Destino de una Call Girl
by Heather Doll
Summary: Bella Swan vendía su cuerpo por un solo motivo, la felicidad y el bienestar de su hijo Matt. Ella odiaba esa vida y el amor no era una opción para ella, era algo que nunca podría conocer. Hasta que Edward, un hombre misterioso del cual no conocía su identidad, cambió su vida con una simple llamada para contratar sus servicios. Porque nunca sabes lo que el destino podrá depararte.
1. Giros del destino

**Polla-Ward Contest 2**

**Disclaimer: La mayor parte de los personajes no me pertenecen, solo Matt y Anna, el resto son de la creación de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es Mía. **

**Nombre del fic: Destino de una Call Girl. **

**Nombre del autor: Heather Doll.**

**Número de palabras: 5.601**

**Advertencias: Este fic contiene lemmon explicito, sino te gustan estos temas, pido por favor que no sigas adelante. No deseo dañar la sensibilidad de nadie. **

**Tipo de Edward: Domward.**

**Nota de autor: Aquí estoy, participando en mi primer contest y siendo la primera vez que escribo algo así. **

**Para mis queridas lectoras, no tardaré demasiado en volver con mis otros fics, no os preocupéis ;). **

**Espero que esto os guste. :D  
**

**Canciones recomendadas para leer esto: Fallin de Alicia Keys y I'm love rock and roll de Joan Jett.**

**Beteado por Mentxu Masen del grupo de betas de Fanfiction Adiction de Facebook.**

**www . facebook (. com) / groups/ Betasffaddiction/**

* * *

Hace tiempo que había entrado a este mundo, a este círculo vicioso del cual no encontraba una salida.

Ser expulsada de tu casa con diecisiete y con un bebé al que cuidar te hacía hacer cosas que nunca habías imaginado. Dar a luz en la calle, rodeada de mendigos y drogadictos una fría noche de invierno por no poder pagar las facturas del hospital, fue una de las peores cosas de mi vida. Después de mendigar durante meses y de ver a mi pequeño llorar por la falta de comida, por el hambre que tenía o tiritar de frío y enfermar, no me quedó más remedio que hacerlo.

Las primeras veces fueron horribles. Sentir como esos tipos te manoseaban a placer, como hacían con tu cuerpo lo que les diera la gana, me provocaba náuseas. Pero no me iba, seguía allí, aguantando ese tormento por mi pequeño, por ver sus pequeñas sonrisas cuando podía comer, cuando le regalaba algún juguete o tenía ropa de abrigo. Eso merecía que me sacrificara de tal manera.

Pronto, con el dinero que iba ahorrando, pude alquilar un pequeño piso de unos pocos metros cuadrados, pero que para Matt y para mí era suficientemente grande.

Un día vi un anuncio en un periódico de camino a casa, después de llevar a Matt a la guardería. Saqué unos pocos centavos de mi monedero y me lo llevé. El anuncio decía que se necesitaba a mujeres de entre veinte y veinticinco años, altas, delgadas, con pelo largo y al menos dos años de experiencia. ¿Para qué? No lo dejaba realmente claro, pero me dio igual. Me paré en una cabina de teléfonos y marqué el número que allí había. A los tres toques contestaron.

—Anna Clayton. ¿Qué desea? —la voz era la de una mujer de mediana edad pero suave y elegante. Suspiré, cerré los ojos y contesté.

—Vi un anuncio en el periódico de esta mañana.

—Vaya, si que tardó poco en llamarnos. Es nuestra primera llamada del día. Dígame, ¿cómo se llama?

—Isabella Swan, aunque puede llamarme Bella.

—Me gusta su nombre. ¿Sabe a que trabajo hace referencia el anuncio?

—No muy bien.

— ¿En que a trabajado anteriormente?

—En nada que pueda ser mencionado —río.

—Cariño, creo que nos llevaremos bien. ¿Puede venir está tarde a la Sexta con Maine? A eso de las cinco, si le parece bien.

—Allí estaré.

—Es una casa con un cartel azul y letras blancas de "Se vende". Estaré esperándola —cortó la llamada.

Seguí mi día como si fuera otro cualquiera. Recogí la casa, hice la comida y preparé mi ropa para momentos especiales encima de la cama, no era nada del otro mundo, pero supuse que serviría. Recogí a Matt de la guardería, le di su comida y le dejé con mi cariñosa vecina que hacía las veces de canguro cuando yo tenía algo "importante" que hacer. Ricé mi pelo con el rizador, me maquillé suavemente y me puse mi traje negro de raya real que constaba en una falda por encima de las rodillas y una camisa con encaje. Un sencillo colgante colgaba de mi cuello, pequeños pendientes de imitación adornaban mis orejas y un reloj de mercadillo se encontraba en mi muñeca izquierda. Me puse la chaqueta y coloqué el bolso en su sitio. Suspiré por última vez mirándome al espejo y me encaminé a la Sexta con Maine.

La casa a la que me dirigía era más una mansión que una casa. Se arquitectura románica y renacentista, tenía un toque elegante y romántico. Tenía arcos y columnas de color blanco, el tejado de pizarra y pequeños e intrincados dibujos hechos en la piedra, adornando todas las esquinas. La verja que la rodeaba era negra, de finos palos de hierro, con una punta de flecha en la cima de cada uno. Toqué al timbre y la puerta de la verja se abrió invitándome a pasar. El jardín que rodeaba la casa era tan impresionante como esa mansión. La puerta de entraba estaba abierta de par en par, así que entré y me quedé sin aire en los pulmones. La decoración era perfecta e impresionante. Giré en mi sitio observando y apreciando todo lo que me rodeaba.

— ¿Precioso verdad? —dejé de dar vueltas y me centré en la mujer que estaba enfrente de mi.

De largo pelo rubio, ojos aguamarina, labios llenos y de un suave color rosa. Un pequeño lunar adornaba el lado izquierdo de su labio. Llevaba puesto un vestido corto color crema, con un pequeño escote que provocaba, pero que solo dejaba ver lo necesario. Un abrigo de pelo marrón la cubría del frío del invierno y unos tacones marrones con plataforma adornaban sus pies.

—Anna Clayton, querida. Tú eres Bella —afirmó en vez de preguntar.

—Sí. Esta casa es maravillosa —me sonrió e indicó un pasillo con su mano.

—Sígueme cielo.

La seguí por unos cuantos pasillos, aquella casa era como un laberinto. Pronto llegamos a un enorme salón, con sillones tapizados en cuero. Los muebles blancos y negros, con algún que otro detalle en otros colores de tonalidad suave. Un gran ventanal dejaba ver el patio trasero, que tenía una gran piscina. Un televisor de plasma colgado de la pared mostraba imágenes de varias casas diferentes. De los altavoces colocados en el techo salía música suave. A parte de todo eso, la decoración de ese lugar era bastante impersonal. Nos sentamos en los sofás y una mujer nos trajo un par de tazas de té con unas pastas para acompañar.

— ¿Qué años tienes?

—Veintiuno.

—Puedo percibir que ya tienes experiencia en este trabajo —me hice la tonta, como si no supiera de qué me hablaba, aunque la había entendido a la perfección.

— ¿Qué trabajo?

—Oh, nena. Debes aprender a mentir mejor cariño, en este trabajo es importante saber actuar —me sonrió y tomó un trago de su té—. Háblame de ti. No me interesa por qué te metiste en esto, pero si quiero saber si te apetecería un cambio para mejor.

— ¿A qué se refiere con un cambio para mejor? —dejé mi taza encima de la mesa de café y la miré seriamente cruzada de brazos. Suspiró.

—Veo que no te andas con rodeos. Me refiero a mucho dinero, cariño. Mucho dinero —recalcó.

La palabra mucho dinero sonó dentro de mí de manera especial. Mucho dinero significaba una mejor calidad de vida para mi hijo.

—Tengo un hijo —avisé, prefería decirlo, para que estuviera enterada.

—Y muchas de nosotras, por eso no hay problema. ¿Qué años tiene?

—Casi cuatro años —me sonrió y me cogió una mano dejándola atrapada entre las suyas.

—Entonces estoy segura de que mi oferta te encantará —echó su preciosa melena para atrás y cogió el mando de la televisión, dio al play y las imágenes de la casa desaparecieron dejando paso a otras muy diferentes.

—Esto es algo más grande que lo que tu estas acostumbrada a hacer. No somos cualquiera, somos de las grandes, especiales. Tendrás una lista de mínimo diez clientes, todo ellos personas socialmente muy conocidas, por lo que deberás mantener silencio y no hablar de ellos. Pagan bien, muy bien. Nuestro servicio es exclusivo —comenzó a enseñarme fotos de hombres que conocía de haber visto en la televisión. Políticos, actores, futbolistas. Eran gente importante—. Te moldearemos durante dos meses. Te enseñaremos modales, protocolo. Te daremos un guardarropa nuevo. Aprenderás idiomas, como mentir a la perfección. Todo lo necesario y luego proporcionaremos tu ficha a nuestros clientes. Te daremos una casa y un coche. Todo lo que necesites para ti y para tu hijo.

Aquella oferta me dejó asombrada. Dudé, no estaba segura de todo aquello, aunque todo lo que me daban, hacía que mi boca se aguara.

— ¿Ya he dicho que pagan bien? Mínimo seis mil dólares por una noche y eso sin servicios especiales —arqueó una ceja—. Si decides aceptar, serás una Call Girl, o como la gente común nos conoces, prostituta de lujo. No es tan malo.

No necesité más, la oferta de tanto dinero me convenció.

— ¿Dónde tengo que firmar?

De aquello ya había pasado un año, y no me arrepentía. Mi hijo era feliz, podía correr por la casa sin temor a romper algo o a darse contra una pared, podía comer cuanto quisiera y tener todos lo juguetes que deseará. Lo difícil era tener que ausentarme de noche. Normalmente prefería trabajar por las mañanas, pero la mayoría de las veces era imposible. Era mucho más fácil que pillaran a un alto cargo del gobierno o a un empresario conmigo por el día que por la noche. Ya tenía una lista bastante grande de clientes y, aunque algunos no eran de mi agrado, aprendí a mentir para que aquello no se notase. En cierta parte, estaba a gusto con mi acomodada vida, aunque siguiera siendo desagradable tener que ir a la cama que hombres que no me gustaban.

Estaba sacando la colada de la secadora, en un adorable pijama de verano azul celeste, cuando mi teléfono sonó. Tenía dos móviles, uno de uso exclusivo para mis clientes, el otro para todo lo demás. Sonó el primero, indicándome que esta noche estaría ocupada. Lo cogí y contesté con voz sensual.

—Bella Swan.

—Hola Bella. Soy… —se aclaró la garganta y continuó hablando, su voz era dura, algo ronca y muy varonil, parecía la de un hombre joven—. No importa quien sea. Me gustaría encontrarme contigo esta noche.

—Así que está noche —dudé durante un segundo. Apoyé mi cintura en el borde de la lavadora y coloqué un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja, como si estuviera delante de mí e intentará seducirle—. A qué hora y dónde.

—Hotel Royal Hight. A las once. Habitación trescientos cinco. Te estaré esperando. Me dijeron que eras una de las mejores, espero que no me defraudes —después de esa frase colgó dejándome con las palabras en la boca.

Suspiré, dejé mi teléfono encima de la encimera y terminé de sacar la colada. Debía de prepararme para esta noche y encontrar a alguien disponible para cuidar a Matt.

A las once en punto estaba en el vestíbulo del hotel, entré y pasé de ir a recepción, nadie debía de saber a que habitación iba, así que debía de apañármelas yo sola. Llevaba puesto un sexy vestido azul eléctrico, ajustado en la parte superior, con un escote que dejaba ver el nacimiento de mis senos, pero nada más y la falda con vuelo se enredaba sensualmente entre mis piernas. No llevaba medias, pero sí unos tacones de infarto a juego con el vestido que dejaban ver la punta de mis dedos. Mi pelo rizado, pestañas postizas que enmarcaban mis ojos a la perfección y mis labios de un sensual rojo claro. Mi sujetador del mismo tono del vestido cubría lo esencialmente necesario, y mi tanga a conjunto dejaba percibir lo que ese hombre tan ansiosamente deseaba.

Me pregunté quien podría ser para no decirme su nombre por teléfono. Aquello me intrigaba y hacía que esa cita fuera mucho más sensual que el resto de las que había tenido. Por alguna extraña razón, mi corazón palpitaba furiosamente en mi pecho y mi respiración se entrecortaba. Intenté respirar para mantener la calma, pocas veces había estado así ante la expectativa de encontrarme con un nuevo cliente, solo las primeras veces. Y ya tenía experiencia, no sabía porque estaba tan nerviosa.

En mi bolso llevaba todo lo necesario, un corsé, medias de liga, un picardías por si quería que lo utilizara, mis pastillas anticonceptivas, condones y todo lo que podría necesitar. No sabía cuales serían sus gustos, así que había metido un poco de todo.

Caminé pasillo tras pasillo, piso tras piso, hasta encontrar la habitación deseada. Di tres toques a la puerta, para avisar al inquilino de mi presencia. Enseguida la puerta se abrió, y la visión de aquel hombre tan masculino me dejó boquiabierta, deslumbrada. Era, quizás, mi cliente más sensual.

Su porte masculino, sus hombros echados para atrás, su pelo color cobrizo y rebelde, de seguro tanto como su espíritu y esos ojos verdes que me traspasaban como si fueran cientos de agujas afiladas. Sus labios simplemente perfectos, llenos, comestibles. Su nuez que subía y bajaba con cada respiración o cada vez que tragaba saliva. Su pecho, que aunque cubierto por la camisa roja y la chaqueta del traje, se notaba musculoso. Su estómago metido para adentro, dejando entrever unos perfectos abdominales. Esas caderas tan sexys. Y su pantalón negro, que cubría esa parte de su anatomía, seguro que tan perfecta como el resto.

Se apartó de la entrada dejándome pasar. Coloqué mi bolso encima del sofá de la suite en la que se encontraba. Si no me equivocaba, era la suite presidencial, una de las más grandes del hotel y también de las más caras, guardadas solo para personas exclusivas. No le conocía, pero debía de ser alguien muy importante, con mucho dinero. Sus movimientos lo indicaban. Tan precisos y cuidadosos. Abrió una botella de champan y llenó dos copas, luego me tendió una de ellas.

Me miraba tan intensamente, de arriba abajo, que casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva. No estaba acostumbrada a un escrutinio tan intenso.

—Me alegra que hayas venido —chocó nuestras copas y dio un pequeño trago.

— ¿Por qué yo? —quise saber. Él podría haber escogido a otra, alguna que llevara en la compañía más tiempo que yo.

—Me hablaron muy bien de ti, y cuando lo escuché, supe que serías la mujer perfecta para lo que quiero.

—Pero tengo compañeras con mucha más experiencia.

—Pero te quería a ti. Ya sé que podía haber tenido a cualquiera. Las mujeres suspiran por mí, sus piernas tiemblan cuando me ven pasar. Se desmayan cuando las miro. Millones de mujeres desearían estar aquí conmigo. Pero yo te quiero a ti —dejó su copa en la mesa de café que se encontraba a su derecha, se acercó y me cogió por la cintura—. Y estoy muy seguro de que nos lo pasaremos bien —me susurró en el oído y después me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Aquello me hizo pegar un brinco, derramando parte del contenido de mi copa sobre su camisa. Pero no le importó—. Tengo unas cuantas reglas que me gustaría que cumplieras.

Me soltó y se sentó en el sofá, palmeando su lado izquierdo para que yo también me sentara y así lo hice. Me sonrió seductoramente, complacido.

—Y, ¿qué es lo que quiere? —le pregunté.

—Punto número uno, serás mía, nada de más clientes mientras yo esté cerca. Quiero tenerte cada noche en mi cama —comenzó a enumerar muy seguro de sí mismo—. Punto número dos, serás complaciente y aceptarás todas y cada una de mis órdenes sin decir ni una sola palabra. Punto número tres, todo lo que yo desee, tú también has de desearlo. Punto número cuatro, si te doy algo de ropa quiero que la utilices cuando estés conmigo.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Eran normas muy estrictas, pero su forma de decirlas me calentó. Mis manos temblaron, dejé la copa encima de la mesa y junte las palmas de mis manos, para evitar que viera mi temblor.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle su nombre?

—Puedes llamarme Edward, aunque me abstendré de decirte mi apellido por ahora —se levantó y sacó una bolsa de papel del armario que teníamos enfrente. Me la puso sobre las piernas—. Quiero que te pongas esto —fue hacía una puerta situada en una esquina y la abrió.

Me levanté y con paso lento, mi cabeza levantada y mis hombros echados para atrás, entré dentro. Era un cuarto de baño, de azulejos blancos, lavabos negros y grifos color oro. Impresionante. Miré dentro de la bolsa y el contenido de esta me sorprendió. Lo saqué y me lo puse por encima del cuerpo mientras me miraba al espejo, para ver que tal me quedaba.

Era un corsé rojo de cuero, palabra de honor, que cubría solo lo necesario de mis pechos y me llegaba hasta las caderas. Un tanga de seda del mismo color, un liguero de la misma tela que el corsé y medias de liga. Dentro de la bolsa había también unos tacones rojos. Aquel hombre era un completo pervertido, pero de alguna forma me atraía que fuera así. Quizás, esta sería la primera vez que disfrutara con mi trabajo. Me coloqué aquella ropa y salí. Él me esperaba de pie, al lado de la puerta.

Cuando me vio salir se incorporó y me sonrió pícaramente. Después, me miró a los ojos y comenzó a acercarse.

—Sabía que te quedaría perfecto.

Agarró mi trasero y me estampó contra su pecho fuertemente, tan fuerte que me cortó la respiración por un segundo. Su cabeza bajo rápidamente hasta la mía y unió nuestros labios. Al principio, me dejó estupefacta y no pude moverme, dejé mis ojos abiertos. Sentí como sus labios se movían sobre los míos, como succionaba mi labio inferior. Gemí y cerré los ojos, apretando fuertemente sus hombros con mis manos. Nos unimos en una danza sensual con nuestras bocas. Él mordía mis labios y yo los suyos. Abrí mi boca para darle acceso directo a mi lengua. Su lengua contra la mía chocaba frenéticamente, se enrollaban, encajaban a la perfección. Recorrió cada esquina de mi boca, hasta las partes que yo creía inaccesibles.

Comenzó a andar llevándome hacía atrás y haciendo que mi espalda chocará contra la pared. Su gran erección se apretaba contra mi bajo vientre. Pasaba sus manos por mis costados. Subió sus manos hasta mis axilas y levantó mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza, sujetando mis muñecas con una de sus manos. Su rodilla derecha se metió entre mis piernas, bloqueando cualquiera de mis movimientos. Estaba atrapada. Y aquello me gustaba.

Dejó de lado mis labios y pasó a mi cuello, lamiendo justo encima de mi yugular, uno de los puntos más sensibles de mi cuerpo. Bajó hasta el espacio entre mis clavículas y fue bajando todavía más, lamiendo y besando mi esternón y llegando al nacimiento de mis senos. Fue desabrochando uno a uno los enganches que mantenían unido a mi cuerpo el corsé, hasta que mis pechos se liberaron y quedaron enfrente de su cara. Con sus dientes agarró uno de mis duros pezones y tiró de él, provocándome un placer doloroso. Me mordió la carne de mi pecho y su lengua lamió la marca de sus dientes. Gemí fuertemente y luché porque soltará mis manos y poder agarrar y tirar de su pelo.

Hizo lo mismo con mi otro pecho y siguió su camino, bajando hasta mi ombligo y metiendo su lengua dentro. Siguió bajando hasta el borde del tanga, lo bordeó con la lengua y tiró de él con sus dientes. Me miró a los ojos, agarró mis nalgas con sus manos, se incorporó y me cogió en brazos. Me llevó por un largo pasillo hasta la habitación de su suite, me tiró en la cama con dosel y se colocó encima de mí.

—Hoy iremos al grano. No más esperas.

Se desabrochó la camisa, dejándome ver su esculpido torso, desabrochó el botón y la cremallera de su pantalón, los bajó un poco y su enorme polla saltó divertida. Ansiosa por entrar de mí. De uno de los bolsillos sacó un condón, rasgó el plástico metálico y se lo puso. Volvió a sujetar mis manos encima de mi cabeza y con la mano que le quedaba libre apartó hacia un lado la tela del tanga que cubría mi coño. Llevó su polla erecta hasta mi entrada y de un solo golpe con sus caderas me penetró, llenándome entera. Mis músculos vaginales se contrajeron por su invasión y grité de placer. Eché mi cabeza hacía atrás, arqueando mi cuerpo y cerré los ojos. Le sentía moverse frenéticamente en mi interior. Sus jadeos me ponían aún más caliente. Salía y entraba a un ritmo constante y rápido. Yo también movía mis caderas creando más placer para los dos. Sentía perfectamente como entraba y salía de mi interior. Una y otra vez. Yo gemía y gemía alto sin poder evitarlo. Sintiéndome completamente llena.

Un cosquilleo empezó a recorrerme, empezando por la punta de mis dedos de los pies, subiendo por mis piernas, mis rodillas, mis muslos, bordeando mi sexo, por mis caderas, mi cintura, mi estómago, mi pecho, mi cuello. Tan despacio que era una tortura.

—Vente conmigo nena —me dijo jadeante.

Sus embestidas aumentaron de velocidad. Y no pude retenerlo más. Aquel cosquilleo llegó hasta mi boca, mi nariz, mis ojos. Abrí la boca y grité, convulsionando debajo de su cuerpo. Mis manos todavía atrapadas entre las suyas, se cerraron formando un puño. Luché porque las soltara, pero no lo hizo, lo que me provocó aún más placer. Él gruñó, soltó un gran gemido, cerró sus ojos y dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo encima del mío, aplastándome.

Nuestra respiración era errática. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, se levantó y se tumbó bocarriba a mi lado, mirando el techo sin parpadear. Me puse de lado, como en posición fetal, mirándole.

—Deberías ducharte, estás sudada.

—Sí, tienes razón —me levanté y me dirigí al baño, sabía pillar una indirecta, y él quería que me marchara en cuanto antes.

—Mandaré a mi chófer que te lleve a casa.

—Traigo coche —le contesté mirándole.

—Da lo mismo. Es tarde y mi chófer se encargará de llevarte y esperar a que entres en tu casa, para que nada te suceda.

—No importa, tengo…

—He dicho que te llevará. No discutas mis decisiones.

Suspiré y asentí. Me metí en la ducha, una ducha reconfortante de agua muy caliente que deshizo los nudos creados en mis músculos por la tensión sexual del ambiente. Me vestí y salí del baño recogiendo mis cosas. Edward me esperaba en la puerta con la bolsa de papel en la mano, me la tendió para que la cogiera.

—Llévatelo, es tuyo. Y acuérdate —dijo abriendo la puerta—, eres mía. Solamente mía, y nadie te tocará mientras yo lo hago. Mañana a la misma hora aquí —salí y le miré para despedirme.

Me cogió por la nuca y me besó, un beso tan ardiente como el anterior. Sus labios devoraban los míos, pero duró menos de lo que yo quería. Enseguida me soltó y cerró la puerta, dejándome con las ganas de pasar más tiempo a su lado.

.

.

.

Los días comenzaron a pasar un tras otro, hasta convertirse en semanas. Edward pronto llegó a ser el único miembro de mi lista. Y no necesitaba más, con él me conformaba y me sentía a gusto. Cada noche nos encontrábamos en la misma habitación del hotel de aquella primera vez. Cada noche era más sorprendente que la anterior, mucho más placentera. Llegó un momento en que cumplía todo lo que él deseaba sin pensarlo. Me tenía completamente atada a él y aquello me asustaba. Él era solo un cliente, pero lo que mi corazón sentía desde hacía un tiempo era algo mucho más que una relación simplemente sexual entre una prostituta y un hombre que requiere de sus servicios. Y no podía sentir aquello, no podía permitírmelo. Acabaría todo demasiado mal. Él se marcharía algún día y yo me quedaría sola, de nuevo con mi lista de clientes y mi pequeño Matt. Me destrozaría, pero era incapaz de hacer que mi corazón detuviera los sentimientos que estaba creando. Mis piernas temblaban cuando lo veía, mi corazón se aceleraba, un nudo se formaba en mi garganta y mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago.

No me había sentido así desde el idiota del padre de Matt. Yo estaba enamorada de él, pero solo me utilizó por una apuesta, salió corriendo cuando le dije que estaba embarazada y no volví a saber nada de él.

Estaba en la habitación del hotel donde se alojaba Edward. Había puesto música de fondo.

Me miraba intensamente. Aflojó el nudo de la corbata y movió el cuello, como intentando quitarse de encima la tensión del ambiente.

—Empieza —me ordenó con voz dura.

Me di la vuelta y me agarré a los barrotes de la cama, abrí mis piernas y comencé a menear mi cintura, delicadamente. Muy despacio. Primero a un lado y luego al otro. Movía mi culo arriba y abajo mientras bajaba hasta el suelo, tan despacio que hasta a mi aquello me quemaba. Mi coño ardía de anticipación, quería sentir su polla dentro en ese instante. Sin embargo, todavía quedaba un largo rato para que eso sucediera. No podía dejárselo saber. Él mandaba y si se daba cuenta de que lo deseaba justo ahora, me haría esperar mucho más. Me agaché del todo sin dejar de mover el culo, mi coño tocando literalmente el suelo, solo cubierto por un diminuto tanga rojo de encaje. Subí mis manos por mi estómago mientras le miraba con la boca abierta enseñándole mi lengua. Mis ojos abiertos le mostraban lo mucho que le deseaba. Llevaba puesto un pequeño corsé de cuero, regalo de él, que cubría vagamente mis pechos, medias de rejilla hasta la mitad de mis muslos y unos tacones de quince centímetros que hacían ver mis piernas más largas y estilosas. Toqué mis pechos y los masajeé mojándome el labio inferior con mi lengua. Y comencé a subir de nuevo, tan lentamente como bajé. Podía verle lamerse los labios, restregar sus manos, aflojar cada vez más el nudo de su corbata. El calor en el ambiente cada vez era mayor. Llevó su mano hasta el bulto de su pantalón y comenzó a tocarse por encima. Me giré y me acerqué lentamente hacía él, mientras desabrochaba los cordones del corsé. Uno a uno. Muy poco a poco. Me senté encima de sus rodillas y quité el último botón. Mis pechos saltaron en su cara. Moví mis caderas, rozando su polla con mi coño y restregué mis pechos contra su torso cubierto por una camisa verde claro.

Me agarró fuertemente del culo y guió mis movimientos. Nuestros ojos estaban unidos, ardiendo de pasión. Puse mis manos en su pecho y me retiré, me di la vuelta y baile alrededor de la silla en donde estaba sentado, siempre tocando alguna parte de su pecho. Me paré delante de él, de espaldas, con mi trasero casi en su rostro y fui bajando el diminuto tanga, hasta que solo quedé con las medias y los tacones.

Sentí como se levantaba, me cogió del pelo y me estampó contra la pared de enfrente de la cama. Enrolló mi larga melena en su muñeca y echó mí cabeza para atrás. Mientras empujaba, me dejaba atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared. En esa postura y con mi cabeza mirando hacía un lado, podía ver su cara a la perfección, aunque solo su cara. Con su otra mano me pegó un golpe en las nalgas, que escoció.

—Has sido una nena mala —me susurró al oído—. Tendré que castigarte.

_Oh, sí, castígame todo lo que quieras_ —grité mentalmente, desesperada por él.

—Abre las piernas —hice lo que me ordenó—. Así me gusta.

Metió una de sus manos entre mis piernas y me tocó por encima del tanga, suevamente. Quería hacerme sufrir. Me bajó el tanga lentamente. Y sin más, metió dos dedos en mi interior, rápidamente. Durante minutos sentía como su mano me penetraba, llevándome a la cúspide de mi placer, pero justo un segundo antes de que la tensión de mi estómago se rompiera, frenó sus movimientos.

—Todavía no tienes permitido venirte. Todavía no. Lo harás cuando te ordene.

Soltó mi pelo y empezó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo. Con la punta de su erecto miembro tocaba mis nalgas. Sentí como rompía el envoltorio del preservativo y se lo colocaba. Me penetró muy despacio, haciéndome sentir cada parte de su polla entrando en mí. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro, comenzó a moverse primero despacio, luego mucho más rápido. Cuando volvía a estar a punto de venirme, paró y me arrastró hasta la cama, me tumbó con mi cara mirando hacía el colchón y me penetró otra vez, ahora sí a un ritmo frenético, hasta que los dos nos corrimos a la vez, gritando nuestros nombre.

—Algún día vas a decirme quién eres, tu apellido, dónde trabajas —le pregunté mirándole a los ojos.

Estábamos tumbados en la cama, de lado. Edward acariciaba mi cara y mi pelo.

—Mejor que decírtelo puedo enseñártelo.

— ¿Cómo? —me incorporé en la cama y le miré extrañada.

—Tengo que viajar a Roma por un par de semanas, quiero que vengas conmigo, y después te enseñaré mi casa, mi pueblo, donde me crié.

Tragué saliva. No podía creérmelo. Me levanté de la cama y comencé a vestirme, pero Edward me agarró una muñeca y me obligó a mirarle.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No quieres venir conmigo?

—Sí quiero, pero…

— ¿Pero qué? ¿No estarás casada?

—No, no estoy casada —suspiré y miré hacía el suelo.

— ¿Entonces?

—Edward —le miré a los ojos intensamente—. Tengo un hijo.

Edward se quedó callado, sin parpadear. Procesando la información.

— ¿Tienes un hijo? ¿Cuántos años tienes y qué años tiene él? —por extraño que parezca estaba tranquilo, me miraba a los ojos y en ningún momento soltó su agarre de mi muñeca.

—Tiene cinco años, yo veintidós.

—Lo tuviste con diecisiete —afirmó—. ¿Por eso te metiste a esto?

—Mis padres me echaron de casa, mi hijo se moría de hambre. No tuve más remedio.

Asintió, su rostro serio. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y me puso sobre sus rodillas.

—Entonces veniros los dos conmigo a Roma.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar tu oferta. No puedo, no puedo —comencé a decir negando con la cabeza.

—Puedes y lo harás. Es una orden. Tu hijo y tú vendréis conmigo a Roma. Te contrataré como mi asistente personal por el momento. ¿Cómo se llama?

— ¿Mi hijo? —pregunté, él asintió—. Matt. Y no puedes contratarme como tu asistente personal.

—Puedo y lo haré —miró el reloj de la mesita de noche—. Será mejor que te vayas marchando. Son las dos y tu hijo, sino me equivocó, estará por salir del colegio —asentí, retiró su agarre de mi cintura y me dejó levantarme para terminar de vestirme—. Os quiero mañana a las seis de la mañana en el aeropuerto con todas vuestras cosas. Si no estás, yo expresamente iré a buscarte donde quiera que estés —se tumbó en la cama y se tapó de cintura para abajo con la sabana—. En tu puerta encontrarás un paquete con un vestido azul celeste, quiero que mañana lo lleves puesto. ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta a Matt?

—Los coches, los Ferrari son sus preferidos. ¿Por qué?

—Lo averiguarás más tarde, ahora has de marcharte. Te veo mañana —se dio la vuelta en la cama para dejar de mirarme y dejar de hablarme.

Terminé de vestirme y me marché. El hombre del que estaba enamorada me había pedido o mejor dicho me estaba obligando a que fuera con él a Roma. Le había contado sobre Matt y no había salido corriendo. Pero no estaba segura de poder aceptar su oferta. Sabía que era un hombre peligroso y él solo quería que fuera con él para estar en su cama. De alguna manera tener a Matt cerca no le importaba siempre y cuando pudiera acostarse conmigo.

Quería marcharme con él, ir con él a Roma o a cualquier otro sitio, pero estaba Matt. Debía de pensar en él y en lo que fuera lo mejor para su vida. Y no estaba segura de que Edward entrara en su vida, por muy enamorada que estuviera de él.

Sabía que si no me presentaba mañana en el aeropuerto me buscaría, movería cielo y tierra para encontrarme y llevarme con él por la fuerza si fuera necesario.

Suspiré. A fin de cuentas, sabía que iría a Roma. Sentía curiosidad por él, por su vida que hasta ahora había mantenido oculta. Ahora quería demostrarme quién era y todo lo referente a él.

Aquella tarde hablé con Matt y le pregunté si quería viajar a Roma. Se tiró en mis brazos, abrazándome por el cuello y diciéndome que sí, que le encantaría ir. También le hablé de Edward y me preguntó si era mi novio. No supe que contestarle, así que evité el tema.

Preparé las maletas y nos marchamos a dormir. Matt durmió conmigo en mi cama, emocionado por su primer viaje en avión.

A las seis, los dos estábamos en el aeropuerto. Yo con el precioso vestido que Edward me había regalado. Se ataba al cuello, dejando mi espalda completamente al descubierto, con un escote redondo que apenas mostraba algo de mi pecho. Me llegaba hasta las rodillas, la falda tenía algo de vuelo. En los pies llevaba unos zapatos bajos para estar cómoda.

Lo vi a lo lejos. Me detuve y cerré mis ojos. Suspiré. Abrí los ojos y reanudé mi camino.

No sabía cual sería mi destino a partir de ahora. Todo eran preguntas sin respuesta. Lo único que sabía es que estaba por coger un avión que me llevaría a la capital de Italia, con mi pequeño niño emocionado y con un hombre que era peligroso.

Yo era una Call Girl, mi vida estaba clara. Tenía citas con hombres importantes, me pagaban grandes cantidades por acostarme con ellos. Día sí y día también. Pero ahora no sabía lo que era. No sabía si después de todo seguiría teniendo que vender mi cuerpo o si aquella llamada de Edward de hace meses había cambiado mi destino.


	2. Un viaje, ¿a lo desconocido?

***Saca la cabeza de su cueva y mira al público* Hola a todo el mundo! Ya estamos aquí! Dije que actualizaría en una semana, pero la tentación me pudo u.u**

**Gracias, gracias y un millón más de gracias por todo. Por vuestro apoyo y vuestra acogida. Cuando las palabras llegaron a mi para escribir el OS no pensé que fuera a gustar tanto, no creí que lo leeríais tantas. Ha sido... buff... no puedo ni describirlo.**

**Quiero agradecer a varias personas que me animaron a continuar con esto y que han estado conmigo todo este tiempo desde que lo publiqué hasta ahora. Mis queridas Marie y Ame, mis DR 3, os quiero con locura y anda que no habéis soportado mis altibajos y mis miedos... Requessss! ajajaj. Gracias por todo chicas! Sois lo más! ;) Eveeeeee! Mi chica, mi Jane! Te adoro! Mentxu, que te traigo loca con los capis, jajaja. Prometo ser una niña mala, palabrita del niño Jesús. Este capítulo va para todas vosotras y también para Cris y Sara, ya lo dije antes pero Sara: Felicidades Cariño!**

**Ahora, sin más dilación, os dejo este tan esperado capítulo. Espero que os guste ;)**

**Beteado por Mentxu Masen del grupo de betas de Fanfiction Addiction de Facebook.**

**www . facebook (. com) / groups/ Betasffaddiction/**

* * *

**2**

**Un viaje, ¿a lo desconocido?**

Avancé unos cuantos metros más hasta que llegué a Edward. Iba vestido con unos simples vaqueros ajustados, una camiseta blanca sin dibujos, converse y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas oscuras gafas de sol. Nunca le había visto vestir de esa manera, siempre llevaba traje y corbata, pero estaba segura de que era porque andaba en la calle conmigo y, si era alguien conocido, no debía de llamar la atención.

Matt me cogía fuertemente de la mano, su cara mirando al suelo, pero sus ojos estaban alzados mirando a Edward con curiosidad.

—Pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte.

—Ya ves que estoy aquí, así que no hace falta —me sonrió pasándose la lengua por sus labios.

Se agachó colocando una rodilla en el suelo, uno de sus brazos descansaba en ella, el otro estaba extendido hacía Matt.

—Hola, pequeño. Me llamo Edward, ¿y tú? —Matt también extendió su mano y agarró la de Edward.

—Me llamo Mathew, pero mi mami me llama Matt —Edward soltó su mano delicadamente y le alborotó el pelo.

—Encantado de conocerte Mathew, ¿puedo llamarte Matt? —Matt asintió y le sonrió tímidamente—. Será mejor que nos vayamos, el avión nos espera —se levantó del suelo y me arrebató la maleta de la mano.

— ¿No tenemos que esperar a que nos llamen para nuestro vuelo? —pregunté intrigada.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que vayamos en un avión normal? Nos vamos en Jet —dijo tan tranquilo, como si tener un Jet fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— ¿Tienes un Jet? —frené de golpe y le miré como si fuera un monstruo.

—No te sorprendas tanto, nena. Vamos.

Le seguí hasta una puerta lateral, donde había dos hombres de negro apostados. Los dos se apartaron de la puerta y entramos. Seguimos caminando por un largo pasillo y después pasamos por otra puerta. Cuando quise darme cuenta estábamos en la pista de despegue. Y justo enfrente de nosotros, había un enorme avión, más pequeño que los normales, pero aún así, seguía siendo enorme.

Un hombre nos guió hasta las escaleras del avión y fuimos subiendo poco a poco. Bajé mi vista para ver a Matt que con su mano libre se agarraba a la barandilla y sus ojos miraban embelesados tal majestuosidad.

Y por dentro no era mucho menos. Todo estaba en tonos negros y blancos, los asientos eran de cuero. Podía jurar que las mesas pegadas a la pared eran de mármol. Era simplemente impresionante.

Nos hicieron sentarnos y ponernos los cinturones. Cinco minutos después, el avión comenzaba a moverse. Y pronto nos encontrábamos surcando los cielos.

Matt estaba sentado a mi lado, mirando por la ventana con la boca abierta y Edward enfrente de mí. Me miraba fijamente, tan fijamente que parecía que podía traspasar mi alma y ver hasta mis más oscuros pensamientos y secretos. Su codo estaba apoyado encima de la blanca mesa y su mandíbula descansaba en su mano. Tenía una sonrisa que me dejaba ver sus dientes.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —le pregunté mientras me tocaba la cara. Su mirada estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa.

Gesticuló dos palabras con sus labios. "Te deseo".

Giré mi cabeza avergonzada. Había dejado hacía mucho tiempo de sonrojarme. Después de todo, no podía tener vergüenza con mi trabajo. Pero esta ocasión era diferente y sentir el calor subiendo por mis mejillas y coloreándolas me sorprendía. Que Edward me dijera algo así estando Matt a mi lado me hacía sentir extraña. Nunca había dejado que mi pequeño estuviera cerca de donde yo trabajaba. No quería que se enterara de lo que era su madre. Me avergonzaba de ello, no quería que se enfadara o me tuviera asco. Al fin y al cabo solo lo hacía para poder sacarle adelante y darle todo lo que quisiera. No lo hacía por placer, excepto en este último tiempo, con Edward. Con él todo era diferente.

Acaricié el cabello de Matt y dejé un suave beso en su coronilla. Estaba tan entretenido mirando por la ventanilla. Miré de reojo a Edward, esperando que en cualquier momento me hiciera levantarme para hacer algo inadecuado. Pero no lo hizo. Solo estaba mirándome fijamente, sin moverse, sin pestañear, con una estúpida sonrisa perversa en su cara. La verdad, no deseaba saber en qué pensaba, aunque la curiosidad estuviera matándome.

—Mira mamá —me llamó Matt tirando de una de mis manos para que viera por la ventanilla—. Estamos atravesando las nueves —dijo como si fuera una gran hazaña—. Y mira el mar, mami. Mira las olas. Son enormes —desplazó sus brazos todo lo que pudo, para señalarme cuán grandes eran, con una gran expresión de asombro en su cara.

—Sí, cariño, son muy grandes.

—Mami, tengo hambre —se quejó Matt moviendo su pequeña mano en círculos por su estómago.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Matt? —preguntó Edward rápidamente, sin darme tiempo si quiera a entender la pregunta.

Matt se encogió de hombros haciendo un leve puchero y pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, colocando su cabeza en mi pecho. Miraba a Edward fijamente, pero todavía con algo de inseguridad.

— ¿Tú también tienes hambre Bella?

—Algo.

Edward presionó uno de los botones que había a un lado de la mesa que nos separaba. Sonó un breve pitido y a los dos segundos apareció una mujer con una camiseta y una falda hasta las rodillas de color negro, encima, llevaba un delantal blanco con bordados alrededor, también de color negro.

— ¿Qué desea, señor? —preguntó la mujer haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

—Quiero que traiga un poco de todo para comer, zumo de naranja y para mí una copa de brandy.

—Sí, señor, en seguida.

¿A qué venían tantos formalismos? Me pregunté. A los pocos minutos, la mujer que había acudido al llamado de Edward, junto a otras dos mujeres, llegó con bandejas llenas de comida. Las dejaron encima de la mesa y se marcharon inclinando la cabeza.

Cogí un plato y lo llené con una tortilla y algo de fruta para Matt. Se lo puse delante y le tendí el tenedor. Él pinchaba la comida y se la llevaba a la boca lentamente. Entre cada bocado, alzaba la vista para mirar a Edward, algo avergonzado y desconfiado.

Yo me puse unas cuantas fresas en un plato, las cogía con la mano y me las llevaba a la boca, dándoles pequeños mordiscos. Mi vista iba entre Matt y Edward, que seguía observándome, con esa sonrisa pícara en los labios. Llevaba su vaso a la boca y daba pequeños sorbos.

Cuando Matt acabó con su comida, retiró el plato y volvió a acurrucarse en mi costado, abrazando con sus pequeños brazos mi cintura.

— Matt, ¿quieres ver la cabina del piloto? —Matt asintió con la cabeza, boquiabierto.

Edward presionó otro de los botones de la mesa. Un hombre, alto y fuerte vestido de negro apareció. Sus manos formaban una cruz con sus manos agarrando sus muñecas.

— ¿Desea algo, señor?

—Lleva al pequeño Matt a ver la cabina del piloto —el hombre asintió y extendió una mano hacia Matt, que se agarró fuertemente a mí, intimidado.

—Matt, cariño, no tengas miedo —le acaricié el cabello suavemente, alzó la cabeza y me miró—. Ese señor no te va a hacer nada, solo quiere llevarte con el piloto. ¿No es así? —le pregunté.

—Mi deber es proteger, no dañar a nadie.

A l final, Matt terminó por soltarme y darle la mano, después de haber estado pensando qué hacer durante unos minutos. Mientras se marchaba, miraba para atrás. Me miraba. La mandé una sonrisa para intentar tranquilizarle. Me sonrió también tímidamente y desapareció por una puerta unos segundos más tarde.

Ahora Edward y yo nos encontrábamos nuevamente solos. Se levantó y fue hacía una de las esquinas donde había en la pared una pequeña puerta. Me miró y la abrió.

— ¿Una copa?

—No creo que sea conveniente que beba con mi hijo cerca.

—Solo es una copa, no pienso emborracharte —suspiré y asentí.

—Está bien. Pero solo una —aclaré.

Edward sacó dos copas del armario y una botella de champán. Me pregunté para qué quería champán en estos momentos y qué hacía una botella de esas en el avión.

Llenó considerablemente las dos copas y me entregó una de ellas. Y sin más, las chocó, como si estuviéramos en un brindis.

— ¿Acaso celebramos algo? —le pregunté extrañada.

—Celebramos que has decidido venir conmigo por voluntad propia y no tuve que ir a buscarte.

—En realidad, más bien vengo obligada —se rió y pegó un sorbo de su bebida.

Pensé, que ahora estando solos querría desnudarme y acostarse conmigo, pero solo se sentó de nuevo en el sitio que había estado ocupando durante todo lo que llevábamos de viaje y siguió mirándome.

Miré la copa que mis manos sostenían, moví el líquido en círculos y me atreví a beber un poco. Estaba realmente delicioso.

—Hay unas cuantas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.

—Estoy de acuerdo —asentí y esperé a que comenzara, pero solo hubo silencio. — ¿Dónde nos hospedaremos? —pregunté, ya que él no decía nada.

—En mi casa.

— ¿Tienes una casa en Roma? —no cabía en mi asombro. ¿Quién era este hombre? Me preguntaba una y otra vez.

—Más bien es una residencia de verano. Sus puertas solo se abren cuando llega el momento de irse de vacaciones, pero por esta vez nos quedaremos allí.

— ¿Quién eres en realidad Edward? —le pregunté, esperanzada de que por fin me lo dijera.

—No es el momento de que lo sepas —se levantó y se dirigió a mí—. Por ahora, es mucho mejor así.

Colocó sus manos en mis hombros y dobló su cintura para acercar su cara a la mía, nuestros labios estaban por rozarse. Sacó su lengua y bordeó mis labios con ella, haciéndome sentir en las nubes. Hizo presión con su lengua para conquistar mi boca y yo le di permiso para ello. Abrí mis labios y sentí su invasión. Nuestras lenguas se rozaban rápida y apasionadamente. Subí mis manos por sus brazos, hasta llegar a su cuello y su pelo. Agarré su aterciopelado cabello y tiré de él. Arqueé mi cuerpo contra el suyo y fui levantándome poco a poco. Él bajo sus manos y me abrazó por la cintura, tirando de mi cuerpo para arriba. Mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo. Ciertamente, él era mucho más alto que yo. Nuestras lenguas bailaban al son de la música inexistente, en una danza de sensualidad infinita. Sentía mi corazón latir frenéticamente contra mi pecho, todo mi ser latía. Cosquillas pasaron por mi cuello, mi columna. Mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago. Era tanto placer lo que sentía con aquel beso, que no pude evitar doblar los dedos de mis pies, apretar fuertemente mis ojos y dejar escapar un leve gemido.

De repente, sentí como empujaba mi cuerpo lejos de él y mis pies volvieron a tocar el suelo. Separó nuestros labios bruscamente y me alejó unos centímetros. Temblé de pies a cabeza, todo giraba a mí alrededor. Esa pasión desbordante me había mareado de excitación. Y lo peor es que no entendía por qué me separaba de él. ¿Acaso no me deseaba en ese momento?

Me miró fijamente, con su rostro duro, serio. El dorso de su mano toco levemente mi mejilla, cortando durante unos simples segundos mi respiración, sin embargo, a mi me pareció toda una eternidad. Sus labios tocaron levemente el lóbulo de mi oreja y a su vez, susurró.  
—Ahora no.  
Se apartó de golpe, dejando que el frío de la soledad me abrazara. Una corriente eléctrica, subió por mi columna, erizándome la piel.  
Si acababa en un manicomio, sería por culpa de este hombre, que conseguía desconectar todas mis neuronas.

.

.

.

Ver Roma desde el cielo fue impresionante. La ciudad vista desde arriba era maravillosa. Estábamos por aterrizar. La voz del piloto sonó desde los altavoces, pidiéndonos que nos abrocháramos los cinturones. Matt me cogió de la mano fuertemente y cerró sus ojos cuando empezamos a descender.

—Tranquilo, cielo, no va a pasar nada.

—Ya mami, pero da cosa —me dijo sin soltarme la mano y con sus ojos aún cerrados.

Suspiré y miré al frente. Edward nos miraba, aunque ya no sonreía, quizás por lo que había pasado hace un rato.

El avión sufrió una sacudida en el momento en el que tocó el suelo y pronto llegó la hora de desembarcar.

En la pista de aterrizaje nos esperaba un coche negro, de cristales tintados. Los tres entramos en la parte trasera y Matt se sentó en el medio, disfrutando de la comodidad de los asientos.

El coche nos llevó por un sendero de arena hasta que a lo lejos vimos una enorme verja de hierro pintado de negro con pequeños detalles en dorado. El coche paró a unos metros de la verja y dos minutos después esta se abrió dándonos paso.

De golpe mi garganta se secó. La visión una gran mansión con la fachada blanca, grandes ventanales y balcones llegó hasta mis retinas, prácticamente quemándolas en el proceso por la majestuosidad y el respeto que provocaba.

El coche ahora circulaba por un pequeño camino de asfalto gris. Rodeamos una imponente fuente que hacía las veces de rotonda y se detuvo a varios metros de unas largas escaleras que llevaban a la puerta de entrada. Fue entonces cuando el coche se detuvo y el conductor bajó para abrirnos las puertas.

—Con que una casa, ¿verdad? —pregunté irónica intentando con mi lengua quitar la sequedad de mis labios.

Edward se encogió de hombros y bajó. Comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta de entrada sin ni siquiera esperarme. Ayudé a Matt a salir del coche y seguí a Edward que se había detenido en el hall de la mansión, esperándonos.

No me había preparado para ver lo que el interior de la casa había guardado para mí. Los suelos eran de mármol rosa. Las paredes totalmente lisas de un color crema muy suave. Enfrente, unas largas escaleras dirigían a la parte superior. Arriba se dividían en dos, cada lado llevando a una parte diferente de la casa, o eso es lo que supuse. Del techo colgaban preciosas lámparas de cristal y bordados de oro. Unas mesas de estilo barroco hechas en madera de cerezo adornaban una de las paredes. Encima de las mesas había dos estatuillas, una era un enorme caballo de porcelana blanco, con la cresta pintada de un marrón claro, y al lado del caballo había una pequeña hada también de porcelana. El hada, con sus preciosas alas pintadas de azul, estaba sentada encima de una roca. Su mirada era tan triste que me encogió el corazón.

El sonido de un pájaro cantando me asustó y giré mi cabeza a la pared contraria. Allí había un enorme reloj de cuco que marcaba las siete en punto de la tarde. Abrí mis ojos incrédula. No me había dado cuenta de que ya habían pasado tantas horas.

—Os enseñaría la casa, pero tengo que hacer una visita. El mayordomo se ocupará de enseñaros todo —Edward miró su reloj de muñeca, a pesar de que sabía bien qué hora era—. Voy a cambiarme. Espero que os acomodéis bien —se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras corriendo.

Aquel gesto me pareció muy desconsiderado por su parte. Me había traído hasta Roma prácticamente obligada y ahora se marchaba sin más.

Un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de pelo algo canoso y con un par de kilos de más, se acercó a mí y me dedicó una pequeña reverencia que me dejó sin habla. Cogió las maletas que había detrás de mí y me instó a que le siguiera por las escaleras.

El piso de arriba estaba cubierto por una suave moqueta con dibujos sin sentido, seguramente de estilo oriental y las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros de hombres y mujeres. No reconocí a ninguno de ellos. La iluminación era perfecta. Los grandes ventanales que se encontraban a mi izquierda lo iluminaban todo, dándole un aspecto más hermoso a la casa. Los pasillos eran amplios, tanto que cinco personas podían ir una al lado de la otra y no se chocarían.

El mayordomo abrió una de las puertas de la derecha e hizo un gesto con la mano para que entráramos primero.

Lo que más llamaba la atención de aquella habitación era una enorme cama de dosel, con un edredón azul eléctrico. Las paredes también eran azules, pero de un color más claro. A cada lado había dos pequeñas mesillas con unas lamparitas blancas. Enfrente de la cama había un pequeño sillón para tres personas, con una mesa de café de madera color blanco y una televisión en un pequeño aparador de cristal. Al lado de la cama había dos pequeñas mesillas con unas lamparitas blancas. La habitación era bastante amplia y en el suelo la moqueta también era azul. La primera sensación que me produjo es que era una habitación bastante impersonal, no tenía nada que destacara, que le diera alma, pero aún así era preciosa. Había dos puertas dentro de la habitación, una de ellas al lado de una de las mesillas y la otra, de la televisión y enfrente de mí. Unas grandes puertas de cristal daban paso a una terraza, pero no podía ver nada del exterior, debido a los visillos translucidos que las cubrían.

El mayordomo entró y dejó las maletas que pertenecían a Matt dentro, a los pies de la cama.

—Perdone mi indiscreción, señora —habló con un leve acento italiano—. Mi nombre es Marco y estaré encantado de servirla mientras se encuentre aquí. Esta —señaló con su mano la habitación—, será el cuarto de su bambino.

— ¿Mi qué? —pregunté extrañada, haciendo una rara mueca con mis labios.

—Su pequeño.

—Oh…

Miré a Matt que se agarraba a mi pierna escondiendo su cara en la tela de mi vestido.

—Allí —señaló la puerta de al lado de la cama—, está el cuarto de baño y en esa puerta —indicó con su mano la que se encontraba donde la televisión—, está el ropero.

— ¿Tiene cuarto de baño propio y ropero? —me llevé una mano a la cabeza y retiré un par de mechones de mi pelo que nublaban mi visión.

—En efecto, señora. Ahora sígame, tengo que llevarla a su habitación —se dirigió a la puerta, pero le detuve.

— ¿No voy a dormir aquí?

—No señora. El señor le reservó una habitación cercana a la suya.

Agarré a Matt de la mano y seguimos a Marco por varios pasillos. Dimos una gran vuelta, de unos diez minutos. Podía jurar que aquellos pasillos no se acabarían nunca, parecían no tener fin.

Se detuvo y volvió a abrir una puerta. Entré sin esperar a que me invitara, tenía curiosidad por saber cómo sería mi habitación.

El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra negra, las paredes pintadas en un gris muy oscuro y en medio se encontraba la cama con el edredón negro doblado a la mitad y las sábanas rojas. El cabezal de la cama tenía varias flores y también era de color rojo y a los lados unas mesitas de noche blancas con sus respectivas lámparas también blancas.

A un lado había una cómoda exactamente igual que las mesillas y, como en la habitación de Matt, delante de la cama había un enorme sofá en forma de "L" forrado en cuero. Una pequeña mesa de café blanca y roja y el aparador de la televisión. También había dos puertas que enseguida supe a dónde daba cada una.

Me quedé literalmente con la boca abierta. Di dos pasos al frente y giré en mi propio eje para observarlo todo mejor. Un gran ventanal también ocupaba toda una pared de la habitación, y en este caso, los visillos eran rojo claro.

—El señor quiere que descanse un rato antes de que vuelva. Dúchese y después la traeremos algo de comer. También ha dejado esto —me tendió un pequeño sobre blanco que cogí rápidamente—. Si me permite, deje que lleve a su bambino con mi esposa para que le bañe y le cambié de ropa.

—Preferiría hacerlo yo —intenté imponerme ante Marco.

—Son órdenes del señor —me miró con algo de miedo en sus ojos. Suspiré y asentí.

—Solo por esta vez.

—Mami —Matt tiró de la tela de mi vestido.

Me agaché para quedar a su altura y le acaricié la cara sonriéndole tiernamente.

—No te preocupes, este señor te tratará muy bien y yo en un rato iré contigo. ¿De acuerdo?

Asintió con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos y le dio la mano a Marco que se lo llevó en seguida de la habitación. Estuve a punto de salir corriendo detrás de él, pero algo me hizo quedarme quieta donde estaba.

Me senté a los pies de la cama y rasgué el sobre para sacar un solo folio de su interior.

_Bella, no te preocupes por Matt, estará bien con la esposa de Marco. Dúchate, come algo y ponte el vestido que te espera en tu armario. Nos vemos en unas horas y espero que estés preparada para lo que tengo guardado para ti._

_Edward_

Solo tres malditas frases que me hicieron suspirar. Dejé el sobre en la cama y fui hasta la puerta que separaba la habitación del cuarto de baño.

Todo era de mármol blanco. Enorme. Una gran ducha adornaba el lado izquierdo y el lavabo tenía una encimera a conjunto con la habitación. Las toallas también eran rojas. Parecía que el que había construido toda esta mansión había decidido combinar las habitaciones con los cuartos de baño.

Encendí el grifo de la ducha y regulé el agua para que saliera caliente, pero sin que me llegara a quemar. Salí y abrí una de mis maletas, saqué mi ropa interior de encaje azul y volví a entrar al baño. Cuando llegué, el vapor del agua ya estaba comenzando a invadir toda la estancia. Me desnudé lentamente, disfrutando de mi momento de relajación y entré en la ducha sintiendo como el agua caliente deshacía todos los nudos que se habían formado en mis músculos por el estrés del viaje.

Me pregunté una y otra vez quién sería Edward, cuánto dinero podría tener para conservar tal mansión y por qué todo el mundo hacía una reverencia cada vez que le veía. ¿Es alguien de la mafia? Fue lo primero que me pregunté. ¿Es algún político importante? Podría ser, pero parecía demasiado joven para serlo. ¿Un empresario multimillonario? Eso sería lo más normal. ¿Estaría casado? ¿Tendría hijos? ¿Por qué tanto secretismo?

Las preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza una tras otra sin darme ni un minuto de descanso.

Salí de la ducha y después de secarme, me coloqué la ropa interior. Me envolví en el albornoz que colgaba de un perchero tras la puerta y me dirigí hacia el ropero.

Coloqué mi mano en el picaporte, respiré hondo y abría la puerta. No sabía qué podría encontrarme allí dentro, pero de seguro no estaría preparada para ello. Y así fue. La habitación era bastante amplia. Tenía armarios y cajones en tres de las cuatro paredes. Al fondo había un gran espejo y delante dos asientos forrados en una tela suave de color rojo. El suelo también estaba cubierto por una moqueta roja.

Uno de los armarios estaba abierto de par en par y allí una sola prenda colgaba de todas las perchas que había. Era un vestido azul con brillos y pequeñas perlas plateadas. El borde de la falda tenía un pequeño vuelo hecho de tul transparente. Lo cogí entre mis manos y acaricié la tela con cuidado. Enseguida me lo puse. Tenía dos tirantes y mi espalda estaba totalmente tapada por la tela. Tenía mucho escote y dejaba parte de mis senos al descubierto. Me llegaba por debajo de mis glúteos, apenas tapando parte de mi intimidad. Prácticamente no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Mi miré en el espejo y disfruté de lo bien que me quedaba. Recogí mi pelo en lo alto de mi cabeza con una pinza y salí para comenzar a maquillarme y después poder peinarme. Edward me había dicho que me tenía algo preparado, ¿no? Debería de ponerme deslumbrante para sorprenderlo yo a él también.

.

.

.

La leve brisa de la noche de Roma me mecía el pelo suavemente y refrescaba mi acalorada piel. Me había recogido el pelo en una coleta ladeada de ondulaciones con algún mechón suelto. Mis oídos estaban adornados por unas pequeñas lágrimas de cristal de cuarzo y un collar del mismo material adornaba mi cuello y el principio de mis pechos.

Estaba admirando desde la pequeña terraza del patio trasero la piscina y los jardines que la bordeaban. Los faroles colocados a cierta distancia unos de otros hacían que la vista fuera preciosa y conmovedora. Cerré los ojos y coloqué mis manos en la barandilla que tenía delante de mí para separar la terraza del césped que llevaba a la piscina. Respiré la tranquilidad del lugar y su suave aroma a flores. Un perfume masculino y atrayente llegó a mí. Miles de cosquillas recorrieron mi cuerpo cuando alguien alto y fuerte se colocó detrás de mí, dejando un suave y excitante beso en mi cuello.

— ¿Admirando la vista? —susurró dejando un hilo de besos por todo mi cuello.

Mi cuerpo vibró a causa de los escalofríos que sus besos me provocaban. Quise girarme para quedar cara a cara con él pero me tenía atrapada, inmovilizada. Bajó hasta mi hombro e hizo a un lado la tela que lo cubría. Dejó un pequeño mordisco y muchos, muchos más besos.

—Edward, tenemos que hablar —intenté resistirme a su seducción, algo que era casi imposible.

— ¿No podemos dejarlo para más tarde? —preguntó a media voz apretando sus caderas contra mi trasero, dejándome ver qué tan excitado estaba.

—No, tiene que ser ahora, antes de que pierda la cabeza por completo —se apartó de mi bruscamente dejando mi cuerpo en libertad.

Me giré y le miré a los ojos, esos profundos pozos verdes que ardían en las llamas del deseo.

— ¿Has comido algo? —preguntó bruscamente, dirigiéndose a una mesa circular hecha de cristal que se encontraba a un lado de la terraza flanqueada por cuatro sillas de estilo clásico y tapizadas en una suave tela de terciopelo de color aguamarina.

—Algo con Matt, pero te estaba esperando para cenar.

Asintió y chasqueó los dedos, en menos de un segundo una mujer vestida con el mismo uniforme que las que nos habían atendido en el avión se presentó. Inclinó la cabeza en símbolo de respeto y juntó sus manos delante de su estómago esperando órdenes. Me pregunté cuántas personas podrían vivir en esta casa y por qué no las había visto rondar por los pasillos. ¿Estarían siempre observando, vigilando entre las sombras?

—Tráiganos la cena, algo ligero y el vino francés de mil ochocientos sesenta y tres.

—En seguida señor —volvió a inclinar la cabeza y se marchó tan rápido como había llegado.

Edward se sentó en una de las sillas y apoyó los codos encima de la cabeza para reposar encima de sus manos su mandíbula.

—Siéntate y dime de qué quieres hablar. Debe de ser algo importante si has interrumpido nuestro momento de placer.

Dejé su orden en el olvido y me quedé de pie al lado de una de las sillas restregando nerviosa mis manos.

— ¿Por qué has puesto la habitación de Matt tan lejos de la mía? No quiero que esté lejos de mí —me atreví a hablar, aunque en mi voz se notaba un pequeño deje de nerviosismo.

—Porque no querrás que se despierte al escucharte gritar por las noches.

—Pero no puede estar lejos de mí, no puede estar solo en una casa tan grande. No, me niego.

—Es mejor así y no estará solo. Una mujer del servicio se quedará en la habitación contigua a la suya y, si sucede algo, ella vendrá personalmente a avisarte.

—Pero, pero… Edward… —en ese momento la mujer de antes interrumpió lo que iba a decir dejando una bandeja con comida en la mesa.

Marco venía detrás con la botella de vino, la cubeta de hielos, dos copas y el sacacorchos. Descorchó la botella y sirvió las dos copas por la mitad. Se marcharon en silencio.

—Siéntate, debes de tener hambre —suspiré resignada y me senté. Este hombre podía conmigo y con mis fuerzas.

Cogí un pequeño plato y lo llené de algo de fruta y queso. Cogí una de las lonchas de queso que descansaban en mi plato y me la llevé a la boca. Saboreé detenidamente aquel maravilloso sabor, sabía a gloria. Cerré mis ojos y dejé escapar un pequeño gemido.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó seductoramente.

—Está exquisito —abrí los ojos y decidí continuar con lo que iba a decir antes de que me interrumpieran—. Edward, Matt es mi hijo, tiene que estar conmigo —pronuncié está última palabra más fuerte que el resto.

—Es mejor de este modo Bella, tampoco está tan lejos.

—Sí, lo está —me levanté de la mesa enojada y tiré la servilleta que descansaba en mi regazo encima de la mesa.

—Bella, siéntate.

—No me digas qué debo hacer.

Me di la vuelta y bajé deprisa los pequeños escalones de la terraza hasta el fresco césped de la piscina. Necesitaba pasear un rato entre tan bello paisaje para despejar mi mente y hacer que mi enfado bajara de intensidad. Esperaba que el aire nocturno y la tranquilidad del lugar me dieran la paz que mi alma pedía en ese momento, sin embargo no conseguí dar ni diez pasos cuando unas fuertes menos me agarraron por la cintura y me elevaron en el aíre. Edward me colocó encima de su hombro agarrando fuertemente mis nalgas y dándome un pequeño azote. Avanzó a grandes zancadas, ¿a dónde? No tenía ni idea porque desde mi posición no lo podía ver.

Me revolví en sus brazos intentando forcejar para que me soltara.

— ¡Edward, déjame en el suelo! —le grité todo lo fuerte que pude, pero él pasó olímpicamente de mis palabras.

—Señorita, se ha quemado con su propia ira, necesita refrescarse o tendrá serios problemas.

— ¿A qué mierdas te refieres?

—Espero que la siente bien el baño de agua fría.

Y sin más sentí como impulsaba mi cuerpo lejos del suyo. Me sentí volar por los aíres hasta que me hundí en el agua helada. La piscina era profunda y por un momento pensé que me ahogaría. Pataleé y moví mis manos como loca dentro del agua. Dejé de respirar para conservar el poco oxígeno que tenía en mis pulmones y a los pocos segundos conseguí sacar la cabeza y tomar grandes bocanadas de aíre. El muy gilipollas me había tirado al agua. Era, era… No tenía palabras para definir qué tan estúpido era. Me acerqué despacio hasta el borde, donde él se encontraba, y le tiré algo de agua empapando su traje de diseñador.

Me miró serio intentando secar con sus manos la chaqueta, pero era imposible.

— ¿Así que quieres jugar? Pues entonces juguemos.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata dejándolos a un lado de él en el suelo. Sacó sus zapatos y sus calcetines. Desabrochó el cinturón que sujetaba su pantalón y también el botón, bajó la cremallera de la bragueta y se deshizo de sus pantalones lo más rápido que pudo. Tiró lejos su camisa a medio desabrochar quedando solo en los bóxers negros y ajustados que llevaba, dejando percibir su enorme erección.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y cogió impulso para tirarse de cabeza a la piscina.

Sentí como unos brazos me cogían de la cintura y me volvía a llevar hasta el fondo de la piscina. Abrí mis ojos dentro del agua y giré mi cabeza para mirarle y ver cómo me sonreía con el deseo reflejado en sus ojos. Se empujó con los pies y salimos a la superficie.

—Creo que le sobra algo de ropa —me susurró en el oído.

Llevó sus manos hasta mis piernas y fue subiendo el mojado vestido por mi cuerpo, pero era una tarea algo difícil ya que la tela se pegaba a mi piel, pero no se rindió y al final consiguió sacármelo por la cabeza y lo tiró a algún lugar de la piscina donde el vestido se hundió.

—Has estropeado el vestido. Era precioso.

—Puedo comprarte muchos más, no te preocupes por un absurdo vestido.

Llevó sus labios salvajemente hacía los míos y me los devoró. Su boca se movía sobre la mía demandante. Sus dientes cogían mis labios y los mordían tirando de ellos. Su lengua recorría todo el interior de mi boca, chocando contra mi lengua. Las dos bailaban una danza dentro del fuego de la pasión.

Gimió y apretó mi cintura contra sus caderas, restregando su erección por todo mi vientre.

Llevó una de sus manos hasta el borde de mis bragas de encaje y metió su mano dentro acariciando mi pubis lentamente y bajó muy despacio, era una dulce tortura. Sus dedos alcanzaron mi clítoris y comenzó a masajearlo con lentos y secos movimientos. Cerré mis ojos y coloqué mis manos en sus hombros arañándolo con mis largas uñas. Apreté los labios y solté un gemido. Mi respiración poco a poco comenzó a acelerarse, mi pecho subía y bajaba a un frenético ritmo. Y pude sentir como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa sobre los míos. Disfrutaba dándome placer.

Sacó su mano de mis bragas y nadó conmigo hasta hacer que mi espalda chocara contra la pared de la piscina. Comenzó a besarme el cuello y bajó dejando un reguero de besos y mordidas hasta mis pezones. Mordió mis pezones tirando de ellos con los dientes, hasta conseguir endurecérmelos del todo. Grité de placer y llevé una mano a su pelo tirando de él.

Él siguió bajando, metió la cabeza dentro del agua y de repente sentí como atacaba mi sexo con su lengua. Nunca pensé que se pudiera hacer algo así debajo del agua, pero él lo estaba haciendo y era… simplemente increíble, pero para mi desgracia no duró demasiado ya que tuvo que salir a coger aíre. Volvió a comerse mis labios y después se apartó unos pocos milímetros, lo suficiente para hablar y que se le entendiera.

—Seré mejor que vayamos dentro, quiero poder comerte sin descanso.

Colocó sus manos en mi culo y me impulsó hasta dejarme sentada en la orilla toda jadeante y empapada. Él puso sus manos en el borde y alzó su cuerpo hasta quedar de rodillas a mi lado. Miró intensamente todo mi cuerpo mojado y se abalanzó sobre mí sin pensarlo.

Cubrió mi pecho con sus manos y lo masajeó mientras su lengua jugaba con la mía. _Creo que a este paso no llegaremos ni a las escaleras de la terraza —_pensé.

Llevó sus dientes a mi cuello y recorrió con ellos todo el lugar, mis pechos hasta llegar a mi ombligo donde se entretuvo un rato mordiendo la piel de mi estómago provocando que sintiera cosquillas y todo mi cuerpo se contrajera por el placer que aquello me producía.

—Señor, señorita, no deseo molestar pero… —abrí mis ojos y giré mi cabeza asustada viendo a una mujer algo mayor dándonos la espalda con la cabeza gacha.

— ¿Qué coño quieres Sulspicia? —Edward levantó la cabeza con su rostro demostrando el enojo que sentía al haber sido interrumpido. Me incorporé y tapé mi desnudez detrás del cuerpo de Edward con mi cabeza enterrada en su espalda por la vergüenza de que nos hubiera encontrado en tales circunstancias.

—Siento molestar pero el señorito Matt no deja de llorar pidiendo por su madre. Tuvo una pesadilla —explicó con voz avergonzada—. Creí que lo mejor era venir a avisarla señorita, no pensé que estuvieran ocupados.

—Matt —me levanté corriendo olvidando que me encontraba en ropa interior.

Edward se levantó conmigo y cogió la chaqueta de su traje cubriendo mi cuerpo. Se lo agradecí con la mirada y corrí al interior de la casa, subí las escaleras y busqué la habitación de Matt esperando no perderme por los pasillos. Escuché su llanto a unos metros de mí y entré al cuarto. Mi pequeño se encontraba tumbado en la cama hecho un ovillo y temblando a causa de los sollozos.

—Matt, cariño, ¿qué pasa? —me senté en la cama y le cogí entre mis brazos.

—Un monstruo nos atacó y quería comerte y yo… yo me perdí y no te encontra… encontraba —habló entre hipos por las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

—Shh, ya estoy aquí —acaricié su espalda y le apreté fuertemente contra mi pecho meciendo nuestros cuerpo.

—No te vayas, mami.

—No me iré mi amor, estoy aquí y no me iré.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo? —me preguntó más calmado con sus ojitos cerrándose por el sueño.

—Sí, dormiré aquí contigo. Ahora duerme —susurré en su oído tatareando una hermosa nana para que se durmiera, algo que hizo enseguida.

Giré mi vista y encontré a Edward en el quicio de la puerta con su pelo completamente revuelto y todavía mojado igual que el mío, se había puesto los pantalones y la camisa, pero no había abrochado nada.

—Te traeré el pijama —su mirada era intensa y todavía reflejaba el deseo que sentía por mí, pero los dos sabíamos que esta noche nada más sucedería. Matt me necesitaba a su lado.

Asentí con la cabeza y él se marchó, dejándome sola velando por los sueños de mi hermoso hijo.

* * *

**Oh... oh... momento estropeado por Sulspicia... pero todo tenía su motivo, mi dulce Matt había tenido una pesadilla y estaba asustado *Suspira enamorada* Ese niño me tiene en la palma de sus pequeñitas manos. ¿Y Ed? A veces deseo matarle, pero es que... jjajaja. Todo hay que decirlo, no es malo, eso os lo aseguro, ajajajaja. Espero que no me matéis en el próximo capítulo.**

**Pues hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado tanto como yo amé escribirlo y para la próxima semana el tercer capítulo! Yujuuuuu, jajaja. Con esto estoy disfrutando como una niña pequeña.**

**Intentaré actualizar una vez por semana, pero si tengo algún problema intentaré avisaros, no os preocupéis.**

**Ahora contestaré un par de rr sin cuenta:**

**Pia: Gracias por tus palabras cariño, y tendré en cuenta tu oferta ;) Un beso enorme!**

**Let: Pues aquí está, ya no hace falta que revises más, jajaja. Un beso, y me alegra que esto te haya gustado! :D**

**Agradecer a todas aquellas que me dejaron rr:**

Sarah-Crish Cullen; Saraes; Milhoja; Mariie Emma Cullen PotteR; Ame D'Cullen Pattinson; Supattinsondecullen; KCMS; Nana Cullen; Ligia Rodriguez; Romycullen; Karenov17; Aredhel Isile; Zary65; Itzel Lightwood; Iga Emo - 12L; Analia Swan; Sereny's Cullen; Samyzoe; Ely Cullen M; Mariees; Gatita Swan; VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi; Etzelita; Janalez; Angel Dark1313; Caniqui; Klary Alice Cullen Swift; Briit; BarbyBells; vhica; Keny-Cullen; Carelymh; Sparklinghaledecullen; Tanya Masen Cullen; Kpatycullen; Zuly Luna; Eve Runner; MayQkaCullenSwan; Mariicullen; Lily Evans Masen; Michelle Cullen; Akasha Ann; Pattz Love; Biankis Masen; Daniela Lopez; Lizeth Flores; Alisaness Cullen; Hilarycullen17; jhanulita; Solecitopucheta; Camyli; Paulii Bones Love; Always i be u're friend; Marce Masen; Luzdeluna2012; Romiina; Bere Moreno; Yolabertay; Salvatore D' Cullen; Bydanny; Maru-chan1296; Jennyteamedward; Danny Fer D' Rathbone; Nachika Cullen; V1V1; Keimasen86; PaolaC19; Johanna; Rob-sexi-obsecionada; Diana-Cullen-O'Shea-Black; jupy; Boy Twilight; SillyWritter; ini narvel; anamart05; Libertad; yasmin-cullen; Nina McCarhty; ; Let; Milla Whitlock; Mitica; Jazmin Li; MirandaPattinson; VimCullen; Susana Minguell; Pia; Aliena Cullen; Bells Swan-Cullen05; Lady Andy Pao; y a todos los anónimos que no dejaron nombre.

**Gracias a todas las lectora silenciosas que leyeron, a las chicas que me pusieron en alertas y favoritos. Animaos a dejarme vuestros msn o algo donde pueda comunicarme y hablar con cada una de vosotras si queréis y los rr anónimos, me gustaría poder contestaros personalmente.**

**Creo que ya me he enrollado demasiado, menudo testamento os he dejado... jaja. Así que me voy despidiendo.**

**Nos vemos dentro de una semana! :D**

**(P.D: Lo que aparezca a continuación pertenece a la nota de autor que puse antes de este capítulo. No quise eliminarlo porque allí contestaba algunos rr, así que lo pongo aquí. **

Anónimo 1 (No dejaste nombre): Será un Long-Fic. Publicaré en cuanto acabe el contest y sobre tus preguntas de qué es Edward, si se queda con Bella, etc, siento decirte que lo irás descubriendo poco a poco. Pero advierto, será un fic lleno de sorpresas.

Noe: Gracias por tu rr, te juro que casi lloro ;) Y si, lo continuaré, jajaja.

Anónimo 2 (Tampoco hay nombre): Gracias por pasarte cariño. :D

vhica: Gracias por tus palabras, como ya dije, esto tendrá una larga continuación.

Anónimo 3: Thanks for your review honey. I don't really expecting it, was amazing to receive your rr. Will be continued and I hope you like it. thank you very much honny!

Anónimo 4: Muchas gracias por tus palabras y tus ánimos!

Akasha Ann: Nena, gracias por tu apoyo, por estar siempre ahí. :D

Michelle Cullen: Cariño, tu review me mató, jajaaj. Me encantó y siempre que lo leo me saca una enorme sonrisa. Gracias por tus palabras y por tu apoyo. En verdad gracias, eres todo un amor! :DD

Anónimo 5: Gracias por tus palabras! Habrá continuación, jajaaj. Y me alegra que te haya encantado mi Edward misterioso, en un tiempo sabremos mucho más de él y será... espectacular, solo puedo decir eso. Besitos cariño!

Daniela Lopez: Tus deseos se harán realidad cuando acabe el contest, jajaja. Gracias por tus palabras y por tu rr. :D

Anónimo 6: Hola! Los planes de Edward son un secreto de momento, jajaaj. Y el destino de Bella se sabrá en un tiempo, poco a poco. Matt será alguien especial dentro del fic, yo ya me enamoré de él y espero que vosotras también lo hagáis. Me alegra que te haya gustado el vídeo que hice y nos vemos en cuanto acabe el contest. Gracias por tus palabras. Muchos besos cariño! :* )

**Firmado:**

_**Heather.**_


	3. Sin cumplir sus órdenes

**Hi Girls! Ya estoy aquí, con un día de retraso, pero estoy devuelta. No me matéis por eso, estuve malita y no pude escribir y sin tener el capítulo 4 escrito no quería publicar, pero ya estamos aquí! :D **

**Me doy una vueltecita rápida por aquí para dedicar este capítulo a Mimi por su cumpleaños (ya pasó, pero este es mi regalo cariño) y para mi querido sobrinito que el sábado hizo 7 años! :D Alex, Mimi, os quiero!**

**Iaruu, muchas gracias por ayudarme a traducir las frases en italiano. **

**NOTA: En este capítulo encontraréis tres frases en italiano, el significado estará al final. **

**Sin más, os dejo el capítulo tres que viene fuerte y las cosas arderán. **

**Beteado por Mentxu Masen del grupo de betas de Fanfiction Addiction de Facebook.**

**www . facebook (. com) / groups/ Betasffaddiction/**

* * *

**3**

**Sin cumplir sus órdenes. **

El cuello me dolía endemoniadamente por la mala postura que tuve a la hora de dormir. El sol comenzaba a entrar por el pequeño hueco de los ventanales que no se encontraban cubiertos por las cortinas. Matt dormía en mis brazos agarrando fuertemente la camiseta de mi pijama. Soltaba pequeños suspiros de vez en cuando y se removía a cada rato en sueños. Me pregunté qué estaría soñando. Admiré sus hermosas facciones, embelesada. Era mi pequeño, mi bebé, y podían llamarme egocéntrica o prepotente por esto, pero mi hijo era el niño más guapo del mundo. Su pelo moreno ahora mismo se encontraba alborotado y tenía varios mechones de punta. Su tersa piel era tan blanca como la mía, su naricita pequeña y respingona se movía de vez en cuando haciendo un divertido movimiento como el de los conejos cuando olían algo. Sus ojos estaban tapados por los párpados pero tenían un color marrón verdoso que me derretía con tan solo una mirada. Sus labios se encontraban fruncidos.

Acaricié su pelo. Cualquiera que me viera diría que estaba enamorada de mi hijo y así era. Él lo era todo para mí y por él me convertí en lo que era, solo por él.

Le quité delicadamente de encima de mí y le tumbé en la cama bien arropado por las sábanas para poder ir a cambiarme. Le di un suave beso en la frente y fui hasta la puerta dando un bostezo. Tenía la mano en el pomo cuando su voz somnolienta me detuvo.

— ¿Mami? —preguntó frotándose los ojos.

—Estoy aquí, cariño —me giré y me acerqué de nuevo a él, sentándome en la cama.

— ¿Dónde ibas?

—A cambiarme de ropa y darme una ducha. No podemos bajar a desayunar con el pijama —negó repetidamente con la cabeza y me cogió de la mano.

— ¿Puedo ir contigo?

— ¿Por qué no duermes un ratito más? Todavía es pronto.

—No, no tengo más sueño —dio un bostezo involuntario y sus mejillas se colorearon instintivamente—. Quiero ir contigo.

—Está bien, vamos —me levanté y le ayudé a bajar de la cama—. Pero antes, has de vestirte, ¿de acuerdo?

Arrugó su labio y su frente en un lindo puchero pero terminó asintiendo con la cabeza. Era tan hermoso que no pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada por sus muecas. Abrí el armario donde ya se encontraba toda su ropa y saqué unos simples vaqueros pirata y su camiseta favorita de Ben 10. Era horrible, con estampados de un monstruo verde de un solo ojo, pero a Matt le encantaba.

Le dejé la ropa encima de la cama y me senté a ver cómo se vestía. Ya tenía casi cinco años y debía aprender a vestirse solo, cosa que no le gustaba. Ya sé que estaba mal acostumbrando a que lo hiciera yo. Puse mi mejor cara de póker y aguanté las carcajadas que querían salir de mí al ver el espectáculo que estaba formando para vestirse. Era divertido ver cómo, mientras saltaba a la pata coja, intentaba ponerse el pantalón. Tuve que sujetarle varias veces del brazo porque el pobre de mi pequeño perdía el equilibrio. Al final, y después de unos graciosos quince minutos, tenía su pantalón puesto y abrochado, bien amarrado en su cintura con el cinturón de Spiderman que le había comprado dos semanas antes de que Edward nos obligara a venir con él. Al final, tuve que ayudarle a ponerse la camiseta porque no era capaz de pasársela por la cabeza. Me fijé en que le quedaba algo estrecha y anoté mentalmente que tenía que comprarle algo de ropa ya que la que tenía se le estaba quedando pequeña. Mi niño crecía a pasos agigantados.

Una vez vestido, nos fuimos hasta mi habitación. Matt todavía no la había visto y se quedó con la boca abierta cuando abrí la puerta y entró.

—Mamá, tu habitación es una habitación de princesas.

—No es una habitación de princesas, Matt. Es más o menos como la tuya.

—Sí es de princesas —se quejó enfurruñado cruzándose de brazos—. Tú eres una princesa así que tu habitación tiene que ser de princesas.

Me agaché riendo y la abracé haciéndole cosquillas y provocando sus risas. Los dos caímos al suelo y empezamos a rodar mientras comenzaba nuestra lucha para ver quién hacía más cosquillas al otro.

La puerta se abrió de repente interrumpiendo nuestro juego y los dos nos quedamos sentados en el suelo intentando regular nuestra respiración.

—Buenos días, veo que habéis pasado una buena noche —Edward se encontraba en la puerta vestido con un impecable traje gris, una camisa rosa pálido y una corbata a juego—. Os espero en el salón dentro de quince minutos para desayunar.

—Buenos días —saludé tragando saliva dolorosamente, se veía impresionante así vestido y eso que siempre le veía con un traje puesto—. En quince minutos estaremos abajo.

—Bien, te dejo prepararte. Luego tenemos que hablar —dijo con voz autoritaria mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a Matt que todavía se mostraba inseguro ante la presencia de Edward.

Asentí y él cerró la puerta dejándonos solos. Me levanté del suelo y cogí a Matt en brazos dejándolo encima de la cama.

—Quédate aquí mientras mamá se cambia —le dije acariciándole el pelo—, bebé.

—No me llames bebé, no soy ningún bebé —se quejó volviendo a cruzarse de brazos.

—Para mami siempre lo serás —le saqué la lengua metiéndome en el vestidor para coger algo de ropa y después ducharme.

Cogí unos pantalones cortos vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes floreada, mi típica ropa interior de encaje y fui a darme una ducha rápida. Hoy hacía un calor insoportable.

Me desnudé y, antes de meterme debajo del agua, me miré al espejo ahogando un grito de sorpresa. Mi pelo se encontraba pastoso y formando unos horribles nudos. No había sido una buena idea acostarme con el pelo mojado por el agua de la piscina, ahora tardaría siglos en poder desenredarlo. Pasé mis manos por el pelo haciendo una mueca de fastidio y entré de cabeza al agua enjabonándolo y echándole todas las cremas que tenía para que la tarea de peinarlo fuera más sencilla. Nunca más me volvería a dormir con el pelo mojado.

Quince minutos después estaba completamente seca y vestida, aunque mi pelo seguía algo alborotado, por lo menos había podido hacerme una coleta decente.

Cogí a Matt y bajamos por las escaleras. En el camino tuve que preguntar a uno de los empleados por la dirección del salón. Aquella casa parecía un laberinto inglés con tanto pasillo y tanto salón.

Por fin, después de cinco minutos andando perdida por esa monstruosa casa, encontré las puertas del salón. Una de ellas se encontraba abierta y, dentro, pude vislumbrar a Edward sentado en la cabecera de la mesa con la espalda recta y las manos unidas reposando encima de ella.

—Llegáis tarde.

—Lo sé, nos perdimos.

—La próxima vez intenta memorizar el camino para no hacerme esperar, no me gusta la impuntualidad.

Decidí pasar de su comentario y senté a Matt a mi lado, Edward se encontraba a mi derecha. Enseguida aparecieron un par de mujeres con bandejas llenas de comida y las dejaron encima de la mesa.

— ¿Qué haremos hoy? —pregunté untando una tostada con mermelada de fresa para Matt.

—Nada, tengo cosas que hacer. Eso es de lo que quería hablar contigo.

—Pues habla, ¿qué cosas tienes que hacer?

—Ahora no.

— ¿Por qué? —Edward elevó la cabeza con un gesto serio y la movió en dirección a Matt.

—De acuerdo, más tarde entonces.

Después de comer, Edward se levantó y me cogió de un brazo obligándome a ponerme en pie. Con un gesto de la mano llamó a una sirvienta que se acercó y esperó órdenes.

—Llama a Sulspicia para que se haga cargo del niño, su madre y yo tenemos ciertas cosas que tratar en mi despacho.

—Sí, señor —se acercó a Matt y le ofreció su mano—. Señorito —Matt me miró indeciso.

—Ve, no va a pasar nada —asintió y le dio la mano a la mujer que lo ayudó a bajarse de la silla.

Edward me condujo por una serie de pasillos hasta que nos topamos con una puerta doble de madera de roble oscuro con pequeños intrincados a los lados y pomos con una capa de pintura color oro o de oro de verdad, ya no sabía qué pensar sobre las riquezas de Edward.

Entrar a su despacho hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco. Todo el lugar estaba inundado de su suave y masculino aroma, un olor que conseguía poner mi piel de gallina y que me obligaba a cerrar los ojos para respirar profundamente y llenar mis pulmones de él. Me soltó y se colocó de pie detrás del escritorio. Sus ojos parecían traspasar todo mi ser con esa mirada impenetrable que tantos escalofríos me producía.

—Quiero que te quedes en casa —se calló durante un segundo meditando sus palabras—. Quiero no, te ordeno que te quedes.

— ¿Cómo que me ordenas Edward? —le pregunté perpleja.

—Tengo cosas que hacer y no tienes permitido salir.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me tire todo el día dando vueltas por estos estúpidos pasillos? —le desafié.

—Bella, no será bueno que salgas, solo intento protegerte.

—Protegerme de qué.

—No es el momento de que lo sepas.

—Igual que tampoco es el momento de que me digas quién narices eres —me alteré y alcé mis manos nerviosa desafiándole.

—Cuando crea que debes saberlo te lo diré. Hasta entonces, prefiero que vivas en la ignorancia.

—Por favor —me giré dándole la espalda y resoplando impaciente—. ¿Acaso eres un mafioso? ¿Un asesino buscado mundialmente por la policía? ¿Estás casado y tienes cinco hijos correteando por algún lugar del mundo?

—Bella, para, no es el momento —se acercó a mí como un tigre salvaje acechando a su presa.

— ¿Acaso te llamas Edward o simplemente es el nombre que te inventaste y me diste?

—Puedo jurarte que es mi verdadero nombre, pero no sabrás más de mil por ahora —me cogió por los hombros y me hizo mirarle a los ojos—. Para ya de suposiciones. Te lo diré todo cuando crea necesario. Por ahora, solo mantente dentro de esta casa. He dado órdenes explícitas para que no te dejen salir.

—Soy tu prisionera —alcé la voz alejándolo de mí, empujando su pecho con mis manos.

—No, no eres mi prisionera. No me gusta hacer esto, créeme, pero lo hago por tu bien.

—Y dime, ¿qué demonios puedo hacer en esta casa?

—Puedes pasear por los jardines, darte un baño en la piscina, cotillear todas las habitaciones que quieras a excepción de la mía y en este preciso instante están instalando un ordenador en tu habitación con conexión a internet.

—Genial, tengo Roma a unos minutos y voy a tener que conformarme con verla mediante fotos.

—Ya podremos salir algún otro día, pero hoy no. Prométemelo Bella —giré la cabeza para mirar a la pared que se encontraba a nuestra izquierda.

—Te lo prometo.

—Mírame a los ojos.

—No me da la gana.

—Bella… —me amenazó con su voz.

—Suéltame Edward, si tú no me dices quién eres yo no tengo porqué prometerte nada —Edward suspiró y me soltó.

—Un día me entenderás.

—Ojalá sea así.

Colocó una de sus manos en mi hombro derecho y la otra la llevó hacía mi mentón alzándolo levemente para que le mirara a la cara. Bajó su cabeza hasta la mía y juntó nuestros labios moviéndolos suavemente en una dulce danza que duró demasiado poco para mí. Miró su reloj de muñeca y me soltó.

—Se hace tarde, debo irme —fue hasta el escritorio y cogió el maletín que allí descansaba junto a un par de carpetas negras—. Acuérdate de que no debes de salir. ¿Me has oído?

—Demasiado bien para mi salud mental.

Esbozó una suave sonrisa por mi respuesta y se marchó no sin antes dejarme otro sensual beso en los labios.

¿Ahora qué narices haría yo allí? Me pregunté soltando un suspiro de impotencia. Miré el despacho con atención. Ahora que no se encontraba aquí el hombre que desviaba mis pensamientos y mi atención podía observarlo mejor. El suelo estaba tapizado por una moqueta oriental con dibujos abstractos. En el centro había un enorme árbol y por el tronco subía un tigre albino. El dibujo era en sí extraño, y me pregunté qué podía significar aquello. El escritorio era de nogal y parecía bastante antiguo. Detrás, había una enorme estantería que ocupaba toda la pared, varias puertas tapaban algunos documentos que debían de ser importantes. Un sillón y una mesa de café adornaban una esquina y dos macetas con zamioculcas a cada lado de la enorme puerta. Al fondo, un enorme ventanal daba a la parte lateral de la mansión y se podía ver parte del bello jardín lleno de flores.

Miré curiosa las puertas de la gran estantería y me moví por el despacho para ver los cajones del escritorio. Si él no me quería decir quién era, lo descubriría por mí misma. Moví mi mano hasta el tirador pero este no se movió ni un solo milímetro por más que intentaba tirar, cada vez con más fuerza. El maldito de Edward la había cerrado con llave. Probé con las puertas de la estantería, pero nada, también se encontraban cerradas. Bufé desesperada y le di una pequeña patada a la silla. Salí del despacho dando zancadas y cerré la puerta dando un sonoro portazo.

.

.

.

Paseaba por el salón harta de estar encerrada, tenía Roma a tan solo unos minutos y no podía verlo en persona. Llevé mi mano a la boca y comencé a morderme las uñas desesperada. Solo eran las once de la mañana y ya me encontraba aburrida. En esta casa no había nada interesante y yo lo que quería era hacer turismo, no quedarme sentada en un sofá viendo las telarañas del techo.

Me senté por enésima vez en el sofá de la sala y miré el programa de televisión. Era en italiano por lo que no entendía nada de lo que decían. Me recosté y pasé mis manos por la cara buscando alguna solución para mi aburrimiento, pero la ciudad de Roma no dejaba de pasarse por mi mente una y otra vez. Me levanté ya cansada de toda esta situación y me acerqué a Marco, que justamente pasaba por allí con unas cuantas figuras de cristal en una bandeja.

—Marco —le llamé con un grito antes de que doblara la esquina y le perdiera de vista.

— ¿Sucede algo, señorita? —preguntó preocupado con ese divertido acento italiano.

—Haga que me preparen un coche, por favor.

— ¿Un coche? Si me permite preguntar, ¿para qué necesita un coche, señorita?

—Para ir a Roma.

—Lo siento, el señor ha dado órdenes…

—Lo sé, sé que ha ordenado, pero yo quiero ir a Roma e iré le guste o no le guste.

—Señorita…

—Si no hace que me preparen un coche iré andando.

—Señorita, Roma queda a quince minutos de aquí en coche, no puede ir andando.

—Por eso que me preparen un coche para dentro de diez minutos —Marco suspiró dejando la bandeja en una de las mesas antiguas que se encontraban en el pasillo.

—Se meterá en muchos líos con el señor.

—Eso mismo deseo, ahora prepárenme el coche.

Me alejé de él sin despedirme y volví a la sala para coger a Matt de la mano que jugaba entretenido con unos coches de juguete. Subimos a nuestras habitaciones a coger lo necesario para pasar el día fuera y nos dirigimos a la entrada principal. Un BMW blanco de cinco puertas. Até fuertemente a Matt en el asiento delantero y yo me puse frente al volante. Por fin me sentía libre, podría sentir el aíre fresco y rejuvenecedor de Roma chocando contra mi cara y visitar uno de los lugares a los que siempre había deseado ir. Justo cuando iba a encender el motor, alguien golpeó repetidamente la ventanilla de mi lado del coche. Bajé y pregunté en un muy mal tono.

—Lo siento, señorita, pero no puedo dejarla marchar.

— ¿Quién es usted? —inquirí mirando la cara de un hombre de unos cuarenta años moreno y con la barba de tres días. Sus ojos eran grises y duros, no emitía nada de calidez, solo frialdad.

—Me llamo Andreas, y el señor me ha designado como su guardaespaldas.

— ¿Yo, guardaespaldas?

—Sí, usted. No puedo dejarla salir de esta casa, es una orden.

— ¿Sabe usted italiano Andreas?

—Soy italiano, señorita —respondió como si fuera algo obvio.

—Entonces cámbiese de ropa —miré de arriba abajo su vestimenta, un traje totalmente negro y unas gafas de sol del mismo color—, y móntese en el coche. Iré a Roma quiera o no quiera y en sus manos está el acompañarme o quedarse aquí esperando hasta que vuelva.

—Pero señorita… —fue a reclamar pero le callé con un movimiento de manos.

—Las llaves están en el contacto, solo necesito girarlas, quitar el freno de mano y marcharme. Venga conmigo o quédese, usted decide —Andreas suspiró y se quitó las gafas de los ojos retirándose de la ventanilla.

—Espéreme, voy a cambiarme.

—Así me gusta. Tienes diez minutos o me voy sin ti y nada de llamar por teléfono a tu señor porque te dejo tirado en mitad de la carretera.

—A sus órdenes, señorita —asintió y entró corriendo en la casa.

Diez minutos después, Andreas apareció vestido con unos vaqueros rotos, una camiseta gris pegada a su tórax y una chaqueta de cuero, seguía con sus estúpidas gafas puestas. Abrió la puerta trasera del coche y se montó abrochándose el cinturón.

Giré la llave y puse el coche en marcha. Las puertas de hierro que separaban la finca de la carretera que me dirigiría a Roma se abrieron y pude salir sin ningún problema. El camino, como bien había dicho Marco, duró quince minutos. En tan solo unos instantes, el bello paisaje romano llegó hasta mis ojos deslumbrándolos por su belleza.

Diez minutos más tarde aparqué en una calle secundaria y los tres nos bajamos del coche.

— ¿Qué vamos a ver mami? —preguntó Matt impaciente.

— Señor Andreas, ¿qué es lo que más cerca nos queda de aquí? —Andreas suspiró y señaló con sus manos toda la calle hacia arriba.

—Por allí se encuentra Capanne del Palatino.

— ¿Capanne del Palatino?

—Los restos de un templo sagrado, el Templo de Vesta o la Casa de las Vestales, como quiera llamarlo.

—Bien, entonces allí vamos.

Dejamos que Andreas nos dirigiera hasta el templo. Se le notaba inquieto, tenía la voz tensa y miraba a todos lados preocupado. ¿De qué tenían que protegerme? Decidí olvidarme de todo eso y disfrutar de mi visita a Roma.

Una edificación claramente romana de hace varios siglos apareció pronto delante de nuestras narices y mi boca se abrió involuntariamente al igual que mis ojos. Todo estaba hecho de mármol blanco, aunque algunas columnas y parte de las paredes se encontraban medio destruidas y algunos escombros adornaban el suelo de piedra. Algunas partes habían sido restauradas y el camino para que la gente lo visitara estaba hecho de asfalto y de las pequeñas baldosas grises que encontrabas en cada calle de la ciudad. Había varios andamios en algunos lugares que estaban siendo restaurados en ese preciso instante.

Andamos durante un buen rato por todo el lugar admirando su belleza antigua. Sin duda, los romanos habían sido unos genios de la arquitectura. Con la pequeña cámara de fotos que había cogido antes de salir, fotografiaba todo lo que veía para tenerlo como recuerdo.

Una de las cosas que más pena me dio fueron las estatuas de las Vestas, quedaban pocas de ellas y a la mayoría les faltaba una parte del cuerpo, sobre todo las cabezas y los brazos. Aún así, eso quizás las daba aún más belleza.

Desde la parte más alta del templo, podía verse parte del Circo Massimo, y supe que ese sería nuestro próximo destino.

Andreas me explicó un poco sobre aquel templo dedicado a las vírgenes vestales, mujeres elegidas para mantener un fuego encendido que debía de ser eterno en honor a Vesta, la diosa del fuego y del hogar.

Me contó también una leyenda sobre una vestal, quizás la más famosa, madre de los dos fundadores de Roma en el año 753 antes de Cristo, Rómulo y Remo. La leyenda contaba cómo una muchacha llamada Rea Silvia e hija de un Rey, fue obligada a convertirse en una vestal por su tío después de que este asesinará a su padre y ocupara el poder. El Dios Marte un día fue a ella y la dejó embarazada. Rea Silvia dio a luz en secreto a dos niños y para que ellos no sufrieran ningún daño los metió una cesta y luego los dejó en el río para que la corriente se los llevara. Una loba que pasaba por el bosque escuchó los sollozos de los pequeños y los recogió amamantándolos hasta que una familia de pastores los adoptó. Ellos eran hermosos, fuertes e inteligentes y un día decidieron fundar una ciudad. Delimitaron el terreno pero no eran capaces de ponerse de acuerdo en cuanto al nombre. Pelearon, Rómulo se autoproclamó Rey del lugar y le prohibió la entrada a Remo, que enfadado, desafió la amenaza de su hermano y de un golpe en la cabeza Rómulo le mató.

—Vaya, ¿mató a su propio hermano solo por el poder de un trozo de tierra? —pregunté asombrada llevándome las manos a la boca.

—Así es, señorita, o eso, al menos, es lo que cuenta la leyenda.

—Es increíble, matar a tu propio hermano, ¿quién tendría corazón para eso?

—No piense en ello señorita, solo es una leyenda.

—Pero el primer Rey de Roma se llamaba Rómulo.

—Exacto, pero solo es una leyenda como ya la digo, aunque forme parte de nuestra historia.

—Hay que tener sangre fría para hacer eso —murmuré para mí misma, pero Andreas me escuchó perfectamente, sin embargo, solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

Salimos del templo y caminamos unos minutos hasta el Circo Massimo. Matt me cogía de la mano, asombrado por todo lo que veía. Su pequeña boca se encontraba abierta y daba grititos de asombro cada vez que veía algo realmente espectacular. Del circo no había mucho que ver ya que estaba prácticamente destruido y solo quedaba la pista de carreras toda cubierta de hierba y, como Andreas lo llamo, la _spina, _un muro bajo donde se situaban las estatuas y los obeliscos en honor a los Dioses. La mayoría de los asientos habían desaparecido y solo se conservaban unas pocas verjas de salida. A pesar de todo, el paisaje era hermoso.

Después de visitar el circo, miré el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca y me fijé en que ya era la hora de la comida. Avisé a Andreas y nos llevó a un pequeño restaurante de comida típica del lugar.

Una amable señora nos trajo la carta para que miráramos. Para Matt pedí un solo plato de algo llamado _piadina_, por la foto se veía que era como una especie de crêpe relleno con salchichas, un poco de jamón cocido y queso. Algo sencillo y no demasiado fuerte para que se lo comiera sin quejarse. Yo pedí de primero unos _gnocchi,_ que era algo como una pasta elaborada con patatas y acompañada de una salsa de tomate, de segundo un plato llamado _saltimbocca_ hecho de carne, jamón y salvia. Andreas solamente pidió un simple plato de pasta con salsa carbonara.

Al terminar la comida, la misma señora del principio nos retiró los platos y luego se acercó con una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo en la mano.

—_Desiderate prendere il dessert ?*_ —preguntó en su idioma. Me quedé mirándola durante unos segundos y luego miré a Andreas.

— ¿Qué ha dicho?

—Ha preguntado que si deseamos comer algún postre —me llevé mi mano al mentón en gesto pensante, estaba llena por la comida, todo había estado riquísimo pero no podía perderme un buen dulce italiano.

—Sí. Pregúntale qué tiene.

_—Cosa cè di dessert? __* _—la mujer comenzó a pronunciar un montón de nombres gesticulando con las manos.

—Te recomienda la _panna cotta_, los demás también están buenos, pero dice que es el mejor de la casa.

—Entonces eso mismo, Matt y yo comeremos de eso. ¿Qué es?

—Es una especie de flan de leche con mermeladas de frutos rojos, moras y frambuesas —solo escuchar la descripción hizo que mi boca se aguara.

— ¿Quieres de eso Matt? —mi pequeño asintió mirándome con un brillo especial en los ojos.

—Ahora mismo lo trae —nos informó Andreas después de pedirle a la señora nuestro postre.

Miré fijamente a Andreas mientras esperábamos. Él tenía que saber algo, había estado inquieto desde que salimos de la casa de Edward. No se separaba de mí ni un segundo y no apartaba la vista de Matt. Siempre inspeccionando los alrededores y tensándose cuando alguien se quedaba mirándome muy fijamente. ¿Qué ocultaban? Decidí comenzar a investigar y comenzaría por él, haciéndole algunas preguntas que esperaba que me respondiera sin tener ninguna sospecha de lo que intentaba hacer.

— ¿Cuándo empezaste a trabajar para Edward? —me crucé de brazos recostándome en la silla.

—Llevo trabajando para el señor diez años.

— ¿Y por qué nunca te he visto?

—Me mantengo siempre en la sombra, el señor tiene dos escoltas personales y yo dirijo su equipo de seguridad.

— ¿Y por qué necesito yo guardaespaldas?

—Necesita protección.

— ¿Por qué? —inquirí perdiendo los nervios, sus respuestas tan concretas me ponían nerviosa.

—Hace demasiadas preguntas señorita.

—Y usted calla demasiado.

—Es mejor que no lo sepa y de todas formas yo no puedo decir nada, debe ser el señor el que se lo cuente.

—Me ponéis de los nervios, tú y tu estúpido señor —Matt se me quedó mirando y decidí callarme y seguir con la conversación cuando él no estuviera presente.

Degustamos el delicioso postre que nos pusieron y después decidí que era hora de volver a la casa. Matt comenzaba a encontrarse cansado y era la hora de su siesta.

.

.

.

Otra vez encerrada en aquel laberinto de pasillos y habitaciones. Realmente no sabía qué hacer. Suspiré y cogí una de las figuritas que adornaban los pasillos. Era de cristal de colores y no tenía ninguna forma predeterminada, la luz que entraba por la ventana la hacía brillar. Matt dormía profundamente en su habitación y Andreas había desaparecido una vez pusimos un pie dentro del vestíbulo de la casa. Aquella situación desesperaba. Un reloj de alguno de los pasillos sonó marcando las cuatro y media de la tarde, todavía quedaban unas cuantas horas para que Edward llegara y me enfrentara a su furia. Seguramente alguien se había puesto en contacto con él cuando me marché y ahora no andaría de buen humor.

Me crucé de brazos y seguí andando admirando todo lo que me rodeaba. Esta casa estaba llena de riquezas que seguramente valdrían millones y millones de dólares. La verdad es que el patrimonio que Edward parecía poseer me tenía anonadada. No cualquier persona podría tener todas estas cosas, todas estas antigüedades.

El timbre de un teléfono sonó muy cerca de donde me encontraba, esperé a que alguien contestara pero no parecía haber gente cerca, así que me asomé a la pequeña sala de donde provenía el sonido y me acerqué a una mesa puesta en un rincón donde el teléfono, de esos que se usaban hace cincuenta años, no dejaba de sonar.

— ¿Diga? —pregunté a media voz.

—_Buon pomeriggio c'è Edward?*_ —preguntó una voz femenina muy dulce en italiano pero con un acento extraño, solo reconocí el nombre de Edward.

— ¿Quién es usted? —todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se pusieron alerta.

— ¿Y usted? —la voz de aquella mujer se tornó seria y pude percibir a través de su tono que había borrado la sonrisa de su cara, ahora hablaba en un perfecto inglés.

—Yo pregunté primero.

— Usted no pertenece al servicio de esa casa. Identifíquese. Allí todos son italianos y usted es americana_. _

—Usted llamó y yo pregunté primero, por lo que lo más lógico es que me diga quién es.

— ¿Dónde está el señor? —preguntó ahora refiriéndose a Edward de una manera cortés y no como lo había hecho al principio.

—No está, salió en la mañana.

—Bien, muchas gracias—con aquella despedida colgó el teléfono bruscamente.

Me quedé con el auricular en la mano mientras mi mente tejía y tejía un sinfín de teorías. ¿Quién podría ser aquella mujer? ¿En verdad estaría casado? Coloqué el auricular en su sitio despacio reproduciendo la conversación una y mil veces en mi cabeza.

Me senté en una silla con el corazón en la mano. ¿Por qué me importaba tanto esa llamada? ¿Por qué sentía como si algo me desgarrara por dentro? Edward no me había dicho que estaba casado y esa mujer podía ser una amiga o un familiar. Era una completa estupidez que me pusiese así, pero algo en mi interior no quería dejar pasar todo aquello. ¿Y si en verdad era su mujer? ¿Qué haría entonces? La estaría engañando conmigo.

Di un triste suspiro, la realidad estaba llegando nuevamente a mí. Cuando vine, me olvidé de lo que era, pero ahora… Solo era una simple prostituta que había sido madre adolescente. Por un momento, todo me había parecido como una especie de cuento en donde el príncipe, en este caso Edward, rescataba a la princesa de un mundo malvado y asqueroso en donde se encontraba atrapada. Pero yo no era ninguna princesa y Edward no era ningún príncipe ataviado con una brillante armadura y montado en un corcel blanco. Era simplemente un hombre misterioso que quería darme órdenes y que posiblemente estuviera casado engañando a su mujer conmigo, una prostituta que solamente era eso, una mujer que vendía su cuerpo por dinero.

Sentí unos pasos acercarse a mí y alcé mi vista para ver a Marco con un paquete en la mano y un sobre.

—Acaba de llegar esto para usted, señorita —lo cogí y me quedé mirando el papel de regalo en leves tonos azules.

—Gracias Marco —se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y se marchó dejándome nuevamente sola con mis pensamientos.

Miré fijamente el paquete cuadrado y bastante ancho. Lo moví de arriba abajo cerca de mi oído para intentar averiguar qué era lo que contenía. Un ruido sordo llegó hasta mí y después dejé el regalo reposar encima de mis rodillas. Lentamente fui rasgando el papel y tirando los trozos al suelo. Lo primero que vi fue la imagen de un móvil impreso en una caja de cartón.

Me quedé literalmente con la boca abierta. Ya tenía dos móviles, ¿para qué quería otro más? Dirigí mi vista hasta el sobre y lo abrí rápidamente sacando un trozo de papel.

_Bella, ya sé que tienes dos móviles pero son más parecidos a un ladrillo que a un aparato para comunicarte con las personas. Este móvil es de última generación y todavía no ha salido al mercado, así que espero que lo cuides bien. Por lo mismo, no te lo he entregado en persona, si lo hubiera hecho el pobre teléfono habría quedado destrozado y yo con un buen golpe en mi cabeza. Espero que le des un buen uso y que los dos ladrillos que tienes, a los cuales llamas móviles, los mandes bien lejos de ti. Además, uno de ellos no volverás a utilizarlo._

_Edward. _

Suspiré. Tenía toda la razón, en verdad se lo hubiera tirado a la cabeza sin pensármelo. Observé bien el dibujo y después abrí la caja. Un móvil de color blanco y brillante, de un tamaño no demasiado grande y largo me deslumbró. No tenía teclas, era táctil y prácticamente caí rendida a sus pies. Lo sostuve entre mis manos, admirándolo durante unos minutos y después recogí todo y subí corriendo a mi habitación para comenzar a cotillear todo lo que llevaba mi nuevo móvil.

Estaba segura de que en unas horas Edward se arrepentiría de habérmelo regalado, pero ya no había marcha atrás y si me quería obligar a devolvérselo podría salir corriendo porque le mordería. Ahora era mi nuevo bebé.

.

.

.

— ¡Isabella! —rugió su voz mientras él empujaba la puerta de mi habitación contra la pared.

Matt ya había cenado y yo me había encerrado nuevamente para juguetear con mi móvil nuevo. Estaba entretenida bajando algunas aplicaciones cuando su voz gritando enfurecida mi nombre me interrumpió.

— ¿Se puede saber qué narices te sucede?

—A mi despacho —señaló el pasillo con uno de sus dedos mientras me taladraba con la mirada—. Ahora.

—Edward…

—O vas andando tú sola o te llevo arrastras —me amenazó dando un par de pasos en mi dirección.

Me levanté de la cama y alisé mi camiseta con una mano mientras salía de la habitación. Edward cerró la puerta tan fuerte que hizo temblar las paredes que nos rodeaban, me cogió por el codo y prácticamente me arrastró hasta su despacho.

—Suéltame, animal —me quejé cuando estábamos en el centro de la estancia.

Me soltó por un segundo para ponerse enfrente de mí y luego volver a sujetarme con fuerza por los codos. Me revolví forcejeando para que me soltara, pero él solo apretó más su agarre.

— Qué mierdas te dije está mañana, Isabella.

—No me llames por mi nombre completo —le gruñí apretando los labios en una mueca furiosa.

—Y tú no pases de mis órdenes.

—Que sea una puta no significa que deba obedecerte. Puedo ser sumisa si un cliente me lo pide pero si crees que así soy en la vida real es que eres idiota —fui alzando la voz poco a poco mientras nuestras miradas chocaban haciendo saltar chispas por el fuego de nuestro enojo.

—Te dejé muy claro todo está mañana, Isabella —rechinó sus dientes por la potencia de su furia.

— ¿La estúpida orden de que no saliera de esta casa? ¿En verdad pensabas que me quedaría aquí encerrada? —le pregunté en un tono sarcástico burlándome de él.

—No me hables en ese tono —me zarandeó.

—Y tú suéltame, ¡me estás haciendo daño, bestia! —le grité en la cara.

Edward me soltó de golpe alejando sus manos de mí pero sin apartar su vista de mis ojos. El que me soltará de tal manera me hizo tropezarme y dar unos cuantos pasos hacía tras, por lo que estuve a punto de caerme pero conseguí recuperar el equilibrio.

—No vuelvas a insultarme, Isabella —me apuntó amenazante con uno de sus dedos.

— ¡Y yo ya te he dicho que no me llames Isabella! Si quieres a una puta sumisa búscate a otra porque conmigo lo vas a tener difícil.

—Yo nunca he dicho que quisiera a una sumisa. A una puta tal vez, pero nunca a una sumisa.

—Pues lo parece. Eres un cabrón arrogante. Esto no es ninguna cárcel y yo no soy ninguna prisionera, puedo salir y entrar las veces que me de la puta gana.

Edward se quedó callado y formó unos puños con sus manos mientras respiraba con cierta dificultad haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara constantemente.

—Ni siquiera me escuchas.

— ¡No! Escúchame tú a mí. Si quieres tener a una mujer encerrada en esta enorme casa te buscas a otra que caliente tu cama y a mí me dejas en paz.

—Isabella… —el tono amenazante de su voz solo consiguió ponerme de peor humor.

—O llamas a tu flagrante esposa y te lo follas a ella.

— Espera, ¿qué… —Edward fue a acercarse a mí para volver a agarrarme. Entrecerró sus ojos y sus labios formaron una fina línea, lo confusión reinaba en su rostro.

—No te me acerques —me di media vuelta y salí de su despacho subiendo corriendo las escaleras.

Cerré de un portazo y me quedé dando vueltas por toda la habitación. Coloqué mis manos en mis caderas y empecé a rumiar insultos contra la persona de Edward mientras respiraba echando humo por la nariz.

—Pero quién narices se ha creído ese tipo asqueroso para venirme a mí dando órdenes y luego amenazarme y hablarme de esa manera —miraba al suelo y de vez en cuando me mordía la lengua tragándome algunas palabras—. ¿Quién se ha pensado que soy yo? Puedo ser una puta pero no soy una idiota sin cerebro a la que mangonear como le dé la gana.

Cogí uno de los cojines que reposaban en la cama y lo tiré contra la puerta enfurecida. Había conseguido sacarme de mis casillas.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Edward, eres un idiota! —chillé esperando que se encontrara cerca y me escuchara.

Decidí encender la televisión un rato y distraerme con los sonidos, ya que no entendería nada de lo que dirían. Era absurdo, todo era absurdo. La televisión, yo en Roma y Edward.

Me senté y abracé un cojín fuertemente. Pasé los canales uno tras otro mientras nuestra discusión de hacía un rato seguía rondando en mi interior, apenas me podía centrar en nada, pero necesitaba que algo me relajara.

En uno de los canales estaban echando una película antigua, no sabía cuál era pero serviría para distraer mi mente un rato. La pareja de la película se encontraba en una bonita habitación y hablaban un dulce italiano, de repente, una suave música de violín inundó mis oídos y el hombre y la mujer comenzaron a bailar un sensual tango.

No sentí cuando la puerta se abrió ni cuando Edward entró y se apoyó en esta viendo como miraba embelesada el baile. Di un boté en el sofá girando para mirar hacia atrás. Edward me veía intensamente, una de sus manos estaba tocando mi hombro lo que había producido que me sobresaltara y en su otra mano tenía sujeta una botella de champan y dos copas.

—No me gusta enfadarme, Bella.

— Así que ahora soy Bella —llevó su mano hasta mi mentón acariciándolo y se aclaró la garganta.

—No soy de pedir perdón y no lo haré pero no quiero estar enfadado contigo.

—Edward…

— ¿Has bailado alguna vez un tango, Bella? —preguntó acariciando sensualmente mi mejilla y mirándome con un deseo ardiente a los ojos.

—Y tú estás casado, Edward —afirmé sin apartar mi vista de la suya, pero al contrario que él, le miraba seriamente sin ningún toque de amor o sensualidad.

La llamada de aquella mujer había permanecido como una sombra en mi mente toda la tarde. Sus labios volvieron a formar una línea recta y su entrecejo se arrugó molesto pero no dejó de acariciar mi mejilla. Bajó su cara hasta mi oído y susurró provocándome unas cosquillas que erizaron la piel de mi nuca.

—Cállate y baila conmigo… —se detuvo unos segundos para alargar sus palabras—, Isabella.

Nunca mi nombre entero había sonado de aquella manera tan sensual y nunca, escucharlo, me había producido escalofríos. Unos escalofríos que sacaron todo el aire de mis pulmones y me obligaron a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

**TRADUCCIÓN: **

**__****___—Desiderate prendere il dessert ?_** = _¿Desean algo de postre?_

**___—Cosa cè di dessert? __ = ¿Puede decirme lo que hay de postres?_**

**—_Buon pomeriggio c'è Edward?_ = _Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra Edward?_**

**_._**

**¿No es un amor Matt? Quien no puede amarle siendo tan tiernos, y uff... ese genio que se nos trae Bella y que boca tan sueltecita tiene, jajajaja. Ya veréis, ella no sabe mantenerse callada y Edward no quiere decir nada, buff... se liara entre estos dos, jajaja. ¿Quién habrá sido esa mujer, en verdad está casado? :O **

**Y Edward... ¿Ahora entendéis por qué os dije que me mataríais? Mejor salgo corriendo para esconderme en mi cueva... **

**Estaos atentas al siguiente capítulo, me ha quedado larguito, 18 páginas, es el más largo hasta ahora, jajaja. **

**Agradecer a todas aquellas que me dejaron rr:**

Ame D'Cullen Pattinson,_ Alisaness Cullen,_ KCMS, _Nana Cullen,_ Karenov17, _Caniqui, _Z-Li, _Eve Runner_, RossyMarie, _Milla Whitlock_, Joselina, _Zary65_, BiankisMasen, _Klary Alice Cullen Swift_, Yolabertay, _Jazmin Li_, JazBravo, _CamilleJBCO_, Nykmas,_ Daniela Lopez_, Jhanulita, _Bella-Maru_, Angelus Cullen, _AnithaStylesPattzStonefield_, Monidelopez25, _NaChiKa Cullen_, Karenov17, _Anamart05_, Iviifican, _LadyMarianist,_ Jennyteamedward, _Lady Andy Pao_, TaniiaGG, _Danny Fer D' Rathbone_, Maru-chan1296, _Irlanda_, Keimasen86, _Jupy_, Ligia Rodriguez, _Rob-sexi-obsecionada_, Mitica, _Gretchen Cullen Masen_, Zujeyane, _MafferPatts,_ Susana Minguell, _The princes of the dark_, Iga Emo - 12L

**_._**

**_Contesto rr sin cuenta: _**

**_Joselina: Gracias cariño y por supuesto que seguiré publicando ;)_**

**_JazBravo: Me alegra saber que te gusta cielo, y aquí ya tienes el capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado. Muchos besos!_**

**_Daniela Lopez: Siento haberos hecho esperar tanto, pero ya sabes, no podía publicar nada hasta que el contest acabará y cuando acabó no pude resistirme, jajaj. Un beso y gracias por hacerme saber que te gusta esto :D_**

**_Irlanda: Gracias nena! :D Es un placer saber que te gusta esto, y bueno, como ya os he dicho a todas, por ahora no sabremos sobre la identidad de Edward, pero iremos averiguando cosas sobre su vida en el próximo capítulo. Y aviso, llega un personaje muy importante. Será clave en el fic. Besos!_**

**_Susana Minguell: Hola cariño! Como pusiste el rr sin tu cuenta te contesto por aquí, jejeje. Gracias a ti por leer y dejarme saber que te gusta y seguirme en esta locura, jajajaj :D Un besito enorme cielooo! Y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, las cosas están que arden, ¿verdad? ;)_**

**.**

**Gracias a todas las lectora silenciosas que leyeron, a las chicas que me pusieron en alertas y favoritos. Animaos a dejarme vuestros msn o algo donde pueda comunicarme y hablar con cada una de vosotras si queréis y los rr anónimos, me gustaría poder contestaros personalmente.**

**Un beso para mis DR 3, para las Reques, Cris, Sara, Mentxu y para todas mis nenas de FB! Os quiero! :D **

**Nos vemos dentro de una semana! :D**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: SUCESOS INESPERADOS. **

**Firmado:**

_**Heather.**_


	4. Sucesos Inesperados

**Hi Honeys! **

**Siento haberme retrasado una semana, muchas sabéis que no he pasado unos buenos días, ya os dije por mi grupo de facebook. Han pasado cosas que me han tenido descentrada y no podía concentrarme en absolutamente nada. **

**Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a alguien muy especial para mi, mi Tía Sara, a la que nunca llegue a conocer y nunca podré conocer. Descansa en paz, tía. Siempre te quise, y siempre te querré.**

**Gracias a Ame, Marie, Noe, Ali, Alexa, que me habéis apoyado tanto estos días y al resto de reques por aguantarme y escucharme. Os quiero! **

**Ahora, sin más os dejo este capítulo, pasaran ciertas cosas que no debéis olvidar. Ciertas palabras que tendréis que tener en mente cuando llegue el momento. **

**NOTA: Hay ciertas partes en italiano, el significado estará abajo. Gracias mi Marie por ayudarme :D **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. Solo la trama, Matt y algún otro personaje más son míos. **

**Beteado por Mentxu Masen del grupo de betas de Fanfiction Addiction de Facebook.**

**www . facebook (. com) / groups/ Betasffaddiction/**

* * *

**4**

**Sucesos inesperados. **

Sentí como sus manos bajaban hasta mi cintura y me levantaba pegándome a su pecho, pasando mi cuerpo por el respaldo del sofá hasta que mis pies tocaron el suelo.

—Baila conmigo —susurró sensualmente en mi oído.

—No sé bailar Edward, y menos un tango, es un baile complicado.

—Deja que te enseñe.

—Edward…

—Bella… el tango no existe, el tango se crea al bailar. Solo déjate llevar —habló pegando sus labios en mi mejilla.

—No hay música Edward —murmuré cerrando mis ojos y pasando mi lengua por mis resecos labios.

—La música está aquí —uno de sus dedos se posó en mi sien izquierda y fue resbalándolo lentamente hasta mi cuello.

Llevó mi mano izquierda hasta su hombro y la suya me sujeto por la espalda, con la otra mano agarró la mía, que estaba pegada a mi cuerpo, y la levantó hasta quedar a la altura de nuestros hombros.

—Mírame a los ojos —alcé mi vista para mirar sus aterciopelados ojos verdes.

Su mano, que descansaba en la mitad de mi espalda, me atrajo aún más hasta su cuerpo, uniéndonos como si fuéramos un solo ser. Fue entonces cuando movió una de sus piernas hacia atrás.

—Solo sígueme.

Mi pierna acompañó a la suya algo insegura. Estaba enfadada con él, pero me tenía tan atrapada con esos ojos suyos, encadenándome a él. Mi cuerpo se movía involuntariamente pese a los gritos de mi mente que me decía que no le siguiera el juego, que no cayera en sus redes, pero ya era demasiado tarde, había caído y ahora su dulce miel me tenía pegada en la telaraña que había formado a mi alrededor.

Comenzó a movernos, su cuerpo llevaba al mío en tan sensual baile. Nuestras piernas se enredaban y yo parecía como si hubiera estado bailando tangos toda mi vida, cuando esta era la primera vez. Recordé la suave, lenta y pasional música del tango que los actores habían bailado en la película y aquella música se quedó sonando en mi cabeza acompañando nuestros movimientos.

Un par de veces me tropecé con nuestros pies y sin querer le pisé, pero él siguió llevándome por toda la habitación como si nada hubiera sucedido. Nuestras miradas se fundieron, al igual que estaban nuestros cuerpos, formando un solo ser.

Todo lo que había sucedido en el día se me olvidó, la llamada de aquella mujer, mi escapada, nuestra pelea. Consiguió que mi mente se quedara totalmente en blanco. Mi respiración se cortó por la intensidad del baile y abrí mis labios para tomar un profunda bocanada de oxigeno, momento que aprovechó para bajar su boca hasta la mía y besarme hasta dejarme sin sentido mientras que nuestros cuerpos seguían moviéndose en aquella erótica danza.

Soltó un momento mi mano que quedó suspendida en el aíre para acunar un lado de mi cara mientras se alejaba por un segundo de mis labios atacándolos poco después suavemente. Nuestros cuerpos seguían moviéndose, pero ahora sin sentido alguno.

Edward era alguien tan extraño… No le entendía y no sabía si algún día conseguiría hacerlo, pero me hacía elevarme de tal manera que dejaba de sentir el suelo bajo mis pies y, de un segundo a otro, me encontraba flotando entre las nubes.

Mis manos se agarraron a su cuello y mis dedos se enredaron en las finas hebras de su cabello. Nuestros labios se movían al compás de la música imaginaria en una danza lenta y sensual llena de sentimientos reprimidos. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y me entregué totalmente a aquel beso que hacía que me olvidara de mi existencia en este mundo de locos, que me hacía volar y conseguía hacerme soñar con cuentos de hadas haciéndose realidad.

Me atrajo aún más a su cuerpo si aquello era posible. Soltó mis labios y comenzó a besarme el mentón, la mejilla y uno de mis párpados para posar luego su boca en mi frente en un tierno beso. Sus labios viajaron hasta mi oído dejando un pequeño beso en mi lóbulo y erizándome la piel por las cosquillas que su respiración me causaba. Sus brazos comenzaron a aflojar el agarre, pero seguía sin soltarme. Escondió su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, su pecho subía y bajaba con algo de dificultad. Pasé mi mano por su pelo y se lo acaricié.

—Bella —suspiró—, lo siento.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas, Edward?

—Por todo el daño que algún día te causaré, pero ni quiero ni puedo dejarte marchar.

—Edward…

De repente se apartó de mí, liberándome de su protector abrazo, y me miró a los ojos mientras una de sus manos acarició mi mejilla.

—Todavía no, Bella. Será mejor que me vaya, es tarde —posó sus labios en mi frente y se giró alejándose de mí rápidamente.

—Espera Edward —le llamé para que se detuviera, pero él ya había abierto la puerta y solo tenía que dar un simple paso para salir de la habitación.

—Descansa —fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse y dejarme sola envuelta en el frío de la soledad.

No sabía que me estaba haciendo aquel hombre. En un momento podía estar bien enfadada con él y al siguiente era capaz de borrar cada pensamiento de mi mente dejándome perdida en un mar de sentimientos y emociones desconocidas.

Abracé mi cuerpo intentando quitar el frío que su marcha había causado. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí parada mirando a ningún punto en específico deseando que volviera. Di un suspiro tembloroso a la vez que cerraba mis ojos nuevamente, no sabía por qué las cosquillas que Edward me había provocado todavía seguían allí, haciéndome temblar y formando un nudo en mi garganta.

Cuando fui capaz de moverme, fui a ponerme el pijama y me metí en la cama tapándome hasta el cuello con la colcha para ver si podía entrar en calor. Los acontecimientos de ese día me habían dejado agotada.

No quería ser consciente de lo que yo era en realidad y una parte de mi tampoco deseaba saber lo que era Edward, solo quería disfrutar del momento y quedarnos y tal y como estábamos ahora, pero la curiosidad era mi mejor amiga, o tal vez la peor, y deseaba, no, ansiaba saber su verdadera identidad. La disculpa de Edward había hecho que la curiosidad que sintiera fuera mayor, pero también había abierto las puertas al miedo, miedo al no saber lo que me esperaba. Miedo a que el mundo que había creado se viniera abajo y tener que volver a mi antigua vida, una vida que odiaba pero de la que no me quedaba más remedio que aceptar y seguir adelante.

Mis ojos lentamente fueron cerrándose y el Dios del sueño me acogió en sus brazos para ofrecerme un momento de paz y tranquilidad en unos sueños en lo que todo podía pasar y la felicidad estaba asegurada. Donde podía tener la vida que quisiera y podía ser todo lo que deseaba.

.

.

.

El fresco aíre del amanecer ponía mi piel de gallina, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba ese aíre frío para intentar calmar mi confusa mente. A penas eran las seis de la mañana, pero no había podido dormir más. Me desperté y un torbellino de pensamientos prohibió que el sueño me llegara de nuevo. Abrazaba mi cuerpo intentando cubrirme lo mejor posible con la chaqueta de punto color gris que había tenido que ponerme para no coger frío y enfermar.

El perfume de las flores recién abiertas y mojadas por el rocío me rodeaba calmando mi alma. Estaba tan confusa. Edward era tan… no tenía palabras para describir lo que era. Pasaba de un extremo al otro con tanta facilidad que me confundía, no sabía lo que quería ni lo que deseaba, solo sabía que me había obligado a venir y que no quería dejarme marchar o que no podía hacerlo. Suspiré mirando al cielo. Aquel día de finales de septiembre se encontraba algo nublado, el tiempo estaba por cambiar y pronto dejaría de hacer calor y solo en dos meses más mi pequeño cumpliría cinco años. El tiempo pasaba tan deprisa. Parecía ayer cuando tenía que ir mendigando por las calles estando embarazada o aquella vez, aquella primera vez que vendí mi cuerpo a un extraño. Me asqueó tanto. Después de que se marchara, me quedé en un rincón de la solitaria calle llorando y llorando, mientras me arañaba los brazos por lo sucia que me sentía. Pero eso pasó y, con el tiempo, tuve que acostumbrarme a que me poseyeran sin yo desearlo.

Moví la cabeza repetidamente intentando eliminar todos esos pensamientos que me producían nauseas. Lo mejor que me había pasado en todo este tiempo, aparte de tener a Matt, era el haber conocido a Edward, pero no sabía si pronto me arrepentiría de ello.

Me giré al sentir unos pasos detrás de mí y vi andar a Edward en mi dirección, tan solo vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra sin mangas que dejaba ver sus musculosos brazos a la perfección. Jadeé ante la simple vista de su cuerpo y el mío reaccionó involuntariamente, aunque intenté disimularlo.

—Buenos días Bella, hoy has madrugado —preguntó al llegar a mi lado.

—No podía dormir.

— ¿Estás bien? —su sonrisa se transformó a una mueca de preocupación.

—Sí, solo me desperté y ya no pude quedarme dormida.

Comenzamos a caminar juntos en un agradable silencio. Nuestros hombros se tocaban por la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, lo que producía que a cada roce quisiera cerrar los ojos y suspirar. Miré de reojo a Edward y vi como se mordía el labio inferior claramente nervioso. Si tuviera millones de dólares los entregaría todos para saber en qué estaba pensando en ese instante.

La voz de una de las mujeres que trabajaban en la casa llamó nuestra atención.

—Aquí tiene lo que pidió, señor —habló bajando la vista hasta la bandeja que sostenían sus manos. Allí había una taza con café humeante y una copa con zumo de naranja.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y tomó la taza y la copa y, sin ni siquiera darle las gracias a aquella mujer, se volvió y me entregó la copa de fino cristal.

—Sé que todavía no has desayunado y pensé que un poco de zumo no te sentaría mal.

— ¿Cómo sabes que adoro el zumo de naranja? —miré asombrada entre la cara de Edward y la copa que ahora sostenían mis manos.

—Pides zumo en cada comida y es lo primero que tomas en las mañanas.

—Te has fijado.

—Yo me fijo en todo, nena —respondió en un tono arrogante mostrando sus brillantes dientes blancos en una sonrisa torcida frunciendo algo el ceño.

—Gracias —di un sorbo al líquido ácido que recorrió mi garganta y cerré mis ojos disfrutando del sabor.

Seguimos andando en un cómodo silencio, disfrutando de la brisa de principios del otoño. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero no lo creía necesario, ahora mismo estábamos bien así. Las hojas de los árboles se movían y bailaban por el aíre antes de tocar el suelo. Algunos pájaros cantaban y volaban encima de nosotros y las flores se movían dulcemente esparciendo su aroma con cada pasando que dábamos. Nos envolvían queriéndonos mostrar su dulzura.

El tener a Edward aquí a mi lado, con unos simples vaqueros y disfrutando del primer café del día, me extrañó. A estas horas él debía de estar preparándose para ir a donde quiera que fuera todos los días. Me fijé bien en él y no vi que tuviera ninguna prisa por ir a ningún sitio. Las palabras se juntaron en mi garganta luchando por salir y yo luchaba contra ellas, pero fue una batalla sin sentido, puesto que salieron de mi boca sin que me diera tiempo a frenarlas.

— ¿Qué haces hoy aquí? ¿No tienes que marcharte a Dios sabe dónde? —miré al frente mordiéndome el labio por el tono que había usado, uno no demasiado amable.

Edward giró su cabeza y me miró fijamente dejando la taza a medio camino de sus labios.

—No, hoy no me voy —una amarga e irónica sonrisa se posó en mi rostro.

— No te vas para asegurarte de que yo no me vuelva a escapar, ¿cierto?

—Isabella… Bella —se corrigió sujetando mi brazo con su mano libre y deteniendo nuestro paseo—. Eres mi invitada y no puedo dejarte sola cada día. Eso no sería algo que hiciera un buen anfitrión.

—Pero aún así… —comencé la siguiente frase por él esperando que dijera las palabras que yo tan bien sabía.

—Pero aún así puede que tengas cierta razón en lo de que estoy aquí para vigilarte. No puedo dejar que salgas sola, no puedo dejar que salgas de esta casa —inclinó su cabeza hacía delante para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

—Edward, no soy ninguna niña a la que tengas que cuidar. Puedo hacerlo sola, llevo mucho tiempo cuidando de mi misma y de mi hijo y no he tenido ningún problema.

—Me doy cuenta de eso.

—Sin embargo te das la obligación de protegerme de un peligro desconocido para mí. ¿Qué es lo que pasa y por qué necesito un puñetero guardaespaldas?

Edward suspiró soltando mi brazo y llevando su mano hasta su pelo mientras alzaba la cabeza para mirar el cielo cubierto por algunas espesas nubes. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y murmuró unas palabras en un idioma que no pude identificar.

— ¿No te cansas de hacerme la misma pregunta todo el rato si sabes que no puedo contestarla? —preguntó mirándome intensamente a los ojos apretando fuertemente los músculos de su mandíbula.

—No puedes contestármela, no, Edward. No quieres contestármela —alcé el tono de mi voz para darle más intensidad a mis palabras.

—Bella, para. No volvamos otra vez a lo mismo, no sé cuántas veces te he dicho que por ahora no podía decirte nada. Que no es el momento.

Decidí que lo mejor sería mantenerme callada y olvidar el tema por el momento. Debía de ser algo demasiado increíble o demasiado gordo para que no pudiera contármelo. Vi la lucha que se encendía en sus ojos cuando me contestó, aunque no sabía bien qué sentimientos peleaban en su interior. Di otro sorbo al delicioso zumo y continué andando por los jardines como al principio, en un silencio, ahora algo tenso entre nosotros, pero aún así cómodo.

Vi como me miraba de reojo varias veces y como nuestros ojos chocaban produciendo chispas por el deseo contenido. Se mordió el labio varias veces intentando decir algo, hasta que al final encontró las palabras correctas para hablar.

— ¿De dónde te vino la idea de que estoy casado, Bella?

Me atraganté con el sorbo que acababa de darle a mi bebida. Edward se acercó más a mí y me dio un par de golpes suaves en la espalda para ayudarme a tragar.

Le miré a los ojos con algo de cautela mientras suspiraba buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicarme.

—Ayer… bueno, eres todo un misterio y ayer llamaron al teléfono —sus ojos se oscurecieron y su rostro se cerró en una expresión seria.

— ¿Quién llamó? ¿Te llamaron al móvil que te regalé?

—No, a mi móvil no. Al teléfono de la casa.

— ¿Y por qué mierdas lo cogiste? —su tono de voz se elevó dos octavas por el enfado que estaba resurgiendo de entre las cenizas en su interior.

—Porque no dejaba de sonar y nadie parecía tener la intención de cogerlo.

— ¿Quién era? —alargó su mano para agarrarme del brazo, pero a los pocos segundos pareció arrepentirse y la dejó en el aíre.

—Una mujer.

— ¿Qué te dijo esa mujer? —ahora sí que me agarró por el brazo fuertemente y zarandeó un poco mi cuerpo.

—Nada, solo quería saber dónde estabas, aunque fue un poco grosera.

Edward suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo aliviado. Su respiración estaba algo más agitada de lo normal.

— Tú reacción lo dice todo Edward, estás casado —afirmé apartando mi vista de él.

—Bella, escúchame —agarró mi cara y me hizo mirarle fijamente a los ojos, aunque yo no lo deseaba—. No estoy casado ni tampoco tengo novia.

—Entonces…

—Nada, entonces nada. ¿No te dio nombre?

—No, solo me preguntó por ti y quiso que me identificara, sabía que no formo parte del servicio.

Edward volvió a murmurar algo en otro idioma cerrando sus ojos claramente fastidiado.

—Olvídate de eso, y quítate de la cabeza la idea de que estoy casado.

— ¿Puedo confiar en ti? —le pregunté dudosa.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo?

—Quiero hacerlo pero no sé si deba.

—Entonces confía en mi Bella, no soy malo aunque a veces mi mal humor me pueda. No soy el mejor hombre del mundo pero sí se puede confiar en mí.

Suspiré derrotada, sabiendo que aunque no debería confiaría en él, algo me hacía hacerlo. De repente, me cogió fuertemente de las manos y enredó nuestros dedos mirándome de una manera que no supe descifrar.

—Ven conmigo.

Prácticamente me llevó arrastras entre los jardines llenos de flores de todos los tamaños y colores. Había tantas… Incluso me pareció ver algunas que era casi imposible hacerlas florecer en esta época del año, pero estaba segura de que Edward podría, no sabía cómo, pero de alguna manera él era capaz o su jardinero, mejor dicho.

Se detuvo de golpe delante de un parterre lleno de flores blancas con el centro coloreado de amarillo y muchos pétalos. Edward me soltó la mano y se acercó para arrancar una de esas bellas flores y alejarla del resto. Se llevó la blanca flor a la nariz y aspiró su dulce aroma durante unos breves segundos.

— ¿Qué flores son?

—Son crisantemos japoneses y justo están en su mejor época. Son flores otoñales y realmente hermosas al igual que su significado.

— ¿Sabes el significado de las flores? —pregunté incrédula dando dos pasos para acercarme a él.

—Mi madre es una amante de la naturaleza y siempre que me llevaba a pasear con ella por los jardines me iba explicando esto o lo otro sobre las flores —la manera en la que habló de su madre con tanta nostalgia me abrumó removiendo algo en mi corazón.

— Tú madre… ¿murió? —me arriesgué a preguntar esperando no hurgar dentro de alguna herida.

—No, ¿por qué lo dices? —sus ojos se estrecharon mirándome extrañado.

—Hablabas de ella en pasado. ¿Pasó algo con tu madre?

—Las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros hace un tiempo —respondió en un susurro volviendo a endurecer su mirada.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué?

—Quiere que sea algo que no podré ser nunca, aunque tenga que hacerlo por obligación. Mis deseos y los suyos son totalmente opuestos y nuestra relación no ha vuelto a ser la misma —me acerqué a él con la intención de acariciarle la mejilla, pero me arrepentí en el último momento y mi mano se quedó descansando en su hombro.

— ¿Qué sucedió para que todo cambiara?

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora Bella. No me hagas hablar de ello, por favor —me suplicó tanto con su voz como con la mirada.

Sus ojos, de un momento a otro, pasaron de un blanco brillante a un rojo contenedor de lágrimas que provocó un dolor desgarrador en mi corazón. Enseguida tuve la sensación de que aquello que cambió su relación con su madre no era algo bonito, era algo que le atormentaba y hacía sufrir de dolor a su fuerte y serio corazón.

Esta vez sí que no me eché para atrás y acaricié su mejilla con dos de mis dedos mientras nuestros ojos se enganchaban mirándose intensamente.

Se apartó de mí dos minutos después y acercó el crisantemo a mi nariz para que lo oliera. Era un olor muy dulce y carismático que me obligó a cerrar los ojos, parecía como si el crisantemo tuviera brazos y con ellos me abrazara para calmar mi nerviosa alma y decirme que todo saldría bien.

Ciertamente ahora necesitaba escuchar esas palabras y no tener que preocuparme por nada. Quería sentirme segura.

—Mi madre decía que el crisantemo era la flor de la sinceridad, de la honestidad. Según me dijo hace tiempo, es una flor bella y pura símbolo de la alegría, la belleza y la perfección.

—Vaya… es un buen significado.

—Quiero que te la quedes Bella, para que recuerdes que puedes confiar en mí y cuando esa flor se marchite te entregaré otra, y así todas las veces que cada flor muera te daré una nueva llena de vida, hasta que sepas que puedes confiar en mí.

—Edward, no hace falta… —intenté decir sorprendida por sus palabras pero todo lo que podía pronunciar se quedó atascado en mi garganta.

—No discutas conmigo, Bella —suspiré y asentí.

—Bien.

Edward me retiró el pelo de la cara y colocó el pequeño tallo de la flor en mi oreja tapándolo después con unos cuantos mechones de mi cabello para que se sostuviera bien en su sitio y no cayera al suelo.

—Perfecta —me sonrió pasando uno de sus dedos desde mi sien hasta mi barbilla.

Me cogió de la mano y seguimos paseando así, de nuevo en silencio, durante un largo rato más. Después de nuestra larga charla, las palabras sobraban entre nosotros. Un gran peso se desvaneció de mi corazón al asegurarme de que no estaba casado ni tenía ninguna relación con alguien. Aunque si bien no podía fiarme de él, algo en mí me decía que le creyera, porque me decía la verdad. Algo me aseguraba que lo que él guardaba no podía compararse a que hubiera estado casado y con hijos. Realmente no sabía qué pensar, todavía, en mi interior, un remolino de sentimientos y emociones me atacaba sin darme descanso. Si era sincera, no sabía si quería saber la verdad, una sensación que provocaba que mi corazón quisiera correr asustado no me dejaba respirar con normalidad.

Suponía que era lógico después de todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, de los cambios tan repentinos y los giros tan bruscos por los que había pasado mi vida en unos pocos meses.

Por ahora, decidí vivir el presente como si no hubiera mañana y preocuparme por el futuro cuando este llegara. No quería hacer otra cosa, tenía la oportunidad de vivir, de hacer que todo lo que había conocido cambiara y es lo que haría. Y me prometí no arrepentirme nunca de las decisiones que estaba tomando, aunque no sabía, algo en mi creía que no podría cumplir mi promesa, pero lo intentaría a pesar de todo.

.

.

.

Comíamos tranquilamente alrededor de la mesa del gran salón. Había bandejas de comida por toda la mesa y los tres estábamos acabando con todo lentamente.

No sabía que le había dado a Matt aquel día, pero estaba teniendo una breve charla infantil con Edward o bueno, Edward le preguntaba cosas y Matt contestaba sin ningún temor. Es más, le miraba y ya no se agarraba a mí o escondía su cabeza en mi regazo. Aquello me hizo sentir orgullosa de mi pequeño hombrecito. Aunque sí que notaba que estaba algo cohibido por la presencia de Edward estaba superando su aversión a él poco a poco.

La charla era amena y aunque hablaban de coches, en este caso de los preferidos de Matt, yo también participada de vez en cuando. Aunque prefería permanecer en silencio y escuchar su conversación con una sonrisa ligera en mis labios.

— ¿Así que tienes un Ferrari de juguete? —preguntó Edward bastante interesado.

—Sip —Matt remarcó la "p" final—. Me lo compró mi mami por mi cumple.

— ¿Y cuándo fue tu cumple Matt?

—El 12 de noviembre.

—Vaya, queda muy poco. ¿Cuántos vas a cumplir?

De repente todo el personal pareció volverse loco corriendo de un lado para otro. Marco apareció por la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos, estaba aterrorizado. Edward se levantó de golpe dejando caer los cubiertos encima del plato y tiró la servilleta que descansaba en sus piernas encima de la mesa.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Señor, verá… —Marco suspiró y miró a Edward realmente asustado—. Tiene visita —su voz tembló al decir aquellas dos palabras.

Alcé mi cara para poder mirar el rostro preocupado de Edward, no sabía bien si estaba enfadado o tenía miedo por la persona que estaría esperándole en algún lugar de la casa. ¿Sería alguien de su familia? ¿Su madre, tal vez? Iba a levantarme cuando Edward me mandó una mirada amenazante.

—No te muevas, quédate aquí —me señaló con un dedo mientras comenzaba a andar para salir del salón.

— ¿Edward?

—Quédate aquí. Cumple mis órdenes por una vez, Isabella.

Iba a decirle que no me llamara nunca más Isabella, pero su estado de ánimo me detuvo. Estábamos bien, parecía que habíamos arreglado parte de nuestras diferencias esta mañana y no quería estropearlo todo porque mi estúpida boca no pudiera estarse cerrada ni dos segundos.

Se escucharon en el fondo varias voces, la de Edward y la de una mujer que reconocía a la perfección pues era la que había llamado el día anterior. Hablaban mezclando dos idiomas, el italiano y el francés. ¿Cómo narices alguien podía hablar dos idiomas a la vez? Las voces eran bastante altas aunque la de Edward estaba algo contenida y parecía hablar entre dientes, sin embargo, la mujer no se molestaba en disimular. Hablaba tan alto que podía escuchar lo que decía a la perfección aunque no me enteraba de nada.

—_Edward! So cosa diavolo stai facendo?_

_—Vuoi abbassare i toni? Stiamo ascoltando tutto._

—_Come se a voi che vi preoccupate. Edward, spiegare. __Chi era quella donna al roblem? Non credo di aver contratto personale americano. Sai che ho dovuto spostare il cielo e la terra per trovare te? Non avrei mai immaginato che tu fossi qui, ti odio questa casa. Chi è quella cagna? Sai che dovrebbe essere più attento che mai, è __roblem__ ottenere in un sacco di __roblem e non è adatta._

Aquella mujer parecía hablar sin respirar, llegué a pensar que esa mujer no necesitaba el oxígeno para vivir. El sonido de tacones dirigiéndose hasta el salón resonaba encima del mármol del pasillo y las voces eran cada vez mucho más claras.

—_Per là, vieni nel mio ufficio._ —escuché como hablaba Edward en un tono contenido.

— _Perché? È che piccola cagna è in camera? Beh, io non ho intenzione di vostro ufficio, signore. Essi hanno a che fare con me. Se non fai niente per proteggere quello che dovete fare. _

_—Non entrare nemmeno nella stanza! _

No entendí lo que había dicho Edward, pero lo dijo con aquel tono amenazante de cuando daba órdenes que debían ser cumplidas al instante y si no se hacía podría enfardarse mucho, demasiado.

Matt se agarró a mi asustado por los gritos de Edward y la mujer desconocida, sus pequeños hombros temblaban un poco y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Qué pasa mami?

—No lo sé, cariño —le acaricié el pelo para tranquilizarle—, pero no debes de temer. No pasa nada malo.

Formé mi mejor sonrisa falsa para que no se asustara y viera que yo me encontraba calmada aunque en verdad no era así. No sabía qué era lo que hablaban, por qué discutían o gritaban, y aquello me hizo temer lo peor.

De un segundo a otro, el sonido de los tacones ya no se encontraba fuera del salón, ahora estaban dentro. Giré mi cabeza hasta la puerta y la vi. Era realmente hermosa, una belleza diferente al resto, pero aún así, una que podía dejarte sin respiración, incluso a las mujeres.

Aquella mujer llevaba el pelo corto y negro con un par de mechones rizados hacía fuera lo que daba a su cara una forma ovalada preciosa. Su piel parecía tersa y brillante, de seguro por el maquillaje. Sus ojos eran unos pequeños diamantes azules con unas largas pestañas decorándolos y sus labios estaban pintados de un rosa suave que contrastaba con el tono de su piel.

Iba con un traje de diseñador de falda y chaqueta en un color perla y unos altísimos tacones de color oro, sino fuera porque me parecía imposible, diría que eran de oro de verdad. En su mano llevaba un bolso pequeño del mismo color de los zapatos y posiblemente ella no llegaría al metro sesenta de estatura. Parecía sacada del país de Liliput estando parada al lado de Edward.

Salía humo de sus orejas y su rostro estaba contraído por la ira, con sus perfectos ojos formando una diminuta línea y traspasándome con la mirada. Temblé inconscientemente en mi asiento intentando no encogerme. Edward se llevó las manos a la cara para taparse el rostro mientras soltaba un gruñido de desesperación.

Se acercó a mí moviendo sus caderas suavemente, como si bailara al son de una música imaginaria. Podía decir con toda certeza que esa mujer era una dama de los pies a la cabeza. Una dama, con muy mal genio.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó igual que el día anterior con un perfecto y elegante inglés.

— Mi nombre es Bella Swan —respondí obligándome a comer mi propio miedo. Me enderecé en la silla y la miré directamente a los ojos.

—Tú… —iba a comenzar a hablar ella pero Edward la interrumpió.

—Bella, disculpa los malos modales de mi amiga —dirigió una mirada amenazante a la mujer colocando una mano en su hombro y después me miró con una gran sonrisa—. Ella es Alice Whitlock, una de mis mejores amigas.

—En realidad mi nombre es _Alix_, pero a Edward le gusta llamarme Alice. Todo lo que toca lo convierte al inglés. No entiendo por qué te gusta tanto —Alice le miró alzando una ceja y negando repetidamente con la cabeza antes de volver su vista a mi—, _Edoardo _—pronunció su nombre en un ligero acento italiano.

—No me llames así, pequeña bruja.

— ¿_Edoardo_? —pregunté arrugando el ceño.

—Mi nombre. Tengo nombre italiano, aunque prefiero su traducción al inglés, Edward. Así que nunca se te ocurra llamarme por _Edoardo_.

—No creo que lo haga, yo también prefiero Edward.

De repente Alice pareció darse cuenta de que el tema había sido desviado por completo de la dirección que ella quería tomar y le pegó un pequeño pisotón a Edward.

—Tú, no cambies de tema —le señaló—, y tú, ¿quién demonios eres y qué haces aquí?

—Alice, no es el momento de montar una discusión.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella mirándole a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos y alzaba la cabeza más de lo que ya la tenía alzada.

— ¿Mami? —preguntó Matt oculto en un lado de mi cuerpo, con su cabeza reposando en mis piernas y mirando hacia arriba entre Alice, Edward y yo, con el rostro asustado.

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron de golpe y dio dos pasos hacia atrás tambaleándose por la impresión de haber visto a mi hijo. Miró a Edward abriendo aún más los ojos y luego a mí, así hizo varias veces negando con la cabeza sorprendida. Se llevó una mano a la boca y comenzó a murmurar algo.

—_Non può essere, non può essere, non può essere … _ —Edward la miró al principio extrañado pero luego su ceño dejó de fruncirse para dejar paso a una cara de entendimiento y sorpresa.

—_No Alice, non … __  
_

—_Hai un figlio?_

—_Non è quello che pensi _ —estaban hablando en italiano y yo no podía enterarme de nada de lo que decían. Edward me miró un par de segundos y luego cambió el idioma en el que hablaba—. ¿Puedes acompañarme a mi despacho para que pueda explicártelo todo, Alice?

—Edward…

—Por favor —Edward volvió a mirarme disculpándose con la mirada—. Si nos perdonas Bella, Alice y yo tenemos unas cosas que tratar en privado.

—Claro, no hay problema.

—Termina de comer y luego da un paseo por los jardines o algo. Esto me llevará algo de tiempo.

Asentí sin saber bien que decir. ¿Qué le diría en el despacho? ¿Qué harían allí dentro los dos encerrados?

Edward la cogió por el codo y la sacó del salón pese a que Alice no dejaba de quejarse y clavaba la punta de los tacones en el suelo para intentar frenar el andar de Edward, pero él era mucho más fuerte que ella y la sacó del salón sin ningún problema.

La escena podía haber parecido realmente graciosa si se veía de fuera, pero vivirla desde dentro era otra cosa. Estaba realmente aterrada aunque intenté que no se me notara.

Matt me miraba con sus ojos abiertos, asustado por la escena que acababa de vivir. Le acaricié la cara suavemente mientras suspiraba. Miré la mesa llena de comida, pero el hambre había desaparecido de mi cuerpo y estaba segura de que también del de Matt.

— ¿Quieres seguir comiendo, cariño? —Matt negó con la cabeza repetidamente abrazando mi cintura—. ¿Tienes sueño? ¿Quieres echarte una siesta?

Asintió llevándose una mano a los ojos y comenzando a restregárselos.

—Bien, pues vamos a la cama.

.

.

.

Llevaba una hora dando vueltas por los pasillos esperando que Alice y Edward salieran del despacho, pero nada, seguían allí hablando o haciendo alguna cosa que mejor no quería saber. Pero como siempre, mi gran amiga la curiosidad, pudo conmigo.

Me acerqué lentamente a la puerta del despacho, que para mi suerte se encontraba entreabierta y afiné bien mi oído para escuchar de qué estaban hablando.

—Todavía no puedo creérmelo, Edward —la voz de Alice sonó ahogada con un toque de preocupación.

—Verás Alice, yo…

—Ya lo sé, Edward, me lo has explicado más de cinco veces en esta hora. Sin embargo, es…

Hubo un tenso silencio entre ellos, giré un poco mi cabeza para intentar mirar por la pequeña ranura. Edward estaba sentado detrás del escritorio con los codos apoyados en la mesa y con sus manos cubriéndole la cara.

Alice se encontraba sentada en la silla de delante de Edward, muy elegantemente, con las piernas hacia un lado y los tobillos cruzados, sus manos reposaban juntas en su regazo con la palma de ella mirando al techo.

—Es prostituta, Edward, y tiene un hijo. ¿Sabes todo lo que eso puede ocasionar? ¿Te has parado a pensarlo siquiera?

—Alice, yo no he dicho que vaya a estar con ella —Edward habló exasperado destapando sus ojos y mirando a Alice fijamente.

—Pero la tienes viviendo en una de las casas de tu familia, te acuestas con ella. ¡Te la has traído a Roma, por favor! Y no me digas que eso no es nada —Alice levantó una mano y le señaló.

Me moví incómoda por la postura. Estaba medio agachada en el suelo, con la espalda encorvada hacía delante y la cabeza ladeada para poder ver y escuchar bien. La posición estaba empezando a cansarme las piernas. Edward se echó para atrás en su asiento y alzó la cabeza mirando hacia arriba con una expresión que no supe descifrar.

— ¿Has pensado en las consecuencias, Edward? —Edward suspiró y movió la cabeza negativamente.

—No.

—Me lo imaginaba, siempre es igual contigo. Primero haces las cosas y después las piensas una vez que el daño está hecho.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo Alice. Soy así.

— Sabes que la vas a hacer sufrir, ¿verdad?

—También lo sé.

— No pensaste en ello cuando la montaste en aquel avión y la trajiste a Italia —Alice afirmó con un sentimiento de compasión reflejado en su voz.

—No, no lo hice. En ese momento creo que solo pensé en mí.

—Edward… —pronunció Alice dando un suspiro—, no sé qué haré contigo. Solo voy a decirte una última cosa, Edward —paró de hablar durante unos segundos para coger aire—. Hay un niño en medio, no lo olvides. Si las cosas salen mal, ten en cuenta que él será el que peor salga de esta situación.

¿Por qué Matt iba a sufrir? ¿Qué narices pasa? Me pregunté con mi corazón latiendo desenfrenado y con mi respiración errática. Ahogué un jadeo que luchaba por salir de lo más profundo de mi interior. Me llevé una mano a la boca y tragué saliva dolorosamente. ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? Eran las palabras que se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Intenté despejar un poco mi cabeza moviéndola hacia los lados varias veces y volví a poner el oído cada vez más cerca de la puerta.

—No dejaré que le hagan daño a Matt, Alice.

—Hay algunas cosas que no puedes detener, y esa será una de ellas. Yo solo te advierto. Me preocupas. No quiero ni pensar en lo que sucederá cuando Esme se entere.

¿Esme? ¿Quién es Esme? Escuchar aquella conversación estaba dándome un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—No sabrá nada, y más te vale que mantengas tu boca callada, Alice —Edward se incorporó y la dirigió una mirada amenazante.

—No diré nada, pero se enterará. Antes o después lo sabrá, no vas a poder evitarlo y no podrás esconderte de ella por mucho más tiempo.

—No me estoy escondiendo —Edward dijo a la defensiva.

— ¿No? —preguntó Alice sarcásticamente—. De un día para otro cogiste tus cosas y dijiste que necesitabas un tiempo y, sin más, desapareciste del mapa durante meses. ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba? Tienes responsabilidades y no las puedes dejar pasar.

Y ahora, más que nunca, el interrogante de quién era Edward, el querer adivinar lo que era, se hizo más fuerte en mi interior. Ahora sí que no podía dejarlo pasar.

—Estoy trabajando en ello Alice, a la sombra, pero lo hago.

—Cuando te encuentren se montará una bien grande —Edward se levantó y se dirigió hacía Alice.

—Lo sé, y deja ya de darme la charla. ¿Quieres un té, un café, dar un paseo por los jardines?

—Lo que quiero es ir a disculparme con Bella y poder hablar con ella. A solas —remarcó sus últimas palabras mirando a Edward con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Como quieras, pero vamos. Salgamos ya de aquí.

Me aparté lo más deprisa que pude de la puerta y corrí en silencio lo más lejos posible del despacho para que no se enteraran de que había estado escuchando su privada conversación.

Necesitaba aíre, necesitaba salir de allí. Nunca había querido tanto salir al aíre libre para poder tomar una bocanada de oxígeno. Para que la brisa otoñal acariciara mi piel y me refrescara.

La cabeza me dolía por toda esa información sin sentido y lo que más me preocupaba era mi hijo. ¿Sufrir? ¿Hacerle daño? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Me paré en medio de los jardines rodeada de un arcoíris de flores. Abrí la boca y respiré, no podía respirar con normalidad, el oxígeno entraba y salía rápidamente de mis pulmones.

Vi un árbol a unos cuantos metros de mí y me acerqué arrastrando los pies al andar y cerrando mis ojos, para sentarme y descansar mi espalda en el tronco. Eran demasiadas cosas que procesar y mi mente se encontraba bloqueada en mitad de una tormenta de información que no tenía sentido para lo poco que yo sabía de Edward.

Estaba tan confundida… Una parte de mi me decía que debía marcharme, coger mis cosas, a Matt y salir de allí corriendo lo antes posible. Pero la otra parte no quería dejarme ir, esa casa, Edward, eran como un imán para mi alma. No quería moverse de allí, me pedía que confiara y algo, no sé el qué, me decía que todo saldría bien.

Me mordí fuertemente el labio, con mi respiración ya mucho más calmada y di un grito ahogado por la frustración que sentía. Todo tenía que pasarme a mí y sinceramente no sabía cómo actuar esta vez.

Debía llevar allí como unos quince minutos, perdida en mis pensamientos, cuando escuché el sonido de unos tacones acercarse lentamente a mí. Abrí los ojos y Alice, con todo su esplender, me sonreía intentando disculparse con la mirada.

—Bella —me llamó parándose a un par de metros de distancia de donde me encontraba sentada—, disculpa mi comportamiento de hace un rato. Fui descortés, no te merecías que te tratara así. Lo siento.

Asentí mirando sus ojos seriamente. Alice frunció un poco el ceño y torció la cabeza.

—Bella, ¿te sientes bien?

—Si —suspiré—. Estoy perfectamente.

— ¿Vendrías conmigo a dar un paseo por aquí? Me encantaría poder conocerte y enmendar mis malos modales de hace unas horas.

—Si es lo que quieres…

Me levanté y comenzamos a andar juntas por los jardines. El silencio que nos envolvía estaba lleno de una tensión casi inaguantable. Alice no dejaba de mover sus manos la una contra la otra visiblemente nerviosa y yo me mordía el labio intentando encontrar algún tema del que poder hablar.

— ¿Qué años tiene tu hijo?

—Casi cinco —respondí cortante, no era mi intención, pero el tono salió de mi sin darme cuenta.

—Oh… vaya, ¿y su padre? —me miró sonriendo claramente intencionada.

—No tiene padre —miré al frente con mi rostro serio, no me gustaba hablar nada de aquel tipo.

—Bella… —Alice se detuvo suspirando—. Por favor, intentemos hablar bien. No voy a juzgarte ni nada, solo quiero conocerte y poder ser tu amiga. Como te habrás dado cuenta, Edward es muy importante para mí y tú ahora estás con él.

—No tenemos una relación sentimental, si te refieres a eso.

—Lo sé, pero Bella… por favor, deja que te conozca, conóceme tú a mí. Podríamos llevarnos muy bien.

—Está bien, lo intentaré —respondí haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para sonreír.

— ¿Sabes? Conozco a Edward desde que nací, él es seis años mayor que yo y siempre fue como un hermano para mí.

— ¿Por qué me cuentas eso? —inquirí con mi ceño fruncido.

—Pensé que podía interesarte. A Edward no le gusta hablar de él, pero ya que estoy aquí, podría contarte cosas sobre él —la miré fijamente a los ojos y la cogí del brazo, suavemente.

— ¿Quién es Edward, Alice? Y, ¿quién eres tú?

El rostro de Alice no se contrajo en una mueca por la sorpresa de mi pregunta, no se asustó por lo que acababa de decir. Ella simplemente sonrió y llevó una mano hasta mi pelo quitándome un mechón de la cara.

—Cielo, eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú misma o esperar a que Edward decida contártelo. Ahora, ¿continuamos con nuestro paseo? —dobló el brazo que tenía sujeto para que apoyara allí mi mano y continuáramos andando por el jardín.**  
**

* * *

**TRADUCCIÓN: **

—_Edward! So cosa diavolo stai facendo? = _¡Edward! ¿Se pude saber qué narices haces?

_—Vuoi abbassare i toni? Stiamo ascoltando tutto. = _¿Quieres bajar el tono? Nos está escuchando toda la casa.

—_Come se a voi che vi preoccupate. Edward, spiegare. __Chi era quella donna al roblem? Non credo di aver contratto personale americano. Sai che ho dovuto spostare il cielo e la terra per trovare te? Non avrei mai immaginato che tu fossi qui, ti odio questa casa. Chi è quella cagna? Sai che dovrebbe essere più attento che mai, è __roblem__ ottenere in un sacco di __roblem e non è adatta. =_ Como si a ti eso te importara. Edward, explícate. ¿Quién era esa mujer del teléfono? No creo que hayas contratado personal norteamericano. ¿Sabes que tuve que mover cielo y tierra para encontrarte? Nunca me imaginé que estuvieras aquí, odias esta casa. ¿Quién es esa perra? Sabes que ahora debes de tener más cuidado que nunca, puedes meterte en muchos líos y no es conveniente.

—_Per là, vieni nel mio ufficio._ = Por allí no, vamos a mi despacho.

— _Perché? È che piccola cagna è in camera? Beh, io non ho intenzione di vostro ufficio, signore. Essi hanno a che fare con me. Se non fai niente per proteggere quello che dovete fare. =_ ¿Por qué? ¿Esa pequeña zorra está en el salón? Pues no voy a tu despacho, señorito. Se las tendrá que ver conmigo. Si tú no haces nada para protegerte tendré que hacerlo yo.

_—Non entrare nemmeno nella stanza! = _¡Ni se te ocurra entrar al salón!

—_Non può essere, non può essere, non può essere … = _No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser…

—_No Alice, non … = _No Alice, no es…

—_Hai un figlio?_ = ¿Tienes un hijo?

—_Non è quello che pensi = _No es lo que te piensas.

**Bien, bien, bien, jajajja. Ya sabéis quien es la mujer misteriosa. ¡Alice! Estad muy atentos a ella, porque será un personaje clave en el fic, jajaja. Y creo que la amaréis demasiado. Vaya conversación la de Alice y Edward... ¿a qué se referirán? ¿Qué ocultan? ¿Y el crisantemo que Edward le regala a Bella? ¿No os ha parecido un detalle muy bonito? Ainss... ya veréis, ya veréis! jajaja. Por fin nuestro hombre misterioso se abre y cuenta un poco de él, ¡ya era hora! Pero todavía nos queda para saber que es él, unos cuantos capítulos más. Tened paciencia. **

**.**

**Agradecer a todas aquellas que me dejaron rr:**

Sarah-Crish Cullen, Angel Dark1313, Beakis, Yekitab, Joselina_, __CamilleJBCO,_ Janalez, Briit, Paulii Bones Love, HilaryCullen17, Miranda Pattinson, Karlita Carrillo, Zujeyane, Gretchen Cullen, Angelus Cullen, Valentine89, Solcy Gonalez. _  
_

**.**

**Gracias a todas las lectora silenciosas que leyeron, a las chicas que me pusieron en alertas y favoritos. Animaos a dejarme vuestros msn o algo donde pueda comunicarme y hablar con cada una de vosotras si queréis y los rr anónimos, me gustaría poder contestaros personalmente.**

**Un beso para mis DR 3, para las Reques, Cris, Sara, Mentxu y para todas mis nenas de FB! Os quiero! :D **

**Nos vemos dentro de una semana! :D**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: PERDIENDO LA CORDURA. **

**Firmado:**

_**Heather.**_


	5. Perdiendo la cordura

**Hi Honeys!**

**¡Nota importante abajo!**

**Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a varias chicas por todo el apoyo que me han estado brindando en mis días malos, porque aunque no hablemos demasiado, se que estáis ahí: TaniiaGG, Karlita, Karenov17, Gire, Solcy. Este capi va para vosotras ;) **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. Solo la trama, Matt y algún otro personaje más son míos. **

**Beteado por Mentxu Masen del grupo de betas de Fanfiction Addiction de Facebook.**

**www . facebook (. com) / groups/ Betasffaddiction/**

* * *

**5**

**Perdiendo la cordura.**

La mesa de cristal de la terraza se encontraba a rebosar de pintauñas de todos los colores, limas, algodones, quitaesmalte, quita-cutículas, cortaúñas, dos recipientes redondos de fino cristal llenos de agua y demás utensilios para lograr unas suaves manos y unas uñas hermosas y brillantes. Alice estaba sentada con las piernas ladeadas y los tobillos cruzados y la espalda bien recta, la postura que siempre utilizaba. Era como si le hubieran enseñado a base de meterle miedo que así era como debía de sentarse.

Solo habían pasado tres días desde su llegada, pero de una manera extraña había conseguido que confiara en ella aunque seguía teniendo mis reservas. Siempre estaba conmigo intentando darme clases de moda, diciéndome cómo era la mejor manera de peinarse, de maquillarse y hoy nos tocaba una sesión de manicura.

Había intentado mantenerme algo alejada de Edward durante estos días, pero no lo había conseguido del todo. Tenía la cabeza hecha un completo lío por todo lo que había sucedido, sin embargo, Edward sabía cómo manejarme para dejarle estar conmigo. Llegué a pensar que incluso podía leer mis pensamientos aunque sabía eso era imposible. Habíamos pasado juntos estas últimas tres noches. Pese a que intentaba resistirme a sus encantos, nada servía, unas cuantas caricias, unas pocas palabras y ya me tenía a su merced, me rendía a él y me dejaba hacer. En ocasiones me avergonzaba de tener tan poca fuerza de voluntad cuando a Edward se refería la cosa.

Suspiré cansada de todo. Llevaba media hora con mis manos dentro del agua fría que había en los recipientes que Alice había ordenado traer y mis dedos comenzaban a arrugarse. Mi aspecto me preocupaba, pero nunca había hecho tanto para poner bonitas mis uñas. Con unas pocas cremas y un lindo pintauñas me era suficiente, pero Alice se había empeñado en que debía hacerme la manicura francesa. Aquello era una tortura lenta y, para colmo, tan solo eran las diez de la mañana.

Giré mi vista al césped del jardín donde Matt jugaba con unos dragones de plástico. Gritaba cada dos por tres sobre algo de una guerra, unas cosas extrañas sobre echar fuego por la boca y algo de volverse invisible para los malos. Los niños de hoy en día tenían una imaginación más sangrienta… era capaz de ponerme los pelos de punta.

Alice apartó la vista de sus uñas y me miró arqueando una ceja.

—Bella, ya puedes sacar los dedos del agua y comenzar a preparar tus manos para que queden igual de tersas que el culito de un bebé. —La miré dándole un sonrisita nerviosa mientras miraba todo lo que había encima de la mesa.

—Esto… Alice.

— ¿Sí, querida?

— ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? —Abrió sus ojos mirándome asombrada.

— ¿En serio me preguntas, Bella? ¿No sabes qué debes hacer?

—Nop —le respondí haciendo una mueca con mi boca y alargando la "p".

Alice suspiró dejando la lima encima de la mesa y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Es increíble, Bella. Eres hermosa, siempre vas divina y no sabes cómo hacerte la manicura, no me lo puedo creer.

—Pues no, no sé hacerla. Nunca me hizo falta.

— ¿Y cómo te cuidabas antes las manos?

—Un poco de crema y un color bonito que conjuntara con mi ropa. No necesitaba más y no sé por qué lo necesito ahora.

—Porque siempre debemos de estar bellas, en todos los aspectos, Bella —dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

La miré asombrada, con esas palabras parecía una mujer sin cerebro y una cara bonita, pero Alice era realmente inteligente. ¿Quién le habría metido tales cosas en la cabeza?

—Alice…

— ¿Sabes qué Bella? —Se levantó con una gracia elegante de la silla y habló antes de que pudiera contestarla—. Vamos a ir al centro de Roma, veremos tiendas, compraremos ropa e iremos a la peluquería para que nos arreglen un poco el pelo y que nos atienda una esteticien para lavar nuestro cutis y arreglar nuestras manos.

Fue hasta mí y me cogió de las manos obligándome a levantar. Su vestido de un solo tirante, blanco hasta la cintura y con la falda roja hasta la mitad del muslo, le quedaba espectacular, además un cinturón dorado medio suelto adornaba su cadera. Sus zapatos, como siempre de gran tacón, eran totalmente blancos.

— ¿En serio, Alice? —pregunté levantando una ceja incrédula.

—Totalmente. —Se giró para llamar a Matt, que se acercó corriendo a nosotras con sus dragones en la mano—. ¿Vienes de compras con la tita Alice y con mami?

— Vale.

En estos días Alice había conseguido hacer lo que nunca nadie había hecho antes. Ganarse la confianza y el amor de mi bebé de una manera tan rápida. Matt hablaba con ella como si la conociera de toda la vida, como si fuera su tía de verdad. De un momento a otro había pasado de esconderse cuando Alice entraba en la misma habitación en la que él se encontraba a llamarla tía Alice o tita, como quería Alice que la llamará.

Comía a su lado, la daba la mano, la enseñaba sus juguetes y le contaba cuáles eran sus cosas preferidas y las que más le emocionaban. Podía jurar que a mi hijo le gustaba Alice, sobre todo por ese sonrojo de sus mejillas cuando ella le daba un tierno beso en la frente o le abrazaba. Matt estaba a los pies de Alice y hacía todo lo que ella decía. Eso realmente me causaba algo de envidia. Siempre, desde hace cinco años, habíamos sido solo Matt y yo, los dos solos contra el mundo cruel, y ahora, ver cómo se iba alejando un poco de mí, cómo obedecía a otra mujer, provocaba que mi interior rugiera a causa de los celos. Podía parecer estúpido, pero me sentía algo desplazada por Matt ahora que era tan cercano a Alice.

Alice nos cogió de la mano y nos arrastró por los pasillos hasta la puerta principal. Llamó a una de las mujeres que se encontraba allí pasando un plumero a las figuritas de la entrada.

—Grazia, dile a Marco que nos prepare un coche, iremos al centro a dar un paseo.

—Sí, señora. —Grazia se despidió con una leve inclinación de cabeza y se alejó lo más rápido posible con el plumero en la mano.

—Alice, tendremos problemas con Edward, no quiere que salga de esta casa.

Se me quedó mirando con una ceja alzada y frunció los labios claramente molesta.

—Bella, Edward es un completo idiota. Pasa de él, vienes conmigo, no pasará nada.

—Pero Alice… —Quise discutir sus palabras, pero no me dejó.

—Nada, Bella. No vais a quedaros Matt y tú aquí encerrados por un capricho de mi estúpido amigo. Debería haber pensado bien las cosas —murmuró para sí misma esa última frase pensando que no la había escuchado, pero sí lo hice.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Alice?

Aquello me recordó a la conversación que escuché entre ellos hace unos días. Esas palabras me dejaban con una sensación extraña en mi interior. Había intentado olvidar todo aquello, pero me era casi imposible. Cuando menos me lo esperaba, la conversación asaltaba mi mente produciéndome un horrible dolor de cabeza y siempre terminaba preguntándome lo mismo, ¿debería huir, marcharme y no volver jamás? Pero esa pregunta que me hacía tenía poca fuerza de voluntad, era apenas un susurro en mi interior, ya que otra vez en mí me gritaba que me quedara. Suspiré y cerré mis ojos durante un minuto intentando borrar todo eso de mi cabeza.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó como si no supiera a que me refería.

—A lo de que debería haber pensado las cosas mejor. —Colocó una mano en mi hombro apretándolo suavemente y en sus ojos pude ver un sentimiento de compasión mal disimulado.

—Bella, sabes que ahora…

—No es el momento. —Terminé por ella. Había escuchado tantas veces esas malditas palabras que ya me las sabían de memoria.

—Sabes que no puedo decirte nada, me muero por hacerlo, por contarte la verdad. —Suspiró y se mordió el labio durante unos segundos seguramente pensando qué decir—. Pero Edward… Debe de ser él quien te lo cuente, y cuando lo haga en su debido momento tendrá que darte muchas explicaciones, decirte por qué, cuándo y cómo. Qué es lo que le llevó a ti y a todo esto.

—Odio todo esto Alice —susurré acercándome a ella para que Matt no me escuchará aunque poca atención nos prestaba, seguía con sus juguetes en la mano mientras decía cosas extrañas sobre un ejército—. Odio no saber la verdad, odio vivir en la incertidumbre. ¿Quién es? ¿A qué tiene tanto miedo?

—Es complicado Bella, muy complicado. Han pasado cosas muy difíciles de explicar.

Iba a contestarle, a hacer más preguntas intentando sonsacarla algo sobre Edward pero Marco y Andreas nos interrumpieron. Llevaba sin ver a Andreas desde mi escapada a Roma y estaba igual que la primera vez que le vi, todo vestido de negro y con unas gafas negras puestas. Su cara tenía ese rictus serio que parecía no quitarse nunca y apenas nos saludo con un simple hola.

El coche que utilizamos esta vez era el mismo Audi del otro día. Alice, Matt y yo íbamos sentados atrás mientras el guardaespaldas conducía con cuidado y con sus hombros algo tensos.

Cuanto más nos acercábamos al centro de Roma, el nudo de mi garganta más se fortalecía poniéndome más difícil la tarea de respirar. No sabía por qué era así, pero ahora no era como el otro día que estaba feliz por ver cosas que siempre deseé ver, ahora tenía un miedo inexplicable comiéndome por dentro. Todo lo que Edward y Alice dijeron en su conversación privada me había afectado más de lo que quería reconocer. Esa disculpa de Edward de hacía días me tenía con los nervios a flor de piel. Todo era demasiado para mí. Sentía la necesidad de meterme en la cama, cerrar los ojos y olvidarlo todo. No salir de allí hasta que mi mente no hubiera borrado todo recuerdo de lo vivido en estos días.

Suspiré exasperada conmigo misma, ¿en qué momento había perdido toda mi voluntad? ¿Cuándo había dejado atrás todo aquello que me hacía ser yo? Ahora no me quedaba nada de eso, no podía irme de la casa por mucho que quisiera, no podía dejar a Edward, no podía decir que no y cada vez más mi curiosidad por saber la verdad me abandonaba. No podía recordar el momento en el que todo eso pasó, simplemente un día ya no estaba conmigo.

La mañana pasó rápidamente y antes de darnos cuenta ya era la una de la tarde.

No podía decir que el paseo por el centro y la visita a las tiendas de ropa había sido algo tedioso, al contrario, me había divertido bastante con todo aquello y podía decir que ahora mismo tenía suficiente ropa, regalo de Alice, para renovar mi armario.

Estábamos sentadas en la peluquería, la una al lado de la otra, mientras un par de mujeres jóvenes nos mimaban y cuidaban las uñas. Alice las dio unas cuantas órdenes en italiano y luego giró su vista hacia mí dándome una esplendida sonrisa.

—Matt es un niño fantástico, has hecho un gran trabajo con él. —Miré hacia atrás, donde Matt se encontraba sentado intentando hablar con el serio de Andreas que solo contestaba monosílabos y asentía con la cabeza a todo lo que mi hijo me le preguntaba.

—Sí, no fue fácil, pero es un buen niño.

—Puedes estar orgullosa Bella.

—Lo estoy.

El silencio nos envolvió durante unos minutos que parecieron ser interminables. Fijé mi vista en mis uñas que en esos momentos estaban siendo tratadas cuidadosamente por la esteticien. La verdad era que nunca había ido a tratarme las manos, pero se sentía realmente bien. Alice, sentada en su característica pose, también observaba sus uñas, hasta que dio un leve suspiro y comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

—Edward antes no era así, tan serio o tan mandón. Era… —Suspiró y volvió a quedarse en silencio perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

La miré esperando a que continuara pacientemente, deseando escuchar todo lo que tenía que decirme. Toda mi atención pasó completamente a ella.

—Era un muchacho muy alegre, siempre con una sonrisa en su boca deseando vivir la vida al límite. Tenía sus responsabilidades, pero no eran demasiado grandes, podía hacer casi todo lo que quería sin preocuparse. Salía de fiesta, reía con sus amigos, tenía muchos ligues. —Me miró de reojo alzando una ceja—. Salía con muchas chicas, aunque no tenía ninguna novia fija.

— ¿Quieres decirme algo especial con eso? —pregunté confundida.

—No, para nada, solo… Las cosas han cambiado para él, ya nada será como hace unos años. Bella, no te dice nada porque quiere protegerte, ya no tiene la libertad de antes y debes entenderlo, no le agobies con preguntas. Solo deja que el momento para contártelo fluya con naturalidad entre vosotros.

—Es difícil Alice.

—Lo sé. Ahora Edward no tiene mucha paciencia, está muy nervioso y estresado por todos los cambios que está sufriendo su vida. Dale tiempo e intenta ser paciente con él. Si sufre un arrebato de ira no se lo tomes en cuenta, no es su intención gritarte o algo parecido. Te puedo asegurar que luego se siente fatal por eso.

—Intentaré Alice, pero la paciencia no es mi mejor amiga.

—Bueno, tú solo inténtalo. Pero intentarlo no pierdes nada. —Me sonrió guiñándome un ojo—. Bella, no sé si deba preguntarte esto pero muero de curiosidad, el padre de Matt…

—Matt no tiene padre y nunca lo tuvo —respondí cortante intentando no recordar esa época.

— ¿Se desentendió de todo?

—Simplemente fui un juego para él, y cuando le dije que estaba embarazada me dejó por puta y por mentirosa. Dijo que quería endosarle un problema que no era suyo. Como ya dije, Matt no tiene padre.

—Cabrón. Eso no se puede llamar hombre. —Soltó Alice indignada.

—Sí, bueno, al final no iba mal encaminado. Dijo que era una puta y soy una puta, en algo tenía razón.

—No digas eso Bella, lo que hiciste fue por el bien de Matt, siéntete orgullosa de eso. Tú no dejaste de lado tus responsabilidades e hiciste todo lo posible por criarle, cuidarle y protegerle, aunque tuvieras que dedicarte a eso. Fue muy valiente por tu parte.

—No me quedó más remedio. —Agaché la cabeza mordiéndome el labio y suspiré. No fue fácil tomar aquella decisión.

—No pienses más en ello Bella, solo hiciste lo que debías de hacer.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón, pero no dejo de pensar que si hubiera tenido estudios o algo todo habría sido diferente.

—Las cosas de la vida siempre pasan por un motivo. No le des más vueltas al asunto, siéntete orgullosa por haber luchado por Matt.

—Lo haré, Alice. —La miré y la regalé una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa—. Gracias —apenas susurré.

—No me las des Bella, no digo otra cosa más que la verdad.

—Alice, ¿estás casada? Todo el mundo te llama señora, y…

—Sí, llevo dos años felizmente casada, aunque como toda historia de amor no fue sencillo.

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté intrigada.

—Le conocí cuando tenía 16 y el 22. Como te habrás dado cuenta, vengo de una familia muy adinerada y él solamente era el sustituto de nuestro chófer que acababa de jubilarse. Nos enamoramos. —Suspiró recordando aquellos días—. Y mantuvimos nuestro romance en secreto por años, pero como todo, salió a la luz y mis padres montaron en cólera.

— ¿No le querían?

—Para ellos mi marido solamente era un simple trabajador de tercera clase que no se merecía ni los buenos días. Se opusieron por completo a nuestra relación y yo le amaba, le amo, así que cogí una noche todas mis cosas y me fui con él lo más lejos que pudimos. Ya tenía veinte años así que mis padres no podían hacer nada.

— ¿Y qué sucedió entonces? ¿Qué pasó con tus padres? —Su historia me tenía totalmente asombrada e intrigada.

—Estuvimos sin hablarnos durante casi dos años. Me costó acostumbrarme a una vida sin lujos en la que tenía que madrugar y romperme la espalda trabajando, pero lo conseguimos. Jasper encontró trabajo como taxista en Viena y yo, aunque no lo creas, iba a limpiar la casa de un par de señoras que estaban enfermas y no tenían demasiada familia que las ayudara.

—La verdad, no, no te veo limpiando una casa.

—Las apariencias engañan, ¿verdad? —Me guiñó un ojo y continuó con su relato—. Vivíamos en una casa muy pequeña, pero a pesar de todo éramos felices la mayor parte del tiempo. Un año y varios meses después mi madre apareció en la puerta de mi casa. Después de tanto tiempo sin hablarnos, de estar enfadada conmigo, se rindió y vino a intentar arreglar nuestra relación. Soy la única heredera de la fortuna familiar, no tengo hermanos, y aunque me costó perdonarla, lo hice. Convenció a mi padre de que aceptará mi relación con Jasper y seis meses después nos casamos. Jasper, por órdenes de mi padre, está estudiando economía en la universidad. Según mi padre, no podía aceptarle en la familia si no tenía estudios, aprendía idiomas y protocolo.

— ¿Protocolo? —Fruncí mi ceño pensando—. ¿Acaso sois de la realeza? —Alice río ante mi pregunta.

—Para nada, no por saber normas de protocolo hay que ser de la realeza, pero somos una familia influyente en la sociedad. Formamos parte de algo muy antiguo y debemos saber comportarnos.

—Por eso esa manera tuya de sentarte, de hablar, de andar… —Enumeré, recordando cómo hacía todo de manera elegante siendo una completa dama.

—Exacto. Todo eso viene en mi familia desde hace muchos años y lo aprendemos prácticamente desde la cuna.

—Me dejas sorprendida Alice.

—Esa es mi vida, no tiene más y espero que algún día conozcas a Jasper, os llevaréis bien. —Me sonrió deslumbrantemente.

—Eso espero. —Le devolví la sonrisa y fijé mi vista nuevamente en mis uñas.

No me había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevábamos hablando. Las dos mujeres que se ocupaban de nuestras manos ya casi estaban acabando, daban los últimos retoques a la manicura francesa que nos habían hecho y debía decir que mis manos se veían espectaculares.

La vida de Alice no había sido lo que yo creía, tuvo momentos difíciles, pero consiguió superarlos a pesar de todos los baches que se interponían en su camino. Me sorprendió que estuviera casada, aunque la verdad, nunca me había fijado en su mano izquierda. Era raro, no la veía como una mujer casada, pero me alegró saber que al final todos los problemas con sus padres pudieron resolverse, terminaron aceptando a su marido y ahora todos eran felices.

.

.

.

El paseo me había dejado agotada y después de la comida no había tenido ni cinco minutos de descanso. Alice era un no parar y siempre tenía algo que hacer en mente. Esta vez había decidido revisar todo mi guardarropa, obligarme a probar todo, tirar cosas y renovarlas por las que habíamos comprado.

Me dolía cada parte de mi cuerpo por el ejercicio hecho. Alice me había hecho correr del vestidor a la habitación durante horas sin darme un minuto de descanso. Y entre eso y el paseo de por la mañana andando sin parar de tienda en tienda, me había agotado.

Alice acaba de dejarme sola para ir a llamar a su marido y a sus padres y habíamos dejado a Matt en su habitación viendo una entretenida película de dibujos animados que había comprado para él.

Por fin podía tener un rato de tranquilidad. Me quité los zapatos de tacón que Alice me obligó a ponerme y solté mi pelo que se encontraba amarrado en una coleta alta. Pasé mi manó por él para esparcirlo sobre mis hombros y me dispuse a estrenar el ordenador portátil que Edward había instalado en mi cuarto cuando llegamos. Apenas y había fijado mi vista en él estos días, y ahora que tenía un rato libre y necesitaba relajarme se me ocurrió encenderlo y ver qué podía hacer con él, pero antes de poder hacerlo escuché sonar mi nuevo móvil avisándome de que acababa de llegarme un nuevo mensaje. Me senté en el borde de la cama y me dispuse a leerlo.

_"El cuerpo me quema. Quiero estar ahora dentro de ti. Sentir como tus músculos se aprietan alrededor de mi miembro. Y como tus caderas se mueven arriba y abajo, haciendo que mi polla cada vez entre más dentro de ti._

_Edward."_

Apreté las piernas y mordí mi labio inferior. Mi respiración se aceleró después de leer tal mensaje de texto. Quería verme sufrir. Hasta la noche no aparecería por mi habitación y tan solo eran las seis de la tarde. Ahora me encontraría excitada durante horas, hasta que decidiera aparecer.

Me levanté del borde de la cama y fui hasta el baño. Encendí la ducha y puse el agua algo fría. Necesitaba quitarme este horroroso calor de encima.

Deslicé la bata azul de seda por mis hombros y mis brazos. Todo mi cuerpo desnudo quedó delante del espejo. Pude ver en mi reflejo algunas marcas rojas de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Metí un pie en la ducha y luego otro. Cerré los ojos y dejé sentir el agua caer por todo mi cuerpo. Enfriándome. O por lo menos lo intentaba. Mis manos tocaron la pared y mi cabeza gacha acabó debajo del chorro de agua. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos, que no lo vi venir.

Sentí unas manos agarrarme bruscamente de las caderas y como alguien mordía mi nuca.

—No podía esperar a estar dentro de ti.

De repente sentí como su polla entraba dentro de mi cuerpo de golpe, arrancándome un fuerte gemido en el proceso. Una tormenta de sensaciones me recorrió el estómago vaciando mis pulmones de aire. Intenté agarrarme y clavar mis uñas en la pared, pero fue imposible. Se movía dentro de mí una y otra vez salvajemente.

El calor de la ducha fue cubriendo todo de vapor, los cristales estaban tan empañados que no se podía ver nada. Cerré mis ojos y llevé mi cabeza para atrás, sintiéndole dentro de mí al completo, como me llenaba, como recorría cada parte de mi interior, llevándome al séptimo cielo.

Edward me agarraba fuertemente de la cintura, mordía mi cuello y llevaba su boca hasta mi oído para jadear y gruñir en él. Aquello me hacía excitarme mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

Sentí como mi coño comenzaba a contraerse lentamente, como se agarraba a su polla no queriéndola dejar marchar. Arqueé mi espalda aún mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Sentía cómo la bomba de placer que se alojaba en las partes más sensibles de mi cuerpo estaba por estallar. Intenté tragar saliva sin atragantarme, mientras gemidos querían salir de mi interior, puedo jurar que hasta vi el arcoíris pasar delante de mis ojos. Mis oídos comenzaron a pitar, un pitido suave y lento que me atormentaba. Le sentí hincar sus uñas en la delicada piel de mi cintura y justo en ese instante, en ese preciso instante, miles de luces de colores me dejaron ciega de placer. Grité, grité muy alto, pero no pude escucharme, solo sentí. Sentí como algo, ese ser que se había formado en mi interior desde que me penetró, salía rompiéndome el alma en pedazos y dejándome sin sentido.

Edward me agarró por la cintura fuertemente, evitando que cayera el suelo medio inconsciente. Cerró el grifo de la ducha y me sacó, los dos aún jadeantes, pero yo no podía tenerme en pie. Me sentó en la taza del inodoro y cubrió mi cuerpo con una toalla mientras intentaba secarme.

—Creo que esto ha sido demasiado para ti.

—No —hablé con voz ahogada—. Está bien… Edward.

—Vamos, te llevaré a la cama. —Volvió a cogerme por la cintura alzándome en el aíre.

Envolví su cuerpo con mis piernas y mis manos se agarraron fuertemente a su cuello con mi cabeza hundida allí respirando disimuladamente su fuerte y excitante aroma.

Todo esto me confundía, primero era una cosa y luego otra diferente, pero estaba más que claro que en la cama nos llevábamos de maravilla. Ahora, después de lo ocurrido, ni siquiera podía pensar en cómo me llamaba. Había fundido mis neuronas, literalmente.

Me tumbó delicadamente en la cama y luego se tumbó conmigo abrazando protectoramente mi cintura.

—Hoy has venido antes —susurré con mi respiración ya más acompasada.

—Tenía ganas de ti y no podía soportarlas.

Comenzó a mover sus dedos alrededor de mi ombligo en unas caricias lentas y suaves que me provocaban escalofríos. Todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba a él de manera involuntaria. Cerré mis ojos y suspiré temblorosamente. Terminaría volviéndome loca, da igual por qué, pero entre una cosa y otra estaba a punto de perder la cabeza. Bajó su cabeza hasta mis pechos y dejó un camino de besos entre estos, recorriéndome con su lengua hasta donde se encontraba su mano en mi vientre, todavía delineando el borde de mi ombligo.

Su lengua recorrió mi vientre, mandando ondas eléctricas por cada fibra interna de mi cuerpo. Su lengua hizo lo mismo que sus dedos, jugar con los bordes de mi ombligo, provocando que mi estómago se contrajera y que un suave gemido de placer escapara por mis labios llegando hasta sus oídos. Tenía mis ojos cerrados, pero pude sentir como sonreía a través de la piel de mi vientre. Su lenta y profunda respiración caía sobre mí tan suavemente que estaba por volverme loca, parecía como si supiera lo que aquello me provocaba y lo hiciera aposta.

Sentí como su cabeza se deslizaba aún más por mi cuerpo hasta que su barbilla tocó mi monte de Venus, inclinó la cabeza hacía delante para dejar que su nariz me rozara y con ella descendió aún más hasta tocar mis labios vaginales y juguetear con ellos durante unos minutos. Cerré mis manos en puños apretando fuertemente las sábanas entre mis dedos y arqueé mi espalda unos pocos milímetros. Sin duda, Edward deseaba matarme.

—Acabas de correrte y ya estás igual o más mojada que antes —susurró Edward contra la piel de mi intimidad.

Abrí la boca para hablar pero en ese instante Edward atacó mi coño con sus labios desesperadamente y solo pude emitir un fuerte gemido, apreté aún más mis ojos y tiré de la sábana con mis manos retorciendo mi cuerpo en la cama. Edward se apartó de mí y llevó sus manos hasta mi cintura, empujándome contra el colchón para detener cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer.

—Quieta —siseó entre dientes antes de volver a lo que estaba haciéndome, sin soltar el agarré de mi cintura.

Su lengua jugaba con mi clítoris, mordiéndolo y tirando de él provocándome calambres placenteros por todo el cuerpo. Recorría cada parte interna, llevando mi ser lejos de mí. Solté la sabana arrugada por el fuerte agarre de mis manos y llevé mis manos a su pelo tirando de él para obligarle a alzar la cabeza, si seguía así por unos cuantos segundos más no podría soportarlo.

—Ed… Edward… —gemí intentando hablarle, pero no era capaz de formar una frase coherente.

Dejó nuevamente de darme placer con su boca y alzó la cabeza.

—Mírame. —Me ordenó, abrí los ojos mordiéndome el labio y le miré. Sus ojos me observaban con deseo, envueltos en una espesa niebla negra que me excitaba aún más—. Dime qué quieres.

—Edward…

—Dímelo Bella.

—Te quiero a ti dentro de mí —susurré aquellas palabras de manera entrecortada por culpa de mi errática respiración.

—Cómo usted desee.

Sus manos, que aún agarraban mis caderas, ejercieron mucha más presión girándome en la cama haciendo que mi cara quedará apoyada en la almohada, levantó mi cintura dejándome apoyada en mis rodillas. Sentí la punta de su polla recorriendo mi coño de arriba abajo varias veces. Estaba jugando conmigo, con mis nervios y mi deseo.

—Por favor, Edward —le supliqué.

Sus dientes recorrieron parte de mi columna vertebral, bajando lentamente y provocando que varias cosquillas de placer corrieran a la parte más íntima de mi ser para humedecérmelo aún más. Hundí la cabeza en la almohada y gemí fuertemente. Aprovechó ese momento para penetrarme rápida y profundamente. Se movía lentamente dentro de mí, pero sin descanso alguno, prolongando mi tortura a límites insospechados y siempre que me encontraba a punto de llegar al clímax, Edward se detenía abandonando mi cuerpo por unos pocos minutos y haciéndome gemir de frustración y desesperación.

—Edward, por favor, deja que…—Sentí como echó su torso desnudo encima de mi espalda, una de sus manos me colocó el pelo hacía un lado y llevó sus labios hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja mordisqueándolo por unos segundos.

—Eres dulce Bella, muy dulce —susurró arrastrando las palabras y comenzando a mover sus caderas mucho más rápido contra mi cuerpo, penetrándome rápidamente y haciendo que fuera elevándome poco a poco hasta ese mundo que él tan bien me había hecho conocer.

El ruido de nuestros cuerpos chocando furiosamente, nuestras respiraciones jadeantes, sus gruñidos y mis gemidos, llenaban prácticamente toda la habitación. Prácticamente ya no sabía dónde me encontraba, tenía la mente completamente en blanco y solo el sonido de sus gruñidos mezclados con mis gemidos llegaba a mis oídos.

La mano de Edward que todavía me agarraba por la cintura se cerró aún más sobre mí, provocándome una leve sensación de dolor. Estaba segura de que aquello me dejaría marca, pero nada me importaba en ese instante, estaba tocando el cielo con mis dedos y no quería solo tocarlo, quería llegar a él, lo deseaba con cada nervio de mi cuerpo.

Sus embestidas se volvieron frenéticas y entonces, una bomba estalló dentro de mi estomago, abrí los ojos y la boca y grité, gemí muy fuerte durante un par de minutos mientras él dejaba un pequeño jadeo en mi cuello junto a un fuerte gruñido. Dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo encima de mí aplastándome contra la cama. Estábamos envueltos en una ligera capa de sudor que provocaba que nuestras extremidades se pegaran. Sentía cómo me aplastaba y mi respiración, ya de por si errática, se volvía aún mucho más dificultosa, pero nada me importaba. Cerré los ojos y dejé escapar un suspiro a la vez que mis labios formaban una tenue y tonta sonrisa.

Edward se apartó de mí al poco tiempo, liberando mi cuerpo del suyo y dejándome con una extraña sensación de vacío inexplicable. Abrí mis ojos unos segundos para verle, su pelo se pegaba a su frente a causa del sudor, sus ojos los mantenía cerrados y su boca permanecía abierta cogiendo todo el aíre que podía para poder respirar, haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara torpemente. Uno de sus brazos estaba colocado por encima de su cabeza y el otro extendido en la cama dejando su muñeca y su mano colgando en el aíre.

Iba a moverme para apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, pero se levantó y fue hasta el cuarto de baño donde se encontraba su ropa tendida en el suelo. Salió con el pantalón del traje puesto y sin abrochar y con la camisa en la mano. Comenzó a ponérsela lentamente fijando su vista en mi cuerpo y regalándome una pequeña sonrisa ladeada.

— ¿Ya te vas? —le pregunté incorporándome en la cama y quitando la sábana para cubrirme el cuerpo desnudo.

—Dejé algunas cosas a medias para venir contigo, he de ocuparme de mis responsabilidades.

— ¿Estás insinuado que te distraigo? —Empezó a abrochar los botones de su camisa verde muy lentamente.

—Sí, pero no me quejo. Me gusta que me distraigas y como lo haces. —Alzó una ceja pícaramente sonriendo aún más, suspiré y apoyé la cabeza en la almohada.

—No te entiendo, nunca soy capaz de comprenderte Edward. —Entrecerró los ojos y arrugó el ceño dejando de abrochar los botones y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Bella? —Llevó su mano hasta mi pelo y comenzó a quitar los peños nudos que se había formado con los dedos, suspiré pesadamente disfrutando de sus caricias.

—Eres tan complicado a veces. Un día eres tierno y al otro no hay quien te soporte, en un momento estás bien y al otro… —Dejé la frase inconclusa, esperando que entendiera que era lo que quería decir.

—Te debo una disculpa por eso Bella, son momentos difíciles para mí y tengo mucho estrés encima, hay veces que no controlo y sé que puedo ser insoportable cuando eso pasa. —Se levantó de nuevo y siguió en la tarea de vestirse sin dejar de mirarme.

—Demasiado insoportable.

—Pero aún así te quedas y me soportas. Creo que te debo un regalo por todo eso.

—Ed…

Iba a contestarle, pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Me levanté corriendo y me metí al baño para cubrirme con la bata de seda que había dejado allí. Escuché como Edward daba permiso para que entraran y luego la voz de Alice saludándole y como siempre, sus tacones resonaron por todo el cuarto.

Salí despacio del baño, dejando un leve suspiro a mis espaldas y con la cabeza gacha. Aquello era demasiado vergonzoso. Acabábamos de acostarnos, de tener dos sesiones increíbles de sexo y Alice estaba en la habitación y de seguro adivinaría que era lo que había sucedido entre nosotros. Escuché la risa de Alice y levanté un poco la cabeza para mirarla y ver que la estaba haciendo tanta gracia.

—Bella, te ves súper graciosa con esa bata, el pelo desordenado, un chupetón en el cuello y tus mejillas tan rojas como un cangrejo. Bien que os lo habéis estado pasando hace un ratito. —Movió una ceja sugestivamente mientras nos daba una mirada y una sonrisa traviesas.

—Alice… —La amenazó Edward con la voz al verme tan avergonzada—. ¿Qué es lo que querías?

Alice dejó de reírse y su rostro se transformó en una mueca seria. Se pasó una mano por su corto pelo y nos dio la espalda. Pude ver como aquello preocupó a Edward, y a mí también me preocupó. La única vez que la había visto tan seria fue el día que llegó a esta casa armando tanto jaleo.

— ¿Alice?

—Tengo que volver a casa esta misma noche, chicos.

— ¿Ha sucedido algo? —preguntó Edward acercándose a ella y girándola para que le mirara a la cara.

—Nada de lo que haya que preocuparse. Jasper ha cogido un buen resfriado y tiene fiebre, además tengo que resolver unos asuntos importantes con el personal de la casa. No puedo dejarlo para más tarde, tengo que hacer algo enseguida.

—Entonces ve a casa, Jasper te necesita. —Le animó Edward dándole un ligero apretón en el hombro.

—Sí, me alegro de haberte visto y saber que estás bien Edward. —Le proporcionó una mirada severa y arqueó las cejas—. La próxima vez que decidas irte de esa manera avisa para que sepamos que estás bien y dónde te encuentras. Nos tenías a todos muy preocupados.

—Lo haré, te lo prometo, Alice.

—Bien, me alegra saber eso. Y llama a tu madre, anda muy preocupada. —Edward suspiró agotado.

—Si lo hago me hará volver y todavía no puedo hacerlo.

—Tú llámala, seguro que ella comprenderá. —Alice se apartó de Edward y vino hacía mi a paso lento.

—Bella, quiero despedirme de Matt, ¿vienes conmigo? —Alice alargó su mano para que se la cogiera, asentí levemente con la cabeza.

—Sí, pero deja que me ponga algo de ropa.

Corrí hacía el vestidor y saqué de un cajón unos pantalones deportivos grises y una camiseta básica de tirantes blanca que me coloqué enseguida. Colgué la bata en una percha y salí descalza hasta donde se encontraba Alice esperándome y las dos nos dirigimos al cuarto de Matt.

Estaba segura de que la marcha de Alice le haría daño, mucho daño. Le había cogido tanto cariño en estos pocos días que sufriría al no tenerla cerca y saber que mi hijo se pondría mal me provocaba pinchazos de dolor en el corazón. No quería ver a mi niño sufrir, pero sabía que no podría ser de otro modo, había cogido demasiado cariño a Alice y con su marcha tan repentina… mejor me preparaba para sus lágrimas y su berrinche.

Entramos en su habitación después de golpear suavemente la puerta un par de veces. Matt estaba tumbado en el sofá agarrando contra su pecho un coche de juguete y mirando atento como Nemo tenía que convivir en una pecera con unos peces que estaban realmente locos. La habitación estaba rodeada por las voces de los dibujos y las pequeñas risas que Matt soltaba de vez en cuando. No nos escuchó entrar, así que me acerqué a él y le toqué el hombro despacio, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

—Matt, cariño, Alice quiere decirte una cosa. —Mi pequeñín se incorporó corriendo y miró hacía Alice con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Alice intentó ocultar lo mejor posible su cara de tristeza y se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Ey, pequeñín! Ven con la tita Alice. —Abrió sus brazos y Matt corrió a ellos aferrándose fuertemente a su cuello.

— ¿Qué pasa tita? —preguntó Matt alejándose de sus brazos unos pocos minutos después.

—La tía Alice tiene que marcharse a su casa, cariño —explicó ella todo lo mejor que pudo para no herirle.

—Pero esta es tú casa, tita Alice —dijo el frunciendo el ceño extrañado.

—No, precioso mío, la tita Alice vive en otra casa un poco lejos de aquí y ahora tiene que irse porque tiene cosas que hacer.

—Pero yo no quiero que te vayas. —Matt volvió a pasar los brazos por su cuello aferrándose a Alice.

—Lo sé Matt, pero tengo que irme.

—No. —Sollozó escondiendo la cara en su cuello.

—Matt cariño. —Me acerqué a él y le acaricié la espalda con una mano.

—No quiero que te vayas —repitió, sus palabras sonaron ahogadas por los sollozos.

—Tengo que irme, cariño, pero pronto me verás de nuevo. ¿Verdad que sí, Bella?

Matt giró su preciosa carita hacía mi esperando mi respuesta, sus ojos se estaban poniendo rojos por las lágrimas y también estaban hinchándose un poco.

—Claro que sí, pronto verás a la tía Alice otra vez.

— ¿De verdad, de verdad?

—De verdad, de verdad —le aseguré sonriéndole cariñosamente.

—Vale. —Le dio un pequeño beso a Alice en la mejilla y luego fue hasta mí para abrazarme.

—Antes de marcharme me despido de ti Bella, voy a hacer la maleta. —Gesticuló Alice con los labios, dejó un beso en la frente de Matt y salió despacio de la habitación.

Con mi niño en brazos me levanté y me senté en el sofá colocándole en mi regazo delicadamente. Se aferraba tan fuerte a mí que si no fuera porque era un niño de apenas casi cinco años me estaría haciendo daño.

—No quería que se fuera, mami —susurró contra mi pecho todavía sollozando.

—Lo sé mi amor, pero Alice tiene que irse a casa, tiene muchas cosas que hacer. No podía quedarse aquí para siempre.

—Pero yo quería eso.

—Tranquilo Matt, no te preocupes, pronto la veremos de nuevo.

—Vale, mami.

Besé su coronilla y me quedé allí un rato con él, con las voces de fondo de Nemo y compañía, mientras le acunaba en mis brazos intentando calmarle.

.

.

.

Estábamos en la entrada Edward y yo, había acostado hacía un rato a Matt que se había dormido en mis brazos después de tanto llorar. Alice sujetaba fuertemente el asa de la maleta mirándonos con nostalgia, todavía no se había ido pero pude ver en sus ojos que ya nos estaba echando de menos.

—Edward, Bella. —Se acercó a nosotros dando unos pocos pasos—. Me gustaría invitaros a mi casa, a Viena. Venid cuando más lo deseéis. Bella. —Me miró y se acercó para cogerme de las manos—. Eres bienvenida en mi casa, tienes las puertas abiertas y puedes ir cuando quieras, no hace falta que avises. Y no te olvides de traer a mi pequeño Matt, le echaré de menos. —Suspiró resignada.

—Iremos algún día, Alice. —Asentí en agradecimiento por su invitación.

—Y Edward, ven pronto, Jasper tiene ganas de verte.

—Iré en cuanto pueda, Alice.

—Eso espero.

Nos abrazó a los dos durante largo rato, nos sonrió y se giró caminando lentamente hasta salir de la casa. Marco la siguió llevando sus maletas y metiéndolas en el asiento trasero del coche que la llevaría al aeropuerto. La visita de Alice había acabado y la pena me embargó. La echaría de menos, a pesar de que me volvía loca, la extrañaría con todo mi corazón.

La puerta de entrada se cerró y Edward enseguida se acercó a mí en un par de zancadas, pasó sus brazos por mi cintura empujándome contra su cuerpo. Sus manos parecían cadenas de acero envolviendo mi cintura, apretándome contra él, unas cadenas que no querían dejarme escapar. Bajó su cabeza hasta mi boca y devoró mis labios sin compasión, no duró demasiado, pero aquello volvió a excitarme nuevamente.

—Por fin solos, ya era hora —murmuró cuando se separó unos milímetros nuestros labios.

— ¿Tenías ganas de que se marchara?

—No sabes cuantas. —Llevó sus dientes hasta mi cuello y me lo mordió suavemente—. Vamos arriba, todavía no he acabado contigo.

Me apartó de golpe y cerró su mano alrededor de mi muñeca, llevándome corriendo por las escaleras hasta mi habitación. Allí me soltó y después de cerrar la puerta estampó mi cuerpo contra ella, formando una cárcel, su cuerpo se había abalanzado encima del mío y con mi espalda apoyada en la pared poco podía moverme.

Su boca bajó a mi cuello dejando pequeños besos, su lengua recorrió mi yugular haciéndome vibrar.

—Edward, he pensado que quizás… —Dejé la frase inconclusa, porque sus labios contra mi piel no me dejaban pensar ni hablar con claridad.

—Mmmm… continúa —susurró metido de lleno en su tarea de devorar mi cuello.

—Podríamos ir a Viena, también he querido conocerlo siempre y ya que Alice… —Gemí cuando llevó su mano hasta mi entrepierna y metió sus dedos dentro del pantalón para tocarme por encima de las bragas.

—Está bien, cuando quieras iremos, pero ahora cállate, ve a ponerte algo sexy al baño mientras yo te espero aquí. Celebraremos que por fin estamos solos. Mientras te cambias pediré que nos suban una botella del mejor cava que tenga en casa. —Se apartó de mí desabrochándose los dos primeros botones de su camisa y quitándose la chaqueta del traje.

Asentí y salí corriendo para el vestidor buscando uno de mis nuevos conjuntos. No entendía por qué hacía todo esto, pero lo hacía y me gustaba en parte. Podía suponer que pasaríamos una gran noche.

.

.

.

**Pov Edward. **

Ella salió corriendo a cambiarse como yo le había ordenado. Aquella mujer estaba rompiendo todos mis esquemas de una manera considerable y estaba a punto de perder la cabeza. Sabía que no era bueno, no era conveniente que aquello sucediera, ella no era lo mejor para mi, pero una fuerza irresistible me había obligado a traerla aquí y no quería que se marchara. Algo me impedía con todas sus fuerzas dejarla ir.

Di un corto paseo por la habitación intentando controlar mi respiración y cuando esta pareció volver a la normalidad, me giré hacía la puerta para llamar a Marco y que me trajera el cava y dos copas, pero algo que antes no había visto, algo que se encontraba encima de la mesa de café delante de la televisión, captó mi absoluta atención.

Me acerqué muy lentamente. El crisantemo que la había regalado hacía unos pocos días reposaba dentro de un vaso de cristal con agua, quedaba poco para que su luz se apagara y recordé mi promesa de entregarle cada vez que hiciera falta una flor exactamente igual a esa. Alargué la mano y la cogí delicadamente entre mis dedos, llevándomela a la nariz y aspirando su dulce aroma.

Bella Swan me haría enloquecer, me haría perder la cabeza por completo y eso no era nada bueno. No debía, no podía estar con ella, pero aún así lo hacía. Me volvía loco y solo esperaba que cuando lo supiera todo sobre mí, cuando le contara toda la verdad que me rodeaba, ella pudiera comprenderme. No era fácil, no era bonito, no era normal.

Lo que empezó como un juego, como una simple distracción para olvidar, podría llegar a convertirse en otra cosa. Y aquello me asustaba, pero… no iba a dejarla marchar. Aquella fuerza de mi interior me lo impedía, a pesar de lo que era, de todo lo que la ocultaba…

* * *

**Mmmm... un poco de nuestro Edward, ¿eh? jajaja. Como ya os he dicho a muchas pronto iremos sabiendo más, mucho más y la cuenta atrás para saber quién es él ya ha comenzado. Aquí sabemos más sobre Alice, y también más de lo que están sintiendo nuestros personajes. La cosa va tomando forma, jajaja. ¿Qué os pareció? **

**Antes, arriba, avisé de que aquí había una nota especial. Pues bien, he decidido que actualizaré una vez cada dos semanas. ¿El motivo? Tengo otros fics y no quiero descuidarlos ni atrasarme con las actus en ninguno. No me da tiempo a actualizarlos todos cada semana, estoy atrasándome mucho y no quiero haceros esperar demasiado. Es un tema al que llevo días dándole vueltas y por eso he decidido esto, me ha parecido lo mejor. Así me da tiempo a actualizar una semana dos fics, a la otra semana otro fic, y entre las actus ir escribiendo los capítulos y avanzarlos para poder retomar el ritmo que he querido llevar hasta ahora, poder actualizar cada semana. Espero que podáis comprenderme, he intentado pensar en otras soluciones, pero está era la mejor de todas. De este modo, no descuidaré ninguna de mis historias. **

**.**

**Agradecer a todas aquellas que me dejaron rr:**

Ame D'Cullen Pattinson,_ Alisaness Cullen_, Maya Cullen Masen, _Maru-Chan1296_, Eve Runner, _Yasmin-Cullen_, Ini Narvel, _Karenov17_, Ligia Rodriguez, _BiankisMasen_, Karlita Carrillo, _Solcy Gonalez_, Jupy, _TaNiiaGG_, Guest,_ Tanya Masen Cullen,_ Gretchen Cullen,_ CamilleJBCO_, The princess of the Dark, _SabiaAtenea_, LadyMarianist, _Beakis_, Zujeyane, _Lady Andy Pao_, Paulii Bones Love, _BlackHole16_, Bella-maru, _NaChiKa Cullen_, Sereny's Cullen,_ Janalez_, Briit, _Sakura93_, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha. _  
_

**.**

**Gracias a todas las lectora silenciosas que leyeron, a las chicas que me pusieron en alertas y favoritos. Animaos a dejarme vuestros msn o algo donde pueda comunicarme y hablar con cada una de vosotras si queréis y los rr anónimos, me gustaría poder contestaros personalmente.**

**Un beso para mis DR 3, para las Reques, Cris, Sara, Mentxu y para todas mis nenas de FB! Os quiero! :D **

**Nos vemos dentro de una semana! :D**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: A LA LUZ DE LAS VELAS. **

**Firmado:**

_**Heather.**_


	6. A la luz de las velas

**Hi Honeys!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. Solo la trama, Matt y algún otro personaje más son míos. **

**Beteado por Mentxu Masen del grupo de betas de Fanfiction Addiction de Facebook.**

**www . facebook (. com) / groups/ Betasffaddiction/**

* * *

**6**

**A la luz de las velas **

— ¿Estás completamente segura de querer ir a Viena la semana que viene? ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto, Bella? Alice se marchó hace solo unos días.

—Quiero ir, Matt la echa de menos y no sé si podré tener otra oportunidad de ir a Viena en un futuro lejano —le expliqué.

Estábamos en su despacho, sentados, él detrás del escritorio y yo en una de las sillas que había delante. Discutíamos sobre el viaje a Viena, yo quería ir lo antes posible pero él tenía sus reservas, prefería esperar un tiempo para visitar a Alice.

Hoy era uno de esos días raros en los que Edward no se iba. Estaba vestido como siempre que se quedaba en casa, unos pantalones desgastados cubrían sus piernas y una camiseta roja a rayas tapaba su torso. No sabía cómo me gustaba más, si con esos trajes y esas corbatas tan sensuales o vestido así, de esa manera tan informal que me hacía la boca agua.

Tenía un pequeño portátil encendido en un lado del amplio escritorio, y de vez en cuando se giraba en él para teclear algo, no sabía el que.

—Bella, ¿realmente estás segura?

—Al cien por cien, Edward. Quiero ir a Viena ahora que tengo la oportunidad. —Edward suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara, exasperado.

—Como quieras, ¿qué día prefieres ir?

—Estaría bien salir el domingo por la noche, para llegar allí pronto por la mañana, ¿te parece bien?

—A mi me da igual, Bella.

— ¿No tendrás ningún inconveniente? —Edward me miró extrañado sin saber a que me refería y arrugó algo el ceño—. Me refiero a que muchas veces te vas a hacer no sé qué,, pero parece algo importante… —Gesticulé con las manos y dejé la frase inconclusa, esperando que me dijera algo sobre sus salidas.

—No habrá problema. Puedo encargarme de mis cosas desde Viena.

— ¿Entonces el domingo?

—El domingo será. ¿Qué te gustaría ver allí? —me preguntó apoyando los codos encima del escritorio y dejando descansar su cabeza en las manos.

— ¿Podremos salir?

—Un poco, supongo. Dime, ¿qué querrás ver de Viena?

—Mmmm… —Cerré los ojos y me puse a pensar, según sabía Viena era un lugar precioso—. El palacio de Sissi —respondí abriendo mis ojos, emocionada.

— ¿Con qué el palacio de Sissi, eh? Supongo que te referirás al Palacio Imperial de Hofburg y que sepas que no es el palacio de Sissi. Fue la residencia de invierno de la familia Habsburgo y en el cual ahora se encuentra el museo de Sissi. —Asentí frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—Sí, ese, ese. ¿Cómo sabes tanto de eso?

—Sé muchas cosas, Bella, que no te sorprenda. Además he pasado algunas temporadas en Viena, con Alice.

— ¿Entonces podemos ir al palacio ese? —pregunté ansiosa agarrando el borde del escritorio.

—Por supuesto.

Edward se levantó, se colocó a mi lado, giró la silla y puso sus manos en mis brazos, su boca viajó a la mía, mordiendo mi labio inferior y tirando de él suavemente hacía atrás. Su lengua se coló en mi boca recorriendo hasta las partes más insólitas de ella. Subí mis manos por sus brazos hasta conseguir rodearle el cuello y poder tirar de él para juntar más nuestros cuerpos, recosté todo lo que pude mi espalda en la silla y curvé mi pecho para quedar aún más pegados. Esa danza erótica y sensual que nuestras lenguas bailaban me provocaba un sinfín de corrientes eléctricas que recorrían cada parte de mi alma.

Cuando el aíre se hizo prácticamente inexistente en nuestros pulmones nos separamos unos pocos centímetros con la respiración jadeante.

—Ahora, Bella, tienes que irte, he de hacer unas cuantas cosas y pasaré todo el día encerrado en el despacho. Quiero que acuestes a Matt temprano y te pongas guapa está noche, tengo grandes planes para nosotros. A las nueve quiero que estés esperándome en las escaleras de la entrada.

— ¿Para qué? —pregunté desconcertada.

—Nada de preguntas señorita. Es una sorpresa, así que solo cumple lo que te digo.

—Eres sin duda alguien inaguantable, Edward.

—Pero me soportas. Haz lo que te he dicho. —Soltó mi agarré de su cuello y se separó de mi ayudándome a levantarme y llevándome hasta la puerta del despacho.

—Edward… —Iba a quejarme, pero no me dejó.

—Nos vemos está noche, Bella. —Me sacó del despacho y me cerró la puerta en las narices, literalmente.

Me dejó allí con la puerta cerrada a unos pocos centímetros de mí. Me crucé de brazos refunfuñando, hoy Edward parecía estar de un humor excelente, sin embargo me había echado de su despacho sin tener un mínimo de consideración. De todas formas no podía quejarme demasiado, había conseguido convencerle para ir en menos de una semana a Viena y ver de nuevo a Alice. Conocería otro de los lugares que tanto había deseado ver desde que de pequeña vi aquella película de Sissi Emperatriz. Suspiré encantada. ¡Vería el Palacio! ¡Conocería el lugar donde Sissi vivió por años! La admiraba con todo mi corazón, fue tan valiente y la gente, su pueblo, la amaba tanto. No tuvo una vida fácil y su muerte no fue preciosa ni esperada, pero… ella tenía algo tan especial…

Decidí subir a la habitación de Matt. Desde que Alice se había marchado no era el mismo niño de siempre, estaba triste, apagado y aquello me preocupaba mucho. No era posible que la marcha de Alice le hubiera afectado tanto, apenas la conocía de unos pocos días y, aunque habían creado un lazo especial entre ellos, no era normal. Por lo menos ahora tenía una muy buena noticia para él, seguro que saber que irían a ver a la tía Alice le volvía a poner de buen humor o eso esperaba.

Matt se encontraba tirado en el suelo rodeado de papeles con garabatos de colores. Hoy mi pequeño artista parecía estar algo más animado. Me acerqué a él y me tumbé a su lado apreciando las líneas rojas, verdes y naranjas de lo que estaba dibujando. No le encontraba sentido al dibujo, así que si me preguntaba debía de ser neutral para que no se diera cuenta.

—Buenos días Matt. —Le salude peinándole el pelo con los dedos.

—Hola mami. —Su dulce y tierna voz sonó algo triste.

— ¿Qué te sucede cariño? —le pregunté apoyando con delicadeza mi cabeza en su espalda.

—Nada mami.

—Matt, ¿por qué estás triste?

—Echo de menos a la tía Alice. —Dejó de dibujar y colocó su cabeza en el suelo formando con sus labios un lindo puchero.

—Shh… —Le cogí en brazos y le acuné contra mi pecho besando su cabecita—. Pronto la veremos de nuevo.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó agarrando mi camiseta con las manos.

—Estoy completamente segura de ello. El lunes iremos a casa de la tía Alice.

— ¿En serio? —Se apartó de mí bruscamente con un brillo especial en la mirada, ese brillo que perdió cuando Alice se fue. Asentí con la cabeza.

—Sí. Aunque, hay que llamarla para decirle que vamos a ir, ¿quieres llamarla tú?

—Sí, mami, sí. —Se tiró a mis brazos para abrazarme fuertemente.

—Mi niño. —Reí negando con la cabeza e intentando guardar mi preocupación por él para otro momento.

No era normal el lazo que había creado con Alice. Aquello me preocupaba.

.

.

.

Maldita cena de esta noche, o lo que sea que Edward tuviera preparado, maldije mentalmente. Me encontraba solo con una simple bata cubriendo mi cuerpo dentro del vestidor. Hacía media hora que había metido a Matt en la cama como Edward me había ordenado y ahora estaba en una lucha interna ya que no me decidía por ningún vestido.

Se me terminaría echando la hora encima y yo estaría sin prepararme. Tampoco sabía cómo me peinaría o maquillaría, era un completo desastre. Miré atentamente los tres vestidos que tenía delante de mí. El azul era sobrio y elegante, sin nada de escote y con un pequeño lazo en un costado a la altura de la cintura, llegaba por las rodillas y tenía un disimulado toque sensual.

El marrón, de un solo tirante, constaba de diferentes tonos tierra. La parte derecha del vestido y el único tirante que pasaba por el hombro izquierdo eran de un color pastel con una textura lisa, y a la vista se veía la tela arrugada. Un pequeño cinturón color chocolate cubría el vestido hasta la mitad de la cintura y el resto era liso y del mismo color. Llegaba muy por encima de los muslos.

El último vestido y por el que secretamente tenía una intensa obsesión era rosa pálido y vaporoso llegando por encima de los muslos. Solo tenía una manga suelta que llegaba hasta el codo y el otro brazo quedaba al descubierto, tenía unos detalles en color plata brillante que bajaban hasta casi el borde del vestido, que tenía una falda suelta. Era una difícil decisión. Suspiré, suspiré y suspiré, así una y otra vez, dándole vueltas a mis tres opciones. Los tres vestidos eran hermosos y cada uno tenía un toque especial, no sabía por cual decidirme.

Cerré los ojos y me puse a pensar detenidamente. No sabía qué era lo que Edward tenía preparado o estaba preparando, pero seguro que sería algo sensual que tendría cargado el ambiente en cada momento. ¿Me llevaría a cenar a algún sitio? ¿Quizás se le quitó el miedo de salir conmigo de esta casa y me llevaría al cine, al teatro? Aquello me ilusionaba, sería como una especie de primera cita y me consumían los nervios por saber que sucedería. Daba igual el lugar al que fuéramos, tenía que ir elegante, sobria, pero sin dejar de ser yo en ningún momento.

Me imaginé al lado de Edward con cada vestido, cogiendo su brazo, andando por las calles de Roma, yendo en coche, y solo uno de esos conjuntos terminó por convencerme.

Abrí los ojos y me detuve delante del vestido rosa pálido. Este era el que más me había gustado en todas las situaciones que había imaginado. Abrí uno de los cajones para sacar un sujetador beige sin tirantes con unas bragas del mismo tono para que no se transparentara nada con el vestido. Me quité la bata y comencé a vestirme lentamente. Miré el reloj y vi que todavía me quedaba una hora para prepararme. Pude respirar con tranquilidad, al final no tenía que correr para estar a tiempo.

El vestido traía un forro interior que se ajustaba delicadamente a cada curva de mi cuerpo para hacerme sentir más cómoda. Una vez con él puesto, me miré en el espejo y quedé maravillada con el reflejo que me devolvió. El vestido simplemente me quedaba precioso, a la perfección. Salí corriendo al baño para peinarme y darme un pequeño toque de maquillaje. Ricé un poco mi pelo con el rizador y cogí dos mechones sujetándolos en mi coronilla con un par de horquillas disimuladas, haciendo que el resto cayera por mi espalda y hombros como una dulce cascada de ondas. Me dejé unos mechones como flequillo, rizándolos hacía un lado de mi cabeza y sujetándolos también con una horquilla para que no cayeran en mi cara. Unté mi cara con algo de maquillaje, me pasé un delineador de ojos negro y con un poco de rímel destaqué mis pestañas. Mis labios los coloreé con un pintalabios de un rosa algo más fuerte que el vestido.

Faltaban diez minutos para las nueve de la noche y todavía me quedaban unos pocos detalles por completar. Volví a entrar corriendo al vestidor y saqué unos zapatos del mismo tono que el vestido con gran tacón y me los coloqué rápidamente. De unos de los cajones cogí una pulsera ancha de brillantes y unos pequeños pendientes que simulaban ser diamantes. Miré de nuevo el reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para las nueve. Respiré con tranquilidad y después de meter un espejo, una barra de labios y mi nuevo móvil en un bolso de mano salí de la habitación y bajé las escaleras. Cuando mis tacones tocaron el suelo del hall principal Edward apareció por el pasillo que llevaba a su despacho vestido impecablemente con un traje negro, una camisa azul eléctrico con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y sin corbata.

—Me gusta tú puntualidad, Bella.

—Es uno de mis mayores dones, Edward. —Se acercó a mí y me dio la mano haciéndome girar en mi propio eje.

—Simplemente perfecta. Hoy estás guapísima.

—Gracias. Tú no te quedas atrás. —Me cogió por la cintura y me atrajo hacía su cuerpo.

—No sabes todo lo que provocas en mí, Bella.

Nuestras bocas chocaron en un largo e intenso beso que fue caldeando el ambiente a nuestro alrededor. Mi respiración se agitó considerablemente y me agarré al cuello de su camisa tirando de él hacía mí. Nuestros labios se movían compenetrados el uno contra el otro suavemente. Miles de sensaciones inexplicables recorrieron mi cuerpo en ese instante, no sabía cómo definirlas. La textura rugosa de sus labios me nublaba la mente, hacía que perdiera la noción del tiempo por unas milésimas de segundo, todo a mi alrededor perdió cualquier sentido lógico, era como si solo existiéramos nosotros en ese momento y el resto hubiera desaparecido. Edward se apartó de mí unos segundos después, dejando nuestras frentes unidas y nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

— ¿A dónde… a dónde iremos? —pregunté con la voz entrecortada.

—Al jardín.

— ¿Cómo? —Me separé de él mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos al jardín.

—Edward, si vamos al jardín, ¿para qué narices me he tenido que vestir así? —Señalé mi vestido hablándole con cierto tono exasperado en la voz.

—No hables de lo que no sabes Bella. —Ven aquí.

—Edward…

—Ven aquí. —Me cogió de la mano y me giró dejándome de espaldas a él.

Sentí como se movía detrás de mí y como, unos pocos segundos después, avanzaba un paso para dejar mi espalda pegada a su pecho. Sus manos subieron por mis brazos y algo que no reconocía acarició mi piel suavemente. Su cabeza y una de sus manos se dirigieron a mi oído, apartó el pelo que lo cubría y su aliento chocó contra mí, produciéndome unas leves cosquillas por todo mi cuerpo.

—Cierra los ojos, Bella.

Cerré los ojos tal y como él me pidió, dudé unos instantes al principio, pero luego no pude evitar seguir orden. Mi respiración se agitó por unos momentos, esperando a que hiciera Dios sabe qué. Aquello que había sentido recorrer mi brazo pasó por mi cuello y por mi cara hasta quedar a la altura de mis ojos. Era algo suave, del tacto del terciopelo y frío. Edward alzó su mano recorriendo mi cara brevemente para coger uno de los bordes de aquel objeto y luego taparme los ojos. Debía de ser un pañuelo, una venda o algo parecido ya que quise abrir los ojos pero no veía absolutamente nada, solo oscuridad.

—Edward, ¿qué haces? —pregunté llevando mis manos hacía mi cabeza intentando quitar la venda que cubría mi vista, pero él sujetó mis manos y me las apretó delicadamente.

—Shh… Bella, siento decirte que a veces exasperas con tantas preguntas. Solo déjate hacer. —Agachó su cabeza y besó mi cuello durante menos de un segundo.

Me giró entre sus brazos y con nuestras manos todavía unidas comenzó a dirigirme hacía algún lugar. Sabía que íbamos a los jardines, pero no sabía lo que allí me esperaba. Los nervios comenzaron a recorrer mi interior como una jauría de lobos hambrientos.

—Edward, voy a carme. Los tacones.

—Tranquila, no te dejaré caer.

— ¿Por qué todo esto? ¿Qué hay en los jardines?

—Bella… nada de preguntas, por favor. —Suspiré derrotada, parecía que no iba a decirme nada.

—De acuerdo.

El frío de la noche otoñal llegó a mí de repente erizándome la piel, cada vez hacía algo más de frío y pensé que debería haber cogido alguna chaqueta antes de salir. Me helaría estando toda la noche fuera con ese minúsculo vestido. Di una bocanada de aíre aspirando el dulce aroma que me rodeaba, una mezcla entre el olor de Edward que conseguía excitar cada poro de mi piel y el olor de las flores que nos rodeaban, toda esa mezcla volvía cálido el ambiente que nos rodeaba. Caldeaba mi corazón de una manera que no podía o no quería explicar. Por un segundo sentí miedo de todos esos sentimientos que me embargaron, pero decidí dejarlos en lo más profundo de mi interior, para pensar en ellos en otro momento. Ahora solo quería disfrutar de la noche.

Ya llevábamos un rato hablando, no sabía en qué parte en especial nos encontrábamos, pero hacía frío y esos olores… me volvían loca lentamente.

— ¡Edward! —grité cuando uno de mis tacones se atascó en algo que no reconocí y estuve a punto de caer, pero las fuertes manos de Edward me detuvieron de una caída segura.

—Shh… tranquila, ya estamos llegando, Bella.

Andamos durante unos cuantos minutos más hasta que por fin Edward paró de andar. Atrajo mi cuerpo hasta su pecho, dejándome allí apoyada todavía con la venda alrededor de mis ojos que no me dejaba ver absolutamente nada. Su aliento chocó contra mis labios y abrí mi boca involuntariamente intentando capturar ese halo de aíre que salía de él. Nuestras narices se rozaron despacio, Edward la tenía fría y estaba segura de que yo también, pero el contacto entre las dos pareció hacerlas arder. Sus labios absorbieron los míos durante un breve instante y después dejó un reguero de besos a lo largo de mis mejillas. Se puso detrás de mí y comenzó a desatar el nudo de la venda, de una manera tan lenta que parecía que lo hacía aposta prolongando mi tortura y desesperación.

La venda por fin cayó al suelo y yo abrí mis ojos despacio quedando asombrada por lo que iba viendo.

Todo estaba rodeado al completo por flores rosas y blancas. En el centro estaba una de las mesas de cristal de la terraza cubierta con un ligero mantel negro, llena de platos con comida, cubiertos, dos copas y una botella de vino en un cubilete con hielos. Dos sillas estaban a los lados de la mesa, una enfrente de la otra y unas cuantas velas alumbraban la oscuridad dándole a todo un toque muy… ¿romántico? Nunca pensé que Edward pudiera hacer algo así. Era especial.

—Edward… —Le miré asombrada y el solo me dirigió una tímida sonrisa.

— ¿Te sientas? —Se acercó a una de las sillas y la retiró un poco para que pudiera sentarme.

—Gracias —susurré.

Edward rodeó la mesa y se sentó en la otra silla, cogió la botella de vino y tras un par de intentos consiguió descorcharla.

— ¿Vino?

Asentí. Las palabras no eran capaces de salir de mi boca. Estaba alucinada, asombrada por todo esto. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Edward haría algo así? Este hombre era tan complicado, tan difícil de seguir, tan confuso la mayor parte de las veces. No sabía nunca qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, era tan agotador emocionalmente. Tenía un aura especial que lo rodeaba y que me atraía, un aura que no me dejaba alejarme, que me ataba a él de una manera rara. Le miré, miré ese cabello suyo tan sedoso y brillante, esos ojos que penetraban hasta lo más profundo de mi alma, todos sus movimientos elegantes. Mi garganta se secó y cogí la copa llena de vino que me tendía pegando un pequeño sorbo que barriera esa sequedad.

— Esto… Edward… ¿Por qué todo esto? —le pregunté una vez que dejé la copa encima de la mesa y miré a nuestro alrededor.

— ¿Algún problema? ¿No puedo hacerlo? ¿No te gusta? —preguntó visiblemente nervioso.

—No es eso, es solo que… —Callé durante un par de minutos buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicarme—. Nunca imaginé que pudieras hacer algo así. Esto parece tan romántico.

—Bella, solo quiero que dejemos de discutir. Quería hacer algo especial para ti. Estoy totalmente seguro que ningún hombre ha hecho nada parecido por ti alguna vez.

—Estás en lo cierto, Edward, pero no sé. Esto es diferente. Yo…

—Bella, solo calla y disfruta de la noche. A veces hablas demasiado. —Suspiré y cerré mis ojos momentáneamente intentando olvidar todos esos pensamientos que atacaban mi cabeza.

—Tienes razón, hablo demasiado. —Le miré a los ojos y sonreí, sonrisa que él me devolvió haciendo que mi corazón se detuviera unos segundos.

—Por esta noche. —Alzó la copa esperando a que imitara sus movimientos.

—Por esta noche. —Estuve de acuerdo con él, chocando nuestras copas y brindando.

—He dicho que dejen todo dispuesto para nosotros, así que estaremos solos aquí, sin sirvientes, sin nadie que nos rodeé.

— ¿Eso es una indirecta? —le respondí apoyando un codo en la mesa y dejando mi cabeza reposar en mi mano.

—Por una única vez en la vida no estoy pensando en sexo, Bella, no hagas que la cosa cambie o me arrepienta de que por una vez esté pensando en cosas totalmente diferentes a meterte en mi cama.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me callo.

Edward me sonrió alzando una ceja y comenzó a servir la comida en los platos. De primero había una ensalada fresca de salmón con frutos rojos y de segundo, ternera asada con miel y patatas al horno. Prácticamente devoré todo lo que Edward iba poniendo en mi plato. Él me miraba con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa divertida en la cara. Estuve a punto de chuparme los dedos por lo sabroso de la comida, pero me detuve antes de hacerlo. Creí que no estaría demasiado bien visto que lo hiciera, él comía despacio y como siempre, muy elegantemente y a cada poco tiempo daba sorbos a su copa de vino. Nunca en la vida había comido tan bien como estaba haciéndolo ahora. Estaba segura de que en poco tiempo engordaría, pero me daba absolutamente igual, si lo hacía lo haría feliz por lo buena que estaba toda la comida que me ponían en el plato.

Después de pasar tanto tiempo recorriendo las calles muerta de hambre, sabía aprovechar todo aquello. No desperdiciar ni un gramo de comida. Solo recordar aquella época me abría una brecha en el corazón y me era imposible no comer lo que sobraba aunque ya no tuviera más apetito. El hambre era horrible y más cuando ves a tu hijo llorar por él. Moví la cabeza varias veces, apartando esos pensamientos que hacían peligrar la noche.

— ¿Sucede algo Bella? —preguntó Edward al observar mi rostro que se había ensombrecido por los recuerdos.

—Nada, no te preocupes, solo son recuerdos.

—Puedes contármelos si quieres.

—Solo son recuerdos de mi pasado, de hace unos cuantos años.

— ¿De cuándo nació Matt? —Alargó la mano cogiendo y apretando la mía que descansaba encima de la mesa intentando darme fuerzas.

—Sí, de cuando nació Matt.

—Si no quieres hablar de ello no hace falta que lo hagas Bella. —Le miré durante unos segundos, me moría por contarle todo sobre mí pero no sabía si debía.

Sus ojos parecían sinceros, me miraban preocupados y aunque sonreía, en ese momento la sonrisa no llegaba a su mirada. Cerré los ojos suspirando y mis dedos se cerraron alrededor de los suyos con mucha más fuerza, la necesitaba para poder hablar de todo ello libremente sin que esos recuerdos dolorosos del pasado me hicieran venirme abajo.

—En serio Bella, si no quieres…

—Sí que quiero Edward, solo dame unos minutos, por favor. —Asintió y esperó pacientemente a que comenzara a hablar acariciando con dos de sus dedos la palma de mi mano, tranquilizándome.

Di un pequeño suspiro tembloroso y me mordí fuertemente el labio. Ordené un poco todos mis pensamientos y recuerdos para comenzar a hablar, pero Edward se me adelantó.

— ¿Qué pasó con el padre de Matt? —Apreté aún más fuerte su mano y comencé a hablar, a desnudar mi alma.

—Todo fue un engañó por su parte, yo caí como una idiota y se aprovechó de mi inocencia. Nunca fui nada para él y cuando le dije que estaba embarazada me corrió como si no fuera más que un envoltorio vacío que había que tirar a la basura.

— ¿Y tus padres qué dijeron, qué hicieron?

—Eran muy conservadores, así que cuando se enteraron cogieron todas mis cosas y me echaron de casa, dejándome sola en la calle.

— ¿No podías haber ido con nadie? ¿No tenías más familia?

—No, solo estábamos mis padres y yo y cuando supieron que estaba embarazada… solo quedé yo.

—No lo veo normal, unos padres deberían apoyar a sus hijos en ese tipo de cosas. —Sus ojos se ensombrecieron con un sentimiento que no pude descifrar.

—Los míos no. Para ellos era más importante las apariencias que el criar a una hija embarazada. No sé que dijeron cuando me echaron, nunca volví a saber nada de ellos.

—Bella, lo siento. —Se levantó y tiró de mi mano obligándome a que me levantara—. Ven.

Me llevó hasta donde él estaba y me sentó en sus rodillas rodeándome los hombros con un brazo.

—Estás helada.

—Hace algo de frío. —Admití temblando un poco.

Edward se quitó la chaqueta del traje y me la puso por encima cobijándome del frío de aquella primera noche de octubre. Frotó mis brazos con sus fuertes manos durante unos minutos y yo descansé mi cabeza en su pecho, que subía y bajaba con cada respiración. Me sentía tan reconfortada en ese momento, que me daba igual pensar en todo lo que me había tocado vivir, ahora para mí ya no existía nada de todo eso. Cerré mis ojos y reposé todo mi cuerpo contra él, sintiéndome algo mejor. Dejando que todo desapareciera por algunos instantes.

— ¿Cuándo vas a hablarme de ti, Edward?

—Pronto, solo dame tiempo, tengo que arreglar unas cosas.

—A veces esto es desesperante. Ya no sé si quiero saber qué oscuro secreto escondes o si sería mejor no saberlo y quedarme siempre con esta sensación extraña de vacío, de conocerte y a la vez no hacerlo.

—Bella, sabes que…

—Las cosas no son fáciles, lo sé. No hace falta que me lo repitas más veces Edward. Lo sé, lo sé.

El silencio nos rodeó durante un largo rato, ninguno de los dos parecía tener nada que decir y por extraño que pareciera, este silencio entre nosotros era el más cómodo que habíamos tenido desde que nos conocimos. Era como si sobraran las palabras, como si de alguna manera las palabras no hicieran falta y nos entendiéramos sin necesidad de hacer nada. El viento comenzó a soplar algo más fuerte y las llamas de las velas se movían furiosamente de un lado a otro amenazando con apagarse.

La imagen de Matt llegó a mi mente, su cara sonriente cuando hablaba con Alice, su rostro triste y llorando cuando Alice se marchó. Su tristeza y nostalgia de estos días que llegaba a contagiarme, cómo hoy me abrazó al saber que pronto veríamos a su querida tía de nuevo. Era mi niño, le quería con toda mi alma y eso que le unía a Alice me preocupaba, no creía que fuera demasiado conveniente para él estar así, pero era apenas un niño que en un mes y poco cumpliría cinco años. Pensé también en que debería haber empezado el colegio, y que en vez de estar aprendiendo junto a otros niños de su edad estaba aquí, conmigo, encerrado en esta enorme mansión que se había convertido en una cárcel para él. Alcé mi cabeza para mirar a Edward que tenía la vista fija en algún punto enfrente de nosotros.

—Estoy preocupada por Matt. —Apartó su vista de aquello que estaba mirando y la fijó en mis ojos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Ese sentimiento que tiene por Alice me preocupa y debería haber empezado el colegio, Edward. Tiene que aprender, rodearse de niños de su edad y no estar aquí encerrado.

—Hay dos cosas que no puedo hacer, no puedo hacer nada en lo referente a Alice y tampoco puedo permitir que le apuntes a ningún colegio de por aquí, pero podría contratar a algún profesor particular que le diera clases en casa.

— ¿Y su infancia? ¿La va a pasar encerrado en está estúpida casa que parece una cárcel, Edward? Es mi hijo, Matt es mi pequeño y eso es algo que no puedo permitir.

—Solo sería de momento, temporalmente Bella. Es eso o nada. —Suspiré y volví a cerrar mis ojos intentando calmar mis nervios.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo Edward?

—Supongo que unos cuantos meses. Quizás para el próximo curso pueda ir a algún colegio, mientras tanto un profesor particular no está nada mal. ¿Aceptas mi oferta Bella?

—Me encantaría saber qué es lo que escondes, porqué lo escondes. Cual ese secreto tuyo, pero si me prometes que solo será temporalmente, entonces sí, aceptó tu propuesta de un profesor particular.

—Perfecto entonces, después de nuestro viaje a Viena hablaremos más tranquilamente de esto.

—Me parece bien Edward.

—Será mejor que vayamos pensando en ir a dormir. Se está haciendo muy tarde y yo he de madrugar mañana. —Asentí y nos levantamos. Miré la mesa durante unos segundos pensando en recoger todos los platos—. Deja eso ahí, luego lo recogerá alguien. Vamos.

Me dio la mano y andamos tranquilamente hasta llegar a la casa, separando nuestros caminos cuando llegamos a mi habitación. Edward se detuvo y me cobijó en sus brazos para darme un corto beso de despedida sin ninguna intención de llegar a más. Sus labios con sabor a miel y vino jugaron con los míos durante unos breves minutos, moviéndolos acompasadamente, hasta que creyó necesario separarse de mí.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

Me soltó y se giró para entrar en su habitación que estaba a un par de puertas de la mía. Entré a mi cuarto y cerré los ojos apoyando mi espalda en la puerta. Me quité los tacones con un simple movimiento de pies y los dejé esparcidos de cualquier manera, ya me preocuparía por ordenar todo al día siguiente. Desabroché mi vestido dejándolo caer al suelo y quité las horquillas de mi pelo entrando en el baño.

Me miré durante unos minutos al espejo. La noche había sido rara. Esa cena _romántica_ en cierta parte no había tenido sentido para mí, como tampoco tenía sentido lo que Edward deseaba conmigo. Agarré el lavabo con ambas manos y me mordí el labio. La conversación tranquila que luego había pasado a ser aquello que más atormentaba mi alma, contarle mis preocupaciones. Ese mutismo de él que me enloquecía y esos sentimientos extraños que me embargaban. Había sido una noche larga, pero que de seguro nunca podría olvidar. Mi primera cita con un hombre que no acabara después en una sesión salvaje de sexo y yo siendo pagada por mis servicios para irme un rato más tarde a mi casa a pasar algo de tiempo con mi hijo, sintiendo esa nube negra atormentándome por aquello a lo que me tenía que dedicar.

Lavé el maquillaje de mi cara y me hice una coleta baja para meterme en la cama. No me preocupé siquiera de ponerme un pijama. Quité la colcha y me arropé con ella, esperando poder dormirme enseguida y olvidar todo, absolutamente todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza durante un rato.

Decidí pensar en nuestro próximo viaje a Viena, en lo bien que lo pasaríamos, en todo lo que veríamos y en que mi hijo volvería a sonreír nuevamente por estar con su tía Alice. Esa sería nuestra próxima parada, y deseaba saber en qué acabaría, cómo sería. Y sin más, los brazos de Morfeo me atraparon en un dulce sueño que por unos momentos deseé que fuera eterno.

* * *

**Cena romántica, ¿eh? jajajaja. Parece ser que la cosa entre Edward y Bella va tomando forma aunque todavía no hay muchas explicaciones sobre la vida de Edward. ¿Quién será? Ya queda muy poco, lo prometo, pero como os dije a muchas antes tienen que pasar unas cuantas cosas que los unirá más. ¿Qué pensáis de ese viajecito que harán a Viena? ¿Qué cosas sucederán allí? Bueno, pues habrá algunas cuantas cosas que nos iluminarán más el camino hacía la verdad. Habrá sorpresas, más que sorpresas.**

**.**

**Agradecer a todas aquellas que me dejaron rr:**

_Sarah-Crish Cullen,_ Maya Cullen Masen, _Maru-Chan1296_, Eve Runner, _Karenov17_, Ligia Rodriguez, _Solcy Gonalez_, Jupy, _Gretchen Cullen Masen_, CamilleJBCO, _LadyMarianist_, Zujeyane, _Lady Andy Pao_, Janalez,_ Briit_, Sakura93, _Elaine Haruno de Uchiha_, Yolabertay, _Gatita Swan,_ Joselina, _Yekitab_, Keimasen86, _AnhitaStylesPattzStonefield_, Daniela Lopez, _Jennyteamedward._

**Gracias a todas las lectora silenciosas que leyeron, a las chicas que me pusieron en alertas y favoritos. Animaos a dejarme vuestros msn o algo donde pueda comunicarme y hablar con cada una de vosotras si queréis y los rr anónimos, me gustaría poder contestaros personalmente.**

**.**

**Un beso para mis DR 3, para las Reques, Cris, Sara, Mentxu y para todas mis nenas de FB! Os quiero! :D **

**Nos vemos dentro de una semana! :D**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Destino: Viena. **

**Firmado:**

_**Heather.**_


	7. El principio del límite

***Heather sale de su cuevita realmente avergonzada* Hola chicas... *saluda tímidamente* Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve por aquí. Para las que estáis en mi grupo sabéis cuales fueron los motivos de que estuviera tanto tiempo alejada de mis fics y os agradezco mucho vuestro apoyo. Por varios motivos me fue realmente imposible continuar los fics -me abstengo de poner los motivos por aquí ya que no creo que sea el lugar adecuado-, sin embargo llevo tiempo trabajando tanto en este fic como en los otros para volver e iré empezando poco a poco para poder tomar un ritmo constante. He vuelto y no voy a dejar los fics tirados, eso nunca. De echo, para este fic tengo capis para actualizar durante dos meses si estáis de acuerdo en que actualice cada dos semanas. **

**Os he pedido perdón incontables veces pero ya no más, porque no me iré a no ser que caiga muy enferma o que suceda una tragedia en mi familia -Dios no quiera que eso pase-. Como ya he dicho hay capis para dos meses y me dará tiempo a ir escribiendo más y más así que no me quedaré sin capítulos. **

**A las que no estéis en mi grupo os invito a uniros, ya que por allí suelo poner muchas cosas, y si no, os pido perdón por la tardanza, pase por un muy mal momento que requería de toda mi atención, para las que sois de España podéis imaginaros algunos de mis motivos y las que sois de otros lugares, está aquí la cosa muy complicada y la situación me afecta de lleno. Siento daros esta charla tan larga pero es necesaria. Creo que no me dejo nada. **

**Me encantaría dedicar este capi a todas esas personas que han estado ahí apoyándome en estos meses, Solcy, Karlita, Karen, Tania, Gire, Salem y a todas las que estáis en el grupo, a mis Reques, Cris, Sara, Ame, Marie, Mentxu y Eve. (Esto parece un testamento, jajaja, pero quería daros las gracias a todas). Ah, si, que no se me olvide. En especial va para mi Ali y su lentejita y para mi Mentxu que fue su cumple hace poquito. Os amoo! **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. Solo la trama, Matt y algún otro personaje más son míos.**

**Beteado por Mentxu Masen del grupo de betas de Fanfiction Addiction de Facebook.**

**www . facebook (. com) / groups/ Betasffaddiction/**

* * *

**7**

**El principio del límite**

El tiempo en esta zona de Europa no era el mejor. El vuelo apenas iba a durar una hora y poco, pero por culpa de la tormenta que se nos había echado encima, habíamos tardado más de media hora en poder despegar. Los cielos estaban negros y caía un torrente impresionante de agua. Al principio creímos que tendríamos que suspender el viaje hasta que el tiempo se calmara, pero cuando la lluvia amainó un poco, el avión despegó para llevarnos a Viena. Sin embargo, media hora después, la tormenta había comenzado nuevamente. Había pensado que los aviones nunca me darían miedo, pero ahora estaba aterrorizada con Matt en mis brazos dormitando y el avión sufriendo turbulencias cada pocos minutos. Edward me miraba visiblemente preocupado. Quién habría pensado que podría hacer este tiempo tan horroroso a principios de octubre en Europa. Yo sin duda no lo habría creído, pero ahora todo era diferente. Nos encontrábamos volando en medio de una tormenta. Por un momento pensé que no saldríamos vivos de aquel viaje. Estaba realmente asustada.

Cerré mis ojos y suspiré fuertemente con todo mi cuerpo temblando. Daba gracias a que mi pequeño hijo dormía porque así no podía verme en este estado. No podía creer lo deprisa que pasaban los días. A pesar de que no podía salir, Edward se las ingeniaba para que no me aburriera, así que siempre tenía algo que hacer. Las cosas entre nosotros estaban tomando un giro abismal. Nos conocíamos desde hacía unos meses, pero las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar desde que llegamos a Roma. Todo cambió aquel día que me obligó a estar a la mañana siguiente en el aeropuerto. Y desde entonces, aunque solo habían pasado dos semanas, podía decir que la cosa iba tan deprisa que daba miedo.

Supuse que era normal estar aterrada, todo esto, esta nueva vida, imponía. Y todavía imponía más eso que se formaba en mi interior cada vez que Edward aparecía delante de mí o cada vez que pensaba en él. No sabía lo que era, nunca me había sentido así, y aquello me desconcertaba de tal manera que mi corazón se encogía dentro de mi pecho, mi garganta se secaba y mi mente se nublaba.

Y yo todavía seguía preguntándome quién demonios era Edward. Esa aura que le envolvía era totalmente desconocida para mí. Miles de teorías aparecían en mi cabeza una y otra vez, pero ninguna me convencía. Solo esperaba que pronto llegara el momento de saberlo, que él pudiera confiar por completo en mí y me contara quién era. Después de tanto tiempo, solo seguía sabiendo su nombre, no sabía nada más. Tenía una casa enorme, una residencia de vacaciones que pertenecía a su familia desde hace mucho tiempo. Era lo único que me había contado. Todas las mañanas o casi todas, salía a algún lugar en Roma y pasaba horas fuera. Tenía responsabilidades y algo le había hecho que me llevara con él a Italia, algo le había atraído de mí. También sabía que terminaría haciéndome daño y que intentaría de cualquier manera posible no dañar a mi hijo. Esa era toda la información que tenía. Solo esperaba que mi hijo no salera herido porque entonces no se lo perdonaría en la vida. Si algo, cualquier cosa, por mínima que fuera, le ocurría, mataría con mis propias manos.

— ¿Bella? —Edward se reclinó en el asiento mirando preocupado por como apretaba los dientes y me sujetaba con todas mis fuerzas al asiento del avión.

—No me gustan las turbulencias. ¿Falta mucho? —Mi voz salió temblorosa y entrecortada.

—No demasiado, ya debemos de estar llegando. —Asentí y cerré mis ojos esperando que la tortura acabara pronto.

El avión volvió a tambalearse en el aíre y dejé escapar un jadeo aterrorizado, mordí fuertemente mi labio inferior y apoyé todo lo que pude mi cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. Matt se revolvió en mi regazo y abrí un ojo para comprobar que seguía durmiendo. Esperaba no despertarle con el temblor involuntario que sufría mi cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos de nuevo cuando sentí una mano encima de la mía y apretármela delicadamente. Giré mi cabeza y abrí los ojos otra vez para ver a Edward sentado a mi lado con los pies de Matt encima de sus piernas.

—Intenta calmarte, no nos va a pasar nada, Bella.

—Nunca creía que iba a tener miedo a volar, pero esto no me gusta. Odio las turbulencias, las odio con toda mi alma.

—Tranquilízate, Bella. El avión no va a caerse. —Me miró regalándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora que no me producía ningún efecto.

—Tú estarás muy acostumbrado a todo esto, Edward, pero yo no. Solo quiero llegar ya a Viena y poder poner mis pies en tierra firme —espeté entre dientes sintiendo todos los músculos de mi cuerpo tensos.

—Bella.

— ¿Qué? —Le miré de mala gana deseando que me dejara tranquila, conversar con él solo estaba poniéndome más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Colocó una mano en mi barbilla e inclinó su cuerpo hasta juntar nuestros labios antes de que pudiera darme cuenta. Mis labios se fruncieron sobre los suyos y mis ojos se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa. No había esperado que se le ocurriera besarme para tranquilizarme. Movió su mano de mi barbilla por mi mejilla hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, acariciándome el pelo y envolviéndolo alrededor de su mano. Hizo presión contra mi boca y agarró mi labio inferior con sus dientes tirando de él. Empujó mi cabeza contra la suya y comenzó a mover sus labios contra los míos. Dejé escapar un suspiró que salió directo de mi garganta y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar. Mis manos soltaron los apoyabrazos del asiento y se unieron en su pecho, agarrando fuertemente su camisa entre mis puños.

Nuestras lenguas se juntaron moviéndose al unísono, como si siguieran el compás de una bella melodía tocada suavemente, siguiendo esas emociones escondidas que la música transmitía, esa pasión, ese deseo y ese sentimiento escondido que unos extraños corazones tenían que descifrar, unos corazones que se habían unido sin darse cuenta, irremediablemente. Su aliento se mezclaba con el mío, uniéndose en uno solo ser. Por un segundo, lo olvidé todo, olvidé dónde estábamos, adónde íbamos y dónde veníamos. Solo por un segundo, fue como si nada más existiera y después una bomba de emociones estallara dentro de mí, mareándome.

Edward dejó de besarme, pero no se separó de mí en ningún momento. Nuestros labios seguían pegados, su mano seguía en mi cabeza, nuestras narices se rozaban y yo aún seguía agarrando su camisa.

— ¿Mejor? —preguntó contra mi boca, tragué saliva dolorosamente y asentí con la cabeza—. Me alegra saber eso.

Suspiró y echó su aliento contra mi cara. No quería abrir mis ojos y el movimiento del avión ya poco me importaba. Sentimos a Matt moverse encima de nosotros y tuvimos que separarnos obligatoriamente, algo que no deseaba y que esperaba él tampoco lo hiciera. Miré hacía mis rodillas y Matt abrió sus ojos restregándoselos segundos después con sus manos.

—Mami, ¿hemos llegado?

—Todavía no, no sé cuanto queda, pero no creo que falte mucho. ¿Por qué no sigues durmiendo, cariño? —Le acaricié el pelo, apartando un mechón de pelo de su frente.

—No tengo más sueño, mami. Quiero ver ya a la tita Alice.

—Pronto, ya estamos cerca. —Matt asintió y gateó hasta quedarse sentado en mis rodillas con su cara escondida en mi pecho.

Matt se quedó mirando a Edward, y este le sonrió guiñándole un ojo en el proceso. Mi pequeño seguía teniendo sus reservas para con Edward, pero poco a poco las iba superando. No sabía si aquello me gustaba o no, en ese aspecto era algo desconfiada. No quería que mi niño se encariñara con alguien que pudiera hacerle daño. Esas palabras que escuché salir de la boca de Edward no se me olvidaban, nunca se me olvidarían. Sabía que Matt necesitaba una figura paterna en su vida, era un niño y necesitaba un padre, necesitaba tener compañía masculina, algo que no había tenido hasta ahora. Nunca me había preguntado por su padre y aquello me aliviaba, pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría y yo no sabría que responderle. Su padre no había hecho nada, solo me había abandonado, ni siquiera había querido reconocer su existencia incluso antes de que naciera. Le abracé con todas mis fuerzas y dejé un pequeño beso en su cabeza. Daría todo por él, más de lo que ya había dado, si hacía falta.

Una de las azafatas del avión se acercó para decirnos que estábamos por aterrizar y que debíamos ponernos los cinturones. Edward regresó a su asiento enfrente de mí y Matt se sentó a mi lado cogiéndome de la mano. Despegar y aterrizar era lo único que no le gustaba de volar, igual que a mí no me gustaban los baches que habíamos encontrado en este viaje.

En diez minutos ya nos encontrábamos desembarcando, e igual que cuando llegamos a Roma, un coche nos esperaba en la pista de aterrizaje solo que esta vez había alguien más que un chófer. Alice nos esperaba apoyada en la parte lateral del coche, en la puerta del copiloto. Cuando nos vio se incorporó y se agachó abriendo ampliamente los brazos para recibir a Matt que corría hasta ella con una gran sonrisa en su cara y los ojos brillantes de emoción.

—Creía que no llegaríais nunca —se quejó bromeando cuando llegamos a su lado.

—Tuvimos problemas para despegar. Parece ser que la lluvia todavía no ha llegado aquí, aunque poco queda —se excusó Edward mirando hacía el encapotado cielo.

—Sí, será mejor que vayamos a casa antes de que la tormenta se nos eché encima. —Alice me miró y caminó hasta donde estaba encerrándome en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Bella! Estoy tan contenta de volver a verte.

—Apenas han pasado unos pocos días desde que te fuiste Alice. —Le devolví el abrazo y sonreí a Matt que daba pequeños saltos en su sitio sumamente contento.

—Pero ya os echaba de menos a ti y a Matt.

— ¿Y yo qué? —preguntó Edward ofendido por la respuesta de Alice.

—A ti te tengo demasiado visto, Edward. No te pongas celoso. —Alice también corrió a abrazar a Edward y nos montamos en el coche.

Alice, Matt y yo atrás y Edward delante, al lado del conductor. Nada más montarnos en el coche, el cielo comenzó a descargar su furia sobre nosotros. Daba gracias a que hubiera esperado a que nos refugiáramos para no mojarnos.

—Esta noche, Jasper y yo hemos reservado mesa en Steirereck. Tenemos que celebrar por todo lo alto que hayáis decidido venir.

La cabeza de Edward se giró rápidamente hacia atrás y le dirigió a Alice una mirada amenazadora. Alice solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño y entrecerrar sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué esa mirada, Edward? —le preguntó en un tono bajo.

—No creo que debamos salir demasiado y menos a ese restaurante Alice.

—Edward, deja de ser tan paranoico, no sucederá nada.

— ¿Qué debería pasar? —pregunté moviendo mi cabeza mirando a uno y a otro como si fuera un partido de tenis.

—Nada Bella, solo que Edward es un paranoico pero no va a pasar nada.

—Alice…

—_Edward basta, hazme caso, aquí no eres demasiado famoso no como en Italia que te conoce todo el mundo. No te van a reconocer y no va pasar nada. _

_—Pero están los moscones, hasta ahora los despisté, pero sabes como son. No puedo dejarme ver demasiado en público y menos con ella. _

_—Se acabó, Edward, tú mismo te condenaste cuando la trajiste, ahora no la trates como una prisionera. Estamos en mi casa y haremos lo que yo diga. Me da igual quién seas. _

No entendí casi ninguna palabra de esa conversación. Era desesperante cuando hablaban en un idioma que yo no conocía. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué se habían dicho, pero estaba segura de que no me lo dirían o me contarían una mentira así que ni pregunté. Miré a Matt y me pregunté qué haría él en la noche, no podía salir y dejarle solo en un país desconocido aunque estuviera seguro en casa de Alice.

—Alice, ¿y Matt? ¿Con quién se quedará en la noche?

—No te preocupes por eso, Bella, el Steirereck es un restaurante familiar, Jasper y yo lo elegimos para que Matt pudiera venir con nosotros sin problemas. No vamos a dejarle solo en casa en su primera noche en Viena, ¿verdad que si, pequeño? —Alice se agachó y le hizo cosquillas en el estómago a la vez que dejaba un beso en su mejilla, mi hijo solamente se rió complacido mientras que sus mejillas se coloreaban por la atención que Alice le daba.

—Gracias, Alice —le agradecí por pensar en Matt.

—No me las des, me era imposible pensar en dejar a Matt en casa a cargo del servicio. Mi pequeño sobrino no podía faltar a la cena.

El resto del viaje la pasamos en silencio, Edward parecía enfurruñado en su sitio murmurando de vez en cuando algún improperio hacia Alice y algunas cosas que no llegaba a entender, algo así como que si le encontraban todo se vendría abajo. Alice me miraba y negaba con la cabeza, indicándome que no hiciera caso a lo que decía. Solo esperaba que esta semana que estaríamos en Viena fuera grandiosa, un recuerdo que pudiera atesorar en mi mente como mi más preciado tesoro, algo que no pudiera olvidar jamás.

.

.

.

Unas puertas de hierro forjado y pintadas en negro se abrieron dándonos paso a la casa de Alice. Me volví a quedar con la boca abierta, literalmente. La casa de Alice no se quedaba atrás con la de Edward. Era enorme y el jardín delantero estaba bellamente decorado. A un lado había una pequeña fuente adornada con un bello ángel de piedra que echaba agua. Parterres y más parterres de flores lo adornaban todo, junto con esculturas formadas en los arbustos y algunas estatuas de mármol. Mi mente no era capaz de imaginar todo el dinero que tenían Edward y Alice, nunca había conocido a alguien que tuviera tanto dinero y eso que por culpa de mi profesión había conocido a muchos millonarios, famosos deportistas e incluso algún que otro político, y no se podía decir que esas personas no tuvieran dinero, pero en comparación a esto… ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Quién demonios eran estas personas que iban conmigo en el coche? ¿Cuánto dinero podían tener para poseer esas casas tan impresionantes?

Según me fijé, la fachada de la casa era de un beige clarito y tenía tres plantas de altura. Parecía como si tuviera un par de siglos, pero se encontraba en perfecto estado. Los tejados eran de teja negra y los balcones eran amplios con verjas y adoquines también negros, combinaban a la perfección con la estructura de la casa. Unos pequeños escalones llevaban a la doble puerta principal de la casa hecha de roble blanco, era quizás la parte más nueva de toda la vivienda.

— ¿Impresionada, Bella? —me preguntó sonriendo orgullosamente.

— ¿De dónde sacáis tanto dinero? ¿Quiénes sois? —inquirí mirando tanto a Edward y a Alice.

—Mi padre la alquiló para Jasper y para mí cuando aceptó nuestra relación. Quería que volviéramos a casa, pero nos negamos. Aquí ya teníamos nuestra vida formada y no queríamos tener que volver a abandonarlo todo —comenzó a explicarme.

El coche todavía seguía en marcha por el pequeño camino que llevaba hacía la entrada, pero cuando llegamos al pie de las escaleras no se detuvo. Tomó una pequeña bifurcación que nos llevaría hasta la parte lateral.

—Esta casa perteneció a los Habsburgo hasta hace un siglo, cuando la monarquía desapareció de Austria. La casa entonces fue a formar parte del estado como patrimonio cultural y permaneció cerrada por mucho tiempo. Sus puertas solo se abrían a un pequeño grupo exclusivo de personas para celebrar reuniones, conferencias y algún que otro acto. Pero cuando Jasper y yo nos comprometimos, mi padre movió sus hilos y la alquiló para nosotros. —No pude evitar atragantarme con mi propia saliva y las palabras salían atropelladamente de mi garganta formando frases incoherentes cuando quise hablar.

—Esta… la… esta… Hasburgo…

—Bella, despacio porque no entiendo nada de lo que quieres decir.

— ¿Está casa era de los Habsurgo? ¿De la familia real de Austria? —conseguí decir al final sin salir de mi asombro.

—Así es Bella. Era una de sus muchas residencias.

— ¡Alice! —grité sin poder evitarlo justo cuando el coche se detenía dentro del garaje.

— ¿Por qué narices gritas, Bella? —preguntó como si la tener una casa que perteneció a una familia real fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Pero… pero… pero… ¡Por el amor de Dios! Vives en… esta casa fue de…

—Bella, otra vez vuelves a hablar incoherentemente.

—Es que… por Dios… esto es… ¿quién demonios eres, Alice? ¿Quién es tú padre? Es… es… —No encontraba las palabras adecuadas, no sabía que decir. Me había quedado muda literalmente.

—Bella, relájate y, cuando aprendas de nuevo a hablar en condiciones, me dices todo lo que tengas que decirme, mientras no me entero de nada. Y ahora, bajemos del coche, ya hemos llegado.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza retirándome el pelo de la cara, suspiré desesperadamente y me relamí los labios aún presa del asombro. Todo el cuerpo me temblaba y casi no era capaz de moverme. No cualquier día alguien te dice que vive en la casa de unas personas que gobernaron un país durante siglos y te quedas como si no te hubiera dicho nada. Al ver que no me movía de mi sitio, Edward abrió la puerta trasera del coche y me cogió del brazo ayudándome a bajar. Miré a mi alrededor con la boca abierta. No me lo podía creer, era incapaz de hacerlo. En mi mente no dejaban de repetirse todo el rato las mismas palabras. Era imposible, era imposible, era completamente imposible.

Edward prácticamente me llevó arrastras. Con sus manos en mi cintura me iba empujando por una serie de pasillos de colores claros con algún que otro cuadro en las paredes hasta el salón principal. Del techo colgaba una lámpara de araña hecha con cientos de cristales que reflejaban la luz en cada rincón de la sala. Había una moqueta persa de colores pastel en el suelo, un mueble enorme decoraba una pared, a la izquierda había una chimenea de piedras blancas y en el centro tres sillones enormes de cuero negro. Alice se acercó a un hombre rubio con el pelo algo largo, y le abrazó cariñosamente dejándole un suave beso en los labios. Él le pasó las manos por la cintura y nos miraron.

—Bella, este es Jasper, Jasper ella es Bella —nos presentó eufórica.

—Encantado de conocerte Bella, Alice me ha hablado mucho de ti. —Soltó a Alice y caminó hacia mí con la mano extendida la cual cogí gustosa.

—Igualmente Jasper. —Miró a mi derecha donde se encontraba Matt cogido a mi pierna y se agachó extendiéndole la mano.

—Hola, tú debes de ser Matt, ¿verdad? —Matt asintió y cogió su mano tímidamente—. Yo me llamó Jasper.

—Hola Jasper. —Matt se sonrojó y escondió su cara en mi muslo.

—Tú hijo es adorable, Bella —le halagó Jasper cuando se incorporó.

—Gracias —susurré agradecida por sus palabras.

Edward se acercó a Jasper y se abrazaron palmeándose la espalda. Dijeron algunas palabras que no entendí y se disculparon diciendo que tenían unas cuantas cosas de las que hablar a solas. Alice, Matt y yo nos quedamos a solas en el enorme salón.

—Bella, ven, os enseñaré vuestra habitación. —Alice cogió a Matt de la mano y a mí me cogió del brazo llevándonos corriendo por unas escaleras en forma de caracol que había en el pasillo.

.

.

.

Estaba agotada del corto viaje en avión, no había durado mucho pero la tensión me había hecho pasar una cara factura. Cuando Alice nos enseñó nuestras habitaciones y el servicio de la casa subió nuestro equipaje, cambié de ropa a Matt y le metí en la cama. Él decía que no tenía nada de sueño, pero en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada, se quedó dormido y a mí me pasó algo parecido. Después de salir de la ducha, me tumbé en la cama todavía con la toalla puesta y me dormí sin darme cuenta. Tenía pensado ponerme algo más cómodo hasta la tarde, cuando saldríamos a dar un paseo para conocer un poco Viena, pero no me dio tiempo. Caí rendida en la cama, sumergiéndome en un profundo sueño.

Un cosquilleo en mi clavícula me despertó unas pocas horas después. Sentí una mano agarrarme la cintura posesivamente y una respiración viajando por todo mi cuello, por mis hombros hasta el nacimiento de mis senos. Emití un leve gemido y fui abriendo los ojos lentamente. El cabello de Edward apareció delante de mis ojos, sus labios recorrían mi pecho mientras que su respiración me provocaba cosquillas y que la piel se me erizara. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, llevé las manos a su pelo y suspiré. Edward notó que me había despertado y alzó la cabeza, subió su cuerpo hasta quedar a la altura de mi rostro y capturó mis labios en un beso intenso, lento, sin prisa alguna. Nuestros labios se movían rítmicamente el uno sobre el otro, sin pausa. Llevé mis manos hasta su cuello atrayéndole más a mí. Edward me sujetaba por la cintura, presionando mi pecho desnudo contra su torso cubierto por una fina camisa. Separó un poco nuestras bocas y dejó varios besos rápidos en mis labios antes de juntar nuestras frentes por unos segundos y levantarse.

—Alice nos espera abajo en media hora para dar un paseo e ir a cenar, Bella. Llevas casi todo el día durmiendo. —Me incorporé sintiendo un vacío en mi interior y me tapé con la toalla, que se encontraba esparcida por la cama.

— ¿Y Matt? —pregunté preocupada.

—Está con Alice, no se separa de ella y no deja a Jasper que se acerque —suspiré.

Matt se encontraba bien, con Alice siempre estaba bien, pero tendría que hablar con él. Sabía que tenía un enamoramiento infantil hacía Alice, pero no podía permitir que tratara mal a Jasper porque se sintiera celoso.

—Creo que Matt tiene un serio problema con Alice —dijo Edward pasándose la lengua por los labios.

—Tengo que hablar con él, sé que siente un cariño especial hacia Alice, pero no puede portarse mal con Jasper.

—En realidad no se ha portado mal, Bella, Matt es un niño muy bueno. Solo se abalanza contra Alice y la abraza fuertemente cuando Jasper quiere acercarse, —Edward se rió al decir aquello, era como si le resultara gracioso.

— ¿Acaso te resulta gracioso, Edward? No puedo dejar que Matt haga eso, tiene que comprender que Alice no es de su propiedad.

—Es un niño Bella, no puedes regañarle por eso, solo… —Edward suspiró y se levantó—. Estoy de acuerdo en que tienes que hablar con él para que entienda que Alice solo es su tía y…

— Edward…

— ¿Sí, Bella?

—Ya sé que tengo que hablar con él, te lo acabo de decir, así que no repitas mis palabras ni me digas qué tengo que decirle. —Le dediqué una mala mirada en broma y agarré uno de los cojines que adornaban la cama tirándoselo al pecho.

— ¡Ey! ¿Pero qué he hecho para que me tires una almohada?

—Sal de la habitación, tengo que vestirme. —Edward me miró con una expresión extraña en la cara y se mordió el labio—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Alice, eso es lo que pasa. No puedo salir de la habitación porque de hecho yo también tengo que cambiarme.

— ¿Y tú habitación? —le pregunté frunciendo el ceño sin comprender que quería decime.

—Esta es mi habitación también. Según Alice, el resto de los cuartos de esta casa no están habitables. —Me levanté de golpe de la cama y corrí hacia la puerta para salir a por Alice.

Ya tenía bastante con mis pensamientos y sentimientos confusos para que ahora nos hiciera a Edward y a mi dormir en la misma habitación.

— ¡Bella, espera! —Me giré de golpe con la ira brillando en mi rostro.

— ¿Qué?

—No pensarás salir desnuda, ¿verdad?

Miré mi cuerpo apenas cubierto por una corta toalla y mis mejillas se encendieron a causa de la vergüenza.

—Será mejor que me cambie, ya la pediré explicaciones después.

—Poco te dirá Bella, a mi no quiso decirme nada, solo me mandó callar. —Suspiré y abrí la maleta que descansaba a un lado de la puerta. Saqué uno de los conjuntos que Alice me había comprado y miré a Edward.

—Voy a ducharme, Bella. Tú mientras vístete.

Le miré con una ceja arqueada y él se rió negando con la cabeza y entrando en el pequeño baño con el que contaba la habitación. Este hombre me desesperaba la mayor parte de las veces y Alice… ya hablaría con ella cuando la pillara a solas. No podía hacerme esto, simplemente no podía.

Me puse el vestido, pero no terminó de convencerme así que lo regresé a la maleta y cogí un conjunto de pantalón y camiseta. Me puse el pantalón vaquero de un azul oscuro, una camiseta con brillantes dorados de tirantes y una americana blanca arremangada hasta los codos. Lo conjunté con unos pendientes de unas piedras falsas color aguamarina y unos tacones del mismo tono. Coloqué mis pertenencias en un pequeño bolso del color de la camiseta y esperé a que Edward saliera del baño para acomodar mi pelo en pequeños bucles, dejándolo suelto por mi espalda y esparciendo algunos mechones por mis hombros.

Cuando terminé de darme los últimos toques de maquillaje, salí del baño y encontré a Edward terminando de colocarse la chaqueta del traje. Llevaba una camisa azul oscuro con los primeros botones desabrochados y sin corbata. Se vería realmente bien así. Se me quedó mirando durante un par de minutos y luego fue a abrir la puerta de la habitación haciendo un gesto con la mano para que yo saliera primero.

—Te ves bien, Bella.

—Tú también, Edward. —Me paré de golpe y me di en la frente con la mano—. Tengo que preparar a Matt.

—No te preocupes, Bella, Alice dijo que se encargaría ella.

—Totalmente.

Me ofreció su brazo para que me agarrara a él y eso hice. Bajamos juntos las escaleras y cuando íbamos por el último escalón escuché la risa histérica de mi hijo venir del salón. Alcé las cejas preguntándome qué era lo que le hacía reír tanto y cuando entré al salón me lo encontré revolcándose en el sofá vestido impecablemente con un pantalón negro y una camisa roja que Alice le había regalado, mientras que esta le hacía cosquillas. Cuando Matt me vio, apartó a Alice y se levantó corriendo hasta mí.

— ¡Mamá! Alice dice que mañana vamos a ir los tres juntos al parque. —Miré a Alice extrañada y ella solo me pidió con un gesto que le siguiera la corriente, asentí y miré a Matt con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Por supuesto que iremos Alice, tú y yo al parque mañana cariño.

— ¡Bien! —Matt pegó un saltó y me abrazó las piernas feliz.

Suspiré. Me encantaba ver a mi niño tan feliz. Nunca le había visto sonreír tanto por algo tan simple como ir a jugar al parque. Reí encantada y le alboroté un poco el pelo. Alice se levantó de golpe del sillón y corrió a por su bolso que estaba encima del gran mueble que adornaba la sala.

—Chicos, chica. —Nos miró y levantó una de sus manos, formando un puño, hacia el techo—. ¡Vámonos! ¡Hasta el infinito y más allá! —chilló guiñándole un ojo a Matt que se estaba muriendo de un ataque histérico de risa por el comportamiento de Alice.

Salimos a la calle, todos ataviados con varios paraguas por si volvía a llover. El tiempo se había calmado un poco, pero aún seguía habiendo peligro de lluvia. Íbamos a ir andando por las calles, para pasear un rato, hasta el restaurante que no quedaba demasiado lejos según explico Alice y luego los chóferes de Alice y Jasper nos irían a buscar para llevarnos de vuelta a casa.

Las personas paseaban tranquilas por las calles, disfrutando del bello paisaje y del fresco tiempo. Matt corría riendo delante de nosotros. Yo iba a la par que Alice riendo por como Matt se divertía solo, y Edward y Jasper iban atrás hablando en italiano de algo que por mi falta de conocimiento en el idioma no pude entender.

Me sentía como si todo fuera salido de un viejo cuento de hadas y nada de esto fuera real. Una invención de mi imaginación para poder sobre llevar aquella vida tan tortuosa que llevaba, pero no, todo era demasiado real. Miré a mi alrededor, todas las edificaciones que me rodeaban tenían un aspecto austero, elegante y delicado. Se mezclaban colores suaves, cálidos, con colores extravagantes y oscuros de una manera tan perfecta que alegraba la vista. La vegetación era simplemente magnifica, todo con pequeñas formas perfectas. No podía creer que estuviera paseando por las calles de Viena, de aquel país que tanto había deseado visitar. Austria siempre fue uno de mis más recónditos secretos, algo que adoraba y nadie sabía. Ahora estaba aquí gracias a Edward, gracias a Alice. Estaba paseando por los mismos lugares que una vez hacía mucho tiempo había caminado Sissi. Había adorado tanto a esa emperatriz cuando vi las películas que mi corazón se estaba encogiendo de felicidad y admiración. Casi no podía creérmelo.

Pasamos por un gran puente de una parte de la ciudad a otra, atravesando el río Viena. Según me estaba diciendo Alice, el restaurante estaba unas cuantas calles más adelante, en un pequeño parque llamado Stadtpark y que era atravesado por una pequeña bifurcación del río, el cual se podía ver desde los ventanales de Steirereck. Antes había sido una antigua lechería, pero ahora era uno de los restaurantes más solicitados del país, de lo mejor que tenían, y era para todo tipo de público. Incluso tenían su propia granja y todo lo que allí se comía venía de allí. Era famoso por sus vinos y sus quesos, traídos de todo el mundo y parte de ellos elaborados por la granja que tenían.

Unas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo y tuvimos que abrir nuestros paraguas. Corrí para coger a Matt de la mano que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que comenzaba a llover y le obligué a que permaneciera a mi lado refugiándose de la lluvia. No quería que enfermara y aunque no hacía mucho frío, el agua y el viento que corría, podría crearle un resfriado.

Alrededor de una media hora después de haber abandonado la casa de Alice, entramos en Stadtpark. Para ser un parque dentro de una zona urbana, todo era de color verde excepto los pequeños caminos de piedra. Esta vez, cruzamos un pequeño puente de piedra banca por encima del río que separaba una mitad del parque del otro. Al poco, una gran edificación de dos plantas me llamó la atención. Era de color blanca con algunos toques en gris.

Jasper y Alice se adelantaron a Edward y a mí y pasaron ellos primero para hablar con el gerente del lugar sobre la reserva. Edward sujetó la puerta de cristal que daba acceso a Steirereck y después de haber cerrado los paraguas, Matt y yo pasamos cogidos de la mano.

Alice nos hizo un gesto con la mano para que nos acercáramos a donde se encontraban unos cuantos metros delante de nosotros junto a un hombre vestido totalmente de blanco con un pañuelo en el cuello. Nos llevó hasta una de las mesas que se encontraban en una esquina, bastante apartada del resto y nos sentamos. Tomó nota de nuestras bebidas y dejó cinco cartas del menú en la mesa.

—Yo que tú, Bella, pediría el queso de la casa y el hígado de ganso Steirereck o el salmón Huchen. Son los mejores platos de aquí —me sugirió Alice mirando que pediría ella para cenar.

— ¿Hígado de ganso? —Puse mala cara y me aguanté un par de arcadas, no sonaba nada agradable—. Creo que mejor pediré el salmón, Alice. ¿Y para Matt?

—Le pediremos un menú infantil, lleva diferentes quesos, algunas frutas de temporada y un mini Reitbauer, es carne asada con unas salsas que te preparan aquí especiales.

—Entonces, eso será.

Todos habían decido pedir o el hígado o el salmón. Llamaron al camarero que nos deseó una buena noche en alemán y se retiró tan rápido como había llegado, no sin antes dejarnos unos aperitivos en la mesa para que picáramos antes de que trajeran la comida.

Edward parecía querer esconderse. Estaba sentado pegado a la pared con sus hombros encorvados y la cabeza gacha, mirando su plato vacío todo el rato. No hablaba y era como si casi no respirara tampoco. No tardaron demasiado en traer todo lo que habíamos pedido y comenzamos a comer como si el mundo fuera a acabarse. Aquellos quesos que allí servían eran los más deliciosos que había probado nunca. Cogí mi copa llena de vino y miré a Edward de reojo, seguía en la misma postura desde que habíamos llegado, como si quisiera pasar inadvertido, pero ahora parecía algo nervioso. A pesar de tener su cabeza hacia abajo, sus ojos miraban todo su alrededor como si hubiera algo extraño, algo que le alterara. Fruncí el ceño sin darme cuenta, Alice me miró en ese momento y miró también a Edward, codeó a Jasper y los dos comenzaron a hacer lo mismo que hacía Edward, pero sin esconderse. Inspeccionaron todo el lugar con la mirada y al no ver nada extraño se encogieron de hombros

Su comportamiento me extrañó. ¿Qué podía estar pasando para que Edward se comportara así? Era como si se temiera que alguien le pillara allí y aquello me asustó. ¿Quién era para comportarse de ese modo? ¿A qué temía tanto? ¿Yo también debía de asustarme?

Matt se colocó de rodillas en su silla y se tiró a mi cuello para darme un beso en la mejilla. Una carcajada salió de mi garganta y abrí la boca para aceptar el trozo de naranja con una salsa dulce que Matt tenía en su plato. En eso sentí como una especie de flash iluminar la cabeza de mi hijo y cuando vi a Alice y a Jasper levantarse de golpe e ir a llamar al gerente del restaurante, todos mis sentidos se pusieron alerta. ¿Qué pasaba? Me preguntaba una y otra vez. Miré a Edward, que tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos llameaban por la ira, ira que no sabía de dónde venía. Sus hombros temblaban y sus manos estaban formando puños encima de sus muslos, las apretaba tan fuertemente que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Alice volvió y cogió a Matt en brazos, Jasper me obligó a levantarme y me forzó a que le cogiera el brazo y agachara mi cabeza escondiéndola para que nadie me viera la cara.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté desesperada.

—Ahora solo cállate Bella, por favor —me suplicó Alice con la mirada y con sus palabras susurradas, asentí sin entender nada e hice todo lo que me dijeron.

Salimos por la parte trasera del restaurante, y un coche nos esperaba allí en el único acceso que los coches tenían para pasar al parque que llevaba directamente al restaurante y por el que solo podían circular los que iban a llevar provisiones a Steirereck. El chófer se bajó del coche y Jasper tomó su lugar después de meterme con Matt en la parte trasera. Mi pequeñín me miraba con ojos asustados y se agarró fuertemente a mí. Edward entró después, en su rostro se notaba que estaba agobiado por algo. Cerró la puerta de golpe, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, su respiración se encontraba interrogante y no dejaba de mover el pie derecho contra el suelo del vehículo. Alice entró en el lado del copiloto y en cuanto se hubo puesto el cinturón, Jasper encendió el motor y arrancó todo lo rápido que pudo.

Respiré hondo un par de veces para calmar los latidos de mi corazón que se habían acelerado, me mordí la lengua durante unos segundos y me atreví a hablar.

— ¿Qué narices ha sido eso? —Señalé hacia atrás y pasé la lengua por mi labio inferior.

Jasper me miró a través del espejo retrovisor, Alice se giró en su asiento y me dio una mirada de disculpa y Edward… él no se movió ni un milímetro, no habló, solo siguió respirando entrecortadamente y moviendo su pie tanto que estaba poniéndome nerviosa el ruido.

* * *

**Aviso, ya queda poco realmente poco para saber, de echo ya está el capítulo escrito. Y para evitar dudas, sí, la prensa encontró a Edward y se pusieron a hacerle fotos, más bien fueron paparazzis, así que no les quedó más que salir huyendo. Sobre los lugares de Viena que mencionó existen de verdad, solo tenéis que googlear los nombres y los veréis. Y las comidas también, son platillos típicos de allí. Todos los lugares que he mencionado o mencionaré son lugares reales, emblemáticos y muy importantes por su historia en el lugar.**

**El capítulo iba a llamarse Destino: Viena, pero decidí cambiarlo en el último momento, este me pareció mucho más adecuado, por que es el principio del límite, la bomba está por estallar en un par de capis más. **

**Próximo capítulo: Con la miel en los labios. **

**Agradecer a todas las que dejasteis rr: **_  
_

_Yolabertay, Jupy, Eve Runner, Sakura93, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, Solecitopucheta, Beakis, LadyMarianist, TaniiaGG. Jennyteamedward, Solcy Gonzalez, Zujeyane, CamileJBCO, Keimasen86, Always i be u're friend, Bella-maru, Ligia Rodriguez, Sarah-Crish Cullen, Gretchen Cullen Masen, Blackhole16, Lady Andy Pao, Helaine Haruno de Uchiha, Paulii Bones Love, Briit, Janalez, Danieladrian._

_**Gracias a todas las lectora silenciosas que leyeron, a las chicas que me pusieron en alertas y favoritos. Animaos a dejarme vuestros msn o algo donde pueda comunicarme y hablar con cada una de vosotras si queréis y los rr anónimos, me gustaría poder contestaros personalmente.**_

**Hasta dentro de dos semanas! **

**Firmado: **

_**Heather.**_


	8. La miel en los labios

**¡Hola! Estoy segura de que os preguntaréis que qué hago aquí si dije que no actualizaría hasta dentro de dos semanas. La respuesta se sencilla, quería daros una sorpresa y además estaba tan emocionada por llegar a los 102 miembros en mi grupo de Facebook que no me pude aguantar. Esto es un regalo para todas vosotras. El capítulo es vuestro, os lo dedico a todas. Gracias por estar siempre ahí a pesar de todo. OS QUIERO**

**La próxima actu será el 19 de este mes, ese es el día de el cumpleaños de mi sobrino mayor así que si veis que ese día no actualizo no os preocupéis, es que estaré fuera todo el día celebrándolo y quizás no me de tiempo a subirlo, pero lo haré al día siguiente de fijo. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. Solo la trama, Matt y algún otro personaje más son míos.**

**Beteado por Mentxu Masen del grupo de betas de Fanfiction Addiction de Facebook.**

**www . facebook (. com) / groups/ Betasffaddiction/**

* * *

**8**

**La miel en los labios**

La tensión en el ambiente era palpable. Nadie hablaba, todos los rostros estaban serios y Matt nos miraba extrañado y en completo silencio, seguramente preguntándose qué le pasaba a los mayores y no queriendo molestar por si estábamos enfadados, aunque el único que parecía realmente molesto era Edward. Sus manos apretaban fuertemente la tela de su pantalón y estaba segura de que terminaría rompiéndolo tarde o temprano si seguía apretujando de esa manera la tela. Y mis nervios… mis nervios me estaban precipitando por el borde de la locura.

Cuando el coche se detuvo en la entrada de la casa de Alice, Edward salió disparado hacía el interior sin ni siquiera despedirse. Entramos lentamente y me detuve cuando se cerró la puerta para encarar a Alice y Jasper.

— ¿Qué de...—Matt estaba agarrado de mi mano fuertemente y me detuve antes de maldecir delante de él—. ¿Qué ha pasado? Y no me digáis otra vez eso de que es un tema complicado y debe ser Edward quien me lo cuente todo cuando llegue su momento.

—Nos han visto, nos han seguido y nos han fotografiado —dijo Jasper bajo la mirada acusadora de su mujer.

— ¡Jasper!

— Alice, después de lo que acaba de pasar se merece al menos una explicación. —Alice me miró, suspiró y asintió.

—Está bien, pero ya sabes que…

—Lo sé. —Asintió—. Bella, ves a subir a Matt a su cuarto y acuéstale, luego ve al salón y te explicaremos al menos una parte de lo sucedido.

Subí a Matt y le coloqué el pijama en completo silencio y con la mente puesta en otra parte. Jasper había dicho que nos habían fotografiado, ¿pero quién? ¿Quién era Edward? ¿Por qué nos querrían seguir y fotografiar? ¿Qué había detrás de todo aquello que conocía? ¿Qué era lo que me ocultaban? Solo esperaba que Jasper pudiera resolver algunas de mis preguntas, porque tenía la sensación de que Edward no querría hablar de ello y tampoco sabía dónde se había metido como para poder hablar con él y preguntarle. Matt me tocó la cabeza y alcé la vista para mirarle mientras le arropaba con las mantas.

— ¿He hecho algo malo, mami? —me preguntó realizando con sus labios un precioso puchero.

—No has hecho nada malo mi amor, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que todos estáis enfadados y yo…

—No estamos enfadados, Matt, y mucho menos contigo, no has hecho nada que haga que mamá se enfade. —Matt asintió y se incorporó para darme un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches, mami.

—Descansa, mi niño. —Le besé en la frente y prendí una lucecita que había colocado antes en la mesilla de noche para que no tuviera miedo de la oscuridad.

Bajé despacio las escaleras que me llevarían al salón respirando profundamente con cada paso que daba. Sentía una presión insoportable en el pecho, estaba a unos pasos de saber más sobre Edward y los nervios me carcomían por dentro. La fuerte luz del salón me deslumbró por unos instantes. Alice estaba sentada como toda una dama en el sofá, la espalda recta sin tocar el respaldo, con las piernas juntas hacía un lado y las manos encima de su regazo con la palma mirando hacia el techo. Jasper permanecía detrás de ella con una copa en la mano y paseándose de un lado a otro hasta que me vio aparecer. Se detuvo de golpe y con una mano me indicó que me sentará en el sillón que había enfrente de Alice. Hice lo que me pidió y esperé, pero como al cabo de unos minutos ninguno dijo nada me atreví a hablar.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Quién nos seguía y por qué nos han fotografiado.

—La prensa.

—Jasper. —Alice alzó la cabeza llamándole la atención.

— ¿Cómo que la prensa?

—Somos personas conocidas y a la gente le interesa nuestras vidas, dónde vamos, con quién salimos, incluso quieren saber qué comemos y cuándo lo hacemos.

—Sé que vosotros sois conocidos, pero ¿por qué Edward se ha puesto así?

—No nos perseguían a nosotros Bella, era Edward quien les interesaba. —Dio un sorbo corto a su bebida y me miró a los ojos intensamente—. Edward y tú.

— ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué les interesa Edward y por qué les intereso yo? ¿Quién es Edward?

—Esas son las únicas preguntas que no podemos responderte Bella, solo Edward puede contestarlas.

—Pero…

—No podemos Bella, lo sentimos pero no podemos hablarte de quién es Edward, solo podemos decirte que es alguien muy, muy conocido y su vida es de interés público.

— ¿Es por eso por lo qué no quiere decirme su apellido? ¿Por qué no quiere que le conozca de verdad?

—Lo conoces de verdad Bella, ese no es el motivo por el que no te cuenta nada. No quiere que conozcas su vida pública. Eres de las pocas personas que le conocen de verdad y no solo el personaje que representa en la sociedad.

—Pero…

—Y no quiere que nadie se entere de que estás con él. Está protegiéndote, a ti y a Matt. Si la prensa se entera de… bueno ya sabes —comenzó a explicar Alice intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Si se enteran de que soy prostituta, ¿es eso lo que quieres decir Alice?

—Sí, exacto. Te harían daño, se meterían en tu vida y te destrozarían.

—Por favor Alice, Jasper, necesito saber quién es Edward, por favor, él nunca me lo dirá.

—Lo sentimos Bella, pero no podemos.

—Alice, Jasper… —supliqué, tenía que saberlo, ahora más que nunca.

—Ya no tenemos más que decir Bella, ve a descansar, hoy ha sido un día difícil para todos.

—Pero… —intenté seguir con la conversación, que me dijeran algo más y no esas simples migajas de pan que me habían dado para alimentar mi curiosidad pero no sirvió de nada, ellos no querían hablar, no me querían contar nada más.

—Ve a dormir Bella, el día ha sido agotador y será mejor que descanses.

Alice y Jasper se retiraron del salón dejándome allí sola con mis pensamientos. ¿Vida pública? ¿Protegiéndome? No sabía a qué narices se referían con ello, era todo un completo caos y mi cabeza estaba totalmente bloqueada. Llevé mis manos a mi pelo tirando de él desesperada y me levanté de un saltó. Así y allí sentada no conseguiría nada, no conseguiría aclarar mis pensamientos ni saber cuál era la verdad de todo esto. No sabría en que lio me había metido arrastrando conmigo a Matt.

Subí hasta la habitación que compartía con Edward —una treta de Alice para que no nos separáramos ni durmiendo— esperando encontrarle allí pero no estaba. La habitación estaba a oscuras y hacía algo de frío en ella ya que la ventana se encontraba abierta de par en par. Corrí a cerrarla y saqué mi pijama y ropa interior de mi maleta dispuesta a darme una ducha y relajarme. Lo necesitaba.

.

.

.

El día amaneció más soleado de lo normal después de las lluvias torrenciales del día anterior, mas en mi interior, nada más abrir los ojos, se desató una tormenta. Me sentía inquieta, nerviosa por no saber qué es lo que iba a suceder. Edward no había aparecido. No entendía nada de lo que había sucedido, porqué se comportaba así y aquello me asfixiaba. Solo esperaba que hoy las cosas mejoraran y pudiera encontrar ese algo que me faltaba para poder estar tranquila y entenderlo todo mejor.

Me incorporé en la cama y respiré hondo para captar toda la energía positiva que me permitiera enfrentar a mis pensamientos negativos y a Edward. No sabía qué era lo que se me avecinaba a partir de ahora, pero una mala sensación recorría mi interior. Intenté apartarla de mí y no hacerla caso.

Unos golpes en la puerta me alertaron y me levanté corriendo a por mi bata para cubrir mi casi desnudo cuerpo.

—Adelante —casi grité para que se me escuchará bien, la cabeza de Alice apareció y la deslumbrante sonrisa que adornaba su rostro casi me ciega.

—El desayuno ya está en la mesa, ¿cómo estás? —Frunció un poco su ceño preocupada pero sin dejar de sonreír.

—Inquieta —admití, no tenía caso ocultar como me sentía.

—Bella, en verdad lo siento pero no puedo… —No la dejé terminar, me sentía algo traicionada porque no me quisiera decir todo lo que sabía pero entendía que no era culpa suya y su lealtad se debía a Edward no a mí, que apenas y me acababa de conocer.

—No te disculpes, te entiendo.

—Me alegra que lo hagas, no sabes lo preocupada que me ha tenido el que pudieras odiarme por no poder decirte nada más. —La sonrisa en su rostro fue sustituida por una mueca de tristeza que no pegaba con su energía y habitual alegría.

—No te preocupes. —Moví la mano quitándole importancia al asunto y me giré para intentar buscar algo de ropa que ponerme.

—Vístete y baja a desayunar. He pensado que podíamos salir a pasear si quieres, Matt está encantado con la idea.

— ¿Ya se ha levantado?

—Hace diez minutos, quiere a su mamá para desayunar. —Alice rió y me guiñó un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta para dejar que me vistiera tranquila.

La mala sensación con la que me levanté volvió a mí y me hizo temblar. Algo en mí sabía que algo malo iba a pasar pronto, pero no quería hacer caso a eso, no quería creer que pudiera suceder y menos aún pensar en qué era lo que sucedería.

Cogí una camiseta de tirantes anchos roja, unos pantalones negros ligeramente ajustados y una americana negra, algo casual pero elegante, y decidí ponerme unos tacones rojos de tacto aterciopelado con la punta abierta. Recogí mi pelo con un par de horquillas a los lados de mi cabeza y después de meditar unos segundos si maquillarme o no, opte por la segunda opción, no hacerlo.

Pegué mi frente en el cristal del espejo del cuarto de baño para reunir unas pocas fuerzas por si Edward estaba abajo, no sabía qué cara debía poner al verle o como actuar. Me sentía como una niña de instituto con su primer amor sin saber si este le corresponde a sus sentimientos o no. Estaba perdida, realmente perdida.

Antes de poder pensármelo demasiado abrí la puerta y bajé hasta el comedor donde la mesa ya estaba preparada con todo tipo de comida para desayunar, había más de lo que podíamos llegar a comer y mi parte ahorradora pensó que era un desperdicio cuando miles de personas se morían de hambre en el mundo.

— ¡Mami, mira! —Matt gritó como si le fuera la vida en ello, solo para enseñarme un gofre con sirope de chocolate y unas cuantas rodajas de melocotón y un par de magdalenas muy raras encima de su plato.

—Vaya, eso tiene muy buena pinta cariño. ¿Está rico? —Actué como si aquello fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, aunque estaba claro que para él sí que lo era.

—Mucho —habló con la boca llena y le mandé una de esas típicas miradas mortales de madre.

—Matt, no hables con la boca llena, es asqueroso. —Aunque viéndolo de otra manera era bastante tierno y más cuando tenía la boca manchada de sirope.

—Lo siento, mami. —Me senté a su lado y lo primero que cogí de la mesa fue una copa hasta arriba de zumo de naranja ácido, me encantaba sentir esa acidez bajar por mi garganta, en cierto modo era reconfortante, todo un placer para mí.

—Buenos días Bella, Matt —nos saludó Jasper antes de sentarse enfrente de nosotros.

— ¿Dónde está Alice? —preguntó Matt a Jasper sin poder ocultar su desesperación.

—Ahora baja, pequeñajo.

— ¿Y Edward? —Jasper levantó la vista de su café y me mandó una mirada de disculpa.

—Hablando por teléfono, no sé si bajará. —Asentí decepcionada y seguí bebiendo el zumo, de golpe se me quitó todo el hambre.

Me sentía como una idiota hormonada, tan pronto tenía ganas de verle como deseaba evitarle a toda costa. Quería y a la vez no quería. Me sentía mareada, abrumada por todo. En un momento me imaginaba que todo sería perfecto y sabía que decir, y al otro… todo estaba distorsionado, yo estaba paralizada y nada salía de mis labios. Era absurdo, tan desconcertante…

Alice llegó como siempre, siendo un remolino de energía que arrasaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso, llena de una felicidad vibrante que podía contagiar con tan solo pasar unos segundos a su lado. Hablaba y hablaba y parecía que las palabras no se acaban nunca. Tan pronto hablaba del bonito sol que adornaba el cielo como podía hablarte de política sin perder ni una pizca de elegancia, y lo más importante, lo hacía de tal manera que una se encontraba escuchando y prestando atención a todo lo que decía sin perder nunca el interés. Y a pesar de todo eso, mi cabeza se encontraba en otra parte no muy lejos de allí. Estaba con Edward, pensando en él y en lo que se encontraría haciendo en ese momento. Según Jasper, estaba hablando por teléfono, pero ya había pasado media hora y realmente dudaba que siguiera charlando con quien fuera que estuviera al otro lado de la línea. ¿Y por qué narices me tenía tan preocupada? ¿Tan concentrada en todo lo que él pudiera hacer? Era inconcebible para mí, no le encontraba sentido alguno a aquello, pero era así, y por más que me rompía la cabeza dándole vueltas no entendía nada, solo podía resignarme y seguir con esa línea de pensamientos que tan incómoda me hacía sentir.

— ¡Bella! ¿Me estás escuchando? —me preguntó Alice agitando una mano delante de mis ojos para llamar mi atención.

Pegué un bote en mi asiento y asentí volviendo a la realidad.

— ¿Qué decías? —le pregunté como si nada, intentando fingir que no había oído nada de lo que había dicho.

—Estaba preguntándote si te apetecería ver una película por la tarde. Jasper y yo tenemos algunos asuntos que atender esta mañana pero volveremos para el almuerzo.

—Sí, estaría bien. Suena genial. —Quise fingir entusiasmo por el plan de la tarde, pero fracasé estrepitosamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Pareces un fantasma.

—No es nada. —Respiré hondo y sonreí tan bien como pude para restarle importancia—. Nada que deba preocuparte. —La mirada que me dirigió en ese momento me dejó claro que no se creía nada de lo que había dicho, pero seguramente decidió no ahondar en el tema y esperar a que fuera yo quien decidiera contárselo.

Se levantaron de la mesa en cuanto acabaron con sus cafés y Matt y yo nos quedamos a solas… a solas para no hacer nada porque en realidad no tenía ganas de moverme de allí. Me encontraba sumergida en un detestable estado de depresión sin motivo alguno, lo cual era desesperante. Si al menos supiera cual era el motivo exacto de mi tan repentina depresión podría quedarme algo de dignidad, pero esta estaba desapareciendo de mí a pasos agigantados.

Matt me obligó a levantarme de la silla en la que tan a gusto me encontraba para dar un paseo por la casa y visitar los hermosos jardines que el día anterior le había enseñado Alice. Estaba demasiado hiperactivo. Siempre había sido un niño muy nervioso pero ese día parecía más inquieto que de costumbre. Debería darle menos azúcar o terminaría acabando conmigo antes de que llegara siquiera el mediodía.

Matt me arrastraba por cada esquina de la casa, asombrado para todas las riquezas que allí había. Alcé una plegaría porque mi pequeño niño no fuera patoso y terminara destrozando alguna de aquellas valiosas piezas. No me podía imaginar cuál sería la reacción de Alice si algo así sucedía, pero intuía que se pondría histérica y conociéndola, no sería algo agradable de presenciar.

La voz de Edward salió del interior de una habitación del segundo piso. Le estaba gritando a alguien aunque no se escuchaba ninguna otra voz. ¿Sería acaso que seguía hablando por teléfono? Hablaba de nuevo en italiano y no era capaz de distinguir ninguna palabra. ¿Por qué narices no podía hablar en inglés? Quería saber de qué hablaba y con quién discutía tan fervientemente. Quizás me metía en cosas que no eran para nada de mi incumbencia, pero deseaba saberlo. Podría ser que en esa conversación se me rebelara quien era él, pero si hablaba en un idioma que yo no entendía no podría averiguarlo nunca. Quise detenerme en la puerta para escuchar mejor, pero Matt no hacía más que tirar de mi mano fuertemente para que le siguiera mientras me contaba alguna historia que Alice le había contado. Suspiré resignada. No me quedaría más remedio que aguantarme y esperar a tener otra oportunidad.

.

.

.

Matt dormía cómodamente en su cama después de comer y del ejercicio que había hecho en la mañana, estaba completamente agotado y se le abría la boca con bostezos cada cinco segundos, así que no me quedó más remedio que obligarle a echarse una siesta. Si un niño hiperactivo ya de por si era agotador, uno hiperactivo y con sueño era el infierno de toda madre. Se volvía insoportable, o lloraba por todo o daba malas contestaciones pasando por completo de todo lo que se le decía y haciendo lo que le daba la gana. Aquel pensamiento fue suficiente para erizarme la piel y provocarme un escalofrío. Me negaba a tener un Matt así porque al final siempre terminaba siendo la mala que le hacía llorar y aquello no me gustaba, odiaba hacer llorar a mi pequeñín.

Me crucé de brazos en el sofá y miré a la nada, porque no había nada que hacer. Alice y Jasper habían vuelto para el almuerzo como prometieron, pero ahora estaban encerrados en quién sabe qué parte de la gran casa tratando unos asuntos importantes que habían surgido de repente y Edward seguía desaparecido. Tenía tres opciones. La primera y la menos probable, era salir a dar un paseo por las calles de Viena pero después de lo sucedido el día anterior no lo creía posible y tampoco deseaba salir, no sabía qué era a lo que se enfrentaba y era mejor esperar. La segunda era quedarse allí sentada con los brazos cruzados esperando a que llegara la hora de ver la película y la tercera opción, era vagar como alma errante por la casa. Golpeé mi pie contra el suelo una y otra vez en un gesto nervioso, inquieto. Ahora la hiperactiva era yo, no me apetecía nada seguir allí sentada y la televisión estaba fuera de mi alcance, no me enteraría de nada de lo que dijeran, no sabía alemán.

Me levanté del sofá harta de la situación y comencé a investigar cada esquina del salón, esperaba que Alice no se molestara por cotillear pero estaba realmente aburrida. ¿Y no había dicho ya alguna vez que la curiosidad no era su mejor amiga? Esperaba que no me pillasen. Abrí un par de cajones del mueble central que ocupaba toda una pared y solo vislumbré mantelería de todo tipo de telas, tamaños y colores, eso sí, toda parecía bastante lujosa algo que yo nunca podría tener, porque aunque ganaba bastante con mi trabajo, no era lo suficiente como para algo tan… majestuoso.

Abrí otro de los cajones que se encontraban más al centro. Rebosaba de una maravillosa cubertería de plata, brillante, impecable. ¿La gente que vivía en una casa así tendría la cubertería en el mueble del salón? Me encogí de hombros por aquella estúpida pregunta. No sabía la respuesta, nunca había estado en la casa de alguien con tanto dinero como para poder saberlo, y las únicas amistades que tenía se dedicaban a lo mismo que yo. Lo cual no era demasiado elegante a pesar de tratarse de prostitutas de lujo, o Call Girls, para ser más finos.

El contenido de uno de los últimos cajones me llamó bastante la atención. Se trataba de una serie de periódicos, revistas y recortes de prensa, junto con un par de sobres y un par de fotos. Los cogí cuidadosamente para no revolverlos todos e intenté leer lo que ponía pero unos estaban en francés y otros en italiano. Imposible de comprender. Me esforcé por leer para ver si distinguía alguna palabra en especial.

_*"La famille royale ne reprendre pas le dessus:_

_Le tragique accident que a eu le prince héritier et son épouse à l'hôpital St. Andrews, dans un état de gravité élevé et par conséquent ils sont restés dans l'unité de soins intensifs, pêut être qu´il est le début de la tragédie que fait que Lettox s´enfonce à un état de deuil. L'épouse depuis un an du prince Alexandre, Arabela, princesse de Monaco, est décédé ce matin peu après l'aube. Son corps ..."_

Nada, era como si me estuvieran hablando en chino o en latín, no entendía nada. Lo único que llegué a captar de aquella nota eran los nombres que se mencionaban.

—Creo que debería aprender francés e italiano, así al menos podré comprender lo que pone —susurré.

Sin embargo, un nombre en especial de uno de los recortes me llamó la atención, era el nombre de Edward pero en su forma original, como según Alice, tanto odiaba que le llamaran. Escuché la voz de Alice por el pasillo y la risa de Jasper. Cerré el cajón rápidamente, me senté en el sofá de nuevo y después de doblar cuidadosamente los tres pequeños trozos de papel que me había quedado en la mano, los guardé en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Esperaba poder traducirlos de alguna manera pronto. Faltaba poco para enterarme de lo que tanto me ocultaban.

—En cuanto baje Edward podremos comenzar a ver la película, llevo meses deseando verla pero a Jasper no le gustan nada ese tipo de historias pero como estás tú aquí no puede negarse —me anunció Alice feliz sentándose a mi lado y dándome un fuerte abrazo emocionada.

— ¿Ya terminasteis eso tan urgente? —pregunté interesada esperando que me revelaran algo porque parecía ser otro secreto más.

—Más o menos, Edward ya se había encargado prácticamente de todo, aunque… —Alice frunció los labios y me miró preocupada antes de dirigir su vista a Jasper que negó con la cabeza.

—Aunque…

—Nada, no te preocupes por eso ahora. —Otra vez cambiando de tema y diciendo que no me preocupara.

¿Es que acaso no comprendían que era imposible no preocuparme? Después de todo, estaba metida hasta el fondo en aquello que querían ocultar y tenía todo el derecho de saber tan bien como ellos lo sabían. No era nada justo. Era importante pero nadie decía nada y la situación ya estaba comenzando a hartarme. Pensé en los papeles que tenía en el bolsillo y que hacían que este pesara kilos y kilos. Si ellos no hablaban ya me enteraría por mi sola de lo que pasaba. Basta de secretos. Hasta ahí llegó el ser una ignorante. Me merecía saber la verdad. Ya no más mentiras. ¡Por Dios! Me estaba acostando con Edward, que a saber que era, me había ido a Roma con él y con Matt, aunque prácticamente me había obligado, no había puesto demasiada resistencia, había deseado ir, pero mi hijo estaba en medio de aquella situación y si él salía herido por todas aquellas mentiras… nunca me lo podría perdonar. No podría perdonarme a mi misma como tampoco podría perdonarle a Edward. A mi misma por ignorante e inconsciente y a Edward por mentirme y ocultarme todo lo que debería saber.

.

.

.

El frío de la noche era reconfortante. La brisa que se levantaba helaba hasta los huesos pero necesitaba aclarar mis ideas. Los pensamientos que había tenido durante aquel largo día me habían aturdido. Habían sido como una tormenta tropical y me habían dejado destrozada mentalmente. Me apoyé contra la barandilla que separaba el jardín de la terraza de la planta baja de la casa y dejé de pensar por unos minutos. ¡Cuánto necesitaba aquello! No pensar, dejar de existir por unos segundos y volver al mundo como nueva, sin más preocupaciones, aunque eso sería casi imposible.

La noche se vería realmente hermosa, a pesar de los malos días que había hecho, llenos de lluvias y con el cielo completamente cubierto por nubes grises, en ese momento el cielo estaba despejado y dejaba ver alguna que otra estrella. Me encantaría ver el cielo desde algún bosque o campo en donde no hubiera contaminación lumínica. Eso sí que sería precioso. Ver cientos de estrellas adornar el cielo y titilar sobre mi cabeza. Sería tan relajante…

Me abracé más a mí misma esperando que la chaqueta de lana me protegiera por completo del frío, no era tarea fácil y aún así no me importó quedarme completamente helada. Sentí de repente como una prenda caía sobre mis hombros para protegerme y giré mi cabeza sobresaltada, con el corazón en la garganta latiendo a mil por hora.

— Qué susto me has dado —le reproché a Edward que se colocó silenciosamente a mi lado y se encogió de hombros como si no importara.

—Vas a helarte si sigues fuera con este frío. ¿Por qué saliste?

—Necesitaba despejarme, eso es todo.

— ¿De qué?

—De todo lo que me ocultáis. Tú, Jasper y Alice, pero sobre todo tú. No puedo dejar de pensar en ello, seguramente te parezca una molestia, una mujer demasiado pesada, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Pues inténtalo —sugirió como si no tuviera importancia todo el asunto y como si aquello fuera lo más fácil del mundo, aquella idea hizo que me riera aunque no tenía ni la más mínima pizca de gracia.

—Lo dices como si fuera sencillo, pero seguramente lo sea más hablarme de ti y de lo que me escondes.

—Bella…

—No, Bella no. ¿Qué demonios sucedió la otra noche? —le increpé, ¿aquel hombre era idiota o quizás pensaba que yo sí lo era?

—No he salido aquí para discutir contigo, ¿es eso lo que quieres? —me retó, dándome una seria mirada que no aceptaba discusión.

—No deseo discutir, pero tu actitud…

— ¿Mi actitud qué?

—Eres exasperante. Las preguntas que te realizo son fáciles de contestar, sin embargo tú las conviertes en una teoría filosófica que nadie en su sano juicio podría entender. —Edward rió divertido ante el ejemplo que le di, y después me miró alzando una ceja.

—Tus ocurrencias a veces me dejan asombrado, solo a ti se te ocurren cosas así.

— ¿Te estás riendo de mi? —le pregunté fingiendo estar dolida por sus palabras.

—Al contrario, es uno de los aspectos que más me gustan de ti, a parte de tu franqueza. Eso resulta realmente refrescante. Pocas veces uno puede encontrarse con alguien tan sincero que no se siente contrariado por decir lo que piensa tal y como lo piensa. —Se sinceró conmigo aunque sin dirigirme ni una corta mirada de reojo como si aquello le incomodara.

—Excepto Alice —puntualicé.

—Te equivocas, todavía no conoces a Alice del todo. A veces no puede ser sincera, y prefiere no serlo, aunque cuando lo es hay que tener cuidado con sus comentarios, pueden llegar a contener un veneno letal. O se a calla demasiado las cosas o habla en demasía.

—A mi me parece lo contrario.

—Ya la conocerás bien, habrá tiempo para ello. —La voz de Edward fue cayendo hasta convertirse en un murmullo que apenas logré entender y su rostro tomó un cariz entre serio y triste, parecía cansado.

— ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

—Demasiadas cosas que no lograrías comprender.

—Podrías intentar explicármelas, quizás sí las entienda.

—Ahora no.

Me encogí de hombros resignada, otra más de sus negativas. ¿Hasta cuándo durarían? ¿Cuánto podría soportarlas? Mi paciencia estaba llegando a un límite, y aunque estaba fingiendo que no me importaba, lo hacía y mucho. Aquello era un muro que se interponía entre nosotros dos y que parecía alejarnos cada vez más y más. Insoportable. Guardé silencio buscando el mejor modo de abordar nuevamente lo sucedido la noche anterior. Era un tema complicado y seguramente me encontraría con más evasivas y haciendo que Edward cambiara de tema sutilmente. Me deba cuenta de lo que hacía aunque aparentaba no hacerlo.

—Bella yo… —Se mordió el labio y se calló como si lo que fuera a decir necesitara de toda su concentración.

— ¿Si?

Esperé y esperé, pero no obtuve respuesta. El rostro de Edward parecía reflejar como si estuviera pasando por una fuerte lucha interna entre decir lo que quería o guardar silencio. Su ceño se encontraba arrugado, las comisuras de sus labios habían tomado un leve matiz blanco por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando y se mordisqueaba nerviosamente el labio inferior. ¿Qué era lo que planeaba contar y que le costaba tanto hacerlo? Al final y después de varios minutos pareció decidirse.

—Nada, déjalo.

— ¿Otra vez con lo mismo Edward? Has abierto la boca así que suelta lo que ibas a contar.

—Es tarde, deberías irte a dormir.

— ¡Edward! —alcé la voz sin poder evitarlo.

Se apartó de la barandilla y se alejó de mí dando cortos pasos. Escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y alzó la cabeza como si acabara de perder su orgullo de una manera que yo desconocía.

— ¡Edward! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo y termina lo que empezaste! —le ordené.

Se detuvo un momento y se giró para mirarme directamente a los ojos. Su mirada me abrasó. Era intensa, más de lo que nunca antes había visto y en ella había algo oculto que no pude descifrar.

—Descansa. —Volvió a acercarse a mí y juntó sus labios contra los míos en un corto roce que duró menos de lo que deseaba y me dejó con la miel en los labios, literalmente.

Y su actitud, desde que le conocía nunca le había visto así.

* * *

***El texto de antes que estaba en francés no lo voy a traducir porque la traducción esta en el siguiente capítulo y no veo necesario ponerlo aquí también. Intentad controlaros y no traducirlo, eh? ¬¬ ajajaja **

**Ya queda poco, en el siguiente capítulo todas sabréis quien es Edward aunque la palabra no se mencionara en ningún momento hasta el capítulo 10. **

**Próximo capítulo: Incertidumbre**

**Agradecer a todas las que dejasteis rr: **_  
_

Yasmin-cullen, Ligia Rodriguez, Marie Emma Cullen, Jupy, Yolabertay, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Briit, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, NinaCordova, , Lady Andy Pao, Bella-Maru, Eve Runner.

_**Gracias a todas las lectora silenciosas que leyeron, a las chicas que me pusieron en alertas y favoritos. Animaos a dejarme vuestros msn o algo donde pueda comunicarme y hablar con cada una de vosotras si queréis y los rr anónimos, me gustaría poder contestaros personalmente.**_

**Hasta el día 19! **

**Firmado: **

_**Heather.**_


	9. Incertidumbre

**¡Hola a todas! **

**Como ya os dije, aquí estoy puntual para entregaros este nuevo capi que tanto se lleva esperando. Por fin se sabrá la verdad, aunque más que pronunciarse se insinúa y son indirectas bastante directas así que espero que todas podáis intuirlo sin problemas y sino yo os aclararé la duda gustosa. Se acabaron los secretos. **

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: En el capítulo hay tres textos, uno bastante extenso. Estos textos en realidad tendrían que estar en francés pero los traduje con el traductor y así están puestos para darle más realismo a la situación, así que no están muy coherentes pero se entienden. Solo voy a colocar el último al final que es el más importante, el resto los subiré al grupo y los pasaré por inbox (mp) a quien me lo pida por si alguien quiere leerlos correctamente escritos aunque no creo que sea necesario.**

**Para las nuevas lectoras, bienvenidas a todas. Espero que os guste y que sigamos todas juntas hasta que coloque la palabra "Complete" en el fic. Un besazo y gracias por quedaros a leer mis locuras. **

**Este capítulo va dedicado a tres personas. A Guillermo, mi amado sobrino, que hoy hace 11 años y ya es todo un hombrecito, pronto será más alto que yo, jajaja. A mi padre, que mañana es su cumpleaños número 52, y a Eve, mi Jane, que fue su cumple hace unos días. Os quiero. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. Solo la trama, Matt y algún otro personaje más son míos.**

**Beteado por Mentxu Masen del grupo de betas de Fanfiction Addiction de Facebook.**

**www . facebook (. com) / groups/ Betasffaddiction/**

* * *

**9**

**Incertidumbre**

Observé detenidamente los recortes de periódico que se encontraban encima de la cama. Me intrigaba su contenido más de lo que debería. Tenía que encontrar un modo de entender lo que decían. Quizás debería pedirle a Alice algún ordenador con acceso a internet para utilizar algún traductor, porque ninguna persona de esa casa me los traduciría adecuadamente, o al menos eso suponía. No me fiaba.

Me levanté sin apartar la vista de ellos y comencé a vestirme lentamente, primero poniéndome unos pantalones ajustados de un berenjena pálido y después un jersey ancho de color gris que me abrigara para soportar la helada de ese día. Alice me había prometido que me llevaría a hacer algo de turismo por la mañana y a ver algunas cuantas tiendas nosotras dos solas. Había insistido en que no me preocupara por Matt, que estaría bien con Edward y Jasper durante gran parte del día, y aunque reticente, terminé por aceptar. Necesitaba un día de mujeres sin hombres y niños de por medio para atormentarme. Apenas y quedaban tan solo un par de días para volver a Roma y volver a la rutina que había empezado desde que llegué. Metí mis pies en unas converse blancas y antes de coger mi abrigo y mi bolso, escondí bien los trozos de papel entre mi ropa interior. Allí nadie buscaría y los encontraría por casualidad. Si se enteraban de que estaban en mi poder se armaría una buena. Y debía de encontrar el modo de devolverlos a su sitio una vez que supiera cual era su contenido.

Alice ya se encontraba esperándome al pie de la escalera vestida de manera elegante aunque discreta. Seguramente allí la conocía mucha gente y no querría llamar la atención sobre su persona. Sería mejor pasar desapercibidas entre el gentío.

—Vamos Bella, iremos a pie, es la mejor manera de verlo todo y apreciar su belleza. —Asentí y tomamos rumbo hacía la ciudad.

Me moría de ganas por conocerla a fondo. Sería algo digno de recordar. Y al menos en Viena tenía una buena guía turística que me lo explicaría todo a fondo y sin dejar ningún detalle, no como en Italia, que prácticamente había tenido que hacer yo misma de guía.

Según Alice, el primer lugar digno de ver era la Catedral de San Esteban, nuestra primera parada y que me dejó completamente anonadada tanto por la arquitectura como por su amplia historia, lugar donde se casó, entre otros, el gran compositor Mozart. Tanto el interior como el exterior dejaban sin habla, la arquitectura era hermosa, fantástica y parecía que lo habían construido recientemente cuando en realidad tenía alrededor de unos novecientos años de antigüedad. ¡Incluso se conservaban algunas tumbas de gente realmente importante como un emperador de Viena o la del duque que la fundó! Impresionante.

La segunda parada fue el Palacio Imperial de Hofburg, y aunque no pudimos entrar a visitarlo, solo su visión exterior dejaba con la boca abierta. Era tal y como salía en las películas que tanto me habían enamorado cuando era niña. No pude evitar cerrar los ojos e imaginarme allí a Sissi, paseando por los corredores o en el patio principal jugando con sus hijos antes de que la sobreviniera la tragedia que desoló y acabó con su familia y todo el poder que tenían sobre Austria y Hungría. Suspiré sintiéndome como una adolescente pensando en su primer amor. Al final y gracias a Alice y a sus influencias nos dejaron pasar sin cita en el museo de Sissi que se encontraba dentro del Palacio. Se podría decir que casi enloquecí en cuanto puse un pie dentro. Iba de un lado a otro absorbiéndolo todo, imágenes, belleza e información. Me encantaba aquello. Ver la ropa que utilizó, sus joyas, ver cartas escritas de su puño y letra, su infancia, su boda, su coronación, todo. Alice tuvo que sacarme prácticamente a rastras de allí.

—Bella, pareces una niña con sobredosis de azúcar, de hecho, ahora mismo eres igualita a Matt —comentó riéndose mientras se llevaba un pedazo de algodón de azúcar a los labios.

—Es mi hijo, a alguien tendrá que parecerse, digo yo, y que mejor que a mí. Y ya sabes que para mí, visitar Viena era todo un sueño.

—Me alegra que hayas podido cumplirlo Bella.

—Todo gracias a ti, si me hubiera tocado fiarme de Edward seguramente hubiera regresado más amargada y aburrida de cómo llegué. —Me llevé un trozo del algodón de Alice a la boca y lo saboreé lentamente, no era que me agradara demasiado pero tenía un hambre voraz después de horas paseando y viendo lugares.

—Estoy de acuerdo, a veces cuando quiere puede llegar a ser un completo muermo. Antes era más divertido pero ahora…

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté como si la pregunta no tuviera importancia.

—Lo que siempre pasa, de un día para otro comenzaron a llegarle responsabilidades sin cesar.

—Vaya… —murmuré, ¿qué habría sucedido para que le llegarán tantas responsabilidades así, sin más?—. Oye Alice, ¿hay algún ordenador en tu casa con acceso a internet que pueda utilizar esta tarde? Me gustaría mirar algunas cosas.

—Claro, podría dejarte mi portátil si quieres.

Entramos en un pequeño bar y nos sentamos para pedir algo de comer y luego ir a alguna tienda antes de regresar a la casa. Realmente me lo había pasado de lujo yendo y viniendo de monumento a monumento, viendo museos, parques y edificios emblemáticos. Esa ciudad era bellísima.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres mirar?

—Algunas cosas sobre mi ciudad, ver cómo anda todo, ya sabes… —Hice un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia, si supiera lo que quería hacer de verdad…

— ¿Sientes nostalgia?

—Un poco, pero si me dieran a elegir preferiría quedarme en Roma que volver a casa, la única traba es el idioma pero terminaría aprendiéndolo.

—No es muy complicado el italiano, bueno al menos a mí me resultó fácil, pero hay que tener en cuenta que yo soy europea —frunció los labios haciendo una mueca—, quizás a ti te sea algo más difícil. —Aquello manera de decirlo me extrañó y no pude evitar preguntarle mientras empezaba a comer de mi ensalada.

— ¿Qué idioma habláis Edward y tú? Pensé que en vuestra ciudad se hablaba italiano.

—Es complicado, Bella. —De nuevo las evasivas.

—No soy estúpida Alice, podría llegar a entenderlo. —Suspiró y comenzó a explicarme.

—Verás, de donde somos Edward y yo, no hay una lengua específica que defina al país ya que se encuentra dividida. En algunos pueblos muy del norte se habla el francés como lengua principal y luego tienen sus propios dialectos, y lo mismo pasa con algunos pueblos del sur, pero con el italiano. Y el resto, aunque tienen como preferencia una lengua casi no la utilizan, prefieren hablar sus propios dialectos lo que trae la mayor parte del tiempo bastantes conflictos, ¿comprendes?

—Más o menos, ¿quieres decir que no hay una lengua que dominen todos para poder entenderse?

—Casi, los dialectos son bastante parecidos entre si y se puede comprender ya seas del norte o del sur, sin embargo los que están más lejos, al preferir lenguas diferentes, hacen que sea más complicado entender lo que dicen.

—Por eso habláis tan a la perfección tanto el italiano como el francés.

—Exacto, nos obligaron a aprenderlo. —Se llevó un trozo de comida a la boca y paró un par de minutos de hablar antes de continuar—. También hablamos otros idiomas como el alemán, el español o el inglés, y podemos defendernos bastante bien en el portugués.

—Realmente sois sorprendentes, Alice. ¿Jasper también domina todos esos idiomas?

—Que va, en realidad el era del norte y hablaba en francés más que nada, y algo de inglés, pero al casarse conmigo tuvo que meterse a estudiar idiomas aunque se le atragantan bastante. —Comenzó a reírse divertida—. Después de mucho consiguió aprender inglés más o menos bien y alemán porque no le quedó más remedio, sin embargo el italiano… mejor no le preguntes porque se pone de mal humor.

—Pero antes dijiste… —inquirí realmente confundida, ¿a Jasper no le era fácil aprender italiano?

—El es europeo y debería resultarle más sencillo, sin embargo creció sintiendo aversión hace Italia y todo lo que le concierne. Los pueblos del norte y del sur no se llevan nada bien por la deferencia del idioma. Unos dicen que el francés debería de ser el idioma principal y los otros alegan que el italiano, es un completo caos. Así que la verdad no hace muchos esfuerzos y cuando lo intenta se convierte en un desastre.

—Comprendo. ¿Ves? No era tan difícil explicarlo. —Señalé.

—Ya veo, aprendes rápido.

Me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia al halago. ¿Así que Edward provenía de un país que siempre se encontraba en conflicto por culpa de cual debía de ser la lengua materna? ¿Y qué papel ocupaba él para verse obligado a aprender cada dialecto? Era desconcertante, pero esa tarde intentaría buscar en internet a ver si encontraba cual era ese país y esperaba que su nombre apareciera, además de que contaba con la ayuda de los textos. Seguro que en ellos aparecía algo interesante y si Edward era tan importante encontraría algo como que me llamaba Isabella y tenía un hijo.

Terminamos de comer y pagamos la cuenta rápidamente para poder ir de tiendas. No tenía intención de comprar nada pero por mirar ropa no me moriría. Intenté sacarle más información a Alice pero sus labios parecieron volver a cerrarse con un candado de siete llaves y no había manera de que soltara prenda. Le di vueltas a lo que me había contado una y otra vez, una y otra vez. No podía aguantar más la espera. Ansiaba volver a la casa de Alice para poder saberlo todo de una vez por todas.

.

.

.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo se encontraba en un torbellino de tensión que me hacía saltar al primer minúsculo ruido que sonara a unos metros de distancia de donde me encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas encima de la cama, esperando. Esperaba a que Alice me trajera el portátil para comenzar mi búsqueda. Hacía media hora que habíamos llegado, con un par de bolsas de ropa en la mano. No pensábamos comprar, pero al final habían caído en nuestras redes un par de conjuntos a los que no nos habíamos podido resistir. A fin de cuentas, éramos mujeres y la ropa era una de nuestras muchas debilidades.

Los nervios hacían que mi cuerpo se moviera incontrolablemente y la emoción atenazaba agónicamente mi estómago. Cada vez quedaba menos. Y mientras esperaba, mis pensamientos volvieron a divagar hacía el tema que atraía mi total atención desde hacía tiempo: Edward.

A pesar de que la habitación en la que se encontraba era para los dos por obra de Alice, Edward no había aparecido allí desde el primer día antes de salir a cenar y todo lo que aconteció aquella noche. Era como si intentará evitarla a toda costa. Le extrañaba. Extrañaba sentir su presencia cerca, su cuerpo al lado del mío, sentir sus caricias, sus besos. Era como si de un momento a otro mi vida hubiera dado un extraño vuelco poniéndolo todo patas arriba y haciendo que ahora él permaneciera en mis pensamientos prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día.

Nunca me había pasado nada parecido, ni siquiera con el padre de Matt, ese impresentable al que me daba grima recordar; cuando aparecía en mis pensamientos me provocaba nauseas, al igual que pensar en sus padres. Se suponía que esos dos seres tenían que haberme apoyado y ayudado en el momento más duro de mi adolescencia que me haría convertirme en adulta de la noche a la mañana, pero en vez de eso, algo que haría cualquier padre o al menos yo lo haría, me habían dejado a mi suerte. Me habían dado la patada cuando más los necesitaba. Era algo que nunca podría perdonarles. Nunca en la vida, prefería morirme antes que volver a verlos. Aquello fue lo que me llevó a convertirme en lo que era. No me sentía para nada orgullosa de dedicarme a aquel denigrante trabajo, pero al menos sabía con seguridad que mi hijo no había pasado hambre y tenía la tranquilidad de que con aquello nunca le faltaría de nada. Sería un niño feliz y esperaba que no me odiara cuando creciera un poco más y se diera cuenta de cuál era mi trabajo, porque sabía que no podría quedarme siempre con Edward. Algún día, antes o después, tendría que volver y retomarlo todo de nuevo. No sabía hacer otra cosa, no tenía estudios. No tenía nada, solo a Matt y la pizca de orgullo que atravesaba mis venas velozmente.

Alice irrumpió en la habitación sacándome de golpe de mis pensamientos. Era como si la energía de aquella pequeña mujer no se acabara nunca. Solo verla era agotador. No sabía cómo Jasper podía aguantar convivir con Alice día a día; el pobre debía de tener una paciencia increíble y la suficiente fuerza como para no acabar destrozado a la mitad del día. No quería imaginarme cómo estaría el ambiente cuando tuvieran hijos. Sería casi completamente imposible pasar más de cinco minutos seguidos en aquella casa si uno no deseaba volverse loco.

—Aquí tienes, Bella. Ya está encendido y esperando porque por ti. —Sonrió feliz entregándome su ordenador de última generación de un blanco mate.

—Gracias, Alice, me estás haciendo un gran favor.

—No me las des, para eso están las amigas. Aquí te dejó el cargador por si te quedas sin batería, tómate el tiempo que quieras, yo no necesito usarlo.

—De acuerdo, ¿nos vemos para la cena? —pregunté deseando que Alice saliera ya de la habitación para poder empezar.

—Si, a las nueve. —Asentí y se marchó con la misma gracia con la que había entrado.

Negué con la cabeza sonriendo. Era normal que fuera tan menuda, con esa energía a cualquiera le costaría poder coger un par de kilos.

Esperé diez minutos a que Alice se hubiera ido del todo y presté atención a los ruidos de fuera de la habitación. Nada. Todo estaba en un completo silencia. Era el mejor momento para coger los papeles y traducirlos. Abrí el cajón de la ropa interior y rebusqué hasta que los encontré y me preparé. Apunté el texto en el traductor y esperé unos segundos.

_"La familia real no va a la baja:_

_El trágico accidente que tuvo el príncipe heredero y su esposa en St. Andrews, en un estado de alta gravedad y permaneció en la unidad de terapia intensiva parece ser que desde el inicio de la tragedia unirse Lettox un estado de duelo. La esposa de un año del príncipe Alexander, Princesa de Mónaco Arabela, murió esta mañana, poco después del amanecer. Su cuerpo... "_

¿Realmente ponía la familia real no va a la baja? Alcé las cejas, incrédula. Seguro que el traductor lo había traducido como le había dado la gana, pero al menos podía entender lo que quería decir el artículo, aunque no trataba de nada importante para mí. Hablaba sobre una familia real, un trágico accidente, la muerte de la princesa y el grave estado de su marido, el heredero. Parecía un culebrón. ¿Habrían sido conocidos de Alice? ¿Había conocido a esa tal Arabela y por ese motivo guardaba el recorte? Si era así, lo sentía muchísimo por ella, debió de haber sido un duro golpe.

Copié el siguiente recorte y volví a esperar.

_"La tragedia continúa:_

_Meager hace cuatro días, la muerte de lo que sería la futura reina de Lettox derretir todo el pueblo en un estado de duelo. Ayer por la mañana, y después de una semana de agonía murió heredero tras la muerte de su esposa. Según el comunicado de la Casa Real se llevará a cabo tres días de luto en el país con motivo de los funerales del príncipe Alexander. Los dos reyes y su hermano están muy conmocionados por lo que ha sucedido en estos días. A partir de hoy, el hermano menor del príncipe Alexander tomará su lugar como sucesor de la corona..."_

El texto continuaba pero no revelaba nada de importancia. Mi corazón se contrajo por aquello. Debía ser horrible perder a dos personas queridas y tan importantes en tan corto período de tiempo. Volví a pensar en Alice, seguramente los había conocido a los dos, no me podía imaginar cómo había debido de sentirse. ¿Edward los habría conocido? Era probable ya que parecía venir de buena familia al igual que Alice. Que horrible. Intenté apartar esos tristes pensamientos de mi cabeza y continúe.

_"¿Dónde está nuestro futuro rey?_

_Su Alteza Real el Príncipe Anthony Masen Cullen Edoardo Lettox III, todavía falta, pero varias fuentes dicen que la familia real se encuentra en muy buen estado y estará de vuelta pronto para reanudar su agenda y…"_

¡Un segundo! ¿Acaso había leído bien o había sido producto de mi imaginación? No podía ser, no puede ser, comencé a repetirme mentalmente una y otra vez. Regresé mi vista al comienzo del texto para leerlo de nuevo aunque mi vista se quedaba siempre estancada en la misma palabra. ¿Edoardo, Casa Real? ¿No era así como había llamado Alice a Edward cuando la conoció? Era imposible, seguramente se trataba de un error o de una coincidencia. Ese nombre era bastante común en Europa. Tenía que mantener la calma y seguir leyendo sin que sus exaltados pensamientos la distrajeran.

_*"¿Dónde está nuestro futuro rey?_

_Su Alteza Real el Príncipe Anthony Masen Cullen Edoardo Lettox III, todavía falta, pero varias fuentes dicen que la familia real se encuentra en muy buen estado y estará de vuelta pronto para reanudar su agenda y tomar el lugar de su hermano fallecido El príncipe heredero Alejandre de Paolo V Lettox Cullen Masen._

_Pocos meses después de que el trágico accidente automovilístico que cobró la vida del príncipe Alejandre y su esposa, la princesa de Mónaco Arabela, Edoardo tuvo que relevar las funciones de su hermano como heredero al trono. Debido a que la depresión por la muerte de Alejandre y la presión de su nueva posición, Edoardo decidió tomar unos meses de descanso fuera de la vista del público para recuperarse de la tragedia y acostumbrarse a su nuevo poder. ¿Dónde estaba? Como ya hemos dicho, es aún desconocido para la prensa y el Lettox personas. La familia real si usted sabe que usted está en contacto constante con él para mantenerse informado acerca de su salud y de cómo su recuperación._

_Hoy en día, un comunicado oficial del servicio de prensa de la familia real, el príncipe se reanude gradualmente sus responsabilidades, que ya está casi totalmente recuperado de la depresión que elenco, diciendo que pronto volverá su tierra natal para continuar con el legado de su familia, el futuro rey de Lettox."_

Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse y sentía como la habitación daba vueltas a mi alrededor. ¿Podría ser posible? Negué con la cabeza. ¡Claro que no era posible! Eran tonterías, eso eran. Una simple coincidencia. Que tuvieran el mismo nombre no significaba que el Edward que conocía fuera el próximo heredero de un reino que nunca antes había oído mencionar. Era algo ridículo que se me ocurriera algo como eso. La historia no tenía fundamentos.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza para despejar mi mente y poder pensar en condiciones. Poco a poco mi respiración fue calmándose y mi corazón dejó de latir con tanta vehemencia dentro de mi pecho. Mis manos dejaron de temblar al menos lo suficiente como para poder seguir tecleando. Abrí google y coloqué el nombre del reino.

Aparecieron varias páginas sobre el lugar que parecía bastante hermoso situado entre las montañas por una parte colindaba con Francia y por la otra con Italia. ¿Se refería a ese lugar Alice esa mañana cuando me habló de los problemas de su país con los idiomas? Era demasiado probable. No se trataba de un país demasiado extenso y no contaba con demasiado poder en Europa. Hasta hacía unos años había sido un país Republicano, pero tras una guerra interna a principios del Siglo XX, las tropas de la corona habían vencido y había vuelto a establecerse la monarquía como gobernante, aunque de una manera pasiva. Era un pequeño país que había estado durante mucho tiempo divido por las diferencias de idioma y en muchas ocasiones se levantaban pequeñas contiendas sin una importancia demasiado relevante entre las zonas del sur y del norte.

Tenía una rica cultura y unos paisajes dignos de ver, de un ambiente cálido en verano y extremadamente frío en el invierno. Uno de los motivos por los que no fuera demasiado relevante en Europa era que hacía relativamente que se habían unido y habían cambado la moneda, y al ser un país que se dedicaba mayormente a la agricultura y el ganado, y a la confección de telas, no se le daba mayor importancia, y era prácticamente un desconocido para sus vecinos europeos, excepto para aquellos que quedaban más cerca del país, como Francia, Italia y Alemania. Ponía todo aquello, pero no mencionaba ningún nombre en especial, solo el nombre por el que era conocida la Familia Real.

Salí de la página donde se encontraba toda aquella información y coloqué en el buscador el nombre de Edoardo relacionándolo con la corona de Lettox. Seguramente saldría alguna foto y allí se despejarían todas las dudas y confirmaría que Edward no era ese tal Edoardo, era totalmente imposible. Di a buscar y cerré los ojos con fuerza. No podía mirar, era incapaz de hacerlo. ¿Y si…? No, no era posible, debía dejarme de tonterías. Como decía el dicho, la curiosidad mató al gato, y en ese caso estaba a punto de matarme a mí. La agonía era increíble, pero no era capaz de abrir los ojos.

Reuní todo el coraje que mi cuerpo poseía, respiré hondo y miré justo en el instante en que mi mundo cayó a mis pies.

**Epov**

Lo que tanto había intentado evitar estaba echándose salvajemente contra mi cuerpo estrujándome los pulmones de manera impasible. No podía respirar. Me habían estado acechando durante un tiempo, y habían elegido justo esos días para atacar. Ya no había marcha atrás y aquello me atormentaba.

¿Pero en qué narices me había metido? No podía dejar de maldecirme interiormente. Desde hacía días que ocupaba el despacho de Jasper como si fuera el mío propio e incluso dormía allí. Había algo que no me dejaba acercarme a Bella aunque lo deseara, pero sabía que no podía alargar aquello demasiado, el tiempo se agotaba rápidamente y cuanto más tardara, peor sería toda la situación en la que nos encontraríamos.

Apreté con fuerza la copa de whisky que tenía en mi mano, la tercera o cuarta de aquel día, y tomé lo poco que quedaba de su contenido posándola después con un fuerte golpe contra el escritorio. Si la cosa seguía así me convertiría en un patético borracho en pocos días.

—No sé que soy, si patético o totalmente gilipollas —pronuncié mis pensamientos en voz alta causando que Jasper riera de manera histérica, tuve que contenerme para no tirarle la copa a la cabeza y con suerte, abrirle el cráneo.

—Yo creo que un poquito de las dos cosas, Edward.

—No te rías de mí, esto no tiene ni puñetera gracia.

—Calma, calma, solo intento bromear a ver si mejora el ambiente. —De repente el rostro de Jasper se tornó serio—. ¿Qué piensas hacer? Y lo más importante, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a alárgalo?

—No tengo ni idea y no lo sé, si lo supiera no estaría aquí emborrachándome a estas horas de la tarde.

—Has caído demasiado bajo si tienes que recurrir al alcohol de esa manera tan desesperada. —Le fulminé con la mirada y aparté el vaso que me miraba anhelante a unos centímetros de mí.

En verdad Jasper tenía razón, había caído demasiado bajo. ¿Pero qué diablos debía hacer? La situación se había vuelto demasiado enrevesada, y aunque había utilizado todos los medios que tenía y utilizado todo el poder que ostentaba para persuadir a la prensa de que no publicara las dichosas fotos no lo había conseguido hacer del todo. Había una pequeña tregua silenciosa, pero que al mínimo movimiento se rompería y la verdad saldría a la luz. Y para colmo, la noticia ya empezaba a circular como un rumor y había llegado a los oídos de mi madre. Se avecinaba la tormenta, y sería una demasiado gorda para poder aplacarla y acabar con ella lo antes posible.

¿Cómo había podido dejar que algo así sucediera? Después de la larga discusión que había tenido con la prensa, había tenido que enfrentar a mi histérica madre más preocupada por el qué dirán que por su propio hijo.

—Tienes que hablar con Bella y pronto. A no ser que volváis en horas diferentes y en vuelos diferentes a Roma, la prensa volverá a pillaros y no podrás hacer nada para que la notica vea la luz junto a las fotos y a saber qué inventa la prensa y hasta dónde llega para conseguir una historia suculenta.

—No podrá ser más atrayente de lo que ya es. Si no me equivoco ya habrán comenzado a investigar y sabrán gran parte de su vida.

—En eso solo tienes tú la culpa, Edward, sabías desde el principio donde te estabas metiendo y si la hubieras dejado en los Estados Unidos no habría pasado a mayores, nadie se habría enterado, pero la prensa lleva meses buscándote y no se te ocurrió otra cosa que llevártela a Roma, a vuestra residencia de verano. ¿En qué coño pensabas, Edward?

—No lo sé ni yo, solo quería hacerlo. No pensé. —Me pasé una mano por el pelo y me recosté contra el cómodo sillón que presidía el escritorio de roble.

—Eso está más que claro, pero deberías haberlo hecho.

—No sigas con lo mismo que tu mujer, por el amor de Dios. No sé las veces que me ha podido dar esta misma charla, parece que os leéis el pensamiento.

—No nos leemos el pensamiento, eres tú que eres un inconsciente y actúas sin pensar y eso te va traer problemas. Y la pobre Bella ajena a todo esto. ¿Qué crees que pensará cuando se entere? ¿Y qué sucederá con Matt? ¿Pensaste en él en algún momento? Es solo un crío y si su madre se ve envuelta en todo este asunto por tu estupidez…

—Lo sé, lo sé, solo le traerá problemas, sobre todo cuando se descubra a qué se dedicaba Bella cuando me conoció. —Gemí solo con la idea y golpeé mi cabeza contra la mesa.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. Era lo único que me podía repetir una y otra vez, porque en realidad lo era, un completo descerebrado. Debía hablar con ella ya, antes de que… sí, tenía que hablar con Bella.

Me levanté de un saltó y puse rumbo hacía la puerta.

— ¿Te has decidido al fin? —preguntó Jasper esperanzado.

—Si no lo hago ahora no podré hacerlo nunca. —Jasper asintió y me sonrió para darme ánimos, algo que realmente necesitaba.

Me dirigí a paso lento hacía la habitación que supuestamente compartía con Bella, pero que no había pisado desde nuestra llegada. Intentaba reunir todo el valor que pudiera antes de enfrentarme a ella. Con su carácter iba a necesitarlo, porque sería capaz de dejarme sin carné de padre, de eso estaba seguro.

Me detuve ante la puerta, respiré hondo y la abrí lentamente. Esperaba que estuviera allí y no se encontrara durmiendo, porque a saber cuándo iba a atreverme nuevamente. Las cosas cambiarían, para bien o para mal, en tan solo un segundo, en el momento en que decidiera abrir la boca.

Entré y alcé la vista y lo primero que vi fue la mueca de horror que adornaba su rostro. Estaba pálida, sus ojos parecían salírsele de las cuencas, tenía la boca levemente abierta y varias arrugas amenazaban con estropear la tersa piel de su frente. Aquella visión me preocupó. ¿Qué podía haber sucedido para dejarla así?

— ¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? —Iba a acercarme a ella para ver el motivo de su horror cuando levantó la vista de la pantalla del ordenador hacía mi cara, primero vi estupefacción, luego una ligera confusión para acabar en una ira que cortó el flujo de mi sangre por mis venas. ¿Sería posible qué…?

* * *

_*"¿Dónde está nuestro futuro Rey?_

_Su alteza real, el príncipe Edoardo Antoine Masen Cullen III de Lettox, se encuentra todavía en paradero desconocido, pero varias fuentes de la Casa Real afirman que está en perfecto estado y que muy pronto volverá para retomar su agenda y ocupar el puesto de su difunto hermano, el príncipe heredero Alexandre Paolo Masen Cullen V de Lettox._

_Hace unos meses, tras el trágico accidente de coche que se llevó la vida del príncipe Alexandre y su esposa, la princesa Arabela de Mónaco, Edoardo tuvo que relevar las funciones de su hermano como heredero al trono. Debido a la depresión por el fallecimiento de Alexandre y la presión de su nuevo cargo, Edoardo decidió tomarse unos meses de vacaciones fuera del ojo público para recuperarse de la tragedia y poder acostumbrarse a su nuevo poder. Su paradero, como ya antes hemos dicho, aún es desconocido para la prensa y el pueblo de Lettox. La familia real si sabe donde se encuentra, están en continúo contacto con él manteniéndose informados de su estado de salud y de cómo va su recuperación._

_Hoy mismo, un comunicado oficial del departamento de prensa de la casa real, cuenta que el príncipe ha ido retomando poco a poco sus responsabilidades, que ya está recuperado casi por completo de la depresión en la que se sumergió, y afirman, que muy pronto volverá a su tierra natal para seguir el legado de su familia como futuro Rey de Lettox."_

Bien, jajaja, pues ya está, ya se sabe la verdad y ahora solo hay que esperar a ver la reacción de Bella y como se comportara Edward, jajaja. Debo decir que me sorprendió que la mayoría se diera cuenta de quien era Edward, jajaja y me costó bastante mantener el secreto y no decíroslo porque me moría de ganas pero conseguí aguantar, jajaja. Lettox no existe, ese país me lo inventé porque no quería que formara parte de ninguna Casa Real convencional, así que decidí que lo mejor sería inventarme un país. Todo lo que se explica sobre Lettox es de mi invención al igual que el nombre, y más adelante iré contando más cositas. ¿Qué pensáis sobre la identidad de Edward? ¿Es toda una sorpresa? ¿Una locura? Cualquier opinión es bien recibida.

**Próximo capítulo: Decisiones Parte I (para el 3 de Mayo) **

**Agradecer a todas las que dejasteis rr: **_  
_

Yasmin-cullen, Ligia Rodriguez, Marie Emma Cullen, Jupy, Yolabertay, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, Lady Andy Pao, Eve Runner, , Angelus Cullen, Narraly, LauCullenBlackSwan, Danny, Alisaness Cullen, CamilleJBCO, Gretchen CullenMasen, Solcy.

_**Gracias a todas las lectora silenciosas que leyeron, a las chicas que me pusieron en alertas y favoritos. Animaos a dejarme vuestros msn o algo donde pueda comunicarme y hablar con cada una de vosotras si queréis y los rr anónimos, me gustaría poder contestaros personalmente.**_

**Hasta el día 3!**

**P.D: Aquí en España es día 19, así que no me adelanté, jajaja. **

**Firmado: **

_**Heather.**_


	10. Destino Parte 1

**¡Hola a todas!**

**Ya explotó la bomba y ahora se desatará la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Creo que vais a querer asesinarme por esto así que yo voy a hacer la maleta en cuanto publique, cogeré un avión y un barco y me iré a Heatherland a esconderme en una cueva hasta la próxima actu, jajaja. Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo! **

**Para las nuevas lectoras, bienvenidas a todas. Espero que os guste y que sigamos todas juntas hasta que coloque la palabra "Complete" en el fic. Un besazo y gracias por quedaros a leer mis locuras. **

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Lady Andy Pao. Feliz Cumpleaños cariño! Espero que pases un gran día, que te den muchos regalitos y que cumplas muchos más. :D **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. Solo la trama, Matt y algún otro personaje más son míos.**

**Beteado por Mentxu Masen del grupo de betas de Fanfiction Addiction de Facebook.**

**www . facebook (. com) / groups/ Betasffaddiction/**

* * *

**10**

**Decisiones Parte 1**

Sentí la puerta de la habitación abrirse, pero no quise mirar, me daba igual quien fuera. Lo que mis ojos contemplaban en ese preciso instante me había dejado anonadada. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo había podido ocultarme algo así, de tan gran magnitud? ¿Qué quería de mí? La idea de lo que podría pasar si salía a la luz lo sucedido me horrorizó.

— ¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? —Era la voz de Edward.

Al principió no me pude creer que estuviera allí, que fuera Edward, quizás era una alucinación por lo que había descubierto, sin embargo era él y no pude evitar que mi sangre comenzara a correr iracunda. En ese momento lo estaba viendo todo de color rojo. ¿Y aparecía ahora? ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta de lo que podía haber causado ocultando algo tan importante? Tendría que haberme dicho la verdad desde el principio y darme la opción de elegir, pero no, tenía que hacer las cosas a su modo y ahora si por un casual se enteraban de lo que soy, Matt, mi Matt… Le mataría, quería matarle.

— ¿Que si estoy bien Edward, que si estoy bien? ¿Y tú me lo preguntas? —le pregunté irónicamente bajándome de la cama.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Tú eres lo que sucede. —Me paré frente a él y le apunté al pecho con un dedo—. Alteza —remarqué aquella palabra con cierto sarcasmo alejándome de él y dándole la espalda, no le quería cerca y menos en ese momento.

El silencio inundó la habitación por varios minutos y la tensión iba creciendo a pasos agigantados. Era increíble, sabía que algo ocultaba, pero nunca llegué a imaginar que fuera algo tan serio y que podría destruir mi vida, de hecho, era posible que ya estuviera destruida. Lo que había pasado aquella primera noche… Jasper y Alice hablaron de prensa, de que les interesábamos Edward y yo. Nos habían sacado fotos y seguramente saldrían pronto a la luz. No salíamos haciendo nada raro, solo cenábamos, pero los periodista harían suposiciones, me investigarían hasta sacar lo más mínimo e insignificante de mi vida. Seguramente ya sabrían que era prostituta. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza. Estaba por estallarme, ya no sabía ni qué pensar.

Las ganas de desaparecer de allí se iban intensificando más y más con cada segundo que pasaba. Deseé por un minuto no haber conocido nunca a Edward. De hecho, seguramente solo era un simple pasatiempo para él, alguien de su posición no querría una relación demasiado íntima y larga con alguien como yo, y de todas formas aunque quisiera, era algo totalmente imposible.

—Bella —susurró Edward para llamar mi atención.

—Vete, no quiero verte.

—Deja que te explique, Bella.

—No quiero ninguna explicación tuya, no quiero saber nada de ti.

—Tenemos que hablar quieras o no. —Su voz sonó como si me estuviera dando una orden.

— ¿Cuándo narices ibas a contármelo? ¿O es que me ibas a tener siempre en la ignorancia?

—Iba a hacerlo, ahora.

—Demasiado tarde, chico listo. —Me giré y señalé la puerta invitándole silenciosamente a que se marchara, lo que menos quería en ese momento era verle y hablarle.

— ¿Cómo te has enterado? —Le miré a la cara, algo que no había podido hacer hasta ahora y vi su rostro serio y pálido, seguramente intentaba recuperarse de la impresión de que supiera quién era.

—Investigando, ¿creías que me iba quedar mirando para otro lado siempre, viviendo en la ignorancia?

—No, pero…

— ¿Pero qué? No parecía importarte que viviera una mentira, no creías que fuera importante que lo supiera, pero yo necesitaba saberlo. Pensaba que serías otra cosa, pero esto… —pronuncié asqueada.

—No podía contártelo.

—Querías proteger tu identidad al igual que yo quiero proteger la mía, si hubiera sabido quién eras nunca… nunca…

— ¿Nunca qué? ¿No te habrías metido en mi cama? —Sus palabras me habían dejado estupefacta, ¿yo meterme en su cama?

—Fuiste tú el que pagaste por mis servicios, así que en realidad tú te metiste en la mía, e hiciste que me fuera contigo a Roma. ¿Para qué narices me necesitabas? ¿Qué quieres de mí? Con tu posición y tu nombre estoy más que segura que con un simple parpadeo tienes a diez mujeres luchando por acostarse contigo.

—No es tan sencillo, estás realmente equivocada.

La conversación iba subiendo lentamente de volumen y la tensión entre nosotros dos podía romperse con el pinchazo de una aguja. Ahora, según él, yo era la culpable. ¿Qué se había creído? Culpa era lo menos que tenía en todo este asunto. Era él el que me había engañado, no al contrario.

Lo que sí que era, era una complete estúpida. Estúpida por haberle seguido, por haber aceptado. ¡Por el amor de Dios, era un completo desconocido! Y yo me había dejado llevar como si aquello no importara poniendo el bienestar de mi hijo en peligro. ¿Qué sería de Matt si la noticia salía a la luz? Si la prensa comenzaba a divulgar que Edward y yo teníamos algo y si publicaban que me dedicaba a hacer favores sexuales a cambio de dinero… Podrían sacar información sobre mis clientes y eso me llevaría a la ruina. Estaría peor que cuando mis padres me echaron de casa al saber que estaba embarazada. Podían llegar a quitarme a mi hijo.

Ese simple pensamiento me aterró. No podía seguir allí ni un segundo más exponiéndome a que algo como aquello sucediera. Tenía que irme lo antes posible de esa casa, alejarme de Edward, de Alice, de Jasper. Sacar a mi hijo de allí y ponerle a salvo. Si seguía un minutos más allí… ¿En qué diablos me había metido? Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y me tiré del pelo desesperada.

Debía de volver a casa antes de que el asunto pasara a mayores. De momento todavía estaba a salvo y esperaba que mi retirada parara todo. Todavía estaba a tiempo. Volvería a casa, retomaría mi vida antes de lo que había pensado y todo estaría bien. Matt se olvidaría de ellos con el tiempo. Me daba pena tener que alejar a mi hijo de Alice, la quería mucho, pero era lo mejor para él. En un par de meses ya no se acordaría de ella y volvería a ser el niño feliz que era.

Cogí las maletas que había guardado debajo de la cama después de colocar la ropa en los armarios y la abrí encima de la cama al lado del portátil. Me iría esa misma noche.

— ¿Qué haces? —La voz de Edward sonó confusa, ¿es que no se había dado cuenta?

—Irme, tengo que irme a casa.

—No puedes.

— ¿Quién lo dice? —le pregunté, estaba acabando con mi poca paciencia—. Ah sí espera, me lo dice su alteza real, ¿tengo que hacer una reverencia, ponerme de rodillas y suplicarle permiso?

—Bella… —Por su tono de voz supe que su paciencia también estaba al límite, pero daba exactamente igual.

—Si quiero largarme de aquí lo haré y tú no eres nadie para impedírmelo. Largo de mi habitación, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Comencé a meter la ropa en la maleta sin doblar dejándola caer de cualquier manera. No me importaba si se arrugaba, tenía prisa, ya me encargaría de planchar todo una vez hubiera llegado los Estados Unidos. La mitad de mis cosas seguían en Roma pero ya me encargaría de decirle a Alice que hiciera que me las mandaran por correo o de cualquier otra manera.

Por un segundo creí que Edward se había rendido y no pensaba interponerse en mi marcha, sin embargo pronto le sentí detrás de mí, intentando sujetarme para que no siguiera guardando mi ropa.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

—No, todavía tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, tengo que hablar contigo y explicarte si es que haces el favor de escucharme y no vas a irte a ninguna parte.

—Tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver si no quieres que me vaya. —Forcejeé con él, pero tenía mucha más fuerza que yo.

Me giró bruscamente y mi pecho chocó contra el suyo. Me agarraba fuertemente de las muñecas y no me quedó otra que utilizar mis pies y darle patadas en las espinillas para lograr que me soltara, pero ni aún así lo hizo.

—No pienso escuchar porque no me interesa nada de lo que tenga que decir, alteza —le espeté en la cara.

—Vas a escucharme, y no vas a irte. Es una orden.

Conseguí que soltara una de mis manos y ante aquella respuesta suya no pude evitarlo. Alcé mi mano todo lo que pude y la descargué contra su cara dejándole en la mejilla la marca de mi mano, aquello fue suficiente para que me soltara de todo y se alejara de mí.

—No eres nadie, no tienes derecho a ordenarme nada. Lárgate, sal de mi habitación, de mi vista y de mi vida. No quiero volver a verte.

—Esto no se va a quedar así, Bella —soltó mientras se giraba para marcharse.

—Oh, Edward, yo creo que sí. No vuelvas a acercarte a mí en la vida.

—Ya lo veremos. —Salió de la habitación dando un portazo y de esa manera también se fue de mi vida, esperaba que para siempre.

De repente, me sentí demasiado cansada. Un torbellino de emociones amenazaba con derribarme. Me senté en la cama sintiendo todo mi cuerpo temblar y mi corazón latir alocado en mi pecho. Todo se había acabado, así, sin más, de la noche a la mañana, en tan solo unos pocos segundos. No me arrepentía de haber echado a Edward de mi vida, pero deseaba que las cosas hubieran sido de diferente manera.

Sabía que Alice no tardaría en enterarse de lo sucedido, seguramente alguien habría escuchado su discusión, después de todo, Edward al entrar no había cerrado la puerta del todo y la pelea que habíamos tenido había quedado a disposición de cualquiera que pasara por allí.

Me levanté apesadumbrada y continúe con la tarea de hacer el equipaje. Tenía demasiado que hacer para poder marchame esa noche. Esperaba que hubiera algún vuelo que me llevara directamente a casa. Le pediría a Alice que llamara al aeropuerto por mí, para comprar dos billetes de avión. Y también tenía que hacer todavía la maleta de Matt y explicarle que nos teníamos que ir a casa. Recé para que no se lo tomara mal, y no hiciera uno de sus clásicos berrinches, sobre todo por tener que despedirse de Alice.

Como supuse, justo en el momento en que hacía fuerza para cerrar la maleta, que parecía estar más llena de lo normal, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Alice entró a paso lento con una sombra de tristeza adornando su cara. Se sentó en la cama con la mirada gacha y las manos unidas en su regazo. Era lo que parecía, toda una dama relacionada con la realeza. No sabía cómo no me había dado cuenta antes, las señales eran demasiado claras, pero estaba claro que algo así era demasiado increíble para suponerlo. Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza y si lo hubiera hecho habría pensado que se trataba de una tontería, la estupidez más grande del mundo. Si alguna vez, antes de conocer a Edward, me hubieran dicho que estaría en un situación así, habría tomado a la persona por loca y me habría reído en su cara.

—Así que te vas —afirmó.

—Sí, no puedo quedarme más aquí, lo siento, pero…

—Lo entiendo, Bella, no tienes porqué disculparte. Solo… ¿estás segura?

—Sí, Alice, totalmente segura. No puedo quedarme ni aunque quisiera, hay demasiado en juego. Tengo que pensar en Matt antes que en cualquier otra cosa.

—Sabría que algo así terminaría pasando. Se lo advertí a Edward cuando te conocí. Su comportamiento os ha puesto en peligro, en el punto de mira de la prensa y el que saldrá malparado será Matt. Todavía no ha salido nada pero es cuestión de tiempo. No quiero que os vayáis pero entiendo tu postura y sé que es lo mejor. —Alzó la vista y me miró forzando una sonrisa—. Si os vais ahora puede que toda la situación se salve y ni tú ni Matt sufráis las consecuencias de su ineptitud.

—Espero que así sea Alice, solo quiero proteger a mi hijo. Si hubiera sabido esto antes…

—Es muy cabezota. Siento no habértelo podido contar, pero espero que entiendas, no era algo que yo tuviera que decir, era deber de Edward hacerlo.

—No estoy molesta contigo, ahora lo entiendo. Era una noticia demasiado… —dudé un segundo intentando buscar el adjetivo adecuado—, grande para que tú me lo dijeras. Tendría que haberlo hecho él y hace mucho.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste? Edward me dijo que ya lo sabías antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.

Me dirigí a la cama y cogí los tres trozos de papel que había dejado al lado del ordenador, que todavía seguía encendido. Se me había olvidado por completo apagarlo con todo aquel lío. Respiré hondo y se los entregué. Me sentía avergonzada por haber estado hurgando entre sus cosas y haber cogido algo que no me pertenecía, pero la curiosidad había podido conmigo y realmente en ese momento quería saber toda la verdad. Ahora no sabía si estar agradecida por saberlo o enfurecida. Una parte de mí quería seguir en la ignorancia para que las cosas siguieran tal y como estaban. Haber esperado a que Edward me lo contara.

—Cogí esto. Lo siento, no debí haberlo hecho pero no lo pude evitar. —El rostro de Alice se mostró sorprendido durante unos segundos, pero luego cambió a una expresión divertida.

—No sé por qué, pero me imaginé que algo así terminaría sucediendo. ¿Era por eso por lo que necesitabas un ordenador? —Asentí.

—Quería traducir las notas y ver qué era lo que ponía. Al principio no me lo pude creer pero luego vi unas fotos y… —Me mordí el labio, nerviosa, no sabiendo bien como expresarme—. Debería haber esperado, pero no pude.

—Yo tampoco habría podido, y seguramente hubiera hecho algo parecido mucho antes de lo que tú los has hecho. Has tardado demasiado.

—Espero que no sea demasiado tarde. —Suspiré y negué con la cabeza para intentar despejar mis confusos pensamientos.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

— ¿Podrías llamar al aeropuerto por mi y reservar dos billetes para Maryland? A ser posible para esta noche.

—Por supuesto, haré todo lo que pueda.

—Gracias, Alice. —La sonreí agradecida aunque sin poder evitar disimular mi tristeza, era probable que no volviera a verla.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué vas a contarle a Matt? —me preguntó Alice.

Acabábamos de terminar de hacer el equipaje de mi hijo, que se encontraba entretenido viendo una película de dibujos en el salón para que no nos molestara ni hiciera preguntas indiscretas. Ya teníamos el vuelo y debíamos salir para el aeropuerto en unos veinte minutos. Alice era maravillosa, y sobre la cuestión que me hacía no tenía ni la más remota idea. No sabía qué le iba a decir, pero debía encontrar una buena excusa pronto, o podía optar por la opción de no darle ninguna explicación, al fin y al cabo solo era un niño que estaba por cumplir cinco años.

—No lo sé, ya se me ocurrirá algo sobre la marcha, pero tengo que darme prisa si queremos coger el vuelo.

Bajamos las escaleras y me acompañó hasta la entrada del salón para darme ánimos. Decidió no entrar conmigo para no interferir en la charla entre madre e hijo, ya lo haría después, cuando Matt hubiera procesado la noticia si es que era capaz de hacerlo.

Me senté a su lado en el sofá y le cogí en brazos para sentarle en mi regazo. Era inevitable hacerle daño esa noche y aquello mataría un poquito más mi corazón, pero terminaría superándolo. Tenía que prepararme para sus lágrimas, a las cuales era demasiado sensible. No me gustaba ver llorar a mi bebé, porque seguía siéndolo y siempre lo sería.

—Matt, mami quiere hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante, ¿puedes escucharme, cariño?

— ¿Qué pasa, mami? —Pasó sus bracitos por mi cuello y alzó la cabeza para mirarme serio, señal de que tenía toda su atención.

—Verás, tú y yo tenemos que volver a casa esta noche.

— ¿A la casa de Edward? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño, muestra de que no entendía lo que quería decir—. ¿No íbamos a quedarnos más tiempo con la tía Alice, mami? —Suspiré para reunir todas mis fuerzas.

—Sí, pero han pasado unas cosas y ahora nos tenemos que ir, y no, no vamos a ir a la casa de Edward, nos vamos a nuestra casa.

— ¿Te has enfadado con la tía? —preguntó frunciendo aún más su ceño, y yo negué con la cabeza mordiéndome el labio, todavía faltaban más preguntas—. ¿Entonces con Edward? —Volví a suspirar y me convencí de que aquello era importante, solo era un niño, tenía que hacerlo.

—No, cariño, tampoco con Edward.

— ¿Entonces, por qué nos tenemos que ir? —Ahí estaba, la señal de que su rabieta iba a comenzar.

—Porque a mami le han surgido unas cosas en casa. —Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió—. Sí, eso, tengo que hacer unas cosas y tú tienes que venir conmigo.

—Pero yo no me quiero ir. —Su ceño seguía fruncido, pero esta vez no era por no entender lo que le decía, ahora estaba enfadándose.

—Tienes que hacerlo, no puedes quedarte aquí. Has de venir con mamá a casa.

— ¿Volveremos? ¿Edward viene con nosotros?

—No sé si volveremos en un tiempo, y no, Edward no viene, se quedará aquí con tía Alice.

—Entonces yo me quiero quedar con él, quiero quedarme con la tía Alice —protestó inflando sus mejillas y desviando su mirada, aquello me partió el corazón.

—No puedes, Matt.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no, mamá ya ha hecho la maleta y tenemos que ir al avión para que nos lleve a casa.

—No quiero volver a casa. —Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y sus labios hicieron un mohín de lo más tierno, pero no podía dejar que me afectara.

—Tienes que volver.

—No.

— ¡Matt! —Alcé la voz acabando con mi paciencia, si quería que me convirtiera en la mamá mala lo iba a conseguir, daba igual como se pusiera, nos íbamos y fin de la conversación—. Vas a venir conmigo para ponerte tu abrigo, coger las cosas y nos vamos a ir a casa quieras o no. ¿De acuerdo?

Mi pequeño se bajó de mi regazo, se cruzó de brazos y apartó la cara mirando hacia la dirección contraria en la que estaba sentada para no tener que mirarme. Asintió a regañadientes a mis palabras. Sabía que tenía que hacerme caso quisiera o no, pero eso no era un obstáculo para mostrar su inconformidad con la situación y expresar que no quería venirse conmigo.

Me levanté y le ofrecí la mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie y acompañarle a por su abrigo, pero hizo como que no la vio, se bajó y esperó a que me pusiera a andar. Alice nos esperaba con nuestras cosas en la mano y ayudó a Matt a ponerse el abrigo que volvió a rechazarme cuando quise hacerlo. Suspiré exasperada. Yo solo hacía todo esto por su bien, si él no existiera era posible que me importara bien poco lo que la prensa diría, pero con Matt no me iba a arriesgar. Terminaría entendiéndolo tarde o temprano. Quizás algún día le contara toda la verdad, pero de momento era mejor que permaneciera en la ignorancia. Prefería que me odiara por unos cuantos días antes de que unas personas que no nos conocían en absoluto se metieran en nuestras vidas y las destrozaran, sobre todo la suya.

Una madre por su hijo haría cualquier cosa y yo por Matt daría mi vida. Creo que estaba más que demostrado con la profesión que tenía solo para que fuera un niño feliz.

— ¿Preparada, Bella? Os acompañaré hasta el aeropuerto —comentó Alice poniéndose también su abrigo y colgándose su bolso en el hombro.

— ¿No habrá problemas con eso?

—No te preocupes, no están muy interesados en mí.

Jasper bajó por las escaleras y se acercó con un par de zancadas hacia donde nos encontrábamos. Parecía tenso y apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula, claramente enfadado por algo que yo no sabía.

—Nunca había conocido a nadie tan cabezota y estúpido. Hace que me entren ganas de ahorcarle.

—Cálmate, Jasper. —Alice se acercó a él y le acarició el pecho intentando calmarle.

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunté viendo más o menos hacia quién se dirigía su comentario.

—Nada que deba preocuparte, Bella. Me avisaron de que ya os ibais y quería despedirme de vosotros.

—Gracias por acogernos durante estos días, espero que no hayamos molestado demasiado.

—Qué va. —Hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia—. No habéis molestado para nada. Es Edward el que resulta ahora una molestia.

—Si te escucha… —comenzó a decir Alice.

—Que me escuche, se lo tiene merecido.

— ¡Jasper! —le regañó Alice mirando hacía donde estaba Matt, Jasper miró hacia la misma dirección que Alice y la presencia de mi hijo pareció calmarle un poco.

—Lo siento —susurró mirándome.

—No te preocupes.

—Siento no poder acompañaros, pero ahí arriba —señaló hacía arriba—, ahí un asno esperándome. Espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien estos días antes de lo sucedido hoy. —Asentí y le sonreí agradecida.

—Ha sido maravilloso, siempre soñé con conocer Viena.

Jasper se acercó a mí y me abrazó como despedida dejando a su paso un pequeño beso en mi mejilla y luego se acercó a Matt y le revolvió el pelo.

—Pórtate bien y es un buen chico en el avión.

—No quiero irme —soltó de repente logrando que soltara un suspiro de cansancio.

—Haz caso a tu mami, muchachito, tenéis que volver a casa.

—Pero no quiero irme —repitió.

—Déjale, Jasper, ya se le pasará. —Jasper suspiró y me miró mandándome fuerzas para que pudiera soportar el viaje con Matt en ese estado, en verdad las necesitaba.

—Nos veremos pronto, iremos a veros en cuanto podamos. —Alice asintió estando de acuerdo, aunque realmente no me creí sus palabras.

— ¿Él…? —dejé la pregunta inconclusa.

—No sabe que os marcháis ahora, cuando se entere no me quiero ni imaginar cómo se pondrá.

— ¿Podrías no decírselo hasta que vuelva Alice?

—No diré nada, ¿quieres dejarle algún mensaje?

—No. —No tenía nada más que decirle—. Vámonos Alice, se nos hace tarde.

Ya se habían llevado nuestras maletas al coche que nos llevaría hasta el aeropuerto, sonreí por última vez a Jasper y agarré la mano de Matt que intentó luchar conmigo, pero no le dejé que se soltara, y prácticamente me tocó arrastrarle hasta el coche.

* * *

Ay, madre. Bella se ha marchado *Sara con la cara desencajada*, es quizás un poco estúpida pero está realmente enfadada y la verdad es que solo piensa en lo mejor para Matt, ¿y qué es eso? Alejarse de los problemas y poner un océano de por medio. Es lógico, ¿os imagináis que pasaría si la prensa se enterara? ¿Si descubrieran que Bella se dedica a la prostitución? Buff... no me lo quiero ni imaginar, pero todavía queda un problema y es que los paparazzis les pillaron unos noches antes, ¿os acordáis? ¿Edward será capaz de hacer que esas fotografías no vean la luz? ¿Les habrán hecho fotos antes? Porque los descubrieron por un error de los periodistas que pusieron el flash de la cámara cuando no era. Buff... la que se puede avecinar, yo no digo nada. Espero que os haya gustado y ya me diréis que opinais tanto de la actitud de Bella como la de Edward. Este puede llegar a ser un poco idiota a veces ¬¬

**Próximo capítulo: Y entonces explotó (17 de Mayo o no... ya veréis...)**

**Agradecer a todas las que dejasteis rr: **_  
_

Yasmin-cullen, Ligia Rodriguez, Jupy, Yolabertay, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, Lady Andy Pao, Eve Runner, Angelus Cullen, Narraly, Alisaness Cullen, CamilleJBCO, Gretchen CullenMasen, LeslieeMariia, Janalez, Zujeyane, Briit

_**Gracias al anónimo, a todas las lectora silenciosas que leyeron, a las chicas que me pusieron en alertas y favoritos. Animaos a dejarme vuestros msn o algo donde pueda comunicarme y hablar con cada una de vosotras si queréis y los rr anónimos, me gustaría poder contestaros personalmente.**_

**Hasta el día 3!**

**Firmado: **

_**Heather.**_


	11. Y entonces explotó

**¡Hola a todas!**

**No he podido evitarlo, era demasiado grande la tentación y por eso estoy aquí de nuevo una hora más tarde, jajaja. He adelantado más capis y no tengo problemas en hacer la actu doble aunque solo sea por esta vez. Llega el momento de que se destape la Tercera Guerra Mundial, os advierto que el final del capi será... bueno, solo voy a decir que el próximo capítulo me tocara subirlo estando en forma de fantasma porque me habréis matado. El próximo capítulo será desde el punto de vista de Edward. No digo más, os dejo disfrutar de la lectura. **

**Para las nuevas lectoras, bienvenidas a todas. Espero que os guste y que sigamos todas juntas hasta que coloque la palabra "Complete" en el fic. Un besazo y gracias por quedaros a leer mis locuras.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. Solo la trama, Matt y algún otro personaje más son míos.**

**Beteado por Mentxu Masen del grupo de betas de Fanfiction Addiction de Facebook.**

**www . facebook (. com) / groups/ Betasffaddiction/**

* * *

**11**

**Y entonces explotó**

Saber que estaba de nuevo en los Estados Unidos, a una hora de mi casa para volver a mi antigua vida, no era ningún consuelo; al contrario, sentía cómo mi alma pesaba más y más con cada peldaño que bajaba de las escaleras del avión que me llevarían a tierra firme.

Viajar en clase turista no era lo mejor del mundo, me había acostumbrado a los viajes en el avión privado de Edward y aquellos asientos incómodos me habían destrozado la espalda, y más después de doce horas de vuelo. No había podido descansar nada. Sentir a toda esa gente a mi alrededor me agobiaba y con un Matt revoltoso y poco cooperador al lado que no quería hacerme caso en nada, la situación no mejoraba en absoluto, y menos cuando me sentía tan devastada por dentro. Era como si una parte de mí se hubiera quedado en Viena y no pensara regresar jamás.

Suspiré un par de veces y bajé el último peldaño. Me encontraba oficialmente de vuelta en casa pero, ¿por qué era como si en realidad no estuviera en casa? Parecía como si en vez de encontrarme en Maryland estuviera a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Seguí caminando como si no sucediera nada, como si una tormenta no estuviera arrasando conmigo, acabando con todo lo que encontrara en su camino. Matt remoloneaba a mi lado no queriendo caminar y yo me veía obligada a tirar de él. Miré por el rabillo del ojo como intentaba disimular un bostezo y se restregaba los ojos con su mano libre. Mi pequeñín estaba muerto de sueño y caería rendido en cuanto su cabeza tocara la almohada de su cuarto.

Su cuarto, su propia habitación, la que había habitado desde hacía un año. Me resultaba tan extraño pensar en eso. Me había acostumbrado demasiado a los lujos y a una casa que no era la mía, y al día siguiente tendría que comenzar de nuevo con mi trabajo. No quería, no deseaba volver a tener que vender mi cuerpo, pero no me quedaba más remedio. No tenía elección. Era mi deber y como tal, tenía que acatarlo sin la menor queja.

Realicé todos y cada uno de los trámites que tenía que realizar para poder abandonar el aeropuerto, recogí nuestro equipaje y fui para pedir un taxi. Tenía unas ganas horribles de dormir y olvidarme de todo lo sucedido. ¿Cómo pudo pasar aquello? Miré a Matt y decidí dejar todos aquellos pensamientos para después, cuando él se durmiera y pudiera estar tranquila en casa.

Un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba abajo y sentí como si alguien me estuviera observando mientras esperaba a que algún taxi se detuviera. Miré a todos lados, pero no vi nada que llamara mi atención. Debía ser que todo aquello me estaba comenzando a volver paranoica. Ahora creía que alguien se encontraba observándome cuando no era así. Esperaba que aquella sensación se borrara pronto, pero sabía que al menos deberían de pasar un par de semanas. Unas semanas en las que todo tendría que estar tranquilo y no encontrarse con alguna extraña noticia en algún periódico, pero con lo poco conocido que era el país de Edward dudaba que esas noticias llegaran hasta mí.

¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Príncipe. Era un ser de sangre azul. Todavía me parecía una idea descabellada, imposible, pero era cierta. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Me había acostado con una persona de la realeza! En mi trabajo tenía que tratar con gente importante, muy importante en la sociedad, conocidos, multimillonarios, magnates, pero en pocas ocasiones había escuchado que alguien de ese poder como Edward solicitara los servicios de una persona como yo. Alguna otra historia había escuchado de boca de sus compañeras de trabajo, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero a ninguna le había pasado algo parecido y estaba claro que esos hombres no ocultaban su identidad, al contrario, la comunicaban desde un principio y hacían firmar antes de nada unos cuantos contratos de confidencialidad para que la mujer a la que habían contratado no se fuera de la lengua con la prensa.

Al menos Edward no iba a necesitar hacerme firmar ningún papel. No diría nada, haría como si él nunca hubiera existido y seguiría con mi vida tal y como había hecho antes de conocerle. Yo era la más interesada en que nuestro affaire quedara guardado dentro de un baúl con cien candados y olvidado en el fondo del océano.

Otra vez volví a sentir aquella sensación de que nos observaban, pero en ese instante un taxi se detuvo para llevarnos a nuestro destino final y le presté poca atención, seguramente volverían a ser imaginaciones mías.

Apenas eran las diez de la mañana allí en Maryland del día que había salido de Viena, la diferencia horaria hacía que hubiera retrocedido un día, se podía decir que estaba reviviendo el día del desastre, pero esta vez muy, muy lejos de la persona que lo había causado, prácticamente se encontraba al otro lado del mundo.

Una hora después ya me encontraba en casa y Matt acababa de caer rendido, estaba realmente cansado para no haber puesto objeciones a que le pusiera el pijama y le metiera en la cama. La casa se encontraba fría después de estar tanto tiempo abandonada y el ambiente era extraño, pero terminaría acostumbrándome de nuevo. Después de cambiarme de ropa, cogí el móvil, que por un momento creí que no volvería a utilizar, y lo encendí. Seguramente me encontraría con alguna llamada de algún cliente que no se habría enterado que me había marchado de vacaciones, la excusa que le había puesto a Anna para no contarle que me escapaba con un cliente. Bueno, escaparme, en realidad él me había obligado y yo había aceptado sin pensármelo demasiado. Marcó y esperó.

—Bella, qué alegría, pensé que no volverías nunca a llamarme. —Su voz sonó alegre y solté un suspiro; no tenía deseo alguno por volver a llamarla para regresar al trabajo, pero debía de mantener a Matt y eso era mejor que pasar hambre o estar medio desnuda en las calles pasando frío.

—Lo siento, estuve fuera más tiempo del que pensaba.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Suenas algo apagada.

—El viaje no acabó demasiado bien.

—Oh, bambina, ¿te enamoraste de algún lindo y mujeriego italiano que no tardó en irse con otra? —Sonreí por su ocurrencia, la verdad se alejaba demasiado de su suposición.

—Más o menos. —Le mentí, no quería que descubriera nunca la verdad—. Te llamaba para que avisaras de que he vuelto y vuelvo a estar activa.

—Así haré, corazón, tus clientes entristecieron mucho cuando les conté que te habías ido temporalmente, están esperando desesperados a que vuelvas. No me equivoqué cuando te contraté, solo con mirarte supe que serías una de las más aclamadas.

—Me alegra saberlo. —Callé durante unos segundos dejando mi mirada perdida en el techo—. Estoy algo cansada por el viaje, acabo de llegar. Iré a descansar, mañana estaré de nuevo disponible.

—De acuerdo, iré avisando, descansa querida. Es un placer volver a tenerte por aquí.

—Hasta mañana. —Colgué y tiré el teléfono al sofá.

Ver ese aparato me daba grima, me revolvía el estómago. No deseaba meterme en la cama de ningún hombre, pero tenía que hacerlo. Era realmente una situación deprimente y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era meterme en la cama y llorar hasta quedar dormida de agotamiento y era precisamente lo que haría. Me metí en la cama y dejé que toda la frustración de esos días se esfumara.

.

.

.

El día no podía haber empezado peor. Había dormido prácticamente todo el día anterior salvo por el rato que estuve comprando para rellenar la nevera, limpiando el polvo de la casa y comiendo junto a Matt, y al día siguiente, nada más despertarme, había recibido la primera llamada de uno de mis antiguos clientes que quería verme esa misma noche en el hotel de siempre a la hora de siempre.

Suspiré hastiada, no quería hacerlo, anhelaba que me tocara la lotería para poder quedarme cada día en casa sin mover un dedo, o al menos poder ganar lo suficiente como para terminar los estudios y sacarme una carrera que me diera un trabajo mejor, porque aquello difícilmente podía llamarse trabajo. A Matt no le gustaría que saliera con ella, por mucho que estuviera enfadado conmigo, y a mí tampoco me hacía gracia, pero otra cosa no podía hacer. Tendría que llamar a su vecina para que se quedara esta noche allí.

Y lo peor no quedó ahí, para nada. Seguí recibiendo llamada tras llamada de mis clientes y todos me querían para esa noche y se decepcionaron al saber que ya estaba ocupada, pero no podía dividirme, así que fueron citándome para los días siguientes. Antes de darme cuenta, tenía la agenda llena. ¿Tanto me habían echado de menos? Era absurdo y debían de estar enfermos, la mayoría estaban casados, ¿no podían contentarse con sus esposas? Parecía que no.

Esa misma mañana, entre llamada y llamada, había ido a la escuela más cercana para apuntar a Matt al colegio. Su educación era importante y no iba a dejar que faltara ni un solo día, ya bastante había hecho con apuntarle más tarde de lo normal y tendría que comenzar con el curso ya empezado. Daba las gracias de que todavía hubiera plazas y pudiera hacer los trámites en un solo día. Todavía tenía algunas cosas que hacer, pero Matt podía empezar al día siguiente. Él no sería como yo, tendría una buena educación y unos estudios que le permitirían triunfar en la vida, nunca se vería en la calle pasando hambre, no lo iba permitir.

Me vestí sensual pero de una manera que no llamara demasiado la atención. Era lo que menos deseaba hacer cuando me reunía con un cliente. El vestido era amarillo con topos negros y un estrecho cinturón rodeaba la cintura, no tenía escote y los tirantes eran anchos. La falda se ondulaba dándome un toque elegante y me llegaba a mitad de los muslos. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta bastante elaborada y me calcé unos tacones negros adornados por delante con un lazo y con la punta abierta. Me despedí de Matt dándole un beso de buenas noches en la frente, puesto que ya dormía plácidamente, y recogí mi bolso de mano de un rosa pastel. Apenas llevaba complementos, solo unos largos pendientes verdes que mi cliente me había regalado y siempre deseaba que los llevara puestos.

Mi misión era complacer en todos los sentidos a los hombres que me contrataban. No importaba si me gustaban o no, si sus métodos me agradaban o disgustaban, si los regalos que me hacían eran bonitos u horribles; yo tenía que sonreír y fingir que me encantaba todo, que los adoraba y que mi única preocupación eran ellos, que estuvieran relajados y se sintieran cómodos en mi presencia, no por ello me pagaban una buena suma de dinero. La noche entera rondaba por los seis mil dólares, y según qué tuviera que hacer, la tarifa podía llegar a doblarse. Si solo eran unas pocas horas, el dinero bajaba, pero nunca llegaba a menos de dos mil. Y muchos de ellos solían recompensar mi buen trabajo dando algo más de lo que pedía. No me podía quejar.

Atravesé la recepción del hotel entre la multitud de gente que allí se hospedaba sin que apenas nadie notara mi presencia. Volví a tener la sensación de que alguien me observaba, era una especie de presentimiento que había estado teniendo durante todo el día y siempre que me paraba a mirar a mi alrededor para intentar ver algo anormal no había nada. En verdad me estaba volviendo una paranoica.

Subí por el ascensor hasta la tercera planta y en pocos minutos ya estaba delante de la suite de mi cliente llamando suavemente a la puerta. Recompuse mi serio rostro fingiendo una sonrisa encantadora y comencé a batir mis pestañas lentamente dándome un toque sensual e inocente. Eso era lo que más le gustaba al cliente de esa noche, que fingiera inocencia y vergüenza delante de él para hacerle sentir el amo de la situación y todo un caballero. Yo tenía que aparentar ser la dama perfecta.

Robert Wallace, un hombre de cincuenta y cinco años, alto y fornido con algún que otro kilo de más, con el pelo negro salpicado de canas, ojos rasgados de un intenso azul cielo y nariz aguileña, me abrió la puerta mostrándome una resplandeciente sonrisa. Se podría decir que era un hombre un poco apuesto, con cierto atractivo, pero nada más. Era más bien tirando a vulgar, sin embargo, esos ojos tan poco corrientes y de un color tan llamativo hacía que llamara la atención y le diera ciertos puntos a su físico. Si llamaba la atención de las mujeres era más por su dinero y su ocupación que por su aspecto, pero el hombre estaba casado desde hacía casi treinta años, era ese uno de los motivos principales por el que solicitaba a una mujer como yo. Podría tener cualquier amante, pero se arriesgaba a que esta hablara con la prensa y estropeara su buena reputación cuando se cansara de ella. Podía permitirse pagarme cuantas veces quisiera así que para él era la mejor opción. Según me había contado, su mujer había dejado de darle lo que necesitaba hacía mucho tiempo y no le quedaba más remedio que buscarlo en otra parte. Parecía que conmigo había encontrado lo que tanto deseaba.

Me cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta sus labios para darme un beso en los nudillos. Como ya había dicho antes, le gustaba aparentar ser todo un caballero medieval con sus modales un poco anticuados aunque presidiera una de las más importantes compañías tecnológicas del momento.

—Mi bello ángel, es una alegría poder verte de nuevo.

—Igualmente. —Sonreí y entré dando suaves pasos mientras movía mis caderas sutilmente.

Aquello me recordó levemente a la noche en la que conocí a Edward. Todo había sido totalmente diferente, con un aura misteriosa que caldeaba el ambiente y hacía que el erotismo del momento se intensificara hasta casi no poder soportarlo. Recordé lo dominante y exigente que había sido conmigo. Le gustaba dar órdenes en la cama y que sus deseos se cumplieran al instante. Ver a la mujer dispuesta a todo lo que se le pasara por la cabeza. De las veces que me había encontrado con hombres así, nunca me había excitado tanto como con Edward. Estar con él había dejado de ser trabajo, pasando a convertirse en simple y puro placer. Había logrado que perdiera la cabeza, pero me prometí que nunca más me pasaría aquello, debía de mantener fríos mis sentimientos por dentro a pesar de mostrarme cálida por fuera.

Coloqué mis cosas en uno de los asientos del salón que antecedía al dormitorio y me giré para mirarle. Sabía cuánto le gustaba mirarme el trasero mientras andaba contoneando las caderas y esa vez no fue la excepción, prácticamente se encontraba embobado.

—Ciertamente te he extrañado, las otras mujeres que me proporcionaron no eran ni la mitad de bellas que tú —pronunció acercándose a mí lentamente como un león que está a punto de cazar a su presa.

—Mis vacaciones fueron muy aburridas, irritantes diría yo, sin poder tener tu presencia conmigo por las noches. Te extrañé, Robert. —Mentí descaradamente, apoyando mi cuerpo contra el respaldo del sofá, y bajando las pestañas avergonzada, fingiendo que lo que acababa de decir era demasiado vergonzoso para mí.

Su cuerpo se posó encima del mío y su boca buscó desesperadamente la mía pero se contuvo. Parecía estar demasiado ansioso, pero hacer las cosas de esa manera no era para nada común en él, no era su estilo.

—Puedes ir a cambiarte mientras yo sirvo el champán. No te demores —me susurró al oído con la voz ronca de excitación, se apartó de mí y me dejó espacio para ir a cambiarme.

Me refugié lo más rápido que pude en el baño. Estaba ansiosa porque aquella tortura acabara. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría sostener aquella falsa sonrisa y actuar como si ese hombre que me esperaba al otro lado de la puerta fuera el más hermoso del mundo y estuviera loca por él.

Apoyé mis manos en el lavabo y me miré la cara en el espejo justo en el punto donde sabía que mi maquillaje tapaba las ojeras. Por mucho que hubiera dormido no había descansado nada, los sueños me atormentaban. No sabía si podía seguir con aquello. Si podría acostarme con mi cliente. Solo el pensarlo me provocaba nauseas. Quería salir corriendo de allí y no volver nunca. No deseaba que ningún otro hombre me tocara. Suspiré. Tenía que hacerlo, era mi obligación.

Me refresqué el cuello con un poco de agua y saqué el picardías que Robert siempre guardaba para mí, uno que me había regalado hacía un tiempo para cumplir a la perfección sus fantasías. Era de un color coral atado al cuello y con un escote triangular que dejaba ver la parte interior de mis pechos, y justo debajo un lazo de raso que se situaba en la punta del escote y me rodeaba la espalda, y desde ese punto se abría dejando mi estómago al descubierto, cayendo como una cortina hasta mis pies. Mis piernas estaban adornadas con unas medias transparentes con adornos en negro y color coral atadas a un liguero y un tanga de raso minúsculo cubría mi intimidad. Me solté el pelo para dejarlo caer como una cascada por mi espalda y por mis hombros. Estaba lista. Era el picardías más recatado que tenía, no era para nada de mi gusto, pero a Robert le encantaba.

Sus gustos eran un tanto extraños, encontraba excitación sexual en cosas a las que yo no le veía sentido alguno. No sería la primera vez que había tenido que aparentar ser una damisela virgen de la edad media, y no me extrañaría que esa noche me pidiera volver a hacerlo.

Doblé mi ropa y la coloqué en un rincón del baño para volver a ponérmela al finalizar la noche y de nuevo me miré en el espejo comprobando que la sonrisa que llevaba puesta fuera la correcta, una sonrisa perfecta, y así era. Mis pensamientos seguían atormentándome. ¿Por qué? Hacía tiempo que no me pasaba algo así, desde las primeras veces que había tenido que acostarse con un desconocido por dinero en mitad de un callejón oscuro.

—Creí que tendría que entrar a buscarte —me reprochó Robert con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro nada más abrí la puerta.

—Quería estar perfecta para ti —susurré tímidamente.

—Lo estás, siempre lo estás. —Me tendió una copa con champán y me ofreció su mano para que lo siguiera hacia el sofá.

Esto comenzaba como siempre. Bebíamos mientras charlábamos, o mejor dicho, él hablaba sobre su trabajo y su arrogante esposa. No entendía por qué no se divorciaba de ella si ya no la quería, pero supuse que era para que la prensa no hablara y porque en cierto modo ya se había acostumbrado a esa vida que llevaba.

Parecía que Robert ya se había recompuesto, pues no se abalanzó encima de mí en los siguientes cinco minutos, pero supuse que en un rato más lo haría. Hablaba y hablaba pidiendo mi opinión a cada segundo aunque en realidad no escuchaba lo que yo decía y mis respuestas tenían que ser cortas y un poco tontas tal y como él esperaba. Me costaba seguir el ritmo. Le miraba y solo un rostro se aparecía en mi mente, juzgándome y atormentándome. Una sensación desesperada crecía en mi interior rápidamente instándome a que me marchara.

Robert dejó la copa en una pequeña mesa que teníamos enfrente, pasó uno de sus brazos por mi hombro y una de sus manos en mi rodilla. El contacto me provocó escalofríos y la sensación de que no podía hacerlo se intensificó. Tuve la necesidad de mover la pierna para que dejara de tocarme y de alejarme de él corriendo, pero aguanté como pude intentando no asquearme conmigo misma.

Fue acercando su rostro hacía el mío lentamente, mi respiración se agitó. No quería, no quería hacerlo, sin embargo el sonido de una llamada entrante en mi teléfono de trabajo disipó el momento haciendo que Robert se apartara de mí. Era extraño, mi móvil no debería de sonar mientras estaba trabajando. Nunca nadie llamaba y solo lo llevaba por si pasaba algo y tenía que hacer una llamada urgente a Anna. Ella era la única que podía llamarme cuando sabía que estaba citada con un cliente.

—Lo siento, se me olvido apagarlo. Lo haré enseguida —me disculpé levantándome tan rápido como pude.

—No te preocupes, atiende a la llamada, puede ser algo importante. —Asentí, el móvil me había salvado.

Corrí a por mi bolso y saqué el móvil respondiendo a la llamada y llevándomelo urgentemente a mi oído.

— ¿Si?

— ¡Bella! ¿Por qué no me cogías el teléfono?—me preguntó Anna con cierta urgencia en su voz, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Me alejé lo más que pude de Robert y susurré.

—Estoy con un cliente Anna.

—Pon la televisión y dime en qué planta y habitación te encuentras.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —Empezaba a preocuparme su desesperación.

—Te has metido en un buen lío, muchachita. Pon cualquier canal de cotilleos, estaré allí en diez minutos en cuanto me digas la planta y la habitación.

—Tercer piso, habitación 158 al final del pasillo hacía la derecha. ¿Qué sucede?

—Ahora nos vemos. —Me colgó dejándome a medias, sin saber qué pasaba.

Realmente parecía agitada, nunca la había visto o escuchado así. Siempre mantenía la calma con una estupenda sonrisa en su rostro, elegante. Que se comportara de ese modo era extraño. Fruncí el ceño y entrecerré los ojos mirando al aparato que estaba en mi mano intentando encontrar sentido a su comportamiento.

— ¿Ha sucedido algo? —me preguntó Robert a mi espalda, mi giré y le miré sin poder cambiar la expresión de mi cara.

—No lo sé. Podría… —dudé.

¿Qué era lo que Anna quería que viera? ¿Estaría bien si lo hacía delante del cliente? A ella parecía no importarle, y si a Anna no le había importado…

— ¿Podría poner un momento la televisión? —Mi petición pareció extrañarle, pero no se opuso a ella.

—Por supuesto. —Movió su mano hacía el televisor de plasma enfrente de los sillones dándome vía libre.

La encendí y fui pasando todos los canales hasta encontrar uno de cotilleos tal y como me había dicho. ¿Qué podrían estar diciendo que fuera tan importante? Subí un poco el volumen ya que estaba en el nivel más bajo y en ese momento apareció un titular que atrajo toda mi atención.

_"¿Una prostituta como futura princesa?" _

Estuve a punto de ahogarme con mi propia saliva. ¿Era acaso posible? No, no podían estar hablando de mí. Me había marchado, ya no le iba a ver más, no tenía nada que ver con Edward. Tuviéramos lo que tuviéramos ya había acabado. Me había ido tan deprisa como pude para evitar que la noticia saliera a la luz y la prensa tampoco tenía fotografías de nosotros que fueran comprometidas. No hacíamos poses raras y no aparecíamos dándonos mimos o en plan empalagoso.

Podían estar hablando de otra persona, había muchos príncipes en el mundo, no solo existía Edward, pero entonces, ¿por qué la había llamado Anna tan agitada obligándola a poner un canal de cotilleos? ¿Por qué sino iría a buscarla cuando estaba con un cliente? No estaría así si no fuera porque habían mencionado su nombre o porque habían sacado las fotos. La sangre se marchó de mi cuerpo y sentí como todo mí alrededor giraba. No podía respirar.

—Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? De repente te has puesto blanca, no tienes muy buena cara.

La voz de Robert sonó muy cerca de mí pero no le presté atención, no podía apartar mi vista de la pantalla. Quería escuchar lo que decían pero en ese momento no me encontraba en condiciones de poder entender algo.

Una de las periodistas del programa estaba hablando y justo a su lado apareció un recuadro con una secuencia de fotografías. Estaban las que nos habían hecho en el restaurante, pero no solo esas, había más. ¿De dónde habían salido más fotos? Era imposible. Alguien nos había fotografiado de camino al restaurante. Las imágenes tenían mala calidad por la lluvia, pero se veía claramente quienes eran las personas que salían en ella, al menos habían sido algo considerados al tapar la cara de Matt para que no se le viera, pero a mí se me veía bastante bien en una actitud muy amigable con Alice como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida. Y había otras de cuando llegamos a Viena. No tenía ni idea de cómo nos habían fotografiado en ese momento, pero por lo lejanas que parecían y lo borrosas que se encontraban debían de haberlas hecho con zoom desde muy lejos. En ella se nos veía a Edward y a mí muy juntos, cómo Edward sostenía la puerta del coche para que nos montáramos y cómo ayudaba a subir a Matt.

Apreté los ojos fuertemente sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que me instaba a llorar. No podía estarme pasando aquello. Era inaceptable. Y por lo que parecía, aquella sensación de que alguien me observaba era cierta, no una mala jugada de mi cabeza. No estaba paranoica. Me habían seguido a los Estados Unidos y me habían estado fotografiando a cada paso que daba. Incluso había un par de mí entrando en el hotel aquella noche. Lo peor de todo era que sabían dónde estaba. ¿Era por eso que Anna venía a buscarme? ¿Para ayudarme a escapar del escrutinio de la prensa? ¿Y ahora qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo podría salir de está? ¿Y qué sería de Matt?

Sentí la puerta abrirse y la voz de Anna a lo lejos hablando con Robert, disculpándose por lo sucedido. Por lo que se veía, él había puesto atención a la televisión cuando creyó verme en la pantalla. Seguramente no le haría ninguna gracia saber que todo el mundo podría conocer que contrataba a una prostituta de lujo porque en ese instante su secreto estaba en peligro.

—Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? —Anna me tocó el hombro zarandeándome lentamente para que reaccionara del shock en el que me encontraba.

Abrí los ojos y la mire angustiada. No podía hablar, quería hacerlo pero ninguna palabra salía de mis labios entreabiertos.

—En qué líos te metes, querida, saldrás de esta. La prensa terminará cansándose en un tiempo. —Se detuvo un segundo y giró la cabeza hacia Robert—. Siento mucho esto, señor Wallace, estoy totalmente segura de que mi chica no sabía que esto iba a suceder ni de que la seguían.

—No hay de que disculparse, la prensa es un nido de víboras y uno nunca sabe lo que están planeando, pero me gustaría tener algo de privacidad.

—Por supuesto, y espero que esto no le impida seguir con su… hobby.

—No lo hará. Esto solo ha sido un contratiempo inesperado, realmente inesperado, pero no hará que deje de contratar los servicios de sus chicas. —Anna asintió a sus palabras con una sonrisa y tiró de mi brazo para levantarme.

—Vamos, tienes que vestirte para que podamos marcharnos.

En cuestión de unos minutos ya estaba vestida de nuevo con la ropa con la que había llevado y Anna me colocaba un abrigo largo de color negro para intentar hacerme pasar desapercibida. Me llevó de la mano hasta la puerta de la suite y se detuvo para despedirse de Robert que se acercó a mí y colocó su mano en mi barbilla acariciándomela tiernamente.

—Sé cómo se comporta la prensa, estarás en el ojo del huracán un tiempo, pero terminarán aburriéndose de la noticia y pasarán a otra más interesante. Cuando eso suceda, me gustaría volver a verte y terminar lo que empezamos hoy. —Asentí medio ida sin prestar atención a lo que me decía—. Tengan buena noche, bellas damas.

Un par de palabras después Anna me arrastraba por los pasillos del hotel. Bajamos por las escaleras en vez de por el ascensor y nos dirigimos hasta el aparcamiento trasero donde, por suerte, no había ningún periodista a la vista.

Todavía seguía en shock. Mi vida se había puesto patas arriba, un tornado había arrasado con todo. Sentí miedo y mi preocupación por Matt aumentaba. ¿En dónde narices me había metido? Y lo más importante de todo, ¿qué podría hacer para reparar aquello? ¿Edward ya se habría enterado? Era lo más seguro. ¿Cómo habría reaccionado? El titular que había visto en aquel programa seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza atormentándome.

_"¿Una prostituta como futura princesa?" _

Esas simples cinco palabras acababan de destruir mi vida.

* * *

Y aquí el porque fue todo un error que Bella se marchara a casa y sobre todo sola. Si, se que la mayoría por no decir todas va a querer matarme por esto pero no lo hagáis, os lo suplico, ya que los capis que se avecinan serán muy reveladores. Descubriremos cosas no solo nosotras sino también nuestros protagonistas. Y no tengo mucho más que decir. La prensa ya está encima, lo noticia a saltado y ahora se viene la parte más difícil. Esto esta cogiendo rumbo. Un beso a todas y espero que os haya gustado! :D Por cierto, siento haberos hecho pensar que Bella se acostaría con Robert, en la vida habría podido hacerlo, no fui capaz y tampoco quería. *Heather sale corriendo a esconderse porque sabe que van a perseguir su cabeza después de este capi*

**Próximo capítulo: Decisiones Parte 2 (17 de Mayo)**

_**Gracias al anónimo, a todas las lectora silenciosas que leyeron, a las chicas que me pusieron en alertas y favoritos. Animaos a dejarme vuestros msn o algo donde pueda comunicarme y hablar con cada una de vosotras si queréis y los rr anónimos, me gustaría poder contestaros personalmente.**_

**Hasta el día 17!**

**Firmado: **

_**Heather.**_


	12. Decisiones Parte 2

**¡Hola a todas!**

**Hoy paso rapidito para dejaros el capi e irme corriendo a la cama, estoy comenzando a ponerme algo malita y quiero descansar para no ponerme peor, así que un calmante, antibiótico y a dormir. Iba a contestaros a los rr como siempre, pero no me encontraba nada bien así que os pido que me disculpéis. A ver si mañana estoy mejor y os puedo contestar. Ahora, os dejo el capi y me voy a la camita. ¡Buenas tardes/noches!**

**Para las nuevas lectoras, bienvenidas a todas. Espero que os guste y que sigamos todas juntas hasta que coloque la palabra "Complete" en el fic. Un besazo y gracias por quedaros a leer mis locuras.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. Solo la trama, Matt y algún otro personaje más son míos.**

**Beteado por Mentxu Masen del grupo de betas de Fanfiction Addiction de Facebook.**

**www . facebook (. com) / groups/ Betasffaddiction/**

* * *

**12**

**Decisiones Parte 2**

**Epov. **

Sabía que se pondría a gritar, que su carácter era demasiado fuerte, que me atacaría y tendría que haber mantenido la calma y hacer que me escuchara sin gritarla también y sin atacarla como lo hice, pero consiguió acabar con la poca paciencia que tenía. La ira corría por mis venas y no me dejaba pensar con claridad. La había provocado inconscientemente, la había acusado de cosas en las que yo era el culpable. Me había hecho el difícil, el duro y había levantado una barrera entre los dos. Era un completo estúpido. Tendría que esperar a que se calmara y antes debía de calmarme yo. No le iba a dejar irse, se iba a quedar aquí y no había más discusión. Esa noche hablaría con ella y se lo explicaría todo bien. Nunca imaginé que lo descubriría de esa manera, pensé que cuando lo supiera sería porque yo se lo habría dicho. El momento en que me dijo que lo sabía, que sabía quién era, todavía permanecía en mi cabeza, había sido hacía unas pocas hora,s pero parecía como si hubiera sucedido hacía tan solo unos pocos segundos.

_— ¿Que si estoy bien Edward, que si estoy bien? ¿Y tú me lo preguntas? _

_— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —le pregunté sintiendo miedo de lo que pudiera decirme._

_—Tú eres lo que sucede. —Se paró frente a mí amenazadoramente apuntándome con su dedo índice—. Alteza. —Me quedé lívido, la sangre abandonó mi cuerpo y por un momento el mundo se detuvo, la tierra dejó de girar y el tiempo paró congelando todo lo que había a mi alrededor. _

Todavía me daba escalofríos. Por un momento me había quedado en blanco sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. ¿Ahora que sabía la verdad, qué iba a pasar? ¿Me juzgaría, estaría encantada con la noticia? Estaba más que claro lo que pasaría, me juzgaría, me echaría a los leones. Lo que nunca esperé es que se la ocurriera marcharse sin más y decirme que no quería volver a verme. Escuchar aquello había sido duro, pero no se iría. Encontraría la manera de que se quedara. No sabía por qué quería que se quedara, pero era así. Le había cogido cariño y a Matt también, por supuesto.

Me gustaba, eso estaba más que claro y haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para hacer que la prensa no soltara la noticia. Nadie conocería lo que pasaba entre nosotros, sería un secreto y sobre la opinión de mis padres poco me importaba. Que pensaran lo que quisieran. A pesar de las responsabilidades que tenía ahora, yo no había nacido para ese puesto aunque me tocara aceptarlo por obligación y tampoco había sido educado para tal cosa, al menos no como mi hermano. Yo siempre tuve toda la libertad que quise, y no me gustaba estar en el centro de la noticia. Había vivido desde que tuve poder de decisión en un perfil bajo apartándome lo más que podía de la vida pública y ahora no sería diferente, o al menos lo intentaría tanto como pudiera.

Parecía un tigre enjaulado paseándome de un lado para otro de la jaula, pero en este caso mi encierro era en el despacho de Jasper, y este no me dejaba salir por más que quisiera. Sabía que debía calmarme primero, pero no podía evitar el querer ir al cuarto de Bella para volver a hablar con ella.

— ¿Puedes quedarte quieto? Estás comenzando a ponerme de los nervios.

—Tengo que hablar con Bella.

—No es el mejor momento, ¿acaso es que no has visto como estás? ¿Crees que podrías hablar con ella así sin que acabe como acabó hace una hora?

—Esta vez será diferente, Jasper, no me pillará desprevenido. ¡No sabía que lo sabía! Todavía no me puedo creer que se haya enterado solo buscando en internet.

—Pues lo ha hecho. Eres un personaje público, internet está lleno de fotos tuyas, de tu familia y con toda la información que hay que saber de vosotros. No es muy difícil creerse que algo así haya pasado. —Le miré lanzándole dagas con los ojos—. Cuando te calmes podrás hablar con ella, ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después.

—Pareces mi padre —le dije en tono de burla hastiado por actuar como mi carcelero.

—Será porque yo tengo más cabeza que tú y pienso mejor las cosas. En realidad ahora mismo actúas como un crío.

Me dirigí a grandes zancadas hacía la puerta para poderme escapar pero antes de darme cuenta el cuerpo de Jasper se encontraba obstaculizando la única salida de la habitación. ¿Cómo narices se había movido tan deprisa?

— ¡Déjame salir!

—O te calmas tú solito o te calmo yo a puñetazos.

—Estás cayendo muy bajo amenazándome con utilizar la violencia para conseguir lo que quieres.

—Si es la única manera en la que consigo que te tranquilices caeré todo lo bajo que haga falta. —Suspiré y me senté de golpe en una de las sillas del despacho.

—Las cosas no deberían de haber salido así —susurré apesadumbrado.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Por qué? —me pregunté mas a mi mismo que a Jasper.

—Esperaste demasiado y de todas formas contéstame a una pregunta Edward. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de Bella?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Le miré con el ceño fruncido, no entendiendo del todo lo que quería decir.

—Puedo llegar a entender hasta cierto punto que contrataras sus servicios cuando fuiste a su país, pero no comprendo en absoluto lo que buscas de ella aquí. No entiendo por qué te la trajiste ni entiendo qué buscas en ella. —Me quedé pensativo.

¿Que qué buscaba en ella y por qué la había hecho venirse conmigo? Ni yo mismo lo sabía. Había hecho las cosas como siempre las hacía, sin pensar, sin tomar en cuenta lo que podría suceder, qué consecuencias tendrían mis actos. Puede que fuera un inconsciente, pero simplemente me había dejado llevar. Había sentido que tenía que ir conmigo a Roma y sin más la había obligado a hacerlo. Pero a pesar de todo no me podía arrepentir de ello.

Las cosas se habían dado de ese modo y ya no tenía sentido que me arrepintiera o reprochara por haber hecho lo que hice. Puede que hubiera sido un poco autoritario, arrogante, orgulloso, estúpido, insensato, y un sinfín de adjetivos descalificativos más, pero no iba a pensar en ello, no iba a dejar que algo así me afectara.

Tenía que encontrar un modo para que Bella quisiera escucharme. Quizás si la ataba a una silla y la amordazara durante un rato, escucharía todo lo que tenía que decir y entendería mi punto de vista y luego entonces, y solo entonces, dejaría que ella hablara, me gritara y me echara todo en cara. Después la besaría, la desnudaría y me acostaría con ella. Y entonces el problema se habría acabado y todo volvería a la normalidad y sería como había sido en los días anteriores. Eso sí, tendríamos más cuidado para que la prensa no pudiera sacar ninguna foto de nosotros juntos. Encontraría a un profesor para Matt como había prometido y se quedarían en Roma. Podría disfrutar del cuerpo de Bella tanto como quisiera y ella tendría todo lo que deseara: ropa, dinero, joyas, todo lo que se la pasara por la cabeza y mucho más.

—Edward, ¿piensas contestarme o vas a quedarte en la inopia hasta el fin de los tiempos? —La voz de Jasper me sacó de mi ensoñación y le miré confuso.

— ¿El qué?

—Que eres idiota.

— ¿Pero qué coño he hecho ahora para que me insultes? —Me levanté ya harto de que me vapuleara como le diera la gana.

—Contesta a mi jodida pregunta, ¿qué quieres de Bella?

—Ni yo mismo lo sé, ¿contento? ¿Puedo ir ahora a hablar con ella?

Jasper apartó un segundo la mirada de mí, como si estuviera arrepintiéndose de algo, como si supiera algo que yo desconocía.

—Veras Edward… esto…

La puerta del despacho se abrió dando paso a Alice que tenía el cabello algo húmedo, llevaba un abrigo desabrochado encima de su ropa y unos guantes en la mano. Tenía la respiración agitada, los ojos rojos y el rostro algo descompuesto como si hubiera estado llorando.

—Ya he vuelto —anunció antes de notar mi presencia.

Cuando me vio allí parado mirándola con una ceja alzada se sorprendió y abrió sus ojos más de lo normal. Ahora más que triste, parecía asustada. Miró a Jasper que negaba con la cabeza y salió corriendo del despacho cerrando la puerta de un portazo antes de que me diera tiempo a abrir la boca.

— ¿Se puede saber qué narices pasa y que me ocultáis vosotros dos? ¿De dónde viene Alice a estas horas?

—Verás Edward… —Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso—. Bella se ha ido.

— ¿Cómo que se ha ido? —le pregunté ladeando la cabeza no dejando que el sentimiento de desesperación que se había despertado en mí al escuchar esas palabras me dominara.

—Se ha ido, ha vuelto a su casa.

No. Tenía que hablar con ella. No podía haberse ido y menos tan rápido. Tendría que estar durmiendo en su habitación, y si no estaba durmiendo al menos estaría metida en la cama. Matt sí que estaría durmiendo desde hacía al menos un par de horas ansioso porque llegara el día siguiente para pasar más tiempo con Alice.

Era impensable que Bella estuviera en un avión en ese momento de regreso a los Estados Unidos. No se podía conseguir un billete tan rápido y mucho menos dos.

—Bromeas. —Me reí sarcástico—. Eres muy divertido Jasper, y la broma me haría gracia en cualquier otro momento, pero ahora mismo no estoy para gilipolleces.

—No estoy de broma, Edward. Salieron hace un rato, cuando bajé a ordenar que nos trajeran algo para cenar.

—Trae a Alice —susurré entre dientes controlando mis ganas de estrangularle.

—Edward.

— ¡He dicho que traigas a Alice! —Jasper suspiró sabiendo que no estaba para juegos en ese instante.

—La diré que venga, pero ni se te ocurra alzarle la voz a mi mujer —me mandó una amenaza silenciosa, advirtiéndome.

Asentí sin muchas más ganas de discutir con él en ese momento. No quería creerme que se hubiera ido, pero sabía que era verdad. Se había marchado y sin despedirse siquiera de mí. Jasper se marchó del despacho y me dejó solo.

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo una decena de veces para calmar mi alocado corazón y mi mal genio. Ese era uno de mis muchos defectos, no sabía controlarme y me dejaba llevar por la ira, pero en ese momento era más que comprensible que algo así sucediera.

Era ese uno de los motivos por el cual la mayor parte de las conversaciones que tenía con Bella acaban en una discusión, los dos teníamos un carácter demasiado intenso y nos enervábamos enseguida. Pero aquello no era un problema, sino todo lo contrario, era refrescante poder discutir con alguien sin que la otra persona tuviera en la mente todo el rato quién era, qué posición ostentaba.

¡Por Dios! ¡Bella se había ido! Aquel pensamiento me derribó. Me desplomé en la silla en la que había estado anteriormente sentado, dejando caer mi cuerpo de cualquier manera con la mirada perdida. ¡Se había ido! Ya no estaba allí, ya no podía hablar con ella.

Tenía que ir a por ella y explicarle bien todo. Debía de hacerlo, no podía quedarme allí sentado y cruzado de brazos dejando que la distancia entre nosotros se agrandara más y más con el pasar de los días. Debía salir en ese momento e ir hasta su país y convencerla de que volviera una vez hubiera hablado con ella, aunque tuviera que traerla a rastras. Sí, eso haría.

Me levanté de golpe e iba a ir a por mis cosas justo cuando entraron Alice y Jasper de nuevo. Se me había olvidado que había mandado llamar a Alice para hablar con ella y que Jasper había ido a buscarla, pero eso ya no importaba. Había decidido que era lo que tenía que hacer y nadie iba a impedírselo.

— ¿A dónde vas? —me inquirió Jasper.

—A por Bella.

—No está aquí, ya te lo he dicho. —No había entendido a lo que me refería, pero por la cara de sorpresa de Alice supe que ella si lo había hecho.

—Ya lo sé, me voy a por ella a su casa —comenté con vehemencia dándole a entender que nada ni nadie me detendría.

—No puedes.

—Tú no eres nadie para impedírmelo.

—Párate un momento y piensa en lo que sucedería si de repente apareces en los Estados Unidos, piensa primero antes de actuar por una vez en la vida, Edward.

—Jasper, tengo que ir. —Quise esquivarle para pasar por la puerta, pero se interpuso en mi camino.

—La prensa está al acecho, seguro que saben que ella se ha marchado y espero que no la sigan. Dime qué crees que pasaría si te vas ahora detrás de ella. ¿Qué haría la prensa?

Irían detrás de mí y divulgarían la noticia por muchas trabas que les pusiéramos. Por mucho que tuviéramos influencia en la prensa de Lettox, no podíamos luchar demasiado contra la de otros países, y en este caso había dos implicados y todos los que se encontraban alrededor. La notica se extendería como la pólvora, primero la publicarían en un país y a los minutos ya estaría dando la vuelta al mundo. No es que fuera demasiado conocido, pero después de lo del accidente de mi hermano y posterior muerte, se habían interesado demasiado en mí, que siempre había intentado pasar desapercibido, sacando rumores e intentando averiguar qué ocultaba y por qué prefería mantenerme fuera de la vista pública todo el tiempo.

La acosarían. Acosarían a Bella por su culpa y Matt estaría en medio sufriendo por algo de lo que no tenía la culpa. Si se iba ahora… sería un error y solo lo complicaría todo más, mucho más. Ya no habría nada que hiciera que la noticia llegara a cada rincón del mundo y los periodistas se les echarían encima como buitres carroñeros intentando sacarles los ojos y difamando. Se inventarían hasta lo imposible para tener una buena noticia, una que fuera suculenta para el público y así sería durante meses tal y como le había pasado a su hermano cuando se descubrió su noviazgo y posterior compromiso con su cuñada.

Tendría que esperar al menos un par de semanas, cuando los moscones se hubieran cansado de intentar sacarles la sangre. Quizás sería lo mejor, que volviera a casa y retomara del todo sus actividades como el nuevo heredero y aceptara todas las responsabilidades que tenía ese cargo. Y después podría ir para hablar con ella.

Suspiré cansado. Me sentía realmente agotado tanto mental como físicamente después de estar todo el día en tensión y mi mente comenzó a nublarse. Ya ni sabía qué quería hacer o qué sería lo mejor, tendría que aceptar los consejos de Jasper. No podía pensar con claridad.

—Por lo que veo estás entendiendo mi punto.

—Sí, tienes razón. Lo único que haría sería complicarlo todo más de lo que ya está.

—Edward —me llamó Alice mirando con una gran tristeza reflejada en su rostro—, lo siento pero era mejor que se fuera, yo no quería, pero no podía detenerla.

—Creo que lo entiendo, Alice. —Asintió y me abrazó tiernamente.

—Vete a descansar, Edward, tienes una cara horrible.

Miré mal a Jasper por su comentario pero asentí, volvía a tener razón. Sentía como si me hubiera atropellado un coche con todos los músculos de mi cuerpo repletos de nudos a causa de la tensión. Descansaría y mañana podría pensar mejor en las cosas.

.

.

.

Aunque pensaba volver a mi país, todavía no me había decidido del todo y seguía paseando como alma en pena por los pasillos de la casa de Alice. Sentía como si un abismo fuera creciendo poco a poco en mi interior. La extrañaba y eso que solo había pasado un día desde que se había ido.

¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué me sentía así? Estaba peor que cuando los médicos nos anunciaron a mis padres y a mí que el cuerpo de mi hermano no había podido soportar más y había muerto. Esa noticia me dejó destrozado, pero la marcha de Bella…

Iba a volverme loco, no lo soportaba más, y aún así no podía hacer nada. Me sentía atrapado entre esas paredes que parecían echarse encima de mí con cada paso que daba. Me asfixiaban. Alice y Jasper habían notado movimiento de prensa alrededor de la casa y no podía salir. Seguramente estarían esperando a verme para tirarse contra mí y llenarme de preguntas estúpidas. Y aunque saliera en coche no estaría a salvo. Me harían alguna foto desde la distancia y me seguirían allá donde fuera. Eran unos acosadores.

En cuanto se disiparan un poco, tendría que volver Lettox. Mi madre había vuelto a llamar y estaba histérica, como siempre. Parecía que los rumores en vez de apagarse se intensificaban y me llamaba cada cinco minutos. Mi padre todavía no había hecho acto de presencia, pero estaría esperando a que volviera para hacerme frente, le conocía demasiado bien y no le gustaba tratar tema serios por teléfono prefería hacerlo cara a cara.

El tormento aumentaba y aumentaba, era como si no tuviera ganas de desaparecer y dejarme tranquilo. Me tiraba horas pensando en lo que podría decirle a Bella cuando la viera, pero no se me ocurría cómo comenzar o qué decirle exactamente. Y cuando llegara el momento debía mantener la calma, respirar y no dejar que sus palabras, que seguramente tiraría a hacer daño sin darse cuenta, me irritaran. Sería complicado, pero al menos debía de intentarlo.

Recordaba todas y cada una de las noches que pasamos juntos, cada minuto con ella. El día que la conocí. Cuando la llamé para contratar sus servicios no pensé que fuera así. Un viejo amigo me instó a que probara lo que era un Call Girl, como se hacían llamar entre ellas. Al principio me negué rotundamente, pero luego comenzó a picarme la curiosidad y terminé aceptando. Y me habló de las chicas que él había tratado, especialmente de ella, y supe que sería la adecuada. No sabía por qué ni cómo, pero de una manera u otra la supe, así que la llamé en cuanto me dio su número.

Mientras la esperaba llegué a arrepentirme de lo que iba a hacer y pensé en huir pero llevaba mucho tiempo sin estar con una mujer y la tentación no me dejó irme. Cuando abrí la puerta y la vi se podría decir que perdí el sentido y no pude contenerme. Incluso la obligué a que no aceptara a otros clientes y repetí incontables veces cuando solo había pensado hacerlo una vez. Las palabras surgieron de mí sin darme cuenta, y después de probarla por primera vez ya no pude dejar de tomarla.

Suspiré y apoyé mi frente contra la pared del pasillo dándome cabezazos. Esto era de locos. Un jodido asco. Estaba demasiado confuso. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cuál decisión era lo mejor? Quizás debería dejar las cosas tal y como estaban. No hablar con ella y olvidarme tal y como ella había dicho que haría conmigo. Me había dejado bien claro que yo ya no existía para ella. ¿Sería eso verdad? ¿Estaría hablando en serio o lo habría dicho solo por la ira del momento?

— ¡Edward! ¡Será mejor que vengas! ¡Date prisa! —El grito de Alice que resonó por todas las paredes de la casa me alertó.

Moví la cabeza negativamente para disipar todos mis pensamientos y corrí hasta el salón en donde Alice veía tranquilamente un programa de farándula a los que estaba tan enganchada. Estaba pálida sentada al borde del sofá y apretando los cojines con todas sus fuerzas. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y parecía como si la costara respirar.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Mira la tele. —Fue su escueta respuesta.

¿Qué tendría un programa de esos que podría interesarme como para llamarme y asustarme de esa manera? Giré mi cabeza lentamente y maldije por dentro. Esos carroñeros no habían podido aguantarse y ni siquiera tenían algo que confirmara lo que decían, pero ahí estaba. La noticia que tanto había querido evitar y por la que Bella se había marchado. ¿De qué había servido que se fuera? De nada, no había servido para hacer absolutamente nada. Los titulares no tardarían en llegar hasta Estados Unidos y pronto tendría a la prensa encima.

Era por eso por lo que estaban apostados tan vehementemente en la puerta de la casa de Alice, sabían que aquello estaba por hacerse público en poco tiempo y querían tener la mejor exclusiva cada programa y cada revista de corazón. Lo que más me preocupaba era Bella, estaría sola enfrentándose a todo aquello. Ahora ya daba lo mismo, tendría que ir a por ella y protegerla.

Tragué saliva duramente y me senté al lado de Alice escuchando todo lo que decían los periodistas.

_—Ha sido toda una sorpresa y aunque no haya confirmación de la noticia y se les haya visto poco públicamente, en estas fotos se les ve bastante acaramelados —decía una periodista morena de pelo rizado señalando las fotos que aparecían en un lado de la pantalla, las de ellos en el aeropuerto. _

_—Yo la verdad no sé si la el titular tiene algo de cierto, porque si bien se les ve juntos, yo no veo muestras de amor por ninguna parte. Podrían ser solamente amigos —comentaba otra que se sentaba al lado de la morena. _

_— Venga, ¿estás hablando en serio? Si fuera una amiga el príncipe Edoardo no habría hecho todo lo posible porque no se les viera en público juntos. Las únicas fotografías que hay de eso son las del restaurante y en la cara se le nota que no está cómodo por estar con ella allí. No quería que les pillaran para mantener el secreto, pero le salió mal la jugada. —La rubia volvió a la carga. _

_—No estoy de acuerdo contigo, Leah. El rumor sobre que ella se dedica a vender favores sexuales a los hombres tiene que ser falso, creado solo para hacer daño. _

_¡Jesús! Al menos existe una periodista con dignidad y buen corazón aunque este equivocada._ —Pensé sintiendo algo de amabilidad por ella.

_—Yo sí creo que estén teniendo una relación o al menos la han tenido. —Esta vez era un hombre el que hablaba—. Según mi fuente, se conocieron hace unos meses y han estado viviendo un tiempo juntos en la residencia que tiene la Casa Real de Lettox en Roma. _

_— Y qué, ¿tu fuente también te ha dicho que ella se dedicara a la prostitución? —preguntó de manera irónica la mujer que defendía a Bella. _

_—Sí, según le dijo un conocido. _

_—Pues yo no me lo creo, no me creo nada de eso. Creo que la revista que nos ha vendido esta supuesta exclusiva ha hablado antes de tener algo más sustancioso. _

_—Venga Heidi, si han vendido la noticia será por algo. _

_—Hay un niño en medio de toda esta situación. No solo les afecta al príncipe Edoardo y a Isabella. Se han precipitado. No sé en qué parte de las fotografías veis vosotros que salgan acaramelados. Es como si esta noche Alán te abre la puerta del coche y yo mañana me presentó aquí y delante de la cámara suelto a miles de personas que estáis teniendo un idílico romance secreto. Sería una mentira y la noticia no tendría fundamento alguno. _

_—Digas lo que digas, no voy a cambiar de opinión. Yo sí creo que el príncipe Edoardo esté teniendo una relación con esta mujer que se dedica al trabajo más antiguo del mundo. _

Estaba comenzando a irritarme. Por mucho que lo que dijeran fuera cierto, no tenían ningún derecho. No era su vida, no sabían nada, no nos conocían como para hablar de esa manera.

Si tenía o no tenía una relación con Bella, era asunto nuestro, no suyo y no tenían ningún derecho a divulgar la noticia. Según iba viendo las imágenes que no cesaban de pasar todo el rato mi ira iba aumentando. Había sido tan inconsciente como para no darme cuenta de cuando nos habían fotografiado.

Hasta había imágenes de Bella llegando a los Estados Unidos, de Bella comprando en el supermercado de su barrio y entrando en su casa, e incluso, de ella entrando en un colegio seguramente para solicitar una plaza para Matt. Era inaceptable.

Según mis cálculos a esas horas allí debía de estar entrando la tarde y todavía no se habría enterado de que la exclusiva había salido a la luz y ya sabían bastantes cosas sobre ella. Un par de días más y lo sabrían todo. Cerré mis manos alrededor de la tela de mi pantalón y apreté la mandíbula para no estallar y gritarle a la televisión.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer, Edward? —me preguntó Alice con un hilo de voz.

—No lo sé, puede…

—Creo que será mejor que vayas a por Bella, ya no tenéis nada que perder.

—Sí, estaba pensando en lo mismo —susurré sintiendo como mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar alocado.

* * *

**Lo sé, soy jodidamente mala, jaajaja. Bueno, el próximo capi es desde el punto de vista de Bella y del de Edward también, y todo empieza con la noticia de lo suyo recorriendo el mundo. Os aviso de que lo pasaréis un poquito mal en los capis que se avecina, pero no dura mucho. Supongo que durara hasta el cap. 20 o una cosa así. Ya os iré avisando. También habrá dos Outtakes, uno del pasado de Bella entre el cap 17 y el 18 y otro de Edward aunque todavía no se entre que capis lo situaré. **

**Próximo capítulo: Marea alta (31 de Mayo)**

******Agradecer a todas las que dejasteis rr:**

Yasmin-cullen, Ligia Rodriguez, Jupy, Yolabertay, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, Lady Andy Pao, Angelus Cullen, Narraly, CamilleJBCO, Gretchen CullenMasen, LeslieeMariia, Janalez, Briit, Hilarycullen17, Deathxrevenge, Heart of fire and madness, , Beakis, Robsten-pattinson, eLeTwihard, Nesines, MirandaPattinson, Nery7

_**Gracias al anónimo, a todas las lectora silenciosas que leyeron, a las chicas que me pusieron en alertas y favoritos. Animaos a dejarme vuestros msn o algo donde pueda comunicarme y hablar con cada una de vosotras si queréis y los rr anónimos, me gustaría poder contestaros personalmente.**_

**Hasta el día 31!**

**Firmado: **

_**Heather.**_


	13. Marea alta

**¡Hola a todas! ¡Sorpresa! jajaajaj :D **

**Bueno, hoy vengo con una gran noticia y con algo muy importante que decir. Lo primero de todo quería compartir mi alegría con vosotras. ¡El lunes una editorial publicó mi primer libro! Estoy extasiada, emocionada, aún no soy capaz de creer que algo así me pase a mi, jajaja. Lo otro que quería decir es que el libro es la primera parte de este fic y que NO voy a borrar el fic y voy a seguir publicándolo tal y como he venido haciendo durante este tiempo. No quiero obligaros a comprar el libro solo para saber como continúa la historia, para nada. Si por algún casual alguna lo quisiera tener es porque el fic le guste y le haga ilusión y no porque os haga una putada tan enorme como borrarlo y dejaros con las ganas. Así que no hay que preocuparse por eso, jeje. Así que eso era lo que quería decir, compartiros mi alegría y dejar claro que esto seguirá publicándose aquí sin ningún problema. Si alguien quiere preguntar algo puede hacerlo mediante review o inbox (mp) y yo contestaré con gusto ;) Y una vez dicho esto, os dejo con el capi. Acordaos que es desde el punto de vista de Bella y de Edward y veremos como están evolucionando las cosas. ¡Disfrutad del capi! **

**Para las nuevas lectoras, bienvenidas a todas. Espero que os guste y que sigamos todas juntas hasta que coloque la palabra "Complete" en el fic. Un besazo y gracias por quedaros a leer mis locuras.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. Solo la trama, Matt y algún otro personaje más son míos.**

**Beteado por Mentxu Masen del grupo de betas de Fanfiction Addiction de Facebook.**

**www . facebook (. com) / groups/ Betasffaddiction/**

* * *

**13**

**Marea alta**

Seguía en shock. Había tenido que cerrar todas las cortinas de la casa porque los periodistas se encontraban justo delante de la puerta, esperando por mí. No había manera de entrar o salir sin que todos se te echaran encima, te apuntaran con sus estúpidos micrófonos y te atosigaran a preguntas indiscretas. ¿Y a ellos que les importaba lo que hiciera con mi vida?

Todas las luces se encontraban encendidas a pesar de que eran las once de la mañana porque si no nos quedaríamos en tinieblas, y Matt se encontraba entre asustado por lo que sucedía fuera, confundido porque no entendía nada y enfadado porque no quería tener que estar así en su casa. Él quería ir al parque, y ya bastante tenía con que siguiera enfadado conmigo por haber marchado de Viena para volver a casa.

No era capaz de encender la televisión. No podía. Escuchar todas esas cosas que decían de mí, a pesar de saber lo ciertas que eran, hacían que mi corazón comenzara a estrujarse dentro de mi pecho y las lágrimas empezaran a rodar por mi cara.

Le daba las gracias a Anna por haber acudido en mi ayuda, sino hubiera sido por ella, no sabía que habría sido de mí. Al llegar a casa no había ningún periodista y, estos, al ver que no salía del hotel, se cansaron de esperar y supusieron que de una manera u otra me había enterado de su presencia y los había esquivado y se habían plantado en la puerta de mi casa. No había manera de hacer que se movieran. Tendría que haber llevado a Matt al colegio, se suponía que debería haberlo llevado el día anterior, pero no podía salir, me daba miedo hacerlo.

Cuando Anna se había ido, la habían acosado a preguntas y a punto estuve de llamar a la policía porque no la dejaban moverse. Al final, consiguió deshacerse de ellos y marcharse, pero no creía que fuera a volver y ahora estaba sola y atrapada con un niño pequeño que no hacía más que quejarse. Había visto y escuchado a los periodistas y tenía mil y una preguntas que hacerme, además de enfadarse porque me había tenido que poner la careta de mala y regañarle por su insistencia de querer salir a la calle.

Me acerqué un momento hasta la ventana y retiré un poco la gruesa cortina para ver si el número de periodistas había aumentado o disminuido y, para mi desgracia, parecía seguir igual, no había ningún cambio. No sabía hasta cuándo deberíamos permanecer encerrados Matt y yo en nuestra propia casa. Ya llevamos dos días de encierro. Tenía comida para algunos días, pero llegaría un momento en que se acabaría y tendría que ir a comprar más. Esperaba que para ese entonces la prensa ya hubiera desaparecido y me dejara tranquila.

El teléfono fijo de casa comenzó a sonar, extrañándome. Casi nadie llamaba nunca, lo tenía más que nada para emergencias y para llamar a las agencias del gas, del agua, la luz, el médico, entre otras o por si ellos tenían que llamarla a ella.

— ¿Diga? —pregunté llevándome el auricular al oído.

— ¿Isabella Swan? —preguntó una voz de mujer al otro lado de la línea, por su voz aquella mujer parecía emocionada—. Soy de la revista…

Colgué. ¿Cómo habían conseguido su número? ¿También me llamarían a mis móviles? ¿No les bastaba con tenerlos en mi casa consiguiendo que no pudiera salir? ¿Hasta cuándo iba a durar eso?

Si no fuera por Matt, estaría metida en ese momento en mi cama, tapada hasta arriba y dejando salir toda la frustración y el desconsuelo que albergaba mi interior. Me había alejado de Edward para que eso no pasara y justo al día siguiente la noticia ya había sido publicada y ahora estaba en el ojo del huracán. Todo por su maldita culpa. Edward era el único culpable de aquello, si me hubiera dicho quién era a tiempo, nada de eso estaría pasando ahora.

Volvió a sonar el teléfono una y otra vez. ¿Es qué no se cansaban? ¿No tenían una vida propia? Porque yo sí, y quería seguir con mi vida normal, como antes de conocer a Edward y que este me la pusiera del revés.

Me sentía confusa. Una parte de mí anhelaba a Edward, ansiaba tenerle cerca de nuevo, besarle, oler su aroma, mirarle a sus intensos y salvajes ojos del color de la selva. Pasar mis manos por su suave y revoltoso pelo, y tener su piel contra la mía provocándome corrientes eléctricas y placenteras por todo el cuerpo, mas otra parte de mí ardía. Llameaba de furia. Quería darle otra bofetada y después otra y otra hasta dejarle la cara roja y mi mano grabada en sus mejillas por largo tiempo. Deseaba gritarle y decirle todo lo que pensaba de él por ponerme en tan grave situación.

Al final tuve que ir a desconectar el jodido teléfono de la línea, si seguía sonando sería capaz de estamparlo contra la pared y no me apetecía tener que comprarme uno nuevo. Y si por algún casual lo hubiera hecho, Matt se habría asustado más de lo que ya estaba, solo que entonces la causa de su miedo sería yo, la loca de su madre, y eso no sería bueno en absoluto.

Matt quería encender la tele pero me daba miedo que cambiara por casualidad a algún canal en el que no echaran dibujos animados y viera lo que estaba pasando. Él no sabía nada, permanecía al margen de todo y aunque no entendiera demasiado, se daría cuenta de muchas cosas que era mejor que no supiera.

Estaba a punto de volverme loca con tanto ruido en el exterior. No dejaban de llamar al timbre, tocar la puerta, se colocaban al lado de las ventanas para intentar capturar una imagen en el caso de que las cortinas se corrieran. Estaba rodeada. Era como estar dentro de una jaula rodeada de leones y tigres hambrientos después de una semana sin probar bocado. Al mínimo movimiento equivocado la destriparían.

—Mamá, me aburro, quiero ir al parque —se quejó Matt por milésima vez esa mañana, me entraban ganas de ahorcarle, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había repetido la palabra "no" en una hora.

—No podemos, Matt.

— ¿Por qué esos señores están ahí fuera?

—Matt, ¿por qué no vas a tu cuarto y te pones a jugar un rato con tus juguetes? Mami tiene mucho que hacer. —Evitaba a toda costa responderle, ¿cómo iba a explicarle lo que pasaba?

—Pero es que ya me aburren. —Mi pequeñín se cruzó de brazos e hizo un adorable puchero.

—Pues ponte a dibujar o hazle una casita a mamá con tus legos, cariño.

—No quiero.

— ¡Matt!

—Yo quiero ir al parque —volvió a repetir.

—No. —Esperaba que la discusión se quedara zanjada en ese momento, pero Matt tenía la intención de replicar otra vez, así que me adelanté—. No podemos ir al parque por esos señores malos de ahí afuera.

—Pero… —Una luz pareció encenderse en mi cabeza de repente y se me ocurrió una idea para poder distraer a Matt, solo esperaba que aceptara sin rechistar.

—Mamá había pensado en hacer unas galletas y unas cuantas magdalenas de esas que tanto te gustan, ¿quieres ayudarme? —le pedí agachándome para ponerme a su altura.

— ¿Magdalenas? ¿De esas que llevan eso tan rico por encima? —preguntó con un brillo de ilusión resplandeciendo en sus ojos.

—Esas mismas, cariño.

— ¡Te ayudaré! —Matt gritó corriendo hacia la cocina, suspiré aliviada, al fin conseguía distraerle con algo y esperaba que durara al menos hasta la mitad de la tarde.

Seguí a Matt hasta la cocina y me puse un delantal morado con pequeños dibujos de flores blancas encima de la ropa para no ensuciármela y con ayuda de mi pequeño dispuse todo lo que necesitaríamos para comenzar a hacer las galletas y las magdalenas. Primero empezaríamos por las galletas ya que necesitaban menos elaboración. Me disponía a hacer la masa con Matt cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó y solo recé porque no fueran los periodistas de nuevo.

—No te muevas de aquí, ¿entendido, Matt? —Matt asintió picoteando de una tableta de chocolate que había en la mesa.

Caminé con cautela hacia la puerta intentando no hacer ningún ruido. Al principio había pensado en llamar a la policía para que hiciera que toda esa odiosa gente se marchara, pero de poco hubiera servido porque seguramente al rato hubieran vuelto a sus posiciones delante de su casa con cámaras de vídeo, de fotografía, grabadoras, micrófonos y cualquier artilugio que les sirviera para sacarme en los medios de comunicación. Ahora entendía por qué muchos famosos se ponían agresivos y terminaban destrozando el material de los periodistas y hasta llegaban a pegarles a veces. Si fueran menos, se atrevería a salir y pegarles a cada uno con la escoba. ¿No se daban cuenta de que había un niño de casi cinco años dentro de la casa que podía estar muriéndose de miedo y peor aún, no comprendiendo nada de lo que sucedía? Si pudiera les mataría con mis propias manos.

Miré por la mirilla y al otro lado de la puerta esperaba pacientemente una mujer menuda, de baja estatura con el cabello corto y de un castaño claro veteado con mechas color miel y unos ojos verdes que reflejaban ternura a pesar de parecer incómoda por la presencia de los medios de comunicación. Su rostro me sonaba de algo pero no podía identificarla. Iba a darme media vuelta sin abrir la puerta para no arriesgarme cuando una figura alta de cabello moreno y con gafas de sol negra se abría paso entre la multitud de periodistas para ponerse al lado de la mujer que estaba en la puerta. Lo reconocí enseguida, ese aspecto tan salvaje era difícil de olvidar. Se trataba de Andreas, el guardaespaldas de Edward que me había asignado cuando estábamos en Roma.

¿Edward le había mandado hasta allí para protegerme? Era lo más seguro y no me extrañaba nada que supieran donde vivía, mi casa había salido en todas las televisiones seguramente de todo el mundo. Abrí la puerta lo suficiente para dejarles entrar ocultándome detrás de ella y en cuanto estuvieron dentro cerré los más deprisa que pude, pero no lo suficiente como para escuchar todo el griterío de la prensa llamándome y corriendo hacia la puerta esperando llegar antes de que cerrara para poder meter los micrófonos y sacarme algunas palabras. Al menos conseguí cerrar a tiempo antes de que pudieran hacer aquello.

Miré a Andreas que me saludó con una corta inclinación de cabeza cruzando las manos a su espalda y alzando la cabeza impasible sin decir ni una palabra.

—Es un placer volver a verte, Andreas.

—Igualmente.

—Señorita, mi nombre es Liliana, encantada de conocerla —se presentó la mujer haciendo una corta reverencia.

¿Me estaba haciendo una reverencia a mí, a una mujer cualquiera que tenía que vender su cuerpo para sobrevivir? Si hubiera sido otro momento seguramente me habría desmayado de la impresión, pero ahora estaba demasiado ida como para hacerlo.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —pregunté mirando en la dirección de Andreas pero este no movió ni un solo músculo.

—Su alteza nos ha mandado para ayudarla, señorita. Como usted no puede salir de aquí, yo me ocuparé de lo que tenga que hacer en el exterior hasta que las aguas se hayan calmado un poco y el señor Andreas se ocupará de vigilar a la prensa para que no se acerquen demasiado.

—No hace falta, yo… —respondí aturdida sin saber muy bien que decir.

—Su alteza nos lo ha ordenado señorita, nos quedaremos aquí para ayudarla en todo lo que podamos así que no se resista. —Liliana me regaló una sonrisa resplandeciente y colocó su mano en mi hombro para darme ánimos.

—Liliana, ¿la conozco de algo? —pregunté, su cara se me hacía realmente familiar.

—Seguramente conoció a mi hija cuando estuvo en Italia con su alteza, forma parte del servicio de la residencia que tienen allí.

—Es posible, gracias por esto, no tienen porque hacerlo, sé que Ed… su alteza —le llamé por su titulo sabiendo que por mucho que le conociera y hubiera tenido una relación intima con él, no tenía la posición suficiente como para llamarle por su nombre en voz alta—, se lo ha ordenado, pero aún así…

—Queremos ayudarla, señorita.

—Si me disculpan iré a calmar un poco los ánimos de los periodistas y a montar guardia. —Andreas volvió a inclinar la cabeza en mi dirección y salió al exterior no abriendo demasiado la puerta.

Me quedé observando cómo salía. Ahora muchas de las cosas que habían sucedido en ese tiempo desde que conociera a Edward tenían sentido. El que no me quisiera revelar su nombre cuando me llamó, aunque no le perdonaba que me lo ocultara durante tanto tiempo, debería habérmelo dicho cuando me pidió ir a Roma con él. El que no quisiera que saliera de su casa cuando estábamos en Italia y que me designara a Andreas como mi guardaespaldas. El comportamiento de Andreas al pasear por las calles de Roma y la incomodidad de Edward las pocas veces que estuvimos juntos en un lugar público. Todo era para ocultar su identidad, vigilando que la prensa no nos descubriera, pero había fallado irremediablemente en eso, porque ahora eran el tema principal de conversación y yo no podía vivir tranquila.

.

.

.

**Epov **

El cansancio amenazaba con derribarme, pero no le iba a dejar vencer, todavía me quedaban muchas cosas por hacer. Estaba algo más tranquilo de lo que había estado el día anterior ahora que sabía que Bella no estaba sola. Andreas se encontraba protegiendo a Bella y a Matt del acoso de los medios, había hecho un cerco de seguridad prohibiendo a la prensa que se acercara demasiado y permitiendo las entradas y las salidas de su casa. Cuando había visto por televisión lo cerca que se encontraban de la puerta y como se habían abalanzado hacía una mujer que salía de su casa, la ira estuvo a punto de acabar conmigo y todo lo que se encontrara a mi alrededor. Era inaceptable. Sabía que tarde o temprano se aburrirían y la dejarían tranquila, pero su acoso podría traumarla y sobre todo le haría mucho daño a Matt, y el pobre niño no tenía la culpa de nada.

Me preocupaba el que no pudiera salir y me imaginaba que algo como aquello podría suceder, por eso decidí traer a Liliana que llevaba trabajando prácticamente para nuestra familia toda la vida. Era una mujer de confianza. Se ocuparía de ayudar a Bella en lo que necesitara y de hacer los recados que ella no pudiera realizar por no poder salir a la calle. Los gritos de mi madre por hacer eso todavía resonaban en mi cabeza. Había estado a punto de reventarme los tímpanos.

No cesaba de llamarme cada cinco minutos, pero no me molestaba en contestar sus llamadas. Sabía lo que me diría y no tenía ganas de escucharla. Básicamente no había dejado de repetirme cada cinco minutos que no podía hacer que tanto Andreas como Liliana ayudaran a Bella. Ella no pertenecía a nuestra familia y no se merecía tal derecho. Decía que era una vulgar muchacha de clase baja y una ramera, que alguien así no merecía de sus atenciones. Al final terminé por colgarla y hacer caso omiso a sus palabras. Me provocaban un agudo dolor de cabeza.

Preparar todo en tan poco tiempo, hacer peripecias para llegar a los Estados Unidos sin que la prensa se enterara y el largo viaje, me habían dejado mucho más que cansado, pero no me podía permitir parar cinco minutos para recuperar energías.

Después de unas cuantas llamadas y un par de horas de suplicas, el jefe de prensa de mi familia había aceptado ayudarme a frenar los rumores a espaldas de mi padre. Se suponía que ellos no deberían de meterse en el tema, pero no podía dejar que siguieran atosigando a Bella por un error mío. Cuando mi padre se enterara montaría en cólera, pero le había prometido a Jerome que saldría en su defensa y me echaría todas las culpas, era lo menos que podía hacer por su ayuda.

Alice y Jasper habían querido acompañarme, pero no les dejé, era más fácil que me ocultara yo solo a que lo hiciéramos los tres. La prensa enseguida se daría cuenta de nuestra presencia y el problema aumentaría en vez de disminuir, que era lo que yo quería; que acabara pronto, porque así no podía ir a ver a Bella y explicarle todo en condiciones. Esperaba que me escuchara después de todo esto. Debía de estar furiosa.

Mi móvil volvió a vibrar dentro de mi bolsillo y me lo llevé al oído sin mirar antes el identificador de llamada. Estaba esperando a que Jerome me llamara para informarme como iba todo por allí y si había conseguido algún progreso.

— ¿Diga?

—Ya era hora que me contestarás Edward, todavía no he acabado de hablar contigo.

—Yo creo que sí, mamá. Tengo que colgar. —Iba a hacerlo justo cuando su voz me detuvo.

— ¡Espera! Tenemos que hablar seriamente.

—Vas a volver a ordenarme que vuelva a casa, que deje a esa muchacha y me olvide de todo esto. Ya lo he escuchado demasiadas veces en estos días y no tengo intención de volver a hacerlo.

—No iba a decirte eso, pero ahora que lo menciones es lo que deberías hacer. No sé que tienes con esa joven, pero no te conviene. No es de nuestra posición y encima tiene un hijo. ¡Por Dios Edward, qué es prostituta!

—Mamá, para, lo que tenga o no tenga con ella no es de tu incumbencia. Todo esto ha pasado por mi culpa y yo debo arreglarlo, no hay más que hablar.

—Eres más que desesperante hijo mío, no sabes lo que estás haciendo. Siempre has sido igual —me reprochó, cerré los ojos unos segundos y me apreté el puente de la nariz reuniendo toda la paciencia que tenía para no faltar el respeto a mi madre.

—Eso ya me los has dejado demasiado claro. ¿Qué es eso que querías decirme tan seriamente? —pregunté para que fuera al grano y poder acabar pronto con la conversación, mientras me sentaba en la cama del hotel.

— ¿Tanto te importa esa muchacha que rompes las reglas de protocolo?

—Mamá, creo que eso no es asunto tuyo. En todo caso si tuviera que hablar de ello sería con Bella y no contigo.

—Llevas meses desaparecido, y entiendo que quisieras tomarte un tiempo después de lo de Alexandre, casi no sé nada de ti en todo este tiempo y resulta que luego apareces de repente en todas las televisiones y revistas del mundo con esa muchacha, como si nada. Si no hubiera sido por eso todavía estaría preguntándome dónde te habrías metido y si volverías algún día. Tienes que atender tus responsabilidades, Edward.

—Eso es lo que intento hacer, mamá.

—Con la muchacha, no, con la corona que tanto nos costó recuperar. Por eso quiero saber si tanto te importa como para olvidarte de tu familia y de lo que eres, de quién eres. —Por su voz pude descifrar que no se encontraba demasiado contenta con la situación, estaba enfadada conmigo, pero también afligida por mi comportamiento.

—Sí, me importa, ¿contenta?

—Sabes que no puedes estar con ella, no es la adecuada para ti.

—No he mencionado nada que pueda llevarte a esa conclusión.

—No hace falta que lo hagas, eres mi hijo y te conozco mejor de lo que piensas. Parece que aún no te has dado cuenta.

— ¿Cuenta de qué? —pregunté extrañado intentando encontrar el rumbo de la conversación, me había perdido por completo.

—De lo que sientes por esa muchacha. Quizás si tu hermano siguiera vivo podría aceptar que te unieras a ella, pero siendo el heredero necesitas a alguien que sepa ostentar el título, que haya sido preparada para convertirse en reina.

—Mamá, detente, nunca he dicho que me vaya a casar con Bella, ni siquiera se me ha pasado esa idea por la cabeza, así que no empieces a inventar cosas que no han ocurrido.

—Edward… —Iba a comenzar otra vez con su charla sin sentido y no podía permitirlo.

— ¿Eso era todo lo que ibas a decir o hay algo más?

—Vuelve pronto —suplicó haciéndome sentir el peor hijo del mundo.

—Regresaré en cuanto pueda.

Hablamos un par de palabras más y corté la conversación alegando que me encontraba cansado y me dolía la cabeza, lo cual no era ninguna mentira.

La relación entre mi madre y yo había sido buena cuando tan solo era un crío, pero según fui creciendo y me iban pidiendo más responsabilidades, nos fuimos alejando. Era una buena madre, pero su arrogancia me exasperaba. Para ella era más importante lo que podía decir la gente que lo que yo pudiera opinar y Alexandre siempre se llevó la atención de todos por ser el primogénito. Él cumplía el protocolo a rajatabla, sin saltarse ningún paso, como buen heredero que era, pero a mí no me gustaba en absoluto. Así que me alejé cuando tuve la edad suficiente para hacerlo asistiendo solo a los eventos en los que mi presencia era imprescindible, que no eran más que tres o cuatro al año. El resto del tiempo intentaba vivir como una persona normal, aunque a veces la prensa me seguía sin que yo lo pudiera evitar.

Cuando Alexandre se casó, los ojos de todo el mundo se giraron en mi dirección atentos a cualquier mujer con la que podría estar e inventando noviazgos cada dos por tres. Se esperaba que siguiera pronto los pasos de mi hermano y me casara pronto, y la cosa empeoró cuando el accidente. El jodido accidente de coche. Se suponía que esas cosas no deberían de pasar, pero a mi hermano le encantaba conducir su propio coche cuando no tenía eventos a los que asistir ni viajes que hacer. Las carreteras de nuestro país no eran las más seguras del mundo porque nos encontrábamos entre las montañas y había que tener demasiada precaución. Y en un jodido despiste de él, el coche se salió de la carretera y terminó matándose junto a mi cuñada. Nunca debió de suceder, pero sucedió, y me había dejado en una posición que odiaba. Así que la prensa nada más enterarse de que ahora era el heredero se me echó encima y las apuestas por quién se convertiría en la nueva princesa aumentaron considerablemente.

Entre el shock por la muerte de mi hermano, a quien sí que estaba realmente unido, y el acoso de los medios, los médicos me aconsejaron que lo mejor sería tomarme un tiempo para recuperarme de la depresión, tranquilizarme y hacerme a la idea de que ahora todas las responsabilidades caían sobre mis hombros. No me lo tuvieron que decir más veces. Cogí mis cosas y me largué lejos aparentando ser un ser humano normal y corriente. Unos meses después había conocido a Bella y todo había acabado mal. Y ahora mi deber era arreglarlo.

Encendí la televisión para ver qué cosas podían haberse inventado ahora, que nuevas personas habían decidido aprovecharse de la situación en la que estábamos para ganar dinero inventándose que nos conocían o tenían información sobre nosotros. Eran patéticos.

Parecía que estaban a punto de dar una exclusiva, alguien había contactado con el programa para sacar partido de ellos y conseguir fama. La presentadora dio paso a una reportera que se encontraba en la calle junto a dos personas, un hombre y una mujer de unos cuarenta y pico o cincuenta años. Ella era castaña con el pelo hasta los hombros y ondulado, de ojos marrones, y bastante delgada, me recordó mucho a Bella. Él era alto, de anchos hombros. Su pelo era negro con alguna que otra cana y algunas arrugas adornaban el contorno de sus ojos marrones, tenía un peculiar bigote que parecía un gusano bastante gordo sobre el labio y los miraban serios a la cámara. Entonces la reportera los presentó y sus nombres no me hubieran llamado toda la atención si no fuera por su apellido y por el cartelito que apareció en un lado de la pantalla. ¡Eran los padres de Bella! Así que la mujer se me hacía tan conocida, se parecían demasiado. ¿Pero qué narices hacían esos dos ahí? Esos hijos de perra… Querían aprovecharse de su hija cuando la habían abandonado en el momento en que más los necesitaba. Cogí mi teléfono para hacer un par de llamadas, tenían que parar aquello antes de que la hicieran más daño.

* * *

**Oh...oh... Los padres de Bella... Ya están aquí Charlie y Reneé, ¿qué harán a parte de ir a la prensa para difundir mentiras sobre su hija y ganar dinero? Buff... os lo harán pasar un poquito mal, son unos... mejor me callo porque no tengo palabras bonitas para ellos, y esto solo es el principio, tiene todavía que aparecer un personaje más. ¿Vosotras quien creéis que será? ¡Qué empiecen las apuestas! jajaja. ¿Y la prensa? Son unos pesados, no dejan a Bella tranquila y eso afecta a nuestro pobre Matt, ¿es que no se dan cuenta? Uff... para ahorcarlos, en serio. ¿Y qué os ha aparecido la primera aparición de Esme en todo esto? La verdad es que suena un poco prepotente y snob pero ya iremos viendo, quizás tengas sus razones para ello o quizás no, se descubrirá más adelante. Y yo ya acabo, jejej. Como es capi sorpresa, el día 31 subiré otro capi, así que habrá poca espera ;) **

**Próximo capítulo: Escúchame (31 de Mayo)**

******Agradecer a todas las que dejasteis rr:**

Yasmin-cullen, Ligia Rodriguez, Jupy, Yolabertay, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, Lady Andy Pao, Angelus Cullen, Narraly, CamilleJBCO, Gretchen CullenMasen, LeslieeMariia, Janalez, Briit, Hilarycullen17, Deathxrevenge, Heart of fire and madness, Maya Masen Cullen, Elenamar-16, Always i be u're friend, Rommyev, Cshuhayl, , Soficar, Zujeyane, Mon de Cullen Eve Runner,

_**Gracias al anónimo, a todas las lectora silenciosas que leyeron, a las chicas que me pusieron en alertas y favoritos. Animaos a dejarme vuestros msn o algo donde pueda comunicarme y hablar con cada una de vosotras si queréis y los rr anónimos, me gustaría poder contestaros personalmente.**_

**Hasta el día 31!**

**Firmado: **

_**Heather.**_


	14. Escúchame

**¡Hola a todas!**

**Ains, lo sé, unas horas más tarde de lo normal pero aquí estoy. He estado con anginas y aunque sigo mala me encuentro mejor, eso sí, menos mal que no tengo que utilizar la voz para actualizar o no habría podido porque estoy afónica, jajaj. Muchas adivinasteis quien será el próximo personaje en aparecer y no lo desvelaré para que sea una sorpresa para las que no dijisteis nada o no sabéis, pero lo odiaréis. Ahora os dejo leer y yo me voy a tumbar porque me ha subido la fiebre, aggg... que asco, por favor, odio estar enferma. **

**Para las nuevas lectoras, bienvenidas a todas. Espero que os guste y que sigamos todas juntas hasta que coloque la palabra "Complete" en el fic. Un besazo y gracias por quedaros a leer mis locuras.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. Solo la trama, Matt y algún otro personaje más son míos.**

**Beteado por Mentxu Masen del grupo de betas de Fanfiction Addiction de Facebook.**

**www . facebook (. com) / groups/ Betasffaddiction/**

* * *

**14**

**Escúchame**

Estaba sentada en el sofá anonadada viendo la repetición del programa en el que los dos seres a los que más despreciaba en la vida, mis padres, habían salido. Para la prensa eso era una exclusiva de lujo, pero para mí era todo un incordio. Ahora sí les interesaba saber de mí, después de todo lo que pasó en el pasado. Después de que me abandonaran. Se hacían los inocentes. Según su versión, yo me había marchado de casa un día sin decir nada y llevaban desde entonces buscándome, y también decían que no sabían que tenían un nieto. Eran unos miserables, querían ganar dinero a mi costa, a base de difamarme delante de las cámaras, de ponerme como una adolescente insensata que no quería a sus padres y solo traía problemas. Puede que fuera insensata, quedarme embarazada tan joven no estaba dentro de mis planes, pero no me arrepentía de Matt. Decían que me querían y que si los estaba viendo me pusiera en contacto con ellos. ¡Já! En la vida lo haría. No sé que se habían creído.

Ahora se suponía que yo era la mala en toda la historia cuando los malos habían sido ellos. Habían sido unos pésimos padres y ni siquiera merecían que me indignara o me agobiara con todo lo que decían sobre mí, pero no lo podía evitar. Si ya de por si la gente tenía un mal concepto de mí por culpa de mi profesión, aquello solo lo aumentaría más.

Había acostado a Matt hacía un rato y podía sentarme a verlo tranquila sin el miedo de que apareciera en cualquier momento. Si no hubiera sido por Liliana nunca me habría enterado de lo de mis progenitores, porque no se merecían que les llamara padres.

La prensa seguía acampando en la puerta de casa, molestando, y mi mal humor crecía por momentos. Ese día me había atrevido a dejar que Matt fuera al colegio, me hubiera encantado llevarle yo, pero no pude, y aquello iba partiendo mi corazón en trocitos. Liliana se había ofrecido a acompañarle hasta el interior y Andreas había ido con ellos para que no sucediera nada extraño. Daba gracias a que la prensa se había mantenido en silencio cuando habían salido de casa y no le habían grabado, porque entonces sí les habría matado uno a uno. A mi hijo, que ni se les ocurriera.

Matt había armado un berrinche porque no tenía ninguna intención de ir al colegio y me había tocado obligarle. Todo lo sucedido estaba alterándole demasiado y yo sentía que estaba a punto de morder a alguien por ello. No se merecía pasar por esto, no se lo merecía. Y a pesar de que no quería ir y según le había dicho la profesora a Liliana, había estado llorando durante la primera hora, al final terminó pasándolo bien haciendo nuevos amigos. El pobre estaba deseando volver al día siguiente. Al menos eso había hecho que mejorara un poco, pero seguía teniendo arranques de rebeldía, y ver a toda esa gente delante de su casa no le ayudaba en nada.

Subí los pies al sofá, acurrucándome cómodamente, y apreté más a mi alrededor la bata azul que llevaba puesta encima de mi pijama para protegerme del frío de la noche. Se estaba comenzando a levantar una tormenta y a pesar de tener todo cerrado, el frío conseguía colarse dentro de la casa, congelándola.

Mis padres ya habían desaparecido de la pantalla, sin embargo, seguían hablando de Edward y de mí como si nos conocieran de toda la vida. Unos periodistas sostenían que yo era una lagarta que en cuanto se enteró de quién era él, había intentado engatusarle por pura codicia para conseguir fama y riquezas y que cuando Edward se enteró, me echó de su vida. ¿Eran idiotas o qué? ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de que yo lo menos que quería era fama? Si llevaba días encerrada, evitándoles a toda costa.

Otros decían que Edward y yo nos habíamos enamorado locamente y no podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro, pero por culpa de la amenaza de que la noticia viera la luz, nos habíamos visto obligados a separarnos, aunque nuestra relación seguía viva e incluso hacían creer a la gente que teníamos planes de boda y que pronto la Casa Real daría un comunicado de prensa anunciando el compromiso.

No sabía si reír, llorar o darme cabezazos contra la pared por las estupideces que contaban. También habían llegado a sostener que Matt era hijo de Edward, que nos conocimos en una de sus muchas escapadas a los Estados Unidos cuando su hermano todavía vivía y tenía la oportunidad de viajar libremente. Contaban, totalmente convencidos, que me había dejado embarazada y que se había marchado antes de que pudiera contárselo y que, cuando vino hacía unos meses nos reencontramos, se enteró de todo.

Era para echarse a reír. No podían estar más lejos de la verdad, no daban ni una, y eso solo aumentaba más y más los cotilleos, los rumores y los malos comentarios hacia mi persona. Todo el mundo me juzgaba sin saber nada de mí, solo lo que esos idiotas de la televisión contaban y nada era cierto.

Un sonido me alertó y me hizo ponerme de pie sobresaltada. Alguien estaba tocando la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio trasero de la casa donde Matt solía jugar en verano, era pequeño, lo justo para que Matt pudiera moverse a gusto y para colocar un pequeño columpio donde pasaba algunas noches en las que no tenía que trabajar, leyendo un buen libro o simplemente observando la tranquilidad que la oscuridad me proporcionaba.

Fui a la cocina tan rápido como pude evitando hacer cualquier ruido y cogí una sartén de uno de los armarios por si tenía que liarme a golpes con quien fuera que se encontrara fuera. Como fuera la prensa ya habrían sobrepasado el límite y entonces sí que podría llamar a la policía e interponerles una denuncia por acoso y por colarse en una propiedad ajena. Me acerqué a la puerta con la sartén levantada y pregunté.

— ¿Quién es?

—Bella, soy yo, abre la puerta antes de que me vean. —Por un segundo, el aire abandonó mis pulmones y mi corazón dejó de latir, había extrañado escuchar esa voz tan masculina y suave que era música para mis oídos.

Mis manos temblaron al intentar correr el cerrojo que mantenía la puerta cerrada para evitar que cualquiera pudiera entrar, llevaba echado desde que saliera la noticia. No quería que los periodistas se colaran dentro por aquella puerta solo para hacerme preguntas y fotografías que sacar en televisión o vender a las revistas.

Cuando fui capaz de correr el pestillo, llevé mi mano al pomo y abrí la puerta de un tirón. No sabía por qué estaba tan desesperada por verle, pero lo estaba. Verle otra vez consiguió dejarme de nuevo sin oxigeno y por un instante creí que no podía respirar. Estaba más guapo que nunca a pesar del cansancio y la preocupación que reflejaba su rostro, con el ceño fruncido y unas marcas moradas debajo de sus ojos por la falta de sueño. Él tampoco había podido dormir bien esos días. Su pelo estaba más alborotado que nunca cubierto con una gorra para intentar disimular su identidad aunque de poco serviría. Iba solamente vestido con una sudadera ancha y algo estropeada por el uso y unos vaqueros que colgaban estupendamente de sus caderas. Por poco se me hace la boca agua. Había marchitado cualquier pensamiento que pudiera pasarse por mi cabeza, me había quedado completamente en blanco, solo podía pensar en lo atractivo que se veía. Era como si no le hubiera visto en años.

— ¿Me vas a dejar entrar o vas a esperar a que me pille la prensa? —La mención de los periodistas me hizo reaccionar, me quité de su camino dándole permiso para pasar y volví a cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté aturdida, no me esperaba que viniera a verme y menos con el acoso de los medios, era demasiado arriesgado y después de todo lo que le había dicho pensaba que no le volvería a ver.

—Quería hablar contigo, ¿qué haces con eso en la mano? —preguntó señalando la sartén que colgaba de una de mis manos, me había olvidado por completo de ella.

—Protegerme.

— ¿Dando sartenazos? —inquirió divertido alzando una ceja.

—Si hacía falta, sí. ¿Por qué has venido? Es demasiado peligroso, si se enteran de que estás aquí…

—No lo harán, nadie me ha visto.

—No puedes estar seguro, son como cucarachas, se meten por todos lados y ni te das cuenta.

—Yo sí. —Pronunció las palabras de manera arrogante y me entraron ganas de levantar la sartén y darle en la cabeza.

—Pues cuando llegamos a Viena ni te enteraste.

—Tenía la guardia baja, no me esperaba que nos estuvieran siguiendo. El movimiento que había en Roma debió de llamar su atención.

—Sigo sin querer saber nada de ti, si no fuera por los periodistas todavía seguirías en la puerta —avisé, recordando porqué estaba enfadada con él, era el culpable de todo lo que me estaba pasando.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Y yo no quiero escuchar lo que me quieres decir.

—Por favor, Bella, deja que me explique. Luego podrás decidir si sacarme a patadas y no hablarme nunca más o si por el contrario, quieres seguir sabiendo de mí, pero primero déjame contártelo todo. Solo escúchame por unos minutos, no te pediré nada más.

Suspiré, no estaba segura de si quería hacerlo, por una parte tenía curiosidad por saber todo de él y por la otra… era mejor dejar todo tal cual estaba, sin embargo sus suplicas no hicieron otra cosa más que remover mi corazón y formarme un nudo en el pecho. ¿Debía dejarle hablar, debía escucharle? Me había proporcionado algo de protección y ayuda para sobrevivir al acoso y ahora estaba aquí, se había arriesgado solo para hablar conmigo. Si bien tenía toda la culpa de lo que pesaba, no podía quitarle el merito de lo que había hecho esos días. Al menos se había preocupado por mí, o eso pensaba.

Tal vez debería escucharle y luego decidir qué hacer, tal y como él decía. Puede que fuera lo mejor, y además, el bichito de la curiosidad ya se había despertado en mi interior y deseaba saberlo todo, conocer cada aspecto de Edward, de la parte que nunca me había dejado ver.

—Está bien, te escucharé, pero es probable que lo que me vayas a contar no me haga cambiar de opinión. —Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, intensamente, parecía que estaban a punto de devorarme.

—De acuerdo.

Dejé la sartén en la encimera y fuimos de la cocina al salón. Me retiré un mechón de pelo que caía sobre mi cara y me lo coloqué detrás de la oreja a la vez que aflojaba el volumen de la televisión. Edward se sentó a mi lado y me miró irritado.

— ¿Qué haces viendo estos programas?

—Es la repetición del programa de ayer donde salieron mis padres, Liliana me lo dijo y tenía que verlo.

—Yo se lo dije para que te mantuviera advertida no para que te pusieras a verlo. Solo dicen estupideces.

— ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Son mis padres y tenía que saber qué habían contado. —Ahora la que se estaba comenzando a irritar era yo, sus modales de neandertal no habían desaparecido.

— ¿Liliana está haciendo bien su trabajo? —me preguntó para cambiar de tema, parecía que no quería discutir conmigo y estaba esforzándose al máximo para ello.

—Sí, es una mujer estupenda y Matt ya se ha encariñado con ella. Gracias por haberle pedido que me ayude. —Le agradecí, no tenía por qué haberlo hecho.

—No es nada, necesitabas a alguien que te ayudara, eso es todo.

— ¿Ahora puedes ir al grano, por favor?

—No sé por dónde empezar. —Se recostó en el sofá con los ojos cerrados y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, confundido.

—Por el principio. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no querías decirme quién eras? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste durante tanto tiempo? Si sabías qué era yo y lo que podría suceder, que tú y yo no podríamos tener una relación da igual el tipo que fuera, ¿por qué me llevaste contigo a Roma? —Tenía miles de preguntas, subí mis piernas al sofá colocándolas debajo de mí y le miré a la cara para saber si en algún momento era capaz de mentirme o no contarme toda la verdad.

—Al principio no podía contártelo, nadie debía de saber quién era o qué estaba aquí —contestó como si le costara hablar.

— ¿Por qué?

—La prensa, Bella, la prensa. Se suponía que estaba tomándome un descanso para hacerme a la idea de lo que había pasado y de cuál era mi puesto en este momento. Necesitaba aceptar primero lo sucedido para poder aceptar mi nueva vida.

— ¿Y qué te hizo no contarme cual era tu identidad después? —pregunté ansiosa por saber cuál había sido la razón, si no me lo hubiera contado no habría pasado todo esto.

—Seguía sin poder contártelo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es qué temías que te vendiera a la prensa? Deberías saber bien que yo no haría nada de eso —comenté indignada sin esperar a que me explicara, esa era la única razón que se me hacía posible.

—No era por eso. Quería protegerte, a ti y a Matt, y no quería que te alejaras al saber quién era. Por una vez en la vida me sentía realmente a gusto con alguien. No sabías quién era y me tratabas como a una persona normal y no como a un ser de otro mundo, como hace la mayoría de la gente.

—Esa no es razón suficiente, si tanto querías protegernos, siento decirlo, pero fallaste irremediablemente.

—Lo sé, me equivoqué y lo siento, pero no quería que me trataras como si fuera especial, tuvieras miedo o huyeras de mí.

—Ahora nunca sabremos qué habría pasado. ¿Por qué me llevaste a Roma?

—Quería hacerlo. —Fue su escueta respuesta, me miró un instante a los ojos y luego apartó la vista al techo.

— ¿Esa es tu razón, querías hacerlo? ¿Solo eso? ¿Ni siquiera lo pensaste?

—Sí, esa es mi respuesta Bella. Y no, no lo pensé, por lo que se ve nunca pienso en las cosas.

— ¿Sabes lo que has conseguido con eso, Edward? No puedo vivir tranquila. ¡Por Dios! Si hasta tengo que esconderme en mi propia casa.

—Lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

—Te pregunté un millar de veces quién eras y te insistí en incontables ocasiones para que me lo dijeras y no lo hiciste y ahora… ahora…

—No quería que esto pasara, Bella. —Se incorporó con la intención de sujetarme una mano, pero me aparté antes de que lo hiciera, tenía una importante pregunta y no quería que me distrajera.

— ¿Si yo no hubiera investigado por mi misma me lo habrías dicho alguna vez? —Se quedó dubitativo, pensando en la respuesta.

—Sí, aunque no puedo decirte cuándo lo habría hecho.

Sinceramente la respuesta no me satisfizo, era demasiado egoísta. Me habría dejado en la ignorancia por tiempo indefinido y yo hubiera seguido viviendo una mentira. A veces se me pasaba por la cabeza la idea de que ojalá nunca me hubiera enterado para poder seguir como estábamos, pero al momento me arrepentía, era mejor así. Saber la verdad por muy increíble y doloroso que fuera.

Si Edward hubiera sido un hombre normal, las cosas habrían sido tan diferentes entre nosotros… Suspiré agotada y cerré los ojos. De repente me había quedado sin fuerzas. Era demasiado, todo era demasiado para mí. No creía que pudiera soportarlo por mucho más tiempo.

— ¿Qué pasó? Leí lo de tu hermano y… —pregunté intentando tener el mayor tacto posible, no sabía si aquella pregunta podría afectarle.

—El muy cabrón decidió tener un accidente de coche y matarse para dejarme a mí su jodido trono —dijo con rabia intentando esconder en ella la tristeza que sentía.

—Lo siento, tuvo que ser… duro. —No encontraba una palabra mejor para expresarme.

—Eso ya es pasado —dijo como si aquello no tuviera ni la más mínima importancia, como si diera igual como se sentía al recordar.

— ¿No quieres ser… rey? —Todavía me era difícil pensar en que algún día lo sería, era tan increíble que me costaba digerir la idea.

—No, pero no me queda más remedio que aceptarlo. Se suponía que ese no era mi puesto, pero ahora… es la herencia de mi familia y no puedo hacer nada, solo aceptarlo y seguir adelante.

Asentí no sabiendo muy bien como tomarme aquellas palabras. Le habían impuesto un cargo sin él desearlo. Parecía como si odiase esa vida que le había tocado, sin embargo, no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar esa obligación. Tenía que acatar lo que su familia le dejaba como herencia en contra de su voluntad. Debía de ser horrible vivir así, ser alguien que no querías ser, no poder ser tú mismo nunca.

Puede que estuviera comprendiendo un poco su postura. Entendiendo mejor todo lo que había pasado desde que le conocí. El por qué de su silencio y de su comportamiento conmigo. Porqué, de cierto modo, no había querido contarme nada. Me levanté, sintiéndome agotada por la conversación y con la mente totalmente confusa, no sabía que pensar.

—Se hace tarde, creo que será mejor que te vayas. —Con él aquí no podía pensar con claridad y en ese momento solo me apetecía meterme en la cama y poder sacar una conclusión de todo, no quería precipitarme.

Asintió levemente y vi como una extraña sombra de tristeza aparecía en sus ojos, pasó tan rápido que pensé que me lo había imaginado, pero no era así, estaba intentando ocultar sus sentimientos, no quería que los viera. Me siguió hasta la puerta de la cocina y él siguió el camino hasta llegar a la puerta del patio. Alzó la mano en el pomo pero se detuvo, lo soltó de repente y se giró para mirarme. A penas no separaban unos pocos metros y sentí como su mirada me quemaba.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Sí?

Se acercó hasta mí en un par de zancadas, como un tigre tirándose encima de su presa, me agarró la cara con las manos y antes de darme cuenta sus labios se movían salvajemente sobre los míos. Abrí los ojos de par en par sorprendida por su inesperado movimiento, pero la rapidez con la que se movían sus aterciopelados labios contra mi boca me hizo sucumbir enseguida, y simplemente, me dejé llevar.

Era exigente, parecía como si quisiera devorarme con sus besos. Su fuerza y su intensidad me hicieron saber lo mucho que había estado deseando eso y cuánto se había aguantado. Una de sus manos bajó a mi cintura atrayendo más mi cuerpo hacia él como si necesitara estar en pleno contacto conmigo, mientras mis manos se unían abrazando su cuello y enterrándose en su pelo.

Sus labios se movían contra los míos con una avidez desesperada. Su lengua, ansiosa, apretó mis labios exigiéndome que los abriera para poder invadir mi boca, exigencia a la que accedí gustosa dejando escapar un leve gemido en cuanto me invadió. Bailaban al unísono una danza de pasión desenfrenada que me hizo alcanzar los cielos en pocos segundos.

¡Maldición! Cuánto lo había extrañado. No me había dado cuenta de la falta que me hacía hasta ese momento. Era como si en esos días mi existencia hubiera estado vacía y de golpe, todo aquello cayera sobre mí haciéndome despertar de un amargo letargo.

No sabía cómo había podido ser tan ingenua, como no lo había notado antes. El motivo por el que me había ido con él a Roma, el porqué mi corazón se aceleraba de ese modo cuando estaba cerca, el porqué mis pensamientos estaban inundados siempre con su imagen. No había entendido antes el porqué mi respiración se detenía cuando me miraba con esos intensos ojos verdes, o porqué me sentía tan a gusto, tan llena, tan completa, cuando tenía su cuerpo pegado al mío. Su aroma, no había comprendido como cada vez que lo olía mi estómago cosquilleaba y me hacía anhelar poder estar oliendo siempre su dulce fragancia masculina. Le quería. Había estado tan ciega…

Sus manos recorrieron mi cintura a la vez que sus dientes recogían mi labio inferior, mordiéndolo suavemente y tirando de él. Gemí y le atraje más hacía mi si es que eso era posible. No quería separarme nunca. No quería que el beso acabara ahí. Deseaba que me besara siempre.

Me empujó hasta la pared más cercana y apretó mi cuerpo contra ella. Sus manos recorrieron mis costados hasta la base de mis pechos, donde se detuvieron, y emití un gemido de queja. Quería que me tocara, que rodeara mis pechos con sus manos y los acariciara. Necesitaba que lo hiciera.

Cuando apartó su boca de la mía por culpa de la falta de oxigeno me sentí vacía por un segundo pero enseguida ese vacío se disipó. Edward bajó su cabeza hasta mi cuello y comenzó a esparcir un reguero de besos desde mi mentón pasando por mi yugular hasta el cuello de mi pijama. Paseando su suave, cálida y húmeda lengua por mi piel erizando todos los vellos de mi cuerpo y lanzando corrientes eléctricas de placer hasta la base de mi columna. Apreté mis ojos mucho más de cómo los tenía y solté un suspiro entre mis labios entreabiertos.

Sentí su dura erección dura y palpitante contra mi vientre y supe que quería sentirla dentro de mí de nuevo, llevándome a cotas de placer inigualables. Esta vez sería completamente diferente al resto. Esta vez sabía que le quería.

En el momento en el que Edward comenzó a meter su mano por dentro de la camiseta de mi pijama para acariciar mi piel supe que debíamos detenernos. Estábamos en la cocina y si por un casual Matt se levantaba nos vería. Coloqué mi mano sobre la suya para que se detuviera y abrí los ojos con la respiración entrecortada.

—Para… un segundo… —le pedí intentando despejar un poco mi mente para poder hablar en condiciones.

Edward se apartó de repente de mí como si el contacto conmigo le quemara y me miró con un atisbo de pena y arrepentimiento. Parecía como si hubiera perdido el control y no se hubiera percatado de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Bella, yo… no… —titubeó.

—Aquí no. —Cuando me di cuenta de que mis piernas podían moverse sin dejarme caer al suelo, le cogí de la mano y le arrastré por el pasillo hasta mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta silenciosamente y eché el pestillo para evitar que Matt entrara y nos descubriera haciendo algo que no debería de ver un niño de cinco años. Miré a Edward y este parecía realmente confundido, me miraba con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados como preguntándose qué hacíamos allí. Me acerqué a él tanto como pude y me alcé de puntillas para llegar a sus labios. Mis manos se posaron en su pecho, necesitaba sentirlo.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, sorprendido por lo que hacía, pero una vez superada la sorpresa, me agarró violentamente de las caderas y devoró mi boca aún con más insistencia. Yo paseaba mis manos por entre los músculos de su abdomen, por sus brazos, por su espalda y acariciaba lentamente su cuello lo que hizo que consiguiera hacerle soltar un gruñido de satisfacción.

Llevó sus manos hasta mi trasero agarrándolo salvajemente y alzando mi cuerpo para que le rodeara con mis piernas. Todo pensamiento coherente que pudiera quedar en mi cabeza se esfumó en cuanto mi sexo rozó su erección a través de las capas de ropa que llevábamos puestas. Estorbaban. No nos hacían ninguna falta en ese momento.

Moví mis manos hasta el borde de su sudadera y fui levantándola acariciando su cuerpo en el proceso hasta poder pasársela por los brazos y la cabeza, dejó de sostenerme por un segundo para poder quitársela y creí que me caería, pero enseguida volvió a sujetarme, esta vez mucho más fuerte que antes.

No sabía que alguien pudiera disfrutar tanto de unas simples caricias y unos apasionados besos. Yo estaba literalmente en el séptimo cielo y eso que solo era el principio. Edward arrastró los pies por el suelo hasta chocar contra el borde de la cama, se subió a ella de rodillas y fue agachándose lentamente hasta dejar que mi espalda tocara el blando colchón, mientras él se estiraba encima de mi intentando no aplastarme con su peso.

Era una tortura, quería más, necesitaba más, mucho más.

Su boca volvió a mi cuello a la vez que me ayudaba a retirarme la bata y sacarme la camiseta de mi pijama por la cabeza. No llevaba sujetador por lo que mis pechos quedaron libres para tocar el pecho desnudo de él haciendo que un escalofrío de anticipación me recorriera entera. Era la sensación más maravillosa del mundo.

Una de sus manos acarició la punta rosada de uno de mis pechos, cogiéndola después entre dos dedos y apretando para tirar de ella más tarde. Su boca abandonó la mía y se dirigió con presteza a lamer mi otro pezón, ya erecto por la excitación que sentía. Aquel acto provocó que soltara un gemido demasiado alto de placer y tuve que llevarme una mano a la boca para no gritar y despertar a Matt.

Mi otra mano comenzó a recorrer de nuevo su pecho y su cuello hasta acabar agarrando fuertemente su cabello para apretar más su cabeza contra mi pezón. La sensación era increíble, nunca antes había sido tan intensa. Cuando el nudo de sensaciones que se había formado en mi estómago amenazaba con desatarse, Edward se apartó y volvió a atacar mi boca.

Mis manos viajaron por su pecho, lentamente, acariciando detenidamente cada rincón de su piel, cada músculo, hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón. Sentí cómo su cuerpo se tensionaba al sentir en esa parte mi mano y cómo su respiración se aceleraba sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer y disfrutando de ello anticipadamente.

Moví unos centímetros más abajo mi mano y toque suavemente su erección aprisionada entre los trozos de tela. Edward retiró su boca de la mía y colocó su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello con sus labios rozando el lóbulo de mi oreja. Soltó un jadeo al sentir mi mano moverse de nuevo, esta vez apretándolo más fuerte.

Una de sus manos voló hasta el interior de mi pantalón devolviéndome el placer que le estaba dando con mis lentas caricias, sin embargo, las de él eran mucho más exigentes y rápidas. Acarició mi clítoris salvajemente haciendo que arquera mi espalda y deseara que me tocara mucho más. Su mano se movía impasible produciéndome oleada tras oleada de placer y la mía restregaba su miembro desesperada. Le desabroché el cinturón y el botón y bajé la cremallera para poder tocarle más de cerca.

—Dios, Bella, vas a matarme —susurró en mi oído con voz ronca entre jadeos.

Hizo que retirara mi mano y el también abandonó lo que estaba haciendo para incorporarse. Prácticamente me arrancó del cuerpo los pantalones del pijama y las bragas y él se quitó sus pantalones al mismo tiempo que el bóxer. Se tiró sobre mi cuerpo y me penetró de golpe, de una sola estocada. Ya había tenido suficiente de preliminares, Edward no podía soportarlo más y yo tampoco.

Se movía rítmicamente mientras su boca abordaba nuevamente la mía, primero despacio aumentando el ritmo poco a poco. Cada vez sentía más sensibles todos los nervios de mi cuerpo, el nudo en mi estomago aumentaba y aumentaba aceleradamente y no había manera de pararlo, aunque tampoco quería hacerlo. Edward acallaba mis gemidos con sus besos para que no hiciera demasiado ruido.

Deseaba liberarme, tocar el cielo con mis manos y no estaba demasiado lejos de conseguirlo. Edward aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas, salía y entraba en mí descontroladamente. Su respiración era cada vez más intensa y sentí como todos los músculos de su cuerpo comenzaban a tensarse a punto de llegar al éxtasis. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y abrí los ojos, que había cerrado por el intenso placer, para mirar directamente a esos dos pozos de color verde ensombrecidos por lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Sentí como el nudo de mi interior comenzaba a desatarse bruscamente y me dejé de ir convulsionando debajo del cuerpo de Edward y tragándome mi grito extasiado para no despertar a Matt. Edward aceleró aún más y, con un fuerte gruñido, se derramó dentro de mí.

El cuerpo de Edward cayó laxo contra el mío, aplastándome, pero no me importaba. Nos costaba respirar y nuestro pecho subía y bajaba ansiando coger oxigeno. Cuando se apartó y su miembro salió de mi interior para tumbarse a mi lado y liberarme así de su imponente peso, me sentí sola, vacía, no quería que se alejara. Me moví con dificultad por la debilidad de mi cuerpo y me tumbé sobre su pecho deseando que ese momento durara para siempre. Cerré mis ojos y sentí la mano de Edward acariciar tiernamente mi pelo. Estaba tan cansada y satisfecha que pronto el sueño pudo conmigo y sucumbí en un sueño reparador intentando borrar la inquietud que comenzaba a surgir en mi por lo que me esperaba al día siguiente.

* * *

**Decidme, decidme, ¿qué os ha parecido la conversación entre Bella y Edward? Y oh... ha habido final feliz, jajaja. HOT, HOT. Y Bella, oh por Dios, ella ya ha admitido lo que siente por Edward, ¿qué hará ahora él? ¿Se dará cuenta o seguirá siendo un cabezota ignorante? ¿Admitirá lo que siente por Bella o seguirá jodiendolo todo? ¿Qué sucederá cuando Edward se confiese? Puff... este capi viene con un montón de preguntas sin respuesta... por el momento. Ahora, un pequeño adelanto del próximo capi: Habrá otra conversación entre Edward y Bella, en la que una de las dos partes tendrá que tomar una dura decisión. Veremos más cosas que dice la prensa. Habrá una llamada del cole de Matt y no será buena. Fin del adelanto, jajajaja, pronto sabremos más. **

**Próximo capítulo: Inevitable (14 de Junio)**

******Agradecer a todas las que dejasteis rr:**

Yasmin-cullen, Ligia Rodriguez, Jupy, Yolabertay, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, Lady Andy Pao, Angelus Cullen, Narraly, Gretchen CullenMasen, LeslieeMariia, Janalez, Hilarycullen17, Deathxrevenge, Heart of fire and madness, Maya Masen Cullen, Always i be u're friend, Cshuhayl, Zujeyane, Mon de Cullen, Eve Runner, Teresacuencapiquer, Solcy Gonzalez, Anne McQ Sherperd Pattz, Nesines, Karlita Carrillo, Analiaapocaliptica-2012, Loore.5, Denisse J., Robsten-Pattinson, Carelymh.

_**Gracias al anónimo, a todas las lectora silenciosas que leyeron, a las chicas que me pusieron en alertas y favoritos. Animaos a dejarme vuestros msn o algo donde pueda comunicarme y hablar con cada una de vosotras si queréis y los rr anónimos, me gustaría poder contestaros personalmente.**_

**Hasta el día 14!**

**Firmado: **

_**Heather.**_


	15. Inevitable

**¡Hola a todas!**

**Lo sé, un día más tarde de lo normal y no he podido contestar a todos los rr. He estado cuidando de mis sobrinos porque operaron a mi cuñado y fue tan de improviso que ni tiempo me dio a llevarme ropa mucho menos los capis y aunque mi hermana tiene ordenador e internet, con el pequeñín de 17 meses que además es un llorón, no pude hacer nada. Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí subiendo rápidamente el capi para no tardar más, iré contestando a los rr en cuando suba el cap. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

**Este capítulo esta dedicado a Flowers Blue, que ayer fue su cumple. ¡Felicidades cariño! **

**Para las nuevas lectoras, bienvenidas a todas. Espero que os guste y que sigamos todas juntas hasta que coloque la palabra "Complete" en el fic. Un besazo y gracias por quedaros a leer mis locuras.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. Solo la trama, Matt y algún otro personaje más son míos.**

**Beteado por Mentxu Masen del grupo de betas de Fanfiction Addiction de Facebook.**

**www . facebook (. com) / groups/ Betasffaddiction/**

* * *

**15**

**Inevitable **

Me desperté aturdida. Una neblina de confusión inundaba mi mente, no dejándome pensar con claridad. Noté una respiración rítmica y pausada a mi lado, mi cabeza se encontraba sobre algo fuerte y suave que subía y bajaba al son de la respiración. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaron a llegar a mi cabeza poco a poco, iluminándome. Era Edward quien respiraba y mi cabeza se encontraba encima de su pecho. No recordaba haber dormido tan bien y tan profundamente en mi vida.

Moví la mano de Edward que me envolvía cálidamente la cintura en un fuerte abrazo intentando no despertarle y me levanté después de mirar el reloj algo preocupada. Todavía tenía tiempo de sobra y respiré aliviada. Tenía que hacer el desayuno y despertar a Matt, y Liliana no tardaría demasiado en llegar para ayudarme y llevar a Matt al colegio. Seguía torturándome por no poder ser yo quien le llevara, pero si quería que tuviera una buena educación debía de dejar de pensar en mí y alegrarme porque al menos pudiera ir, aunque le acompañara otra persona.

Me vestí con lo primero que encontré en el armario y salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido para ir a despertar a Matt. Edward dormía tan profundamente que me daba pena que se despertase. Parecía como si llevara días sin poder pegar ojo y no iba a estropearle el sueño tan profundo que tenía. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior no dejaban de atormentarme, pero decidí hacerlos a un lado y concentrarme en la tarea de preparar a Matt. Ya pensaría en lo sucedido cuando se marchara al colegio y tuviera un momento para mi sola.

Preparé el desayuno, unas tostadas, un café para mí y un poco de leche caliente para Matt y me dirigí hasta su cuarto para que se levantara. Mi pequeño niño estaba enredado entre las sábanas con el cuerpo atravesado en la cama y la cabeza casi colgando por un lado. Tuve que contener la risa y me obligué a llamarle. Se encontraba tan mono de esa manera que tuve el impulso de hacerle una fotografía, pero no teníamos mucho tiempo.

—Matt despierta, tienes que ir al cole —susurré retirando un mechón de su moreno pelo que le caía por la frente, murmuró algo ininteligible, frunció los labios y se dio la vuelta para darme la espalda—. Vamos Matt, vas a llegar tarde —dije esta vez mucho más alto.

—Sueño —murmuró con la voz ronca comenzando a despertarse.

—Lo sé, pero tienes que despertarte cariño. —Le ayudé a incorporarse y se frotó los ojos haciendo un lindo puchero.

—Quiero dormir, mamá, no quiero ir al cole. —Tuve que volver a contener un ataque de risa, no era bueno que ya empezara a quejarse por tener que ir a clase aunque se hubiera puesto muy gracioso al decir aquello.

—Tienes que ir, y no quiero quejas —le señalé advirtiéndole cuando vi que abría la boca para volver a decir que no quería ir.

—Vale —masculló saliendo de la cama sin ganas.

Suspiré. No sabía qué le estaba pasando ahora a Matt pero no era nada bueno. ¿Le estaba afectando tanto lo sucedido? ¿Debería llevarle con algún profesional para que hablara con él? Quizás esa era la mejor opción, si no mejoraba en unos días me pondría manos a la obra, no soportaba tenerle tan rebelde. Quizás solo fuera la edad, pero si estaba así por culpa de los estúpidos reporteros que había en la puerta… Me entraron ganas de salir y morderles a todos. Eran unos sinvergüenzas chupasangres que no tenían consideración alguna. ¡Tenía un hijo, por el amor de Dios! Deberían respetar eso y marcharse para no alterarle.

Liliana llegó cinco minutos después, cuando Matt había terminado ya su desayuno o mejor dicho, lo había devorado. No sabía si era mi imaginación, pero ese niño cada día comía más. Parecía un pozo sin fondo y seguramente según creciera lo haría más y más. Me encargué de ayudarle a vestirse y Liliana no tardó demasiado en llevársele al colegio no sin antes darle un beso de despedida. No estaba muy contento, pero se le pasaría, al fin y al cabo él me había dicho que el colegio le gustaba.

Me escondí en la cocina cuando abrieron la puerta y desde allí pude escuchar los gritos de los periodistas llamarme, pero callaron en cuando vieron a Matt. Se lo agradecí internamente, al menos en su presencia se mantenían en silencio, pero sería muy diferente si yo iba con él. Era deprimente. Esperaba que acabara pronto aquella lenta y amarga tortura. No sabía cuánto más iba a soportar que siguieran acosándome. Quizás debería contratar un abogado e interponer una demanda o algo contra ellos.

Me senté en el sofá para disfrutar de mis minutos a solas y abracé un cojín. No sabía si reír o llorar por lo ocurrido anoche y por el descubrimiento de mis pensamientos. Estaba enamorada de Edward, lo estuve desde que le vi por primera vez y no me había dado cuenta antes. Era idiota. No era comprensible que no hubiera descubierto antes mis sentimientos por él. Todo lo que me hacía sentir con tan solo un simple mensaje suyo, o con verle a lo lejos era inexplicable, pero cuando me tocaba, me besaba, cuando su respiración se mezclaba con la mía o cuando nuestros cuerpos se fundían para formar un solo ser… eso si que no había manera posible de explicarlo con palabras ni de ninguna otra forma.

— ¿Y ahora qué debo hacer? —me pregunté indecisa. Nos habíamos acostado la noche anterior y esta vez fui yo la que lo empezó todo. Esta vez yo le metí en mi cama y no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho, necesitaba sentir su contacto otra vez, sus besos, su cuerpo contra el mío, pero todo era tan difícil. Que me hubiera dado cuenta de que le quería no significaba nada después de lo que había pasado, aunque teníamos a la prensa encima y ya daba igual todo, sin embargo, si seguía con él sí que no me los quitaría nunca de encima y no había manera de poder tener una relación secreta. Si ya nos habían descubierto antes, lo volverían a hacer.

Sentí la frustración tomar el control de mi cuerpo y las lágrimas comenzaron a escocer en mis ojos amenazándome con salir y rodar por mis mejillas. Si empezaba a llorar no sabía si iba a poder parar. Enterré mi cara en el cojín y me tumbé en el sofá no siendo capaz de controlar el llanto. Las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos como un vendaval y los sollozos sobrecogían mi cuerpo.

Ya no podía soportarlo más. La prensa iba a acabar conmigo, mis padres se habían unido a todo ese circo para hundirme más de lo que habían hecho, Matt estaba mal por culpa de todo esto y de mi idiotez, y para colmo, quería a Edward pero no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él. Lo nuestro era imposible. No había nada que poder hacer para mejorarlo todo. Era una inconsciente, solo a mí se me ocurría enamorarme de un hombre como él. Tendría que decirle adiós para siempre en cuanto se despertara y eso sería una de las cosas más dolorosas de mi vida, pero no había otra manera. Con los días, la prensa seguramente se aburriría y se iría, aunque ya habían destrozado mi vida por completo, pero me dejarían tranquila y sin Edward cerca no tendrían más motivos para estar a mi alrededor.

Había tomado una decisión por mucho que esta me partiera el corazón. Debía echarle de mi vida y no volver a saber nada de él. Él algún día se casaría con alguien digno para ser la esposa de un príncipe heredero y luego sería rey. Yo me esforzaría en mejorar mi vida y darle a Matt una vida tranquila y llena del amor de su madre. Le daría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance y le apoyaría en todas y cada una de sus decisiones.

—Bella, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando? Esos cabrones de la prensa… —La dulce voz de Edward me sobresaltó.

Me incorporé tan rápido como pude tirando a algún lado el cojín y me sequé las lágrimas que bajaban por mis mejillas para mirarle. Sus intensos ojos verdes me absorbieron igual que siempre hacían.

—Nada, estoy bien y la prensa no ha hecho nada… todavía —dije sabiendo que la prensa sacaría hoy algo nuevo o al menos tenía esa sensación.

—No estás bien, has estado llorando. ¿Me vas a contar por qué, Bella?

—Edward… —Abrí la boca para contestarle pero no sabía qué decir, por dónde empezar. Suspiré y me pasé una mano por mi desordenado pelo—. Tenemos que hablar.

—Lo sé, Bella yo…

— ¡No! —Le corté poniendo una mano en sus labios—. Primero desayuna, ya hablaremos después, aún tenemos tiempo.

Quería disfrutar con él de los pocos minutos u horas que nos quedaban. Atesoraría ese recuerdo en mi mente durante toda la vida. Hablaría con el después de que desayunara y me despediría de él por el resto de mi vida. Era lo mejor, me repetía en mi mente cada dos segundos.

—Como quieras. —Edward me sonrió con tristeza y se incorporó echándole un vistazo a la casa—. Bonita casa, pero es un poco… —Se calló meditando sus palabras muy a fondo.

— ¿Un poco, qué? —le pregunté alzando una ceja esperando que me soltará cualquier idiotez en contra de mi linda casa.

—Pequeña —murmuró haciendo una mueca extraña con sus labios—, no me fijé anoche, pero sí, es bastante pequeña.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con ello? —No quise sonar borde, pero sin duda di esa impresión.

—Lo siento, Bella, no pretendía meterme con tu casa es solo que estoy acostumbrado a lugares mucho más grandes. Y créeme, estoy haciendo todo lo posible para aguantarme y no dejarte alterar mis nervios y así no discutir.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué yo altero tus nervios? —Ya estábamos otra vez, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—Sí, digo no —se contradijo sin darse cuenta, suspiró y alzó una mano para que no continuara hablando cuando vio que iba a responderle—. ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a desayunar y nos olvidamos de esto? Estoy harto de discutir contigo, Bella.

Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos unos segundos para calmarme, Edward sabía cómo hacerme enfadar con solo decir una palabra. Aunque puede que quizás yo exagerara demasiado y no debiera tomarme mal cada cosa que dijera y menos cuando estaba por no volver a verle nunca más. Debía permanecer tranquila y disfrutar del poco tiempo que nos quedaba juntos. No quería estropearlo.

—De acuerdo, vamos a desayunar. —Asentí y le guié hasta la cocina.

Me hice otro café y preparé uno para él y algo de comer. No me había dado apenas tiempo a comer nada cuando Matt estaba aquí y mi estómago estaba comenzando a quejarse.

Comimos en un armonioso silencio disfrutando de nuestro desayuno. Edward me mandaba miradas cuando creía que no estaba atenta y yo le miraba a él cuando estaba concentrado en la comida de su plato. Parecíamos un par de niños de preescolar, era patético. Mi corazón vibraba cada vez que nuestras miradas se juntaban y mi respiración se cortaba. Bajé mi mirada hasta sus labios y tuve el impulso de tirarme sobre la mesa para volver a saborearlos.

_Cálmate Bella, cálmate_, me repetí una y otra vez. Edward dejó a un lado su plato vacío y me miró con el café medio frío en una mano.

—Y ahora, ¿por qué llorabas antes Bella? —preguntó sin más y no pude evitar atragantarme con mi comida.

—Edward, verás… esto… —No sabía qué decir, estaba en blanco, totalmente perdida—. No sé por dónde comenzar —confesé avergonzada.

—Por el principio.

—Como si eso fuera sencillo.

—Venga Bella, no puede ser tan difícil, tú solo comienza a hablar y ya. Verás como todo sale solo.

—Está bien. —Mi tiempo con él iba a acabar antes de lo que había pensado, pero estaba bien así, era lo correcto—. Todo esto es demasiado Edward…

—Sé que la prensa —empezó a explicar él sin darme tiempo a acabar.

—Espera, déjame hablar y no me interrumpas Edward. —Esperé hasta que asintiera y continué, tuve que apartar la vista de sus ojos verdes porque si no, no sería capaz de continuar—. No es solo la prensa, o quizás sí, pero esto no puede seguir así. No me arrepiento de lo de anoche, pero no creo que sea bueno que nos sigamos viendo Edward. Aunque la prensa ya nos esté persiguiendo, si nos seguimos viendo el acoso nunca acabará y Matt… tengo que pensar en Matt, es mi hijo y esto le está afectando.

Edward guardó silencio y una sombra de pesar apareció en su rostro. Por un instante creí ver un sentimiento de pánico cruzar por sus ojos esmeraldas, pero enseguida desapareció y me convencí de que aquello que creí haber visto era tan solo una imaginación mía.

—Sé que tienes que pensar en Matt, Bella, pero puedes seguir haciéndolo aunque sigamos viéndonos.

—Creo que no estás comprendiendo lo que he dicho.

—Lo comprendo perfectamente. —Sonó más alterado y borde de lo que seguramente él quería aparentar.

— ¿Entonces?

—Podemos seguir viéndonos en secreto, no hace falta que…

—No, nos volverían a ver juntos y no pienso arriesgarme a eso. No otra vez.

—Bella…

— ¿Qué pasa, quieres seguir teniéndome en tu cama hasta que te aburras? Eres lo que eres, Edward, y algún día tendrás que casarte y darle herederos al trono y está claro que yo no soy la adecuada y que en ningún caso vas a casarte conmigo —le dije mis mayores miedos casi sin darme cuenta, la conversación estaba comenzando a alterarme.

Edward guardó silencio, seguramente mis palabras le habían dejado sin nada que decir. Todo lo que yo había dicho era cierto. Solo me quería en su cama para disfrutar de mi cuerpo, estaba claro que no tenía otras intenciones y nunca las tuvo. Yo solo era una diversión, un pasatiempo para pasarlo bien un rato. Habíamos ido ya demasiado lejos, nada tenía sentido en ese momento. Ni el tiempo que pasamos juntos ni lo que se vendría a partir de entonces. Y por supuesto, él nunca habría pensado en casarse conmigo. Yo no era digna para él, no era digna de su trono ni tampoco lo era para darle herederos. En ese instante me quedó todo más claro que nunca. Por un momento aguardé la esperanza de que todo pudiera ser distinto a como pensaba, que él pudiera también quererme a mí y luchar por estar conmigo, pero no sería así. No significaba nada para él.

—Creo que será mejor que te vayas —solté sin pensar levantándome de la silla para refugiarme en mi cuarto, no pensaba moverme de la cama en todo el día hasta que Matt volviera.

—Bella…

—No Edward, tienes que…

—No puedo salir de aquí a plena luz del día si quieres evitar un escándalo.

Quise golpearme contra la pared. Tenía razón, si lo veían salir entonces se quedarían más tiempo frente a mi casa los periodistas. Tendría que soportar a Edward hasta la noche, cuando sería más seguro que se marchara. Suspiré y cerré los ojos tragándome las lágrimas.

—Está bien, puedes quedarte hasta que anochezca.

.

.

.

Ya era casi el medio día y debería ponerme a hacer la cena pero estaba absorta viendo la televisión. No debería estar haciendo aquello, ver aquel programa de cotilleos no era lo más sensato, pero no podía evitarlo. Decían cosas de lo más estúpidas sobre mi y sobre Edward que estaba sentado a mi lado entre aburrido y exasperado por lo que comentaban los periodistas.

_—Me parece raro que Edoardo no se haya dejado ver, pero estoy casi segura de que no está evitando para acallar los rumores. Que se haya descubierto que tiene novia y que se dedica a hacer favores sexuales no es lo más recomendable para alguien para él —comentó una periodista con cara de amargada. _

_—La verdad es que ella podría salir y decir algo, no quedarse atrincherada en su casa. —Esta vez fue un hombre sin pelo en la coronilla quien tomó la palabra. _

_—Yo según sé estaba con un cliente cuando saltó la noticia y tuvo que salir por la puerta trasera. _

_—La verdad, por lo que dicen sus padres no parece ser una mujer demasiado… agradable —una pelirroja con demasías cirugías plásticas comentó desviando de nuevo el tema, parecía que cada uno estaba hablando de temas diferentes sobre mí. _

_—Cierto. ¿Qué hija se va de casa estando embarazada sin avisar a sus padres? Seguramente era una adolescente rebelde. Me pareció muy raro, según lo que sus padres contaron, que no hubiera abortado o dado en adopción a su hijo. _

— ¡Quiero a mi hijo y ellos me echaron, yo no me fui por gusto! —le grité a la tele aguantando las ganas de tirarle el mando a la pantalla.

—Bella, cálmate, no tiene sentido que te enerves por lo que dicen unos idiotas sin cerebro —dijo Edward haciendo un vago intento para tranquilizarme.

—Puedo soportar que se metan conmigo como persona, pero no pienso tolerar que lo hagan con mi hijo o con mi forma de tratarle.

—Sé que es complicado pero debes pasar de ellos, ni siquiera sé porqué estamos viendo esta mierda, Bella. No deberíamos. Solo dicen cosas de las que ellos no tienen ni puñetera ida.

—Calla y déjame escuchar —le ordené volviendo toda mi atención de nuevo al programa.

_—No sé qué dirá la Reina sobre todo esto, pero no creo que esté muy contenta de que su hijo se haya mezclado con una prostituta —volvió a hablar la de la cara amargada._

_—Puedo asegurarte que no, tengo un contacto que me ha dicho que está realmente enfadada con su hijo. También me ha dicho que la prensa de la Casa Real está preparando cuidadosamente un comunicado de prensa —dijo otro periodista diferente a los que había hablado antes. _

_— ¿Te ha dicho lo que pondrá en el comunicado, George? _

_—No, de eso no se ha filtrado nada, pero parece ser que será una confirmación de su relación. _

Miré a Edward asombrada con mis ojos fuera de sus órbitas. ¿Eso era en serio o sería otra mentira? ¿Iban a hacer un comunicado confirmando de que estábamos juntos?

—No me mires así Bella, eso es totalmente falso. La Casa Real no anuncia esas cosas y el gabinete de prensa tiene prohibido hacer algún comentario al respecto sobre las relaciones de los miembros de la familia. Puedo asegurarte que todo lo que acaban de decir es mentira.

No supe en ese instante si respirar tranquila o sentirme decepcionada. Otra vez volví a sentir ese diminuto rayo de esperanza y volví a encontrarme en aquel lugar donde Edward y yo teníamos una oportunidad de estar juntos.

_— ¿Alguien sabe algo del padre del hijo de Isabella? _

_—Solo que era de su instituto, pero su nombre es totalmente desconocido… por ahora. _

— ¿Estoy escuchando bien o piensan buscar al padre de Matt? —pregunté aterrada, no podían hacer eso, no tenían ningún derecho.

—Eso parece —Edward comentó como si nada.

— ¡Edward! —chillé sin poder evitarlo desesperándome—. No pueden hacerlo, no pueden buscarle. Haz algo para que no lo hagan.

—Estoy en ello Bella, estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para que nos dejen en paz, créeme. —Edward se movió en el sofá para acercarse a mí y cogerme una mano, se me olvidaba que esto le afectaba tanto a él como a mí, solo que yo no estaba acostumbrada a su acoso y él sí.

—Pues date más prisa, Edward, no va a aparecer, no puede hacerlo. No pienso dejar que ese… ese… sinvergüenza se acerqué a Matt.

—Estoy contigo, yo tampoco dejaré que lo haga. —Miré a sus ojos y pude ver que era totalmente sincero, a Edward le preocupaba Matt tanto como a mí.

Asentí y giré mi cara, quería saber que más seguían diciendo.

_— ¿Creéis que se dejarán ver juntos en algún momento? —preguntó la pelirroja. _

_—Sin duda alguna. Edoardo estaba muy encaprichado con ella para ser una prostituta y puede ser por dos motivos, o ella es realmente buena en la cama y no lo pongo en duda por su profesión, o se enamoró perdidamente de ella, y no creo que el príncipe haya arriesgado tanto por un simple capricho sexual. _

_—Tienes toda la razón, Erika, debe de haber perdido la cabeza por Isabella, es la única explicación para todo esto. _

_— ¿Habrá quizás pronto una boda real? _

Ya había tenido suficiente. Cogí el mando y apagué la televisión sintiendo mi corazón latir dolorosamente dentro de mi pecho. Esto estaba siendo demasiado. Primero el padre de Matt y ahora hablando de lo mucho que Edward estaba enamorado de mí e insinuando una boda real. ¿Qué sería lo próximo? ¿Qué me habían abducido los extraterrestres y me habían dado poderes especiales? Era absurdo. No habría boda real, o al menos no la habría conmigo. ¿Dónde se había visto que una plebeya y encima una que era prostituta se convirtiera algún día en reina? En ningún sitio, nunca había pasado algo así y yo no sería la excepción.

—En serio Bella, no deberías hacer caso a todo lo que dicen. Nada tiene fundamente, son mentira tras mentira —Edward insistió, serio, para que no me alterara demasiado.

—No todo lo que dicen es mentira —susurré apartando la vista de su rostro, pero Edward me escuchó.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué dices eso? —Entrecerró los ojos y apretó el agarré de mi mano para que no me fuera.

—Porque está claro que tú no me quieres y que solo soy un capricho para ti —solté necesitando sacar todo aquello de mí, era demasiado doloroso para soportarlo.

—Bella…

—No digas nada, no hace falta Edward.

—Bella yo… —Se calló un segundo pero volvió a hablar antes de que pudiera interrumpirle—. Eras un capricho para mí, pero…

El timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar desesperadamente y aquello me alertó. ¿Quién sería para tocar de aquella manera? La prensa no lo había hecho hasta entonces y no creía que fueran a empezar ahora, Liliana tenía un juego de llaves y no es como que conociera a demasiada gente a la que tuviera afecto o que esta lo tuviera por mí. Edward y yo nos levantamos de golpe del sofá y fuimos hasta la puerta. Miré por la mirilla y vi a Andreas allí parado haciendo una mueca de disgusto con los labios. Era raro verle cambiar su expresión facial, siempre parecía tener el rostro paralizado pues siempre estaba serio. No parecía ser capaz de sonreír o enfadarse y si lo hacía nunca lo demostraba. Abrí con cuidado y lo dejé pasar.

— ¿Qué pasa, Andreas? —preguntó Edward impaciente.

—Hay un problema Alteza —contestó Andreas rápidamente inclinando la cabeza en dirección a Edward.

—Habla.

—Se trata del hijo de la señorita.

— ¿Qué pasa con mi hijo? —Me acerqué a él con la intención de agarrarle de la camiseta negra que llevaba, claramente alterada, pero Edward me detuvo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con Matt, Andreas?

—Liliana me ha llamado ya que usted señorita no respondía a su móvil y me ha dicho que había un hombre y una mujer en el colegio con Matt junto a unos policías y que no la dejaban traerlo a casa. Según me ha dicho tenían toda la clara intención de llevárselo con ellos, pero la policía tampoco les ha dejado, la están esperando.

— ¿Cómo que alguien intenta llevarse a mi hijo? —grité apartando a Edward del camino y encarándome a Andreas.

Le cogí por la camiseta encerrando la tela en mis puños e intenté sacudirle, pero el hombre era tan alto y tan fuerte que a penas y fui capaz de desplazarle unos milímetros de su sitio. Sentí como mi respiración iba acelerándose poco a poco y la cabeza me daba vueltas con la simple idea de que alguien intentara arrebatar a Matt de mi lado. Era algo inconcebible, imposible de aceptar. Nunca dejaría que me le quitaran, nunca.

Me esforcé por mantener mi vista fija en los ojos de Andreas, unos ojos imperturbables que no mostraban sentimientos. Necesitaba saber todo lo que Liliana le había dicho.

— ¿Qué más te ha dicho Liliana? ¿Quiénes son esas personas, Andreas? ¡Habla!

—Bella, relájate, así no vas a conseguir nada —Edward habló a mi espalda colocando sus manos en mis hombros.

—No sé más, señorita, Liliana estaba alterada y colgó en cuanto me dijo eso.

Las manos de Edward fueron bajando desde mis hombros hasta mis manos para lograr que soltara a Andreas. Llevé mis ojos, inundados de pánico, hasta los de Edward que me miraba con pena y terror.

—Edward, no pueden llevarse a mi niño —le susurré.

Edward me encerró en sus brazos y yo cerré los ojos pero no pude evitar dejar salir algunas lágrimas de impotencia. Sus brazos me apretaban fuertemente mientras susurraba palabras tranquilizantes a mi oído y yo me agarré a él no queriendo que se marchara. Me daba miedo tener que salir a la calle con los periodistas allí parados pero aún me aterrorizaba más la idea de que se llevaran a Matt. Yo era una buena madre, no había hecho nada malo.

Hice un gran esfuerzo por controlar mi respiración y recuperar el control de mis emociones, no podía dejar que me derrumbaran. Tenía que ir a por mi hijo y traerle de vuelta a casa.

—Voy a adecentarme un poco, tengo que ir al colegio de Matt —susurré haciendo que Edward me soltara.

—No puedes salir, Bella.

—Y tampoco puedo dejar que se lo lleven, tengo que traerle a casa, conmigo. —Puse más énfasis en aquella palabra para que Edward no insistiera.

—Entonces iré contigo —dijo Edward sorprendiéndome.

—No, si nos ven juntos….

—Me importa una mierda si nos ven juntos, Bella, me preocupo por Matt y por ti. Que esos estúpidos hablen de lo que quieran, iré contigo, os traeré a casa y si luego quieres que me vaya y no vuelva, lo haré, pero no me niegues esto porque iré quieras o no.

Callé durante unos instantes no sabiendo qué decir. Edward parecía muy seguro de sus palabras. Quería venir conmigo para asegurarse de que estábamos bien e iba a aceptar que no quisiera volver a verle, lo que según por su cara no parecía hacerle demasiada gracia. No sabía cómo tomarme aquello, no sabía si era algo bueno o algo malo.

—Bien, vamos. —Acepté porque sabía que Edward podía llegar a ser más cabezota que yo.

* * *

**¿Qué habrá pasado con Matt? Ay madre, se viene el capítulo en el que Matt lo pasa mal, verdaderamente mal. Aviso desde ya que veremos llorar a ese lindo niño, pero Edward y Bella pondrán en su lugar a esas horribles personas que le hacen daño. ¿Qué os ha parecido la conversación y que Bella le echara? ¿Y la conversación de los periodistas? Ya dije que vendrían capis difíciles, y aún queda mucho. ¿Qué creéis que pasará cuando salgan? **

**Próximo capítulo: Tormenta de arena(28 de Junio)**

******Agradecer a todas las que dejasteis rr:**

Yasmin-cullen, Ligia Rodriguez, Jupy, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, Lady Andy Pao, Angelus Cullen, Narraly, Gretchen CullenMasen, LeslieeMariia, Janalez, Hilarycullen17, Deathxrevenge, Heart of fire and madness,Always i be u're friend, Zujeyane, Mon de Cullen, Eve Runner, Teresacuencapiquer, Anne McQ Sherperd Pattz, Nesines, Analiaapocaliptica-2012, Loore.5, Carelymh, Jacke94, Hellen Masen, Britt, Isabella Grey Day, Lore, Lory24, Danitta20, Jo, Danielapavezparedes.

_**Gracias al anónimo, a todas las lectora silenciosas que leyeron, a las chicas que me pusieron en alertas y favoritos. Animaos a dejarme vuestros msn o algo donde pueda comunicarme y hablar con cada una de vosotras si queréis y los rr anónimos, me gustaría poder contestaros personalmente.**_

**Hasta el día 28!**

**Firmado: **

_**Heather.**_


End file.
